Naruto Sensei ( Yasei no kitsune no hi )
by JGHC PainGod
Summary: No soy Muy Bueno resumiendo pero siempre acabo lo que comienzo. NARUTO ( Mini Harem )
1. Capítulo 1 Comienzo

_**Naruto Sensei... (Yasei no kitsune no hi)**_

En este Fics Tanto Kurama y Danzo entrena a Naruto, La Madre de Hinata aún Sigue Viva, Como el Padre de Neji. Todo depende como irá la Historia. La Masacre del Clan Uchiha sucederá pero con unos cambios y algunos Sobrevivientes, existe Raíz pero con otra forma de entrenamiento para que no tengan sentimientos y por ultimo aquí Naruto es un Genio(cuando la situación lo requiere pero seguirá siendo como en el Manga)

El anime de Naruto no me pertenece y bla bla bla bla…

Humano hablando...

(humano pensando...)

 _ **Demonio o criaturas hablando...**_

 _ **(Demonios o Criaturas Hablando...)**_

…...

El comienzo de una amistad y el final de mi Tortura

Sentado en un Árbol Mirando a la nada se encontraba un Joven de Pelo Rubio, tres Marcas en cada mejillas, y unos ojos azules, de apenas 4 años de edad y con sus ropas manchadas de Sangre propia. meditando otra vez de todo lo que ocurrió desde que lo echaron del orfanato, como lo insultaban y golpeaban hasta dejarlo inconsciente, para después despertar otra vez con la causa de todo ese sufrimiento.

...

 ** _Kyubi: No se como sigues aguantando que esas escorias sigan haciéndote todo eso.- con rabia-_**

Naruto:...

 _ **Kyubi: por Kami-Sama, niño tienes que dejar que Yo posea tu cuerpo y despedazar a esos infelices, para que vean la diferencia de un Niño y el Demonio...! - lo ultimo con mucha irá y dando un golpe a la reja que lo tenía prisionero.**_

Naruto: Kyubi si hiciera eso JIJI se decepcionará de mi y no me volverá a hablar nunca...

 _ **Kyubi: Mocoso déjate de tont... Mocoso vuelve afuera que siento 4 presencias aunque no son nada Fuerte...**_

Naruto: Gracias Kyubi por sanar mis heridas otra vez...

 _ **Kyubi: descuida Mocoso... y otra cosa mi Nombre es KURAMA... y lárgate de una vez que quiero Dormir...**_

...

Una vez afuera Naruto oye las voces que aquellas personas que su amigo le advirtió... cuando se acercó y vía a 3 niños y 1 niña en el lugar... pero lo que lo comenzaba a molestar es como era que trataban a la chica... lo más rápido que pudo fue a defender a la Chica ya que a sus instintos lo impulsaron a hacerlo...

Naruto: déjenla, no la moleste Más. ..! -molesto y que sus marcas de sus mejillas se hicieran más notorias-

Niño1: piérdete tarado que esto no te incumbe.

Niño2: mejor vete al lugar donde estabas y no moleste o que Golpearemos a ti también.

Niño3: cierto, que esta niña tiene que disculparse por tumbar mi helado...- agarrando a la niña de los Cabellos-

Niña: . lo siento. -llorando y temblando de miedo-

Niño3: Más Fuerte que no te oigo.-jalando más el Cabello-

Naruto: Ya déjenla en PAZ...! -con una voz gruesa, que asustó a los niños y que soltará a la niña-

Niño2: se parece al niño que dijo mi mamá al que no tengo que acercarme. - con miedo-

Niño1: si, pero somos 3 contra 1... vamos a darle una golpiza.-no muy confiado en lo dicho-

Niño3: Si vamos que mi papá Dijo que cuando lo veamos lo podemos Golpear a Gusto.- una vez superado el miedo.

Naruto: jajajajajajaja - riendo aún con la voz Gruesa-. Voy a Disfrutar Golpearlos por maltratar a aquella niña, que ya te había Disculpado y aun así ustedes la humillaba Más...

Mientras que naruto Golpeaba a los niños... la niña estaba comenzando a calmarse y cuando alzó la vista sólo vio a aquel niño que lo defendió y como se le acercó.

.

Una vez que terminara de moler a golpes y ver como huían, Naruto se acercó a aquella Niña, Su cabello azulado corto hasta los hombros y aquellos ojos que lo recordaba mucho a la Luna...

Naruto: estas bien...? -Dijo mientras le alcanzaba la mano para que se Levante.

¿?: . - Tartamudeo y con un Sonrojo ya que con la cercanía del niño y que aún este tomada de las manos-. por ayudarme.

Naruto: jejejeje por cierto Soy Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto, y tu eres….?

¿?: Hinata, Hyūga Hinata, muchas Gracias por salvarme Uzumaki-Sama…

Naruto: eh? Sama… no sólo dime Naruto.

Así los Dos hablaron una largo tiempo solos.

Naruto: y es por eso que me Gusta mucho en Ramen, y a ti que te Gusta?

Hinata: etto… los Bollos de Canela, Naruto-Kun.

Naruto: Hinata que tal si vamos a comer Ramen a ichi…

Cuando naruto estaba por volver a decir algo más otro Hyūga apareció, apartando a Hinata de Naruto si que este diga nada.

Kõ: Hinata-Sama…!

Hinata: kõ-san…

Kõ: Hinata-Sama no debe de juntarse con el…-apuntando a naruto y viéndole con la ropas manchada de sangre seca su ropa.

Hinata: porque kõ-san el es mi amigo… y me salvo..

Kõ: que pensaría su padre si le viera juntarse con esta Clase de Gente…-mientras jalaba a Hinata.

Hinata: .pero…

Naruto sólo se mantenía callado y viendo como lo alejaban de aquella niña que lo consideraba su amigo, una vez que ya no puedo verla sólo se adentro más en el bosque para poder dormir y evitar que aldeano lo volviera a golpear como todas los noches desde que tenía memoria. Una vez refugiado en un hueco de un árbol que ahora sería su hogar comenzó a llorar ya que se ella era su primera amiga y para que luego lo apartaran de su lado. Cuando estuvo por dormir fue jalado a su interior.

 _ **Kurama: chico deja de llorar que me estas molestando…**_

Naruto: déjame en paz zorro pulgoso, tu no entiendes como me siento.

 _ **Kurama: tu crees que no…? Yo se perfectamente todo lo que estás sufriendo, pero déjame decirte esto Mocoso que llorando no arreglarás nada solo asiéndote más Fuerte resolverás todo…**_

Naruto: y desde cuando estas tan generoso y comunicativo conmigo. Que según sepa tu sólo busca q.

 _ **Kurama: Mocoso deja de interrumpirme que lo que tengo que decirte y proponerte es serío y háblame por mi nombre. Insolente…**_

Naruto: ok que me vas a decir… eeeeeh. Kurana?

 _ **Kurama: Mocoso insolente, como me da ganas de devorarte y en KURAMA… KURAMA…! Y escucha con atención todo y no quiero que me interrumpas. Porque te diré toda la verdad. Como quienes son tus Padres y lo que te propondré.**_

Y así naruto supo la verdad de quienes eran sus padres y quien era el culpable de todo lo éste sufrimiento. Estaba apunto de salir irse afuera y descargar toda ese enojo contenido. Pero el Kyubi lo detuvo porque aun le tendría que decir algo más.

 _ **Kurama: escucha mocoso con enojarte no lograrás nada y lo que ese viejo hizo fue para protegerte ya que si otra aldeas supieran que el hijo del 4to Hokage estuviera vivo te asesinarían, usa la cabeza niño ante de cometer una locura.**_

Naruto: ok Kurama ya entendí. Pero dime ahora que propuesta tienes para mi.?

 _ **Kurama: Cuando tengas 8 años te entrenaré y te enseñaré todas las técnicas que se y te enseñaré en estilo de pelea que me enseñó mi Padre y es el Yasei no kitsune no hi(Zorro Salvaje de Fuego) es un estilo que solo yo y mi padre lo sabemos ya que nadie más lo pudo dominar.**_

Naruto: porque desde de un día para otro eres tan amable conmigo y porque no desde ahora me empiezas a entrenar en ese estilo.-con desconfianza y emoción.

 _ **Kurama: para empezar me as hecho acordar como me trataban todos los humanos una vez que murió mi Padre. Y no te enseño desde ahora por que no eres aún acto para usar mis poderes. 1 por tu "Tamaño" MOCOSO. 2 porque yo no tengo todo mi poder disponible y 3 porque lo hago desde ya, porque el sello lo prohíbe aún.**_

Naruto: no entendí.

 _ **Kurama: Demonios….! Parece que tu inteligencia sólo es momentánea. Mira te lo explicaré con detalle y presta mucha atención que no te volveré a repetir. 1ra por que tu Edad y Tamaño . Ya que si entrenas desde ya tu desarrollo se arruinará y no crecerás y serás un enano para siempre… y cuando vuelvas afuera quiero que solo coma verduras y frutas saludables. Y cuando llegues a cierta edad disfrutare como te persiguen jajajajaja.**_

Naruto: creo que mejor no pregunto que es eso de que a que cierta EDAD…-Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda- la 3ra creo que lo entiendo. Pero la 2da.? Cómo está eso?- confundido-

 _ **KURAMA: Vez lo que digo… tu cerebro funciona de ves en cuento y no recuerda lo que te conté. Que al sellarme sólo lo hicieron la mitad. Y la otra mitad esta en el Shinigami. Y eso es todo. Ahora lárgate que quiero Dormir y tu igual.**_

Naruto: ok y Gracias por todo Kurama… Amigo-lo último lo dijo en voz baja para que no lo escuchar el zorro-.

Cuando volvió pudo observar que comenzaba a salir el sol. Maldijo al no poder dormir nada por culpa del Zorro. Pero aún así descubrió mucho. Y eso lo hablaría si o si con JIJI.

Naruto: Viejo me tendrás que escuchar si o si…

Mientras Naruto iba caminando hacia la torre del Hokage en otro lugar no muy lejos de hay. Más bien en una Gran Mansión se encontraba una Niña llamada Hinata Hyūga recordando a su nuevo mejor amigo.

Hinata: Naruto-Kun.-suspiro sonrojándose al recordar al niño que lo recordaba a lo Zorros- me pregunto si mi Kõ ya lo dijo a mi padre sobre Naruto-Kun

Hana: Hinata estas despierta?-preguntando detrás de la puerta- tu Padre y Yo necesitamos hablar lo que te paso ayer.

Hinata: enseguida Voy Madre- fue al Despacho de su padre una vez que logró asearse – Buenos Días Madre, Padre- estando los tres reunido-

Hiashi: Hinata Kõ me contó lo que te sucedió ayer. Me puedes explica todo lo sucedido cuando te separaste de el.- su mirada sería no ayudaba mucho con los nervios de Hinata-

Hana: Hija no te preocupes Yo estoy aquí para ayudarte- con una sonrisa maternal y abrazándola para que pierda su nerviosismo- anda Hija dinos que paso.

Así Hinata le contó todo lo sucedido a sus padres y otra en voz baja que solo su madre logró escuchar.

Mientras la Familia Hyūga tenían su platica. Naruto antes de ir a la torre Hokage decidió ir a un río a bañarse y tirar las ropas que traía ya que estaban absolutamente destrozadas(literalmente). Y tuvo que conseguir ropa de vieja de una casa y luego sin demora se fue a la torre Hokage.

Hokage: mira Danzo no puedo hacer eso aún y lo sabes.-con cansancio en su Voz- aún es un niño.

Danzo: Sarutobi con este va 16 ataque al chico, y seguirá aumentando si no lo tomo a mi tutela.-serio y molesto-

Hokage: y piensa que no lo sé- ya arto del maltrato que recibe el chico que son d veces por semana- y recién me enteré que lo expulsaron del Orfanato.

Danzo: Mira Sarutobi si no hacemos algo el Chico puede o ya tendrán Rencor contra la aldea.

Hokage: es eso lo que más temo.- cansado y triste por no cumplir con la última voluntad de Minato y Kushina-. Y no puedo hacer nada si Nar…

Fueron interrumpido cuando la puerta de la oficina se abrió de golpe mostrando al muy mencionado niño.

Hokage: Naruto que paso por que bienes con esa ropas.-pregunto aunque ya sabia la ven y cuentam…- fue interrumpido por el Rubio-

Naruto: Se toda la verdad de mis Padre.-Comenzando a llorar- porque no me lo Dijiste antes la verdad. Cuando te preguntaba sobre mis Padres me Decías que no sabías nada…! Porque dímelo de una vez – llorando-

Danzo: Naruto quien fue que te dijo eso.(tengo que saberlo ya que casi nadie sabe la verdad).

Hokage: Por favor Naruto quien fue- preocupado y con rabia-

Naruto: JIJI, Momia. Se lo diré si me dicen si todo lo que me contaron es cierto, que el 4to hokage es mi Padre.

Hokage:Si naruto eso es cierto.

Danzo:Ahora dinos quien fue.- Molesto y con ganas de matar al responsable-.

Naruto: Fue mi amigo Kurama.-los dos ancianos totalmente confundido y molesto con ganas de matar al tal Kurama- y si quieren saber quien es kurama es el Kyubi.

Todas las Ganas de matar al Responsable de esa situación se fue al desagüe, al saber que el kyubi fue el responsable... mientras eso ocurría la Familia de la Rama Principal se dirigían a la torre Hokage para hablar con el susodicho de un asunto muy importande.

...Flash Back...

Hiashi:Hija sabes como es que ese niño tenia sus ropas con mancha de sangre.-pregunto irritado y molesto ya que creía que ese asunto olvidado-

Hinata: No Padre..

Hana: querido temo que tenemos que informar de esto al Hokage-Sama lo mas antes posible.

Hinata: Mamá no aran daño a Naruto-kun.?- preocupada por el niño rubio ya que las explosiones seria y molestas de sus padres le preocupaba-.

Hana: descuida Hija no es nada malo.- con una sonrisa- vamos cariño lo mas antes posible, hija acompáñanos, y trae a tu hermana por favor.

Hinata: si mamá.-una vez fuera sus padre hablaron un rato-

Hana: Que piensas Hiashi-seria y preocupada por la salud del niño-

Hiashi: que esta aldea que confunde al carcelero con el prisionero.

Hana: lo bueno de esto es que nuestra hija cumplirá con lo que tanto queríamos kushina y yo.- feliz y emosionada-

Hiashi:….- no dijo nada porque sabia como se pondría su esposa si lo contradecía o se opondría-.

...The End Flash Back...

Estaban por tocar la puerta de la oficina cuando oyeron la conversación de estaba teniendo los dos adulto con un niño. Tocaron y cuando oyeron un "adelante" se hallaron con el niño del motivo de su visita.

Hokage: en que puedo ayudar al Líder y su esposa e hija del Clan Hyūga.

Hiashi: venimos por un asunto delicado, pero creo que saben a lo que me refiero, ya que sin querer escuchamos su conversación .

Danzo: eso lo aclararemos ahora mismo.-mirando a naruto que tenia los ojos cerrados- naruto..- fue interrupìdo por el niño-.

… antes de eso Kurama y Naruto estaban conversando y llegaron a un acuerdo los dos...

Naruto: jiji, Momia... Kurama quiere hablar con ustedes dos y con el señor Hiashi Hyuga...

Los dos nombrados primero se asustaron ya que estarían con el mismísimo Rey de los Demonios y el último no sabien quen era ese tal kurama que quería hablar con el.

Danzo: Naruto no confíes en ese demonio, lo que quiere es apoderarse de ti y destrozar a todos.- con preocupación del niño que lo consideraba como un nieto-.

Hokage: Déjalo Danzo, si naruto confía en el debemos hacer lo mismo con el.- también preocupado pero tranquilo a la vez-.

Hiashi: Disculpen, pero quien ese tal Kurama.- confundido ya que con solo nombrar ese nombre los dos mas fuerte de su época se ponían nervioso-. (quien diablos seria)

El hokage iba a responder a su pregunta cuando una voz Gruesa se escucho de la nada, cuando hallaron el lugar de ella encontraron a naruto, pero sus fracciones cambio, su cabello se puso de color rojo como sus ojos, su marcas de sus rostro se izo mas notorias, tenias dos orejas de zorro arriba de su cabeza y sus uñas crecieron como para formar una garras muy afiladas.

 _ **Kurama: eso te lo podría responder "YO", pero tu me conoces como el Kyubi.- fijándose en todos que estaban temblando y sudando, casi todos menos la niña que estaba detrás de su madre-. Que estraño solo tu no tienes miedo de mi presencia porque.?**_

Hinata que desde que entraron a la oficina del hokage se mantenía al marguen en todo y de vez en cuando miraba al niño rubio que era su amigo, pero cuando sus aspecto cambio se asusto un rato para después mirarlo mejor ya que lo parecía un poco tierno..."Tierno...!"

Hinata:etto... es que te pareces un .tierno.- una vez que dijo eso se oculto detrás de su madre una vez mas-.

una vez dicho eso el zorro se congelo y los adulto presente no daban crédito a lo que decía la niña Hyūga, porque frente a todos estaba el ser mas fuerte hablando de colas y la niña que lo viera de tierno...?

 _ **Kurama: jajajajaja niña si que tienes agallas, pero cambiando de tema quiero hablar de algo muy serio con ustedes 3 y con las madre de la niña ya que esta ella aquí mismo...**_

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2 VERDADES Y SORPRESAS

Aquí les dejo la actualización que tanto esperaban y espero que le gusten

Black998: Gracias por ser el primero que dejo su review.

alurdcarZero: eso trato en toda mis historia que el lector sienta ser parte en todo momento.

FerchoCruz: como dije yo nunca abondono nada y siempre acabo lo que comienzo.

Guest: disfruta mi historia.

Gracias por todo los que les gusta mi historia y dejaron su Review y a los que los leyeron. y sin mas...

Hablando Humano ...

(Humano pensando ...)

 _ **Demonio o Criaturas Hablando ...**_

 _ **(Demonios o Criaturas Hablando ...)**_

 ** _CAP.2 VERDADES Y SORPRESAS_**

Una vez que pasara la situación de todo lo ocurrido y que todos los adultos superarán tanto el susto , asombro y que el Hokage diera la orden a sus Anbus que no hicieran nada contra el Kyubi, a su secretaria que nadie los interrumpiera y colocar sellos para evitar que alguien logre escuchar.

 _ **Kurama: para comenzar, solo me llamarán por el título que me dieron ustedes los Humanos ya que no se ganaron mi respeto como el muchacho para pronunciar mi nombre.**_

Hana: disculpe Kyubi-Sama pero yo que tengo que ver.-con duda y un poco de miedo-.

 _ **Kurama: es de un asunto que tu y mi antigua Jinchuriki hicieron cuando estaban embarazada, Pero eso lo hablaremos después. Primero contestaré a las preguntas que me aran y ustedes contestarán a las Mías.**_

En esos momento tanto el Hokage, Danzo y Hiashi estaban formulando sus palabras para así no enfadar al Kyubi y evitar un desastre. Mientras el Zorro esperaba la pequeña Hinata se preguntaba que era ese trato que hizo su madre con otra mujer ya que una vez lo dijo, su madre se puso más nerviosa.

Hokage: disculpe Kyubi-Sama…-fue interrumpido-

 ** _Kurama: sin honoríficos. Que no me gustan para nada._**

Hokage: entiendo, tengo una duda usted cuando atacó la aldea…-otra vez interrumpido-.

 _ **Kurama: ya me esperaba esa pregunta así que les mostrare todo lo que realmente sucedió y los recuerdos que me llegaron a mi de Minato cuando sello mi otra mitad en él. Y pido que el pervertido que esta escondido salda de una vez que también a el le interesará lo que le sucedió a su alumno.**_

Todos se sorprendieron que Jiraya el Sabio de los Sapos estuvieran hay menos el Hokage.

Jiraya: Valla no esperaba que me encontrarás rápido. -serio ya que llegó justo antes que su ahijado permitiera que el Demonio de nuevos colas ocupará su cuerpo-. (Tengo que saber lo que realmente te paso Minato)

 ** _Kurama: ahora sin interrupciones… GenJutsu aullido de Zorros.._**

Así Kurama metió a los 5 adultos en el GenJutsu para que conocieran lo que realmente paso. Menos a la niña Hyūga. Una vez que terminaron de ver todo. "es lo mismo que paso en el Anime" los hombre estaban tristes y molesto, Mientras que Hana comenzaba a llorar al ver por todo lo que sufrió su amiga mientras que era abrasada por Hiashi y Hinata la ultima con preocupación.

Danzo: Maldita seas Madara.- enojado, Golpeando y apretando su Bastón-.

Jiraya: Minato lo siento por no estar hay para ayudarte a luchar contra el.-triste y furioso-.

Hiashi: Amigo todo lo que tuviste que hacer por sacrificar por tu familia.- triste-.

Hokage: (Perdóname Minato y Kushina por no cumplir su último deseo de que vieran a Naruto como un Héroe y no como aun Demonio).- Triste-.

Hiashi: Danzo-Sama como estas seguro que Madara es el que atacó la aldea, si él 1er Hokage Hashirama lo derrotó en el valle del Fin.- Con Duda y Preocupado-.

Danzo: Ya que es el único con el poder suficiente como para controlar al Kyubi, Como todos sabemos que el lo utilizo en su última pelea que tuvo con Hashirama. Maldita seas Madara.-con enojo.

 ** _Kurama: Déjense de Lamentarse que eso no cambiará nada lo sucedido._**

Danzo: como no quieres que no estemos así, si el causante de todo lo que paso es Madara y que probablemente siga con Vida el Desgraciado.- furioso y alzando la voz, olvidando con quien estaba hablando-.

Hokage: Danzo cálmate, que le estas Hablando al Kyubi, discúlpelo Kyubi-Sama. Pero como usted se dará cuenta los que nos mostró fue…-interrumpid-

 ** _Kurama: no hay problema. Pero tengo que decir algo importante, la Primera quien me controlo y atacó la aldea no es Madara. Conozco perfectamente el Chacra y los Malditos Ojos de Madara para asegurarte que el no es el causante. Y por último eh logrado presentir su presencia algunas veces._** -sumamente serio-.

Todos los Hombres: Qué….!

 _ **Kurama: y no sólo su presencia también la de alguien más que siempre lo acompaña, aunque siento un poco del Chacra del 1er Hokage pero no es humana ya que siento repulsión por aquella cosa.**_ -con asco al sólo recordarlo- ** _.(y no se porque pero su presencia se me hace muy familiar pero no se de donde, Maldición)._**

Hokage: Por favor señor Kyubi puede decirnos por donde sintió las dos presencias por última vez.-serio por el asunto-. Como usted entenderá para poder atraparlo y que Page por todo el Daño que a causado y evitar mas tragedia.

Todos se calmaron y se pusieron serios cuando el Hokage hablo, ya que el asunto del que están tratando ahora mismo era serio y de seguridad para la aldea.

 ** _Kurama:_ _les responderé a sus preguntas rápido, ya que el sello me esta comenzando a Bloquear mi Conexión, y a tu pregunta fue cerca del distrito de ese maldito clan._** -con rabia-. ** _Eso fue hace 1 mes cuando el muchacho lo persiguieron._**

Hiashi: del clan Uchiha.? No creo que Fugaku este involucrado con ese tipo, conozco bien a Fugaku, tanto Minato, Él y Yo éramos los mejores amigo desde jóvenes.- Serio y triste-.

Hana: Desde que Kushina y Minato murieron no hablamos con Ellos.- triste-. Cuando me encuentro a Mikoto no hablamos nada.

Jiraya: desde que murieron varias cosas cambio y en especial en sus seres más cercanos.-recordando viejos momentos-. Recuerdo cuando a los 6 eran los más temidos. Aunque no tanto como Minato y Kushina.-sonriendo-.

 ** _Kurama: suficiente, les recuerdo que no tengo mucho tiempo, después se ponen melancólicos y sentimentales._** \- impaciente y serio-.

Jiraya: Puedo modificar por un rato el Sello para así podamos Hablar mas.

 ** _Kurama: no puedes hacer eso aun, ya que si lo haces posiblemente mi Chacra estropearía los conductos de Chacra del Chico, el sello tiene que seguir intacto, ya que si mueves un solo pentagrama causaría que su desarrollo no avanzará, y aun tengo que lidiar con la mala eliminación del chico._**

Danzo: entonces que sugieres que dejemos libre al sujeto.? Y no hagamos nada.- serio y evitando enojarse-.

 ** _Hokage: lo que me tiene preocupado es que halla una forma de filtrarse sin ser detectado por la barrera._**

Hana: Debe de usar la misma técnica que uso cuando se enfrentó con Minato para evitar ser detectado.- preocupada-.

Lo dicho por Hana preocupo a todos los hombre, ya que si usa esa técnica nadie sabría cuando y donde puede estar y puede atacar la aldea en cualquier momento, hasta incluso filtrar a enemigo y atacar desde el interior. Y el único que supiera si esta en la aldea es el Zorro.

 ** _Kurama: no se preocupen los mantendré informados si vuelve a aparecerse._** \- ya sabiendo a lo que le pedirían- _ **. Pero igual dejaré un sello aquí en la oficina cuando aparezca el, es un sello que usa unas de mis habilidades.**_

Hokage: Gracias Kyubi-Sama.- Con alivio y logrando tranquilizar a todos-.

 ** _Kurama: ahora si no tienen más preguntas, ustedes les explicaré lo que pienso hacer una vez que el chico tenga 8 años._**

Hiashi: Yo tengo una sola pregunta.

 ** _Kurama: bueno dilo rápido._**

Hiashi: porque ahora nos ayudas, y a que quieres llegar con todo esto.- serio y queriendo sacar sus dudas a todo lo ocurrido hasta el momento-.

 _ **Kurama: para empezar los ayudo por conveniencia tanto mía como suya. Les dije que cuando ese sujeto se infiltra a la aldea no viene sólo y que siento el Chacra del 1er Hokage y que no es humano.? Su presencia se me hace conocida, pero no recuerdo de donde y lo que percibo siempre de "ESO" es Negatividad, repulsión y escalofríos.**_

Lo último que dijo el Zorro les preocupo a todos, por el simple hecho que el Bijuu más Fuerte este preocupado por la presencia de "ESO".

 ** _Kurama: ahora lo segundo es lo que quiero llegar. Pero primero quisiera que la niña Hyūga nos dejará a todos los adultos conversar a Solas._**

Hinata desde que Hasta el momento se encontraba callada y detrás de su madre escuchando y viendo todo lo que sucedía, y que se halla enterado de muchas cosas desde que entró. Para comenzar que su amigo tenía al ser más Fuerte y por ello era maltratado por los aldeanos y que sus Padres eran amigo del 4to Hokage que igual sería el Padre del Rubio. Cuando el kyubi la nombro se asusto un momento para después ponerse nerviosa ya que todos la estaba viendo.

Hana: descuida Hija no tienes porque ponerte nerviosa, espéranos afuera quieres.-abrasándola maternalmente-.

Hinata: entiendo.

 ** _Kurama: espera un momento niña._** \- golpeando sus palmas de las manos y logrando que apareciera un zorro Blanco entre ellas-. **_Ella es Yui y de ahora en adelante estará contigo. Cuídala que ella ara lo mismo contigo._**

Yui en una zorrita de color blanco con las puntas de sus orejas púrpuras, sus ojos de color blanco con rojo y teniendo el mismo tamaño de un cachorro recién nacido.

 _ **Kurama: Yui desde ahora ella será tu compañera, y Cuídala que ella es la Primera, entendido.**_

Yui: entendido Lord Kurama.- una vez dicho eso la zorrita fue donde Hinata para que ella la cargará entre sus brazos-.

Hinata: Gracias Kurama-Sama.- saliendo de la oficina feliz con su nueva compañera-.

Todos los que vieron tenían Muchas dudas por que había hecho eso el kyubi y porque no dijo nada cuando la Chica La llamo por su nombre.

 _ **Kurama: que…?.**_ \- extraño e incómodo por tantas miradas clavados sobre el-.

Hana: Muchas gracias por el lindo gesto de amabilidad hacia mi hija.- sonriendo-.

 ** _Kurama: sólo lo hice por un motivo que más rato lo hablaré._**

Hokage: disculpe kyubi pero para que quiere a Naruto a partir de los 8 años. Serio e intrigado-.

Jiraya: cierto para que quieres a mi ahijado?.- recordando con quien estaba hablando-.

Danzo: calma Jiraya que hasta ahora el Kyubi no nos dio ningún motivo para desconfiar de el y además nos aclaró Muchas dudas como nos advirtió de otras.- Calmado-

Jiraya: Disculpen por mi comportamiento pero ustedes entenderán.

 _ **Kurama: no hay problema, yo reaccionaria igual, en tu caso en lo pervertido**_ – con una media sonrisa – **_aún recuerdo cuando estabas espiando en las aguas termales y para tu mala suerte estaban; Hana, Mikoto, Kushina y Tsunade. Y tu pensando que no te descubrirían._** \- ahora con una sonrisa-. ** _Pero no contabas con un ser supremo que estaba aburrido, y la única forma de salir del aburrimiento fue informar a su compañera, jajaja._** \- riendo – **_tus gritos de súplica y Dolor fueron como música para mis oídos y ver como te doblaban de una formar jamás vista fue la gloria jajajajajajaja_** – riendo como un desquiciado-.

Jiraya: Maldito…!.- queriendo golpear al causante del gran dolor y sufrimiento, siendo agarrado por el Hokage-.

Hiashi: Disculpen señor Kyubi pero nos estamos trazando y creo que su tiempo se agota.

 ** _Kurama: cierto. Verán cuando naruto cumpla los 8 años lo entrenaré en todo lo que se, ya que cálculo que en esa edad tanto el sello de naruto irá asimilando mi Chacra en un 60%._**

 ** _Hana: lo que quieres decir q_** ue Naruto podrá tener mas Chacra que un Genin…!?- duda y sorprendida-

 ** _Kurama: Más bien yo diría como el de un Anbu medio._**

Lo dicho por el Zorro sorprendió a todos, ya que un niño de tan solo 8 años tuviera tanto Chacra como el de un Anbu y eso era mas que decir sorprendente.

 ** _Kurama: ahora como dije lo entrenaré a partir de los 8 años, pero eso no quiere decir que este de vago hasta entonces, por mi parte le iré entrenando su cerebro y valla que lo mes necesita._** \- dicho con pesadez-. **_Y ahora por ultimo pero muy importante que si no se hace podría acabar con el continente elemental._**

ahora todos estaban serios por lo que dijo en Zorro ya que su forma de decirlo era totalmente sería.

 ** _Kurama: Naruto al ser mi Jinchuriki y futuro invocador de "LOS ZORROS" por decreto y ley de mi invocaciones que tiene que tener como mínimo a 3 compañeras para así los futuros invocador sean más._** \- con una media sonrisa-.

Todos: Que…!

Jiraya: y a mi me dice Pervertido , siendo otro mas que Yo.

Tanto Danzo y Sarutobi no dijeron nada porque creen el porque.

Hiashi: Kyubi-Sama podría explicar mejor.

Hana: como eso es posible. Nunca eh oigo hablar de una ley de las invocaciones dicten semejante cosa.- Indignada-

 ** _Kurama: Vamos a Calmarnos.-_** sonriendo -. ** _Como ustedes Sabrán aparte de mi hay 8 Bijuu y cada unos de nosotros somos los reyes de cada invocaciones en especifico y cada rey dejamos a alguien de las invocaciones a cargo de buscar un invocador que sea digno y hasta ahora soy el único de mis hermanos que no tengo un invocador decente y confiable, porque el ultimo lo obtuvo a la fuerza y por ello tuve que ocultarlo de ustedes los humano._** \- serio y furioso al recordar al ultimo invocador-.

Hana: y eso que tiene que ver con tu famosa ley.- Furiosa y perdiendo la calma-.

 _ **Kurama: para empezar que nosotros los Bijuu debemos que tener como mínimo 1 invocador cada 7 años y si no lo tenemos nuestra posición en ser las invocaciones más Fuerte va descendiendo y hasta el momento soy el único sin invocador.**_

Jiraya: algo de eso me hablo Fukasaku cuando era joven.- serio-. Y esa ley es mas antigua, se podría decir que es de los tiempos del Sabio de los 6 caminos.

Hiashi: no creo que fuera muy antigua.

 ** _Kurama: de hecho si. Ya que los Sapos es unas de las 6 invocaciones más antiguas, solo superado por los Zorros._** -serio y sorprendiendo a todos-. **_1ro Los Dragones. 2do Los Fénix. 3ro Zorros. 4to Los Sapos. 5to Los Pulpos. Y 6to Los Monos. Todos ellos son más antiguos que mi padre._**

Hana: disculpen pero no estamos saliendo del verdadero asunto.

 ** _Kurama: cierto a lo que iba, Naruto al ser mi Jinchuriki desde que nació y cuando se estaba formando por alguna razón mi Chacra se entre mezcló con su ADN Uzumaki y Namikaze llegando a formar una nueva línea de sangre. Por aquellos las 3 Marcas de Bigotes en sus mejillas y que pueda tener acceso a su cuerpo siempre cuando el mi lo permita._** \- serio y haciendo entender la mayoría-. **_Y por lo que se él 2do Hokage dictó una ley para un clan que este extinto o recién creado y más a la Ley de mi, no veo el problema que Naruto tenga mas de 3 compañeras._**

Hana: el problema es que esa Ley del 2do obliga a casarse en contra de su voluntad.- preocupada por su hija y otras chicas-.

 _ **Kurama: Pero no la mía, ya que la compañera tiene que tener sentimientos hacia Naruto y viceversa, al no tenerlo uno de los dos podría romper el Trato y eliminarlos.**_ \- serio por el asunto-.

Danzo: por aquello le dijiste a aquella invocación que ella es la primera.- serio se parece por una parte al contrato de los monos, o me equivoco Sarutobi.

Hokage: estas en lo correcto.

Jiraya: Al igual que de los sapos pero con algunas diferencias.

Hiashi: eso debe ser por que son unas de las más antiguas, como lo dijo el Kyubi.

Kurama: y no solamente, la invocación que hice no es ordinaria, aquella Zorrita perteneces a mi propio linaje, lo que le permite usar unas cuantas de mis habilidades y funcionarse con ella una vez llegará a encariñarse ambas y así adquirirá todas las habilidades de la Zorrita. Pero eso tomar años ya que tienen que tener ambas compatibilidad al 100%.

Hana: disculpe pero que habilidad tiene la Zorrita.- Tranquila y feliz por su hija-.

 _ **Kurama: puede manejar los elementos; Fuego Púrpura, Aire y Rayo. La habilidad de Curación acelerada, el comunicarse con los animales y audición muy aguda de un alcance de 2km. Y al funcionarse la habilidad se duplican y puede acceder al Modo Yokai.**_

Hiashi: al Funcionarse no Dañaría nuestro Kekkei Genkais.- serio -.

 ** _Kurama: no, sólo lo mejoraría como lo dije, Duplican las habilidades de ambas._**

Jiraya: se parece mucho al SenJutsu o Modo Sabio.

 ** _Kurama: pero mucho mejor. Senjutsu de los sapos (técnicas del ermitaño): es una técnicas especial que usan chakra natural además de la energía física y mental del usuario. Pero su único problema es para entrar a ella tienes que estar inmóvil o requieres un compañero que lo haga por ti. A cambio el modo Yokai no, ya que al unirse no requiere eso y no tiene ningún límite de tiempo y además si llega a crear clones, los clones puede invocar y regenerar el Chacra. Por eso somos mucho más mejores que los Sapos jajajaja. Y damos pelea a los Fénix y a los Dragones._**

Jiraya no dijo nada ya que todo era verdad, y el modo Yokai es por mucho más superior que el modo sabio.

 ** _Kurama: Ahora señor Hyūga no se opondrá a que su hija este con el Chico y le recuerdo que su esposa y Kushina cuando estaban embarazada hicieron un pacto que si sus hijos nacieran niño y niña se casarían, tanto usted y Minato no pidieron contradecirlas. Y de eso era lo que quería hablar con ustedes señora Hyūga._**

Hana: por mi parte no hay ningún problema y también de mi esposo. Cierto Hiashi-Kun?.- preguntando con un Dulce sonrisa que prometía dolor al Líder del Clan sólo afirmó con su cabeza lo más pronto posible-.

 ** _Kurama: ahora antes de irme. KinJutsu Augurio del Ying y Yang._** \- creando en su palma de las manos un emblema del Ying y Yang- ** _. Esto le alertará cuando esa "Cosa" ingrese a la aldea, pero tienen que agregarles Chacra cada 1 vez al día, el motivo como no tengo mi otra mitad puedo solucionar._**

Hokage: Muchas Gracias Kyubi-Sama.- Agarrando el emblema e inyectar Chacra lo cual brillo por un momento-.

 ** _Kurama: Cuando esa "Cosa" este en la aldea o en sus alrededores el emblema Brillará de color negro y les apuntará por donde se encuentra. Cuídalo Bien que es el único que puedo hacer por el momento._**

Hokage: entiendo y otra vez Gracias por toda la ayuda e información que nos Dio Kyubi-Sama.- son un sonrisa-.

 ** _Kurama: y otra cosa más, si vuelven a agredir esos idiotas humanos al mocoso no respondo._** -serio y liberando un poco de instinto asesino para poner peso a sus palabras-.

Danzo: no se preocupe Kyubi por ello, porque pienso que este en Raíz y entrenarlo.- serio-. Y así evitar…- fue interrumpido-.

Jiraya: eso si que no, yo lo pienso llevar conmigo y entrenarlo.- enojado y diciendo su lo que ya tenía planeado-. Es por eso que vine, ya que escuche por según mis fuentes de como era tratado mi ahijado.

Hiashi: Disculpen los Dos pero yo eh venido para solicitar la tutela de Naruto y cuidarlo dentro del Clan Hyūga.

Hana: Y eso no nos negará nadie, o me equivoco Hokage-Sama.- con una sonrisa que dio un escalofrío a los 3 tres mas mayores-.

Hokage: Disculpen a todos pero no puedo hacer eso.- interrumpido-.

 ** _Kurama: en eso estoy de acuerdo con el Hokage._**

Hokage: Jiraya contigo no puede ir ya que como voz paras viajando de un lado a otro no podrá socializar con Nadie y puede que este en peligro. Danzo naruto es muy joven y necesita tener sentimientos y dudo que lo tenga cuando este contigo y Señor Hyūga aunque su propuesta es la mas decente y fiable ya que con ustedes tendrá un lugar la cual llamaría hogar y socializar más con su pequeña Hija, el consejo no lo permitiría y saben el porque.

Hana: y piensa que le dejemos sólo y sin ningún hogar donde pueda ir a dormir.- triste porque el Hokage había dicho la cruda realidad del hijo de su mejor amiga-. Porque me enteré que ayer lo botaron del Orfanato donde el estaba.

Hokage: Cálmese por favor. Por la situación de donde dormirá de a partir de hoy en adelante naruto ya lo tengo, previendo que eso sucedería.- logrando tranquilizar un poco a la señora Hyūga-.

 ** _Kurama: y por su seguridad yo me are cargo de a partir de ahora. Y Naruto necesita que conozca y socialice con niños de su edad. Para evitar que crezca como un emo._**

Todos los presentes concordaron con las palabras del Hokage y el Kyubi ya que tenían mucha razón. Y lo malo que no podían hacer nada por el momento cuando comenzaban a decir algo más Alguien toco la puerta, eso desconcertó a todos ya que el mismo Hokage había dicho que nadie podría interrumpirlo.

El mismo Hokage fue a abrir para despachar y así seguir con la reunión ya que el tiempo que tenía el Zorro se agotaba, pero al abrirlo se encontró con la Señorita Hyūga, pero lo que le llamo la atención al Hokage y al Propio Zorro que podía ver la Puerta, notaron que la zorrita que se suponía tendría estar con ella no había por ningún lado y ya temían lo peor, que un ninja Viera al la Zorrita y decida acabar con la vida de ella o otra cosas más peores.

 ** _Kyubi: Pequeña donde esta Yui.?._** \- preocupado, aunque la zorrita sea fuerte aún no despertaba todo su poder ya que su poder actual sería la de un Chunin medio-.

Hinata: etto. Lo que paso es que nos Funcionamos según ella fue lo que me dijo.- nerviosa ya que volvía a estar en la mirada de todos-.

Todos: Que/Que….! .- sorprendido por lo dicho. Ya que según en Zorro que funcionarse tomaría años y no 1 hora, ya que tenían se ser compatible al 100% en todo y que la pequeña lo haiga logrado en tan poco tiempo y para luego ella mostrará un Tatuaje en su dorso de la mano derecha aun Zorro indicaban que podría ser cierto, para luego vieran a zorro pareciera sorprendido viendo el Tatuaje y afirmando con su cabeza la duda que tenían todos.

 ** _Kurama: Pequeña dinos todo lo que paso desde que te fuiste con Yui por favor._** \- ya más tranquilo, pero aun sin creerlo, ya que sería la primera vez en más de 200 años que pasaba algo así, según lo que el sabía el ultimo que logró funcionarse se tardó como 13 años en ser compatible con su compañero ya que los Zorros son precavidos en todo aquello.

Hinata: lo paso fue….

…Flash Back…

 ** _Continuará ..._**


	3. Chapter 3 ACLARANDO ASUNTOS

Aquí les dejo la actualización que tanto esperaban y espero que le gusten

Gracias por todo los que les gusta mi historia y dejaron su Review y a los que los leyeron. y sin mas...

Hablando Humano ...

(Humano pensando ...)

 _ **Demonio o Criaturas Hablando ...**_

 _ **(Demonios o Criaturas Hablando ...)**_

 _ **Cap.3 aclarando asuntos**_

 ** _…. Flash Back…._**

Una vez que Hinata salió de la oficina del Hokage acompañada con una zorrita que seria su compañera de ahora en adelante, una vez que hallaron un lugar donde descansar.

Hinata: Hola mucho Gusto soy Hinata Hyūga.- con educación y presentándose como era debido y en la forma que la educaron-. Pero puedes llamarme Hinata.

Hinata no sabia el porque su forma de actuar y hablar cambio drásticamente ya que ella era tímida y nerviosa con alguien que recién esta comenzando a conocer y con aquella pequeña zorrita se sentía como si se conocieran desde que nacieron.

 _ **Yui: mucho gusto Hinata, mi nombre es Yui, Y seré tu compañera a partir de ahora y espero que seamos compatible para así las dos podamos demostrar que nosotras las Hembras podemos hacer lo mismo que los Machos e incluso más mejor que ellos.**_ \- sonriendo y moliendo su pequeña cola-.

Hinata: concuerdo en eso, pero hay que también ayudarlo en todo que necesite y estar con el para cuidarlo.- diciendo todo eso al recordar en el Rubio-. Y evitar que siga sufriendo.- triste, recordando todo lo que dijeron los adultos del rubio-.

Yui sintió los sentimiento de tristeza que aquella niña sentía por el nuevo invocador de ellos, ahora estaba segura porque el señor Kurama le dejo esa tarea a ella y según sabía nadie desde mas de 300 años no fueron invocados, aunque hubieron Zorros que venían por las naciones elementales sólo para buscar a su Rey. Y cuando volvían decían que todos los humanos no son de confiar ya que eran una raza que solo se preocupaban por ellos mismo y solo buscaban poder para asesinarse entre ellos. Pero cuando conoció aquella niña que seria su compañera y futura hembra del invocador, no creía en nada de todo lo que les dijeron de ellos.

Hinata: Yui.- llamándola-. Yui-san . Comenzando a preocuparse por ella ya que no se movía y miraba a la nada-. Disculpa si dije algo malo.- disculpándose ya que pensó que es su culpa-.

 _ **Yui: Descuida, y no tienes porque disculparte sino has hecho y dicho nada malo**_.- Confundida por la disculpa repentina-.

Hinata: es que pensé que te pusiste así por lo que dije, ya que no me contestaba pensé que te habías enojado conmigo.- triste y ocultando sus ojos.

 _ **Yui: no nada de eso, mejor dime una cosa, que siente por mi nuevo invocador.**_ \- confundiendo a la chica-. ** _Me refiero al Chico que tiene en su interior al Señor Kurama._**

Hinata: pues por Naruto-Kun.- poniéndose más nerviosa y sonrojándose cosa que a la zorrita le gusto porque sintió sus sentimientos positivos y agradables en ella-. Siento Admiración, Respeto, una calidez agradable y que puedo confiar ciegamente en él sin importar si otras personas no creyeran en él.- lo ultimo con mucha seguridad.

 _ **Yui: ya veo.**_ \- pensativa -. ** _Y desde cuando se conoces._**

Hinata: desde ayer cuando me salvo.

 ** _Yui: desde ayer ya veo…. Que…!._** \- sorprendida-. Y siente todo eso solo por un día de haberlo conocido.?.- sin creerlo todavía, pero tenía que serlo ya que aquellos sentimiento positivos y de alegría no eran nada falso-. Valla si que eso no me lo esperaba.

Hinata: y porque lo dice Yui-san?.

 _ **Yui: por nada Hinata-san. Ahora dime una cosa más no le tienes miedo al señor Kurama?.**_

Hinata: para serte honesta al principio me asuste un poquito, pero luego me pareció muy Tierno.- nerviosa y juntando sus dedos-. Es que nunca vi a nadie en aquella formar, es que se parecía a un gran peluche de zorrito para abrazar.- sonrojándose más y sorprendiendo al extremo a la Zorrita-.

 ** _Yui: ahora que lo pienso si se veía muy tierno, pero dime que haría si Lord Kurama decidiera apoderarse del cuerpo de Naruto y destruir este continente?._** \- tenía que saber la respuesta y estar segura en lo que ella planea hacer-.

Hinata: No creo que lo hiciera el señor Kurama, no se como decirlo pero confío en él como en Naruto-Kun. Y si por alguna razón lo hiciera sería para defenderse y a ustedes.

 ** _Yui: eso quieres decir que al señor Kurama y a Naruto le tienes mucha confianza._** \- pregunto y recibiendo una afirmación con la cabeza.- ** _( no hay duda ella se parece a mi emocionalmente en la forma de preocuparse por los demás aunque lo conociera hace algunas horas)_** -. **_Segura en lo que aria. Hinata te puedo pedir una cosa._**

Hinata: Que cosa Yui-san.

 _ **Yui: pero antes quiero explicarte algo y no te vallas a asustar que no es nada malo y por favor no me interrumpas, aunque dudo que lo hagas ya que tu sos muy amable y dejas que otro terminen de hablar, lo que te voy a contar no se lo dirás a nadie, solo a tus padre y a quienes les tengas 100% de confianza.**_ -seria por el asunto-.

Hinata: puedes confiar en mi.

 _ **Yui: pero antes te contare lo que soy y lo que podemos hacer juntas una vez que no Uniéramos, es decir; cuando nos funcionemos. Para empezar no soy una invocación de zorro común, soy una Kitsune Purotekutā to Supirichuaru(Zorro Protector y Espiritual) ya que mi habilidades van más haya de lo ordinario.**_

 ** _Mira un zorro de invocación común sus poderes y fuerza depende del numero de colas que seria y el máximo son 9. Pero eso no cuenta con nosotros y Lord Kurama, Los Kitsune Purotekutā to Supirichuaru somos del mismo linaje que el señor Kurama y nuestras Habilidades no están en el numero de colas. Están en las líneas que rodean a nuestros ojos._** \- confundiendo a Hinata-. ** _Si te fijas en mis ojos tengo una pequeña línea que los rodea._** \- Recibiendo un "si" -. _**En el señor Kurama los tiene en todo sus ojos y llega hasta sus orejas.**_ \- *si hasta ahora no se dan cuenta a lo que me refiero estamos perdidos*- **_aunque hasta ahora no tengo todo mi poder liberado, pero eso no quiere decir que soy indefensa. Y cuando me una y entres en modo Yokai serás imparable._**

Hinata: Que habilidades tienes y que es el modo Yokai?.- dice lo mismo que Kurama-. Ya veo.

 ** _Yui: te quiero hacer una pregunta y dime con la verdad, si nos Uniéramos para que usarías este nueva habilidad._** \- seria aunque ya sabiendo la respuesta.

Hinata: Para proteger a mis seres queridos y ayudar en todo a Naruto-kun.- muy segura en sus palabras.

 ** _Yui: ahora solo quiero que extienda tu mano derecha, cierres los ojos, mientras yo digo estas palabras a y otra cosa si quieres entrar en modo Yokai tiene que decir lo mismo, pero eso seria hasta que lo pueda controlar, ahora sin decir nada mas…. "Voy a perder mis miedos, Enfrentar mi destino, No temo a lo que llegará, Porque sola no estaré , porque mi espíritu nos unirá…. Yokai…!"._** \- lo ultimo gritando y volviéndose una luz Blanca la cual envolvió a Hinata de Pies a Cabeza.

En el pasillo del Hokage se podía ver a una niña de aproximadament años, pero sus fracciones física cambio a lo que era, ahora se odia ver unas orejas de zorro arriba de su cabeza de color azulado con blanco en la puntas, en sus ojos blancos una línea recta, en cada lado de sus mejillas tenía 3 Marcas de Bigotes parecidos al rubio, en sus manos sus uñas crecieron como Garras muy afiladas, en la parte de atrás tenía una Cola semi lacia y esponja de colar azulado y blanco en su punta, y finalmente sus ropas cambiaron a de lo que tenia puesto antes, ahora llevaba un Kimono Blanco con líneas azuladas en sus bordes lo cual tenía un agujero en la parte de atrás para que la Cola pudiera verse y no estorbara, en las espalda una figura de un Zorro como aullando. Una vez terminado la Unión y que su nuevo aspecto durará 30sg para luego llevar su anterior vestimenta.

Hinata: (me siento diferente con una sensación muy agradable, pero tengo que decirles a mis padres de esto, y Gracias por todo Yui-san te prometo que protegeré a mis seres queridos y a Naruto-kun).-feliz y segura de sus palabras-.

 ** _…. The End Flash Back …._**

Hinata: y eso fue lo que paso.- nerviosa porque aun todo les miraban-.

Hana: Kurama-Sama que aremos ahora que mi hija se funcionó ya que por su expresión que puso, era como si seria la primera en lograr funcionarse rápido.- feliz y de rigiéndose hacia su hija para abrazarla y regalarle una sonrisa maternal-.

Todos los demás concordaron con ella.

 ** _Kurama: y esta en lo correcto señora Hyūga._** \- haciendo sonreír más a la susodicha-. ** _Ya que el último que logró funcionarse se tardó unos 13 años para que estén al 100% y que su hija lo logrará en 1 hr aproximadamente eso a cualquier lo sorprende._**

Jiraya: una Pregunta Kyubi, usted nos dijo que el modo Yokai no tiene límite de tiempo? Y la niña dijo que su nuevo aspecto duro un instante.- con duda e imaginándose la respuesta-.

 ** _Kurama: eso se debe a la falta de entrenamiento que debía que tener con la zorrita, y como dijo la zorrita, las habilidades y fuerza de los Kitsune Purotekutā to Supirichuaru están en sus marca o líneas como gusten llamarlo._**

Hiashi: y como deberíamos entrenar a nuestra Hija a partir de ahora.?

 ** _Kurama: ustedes sigan entrenándola a su estilo de su Clan, pero también con lo que dice en este pergamino._** \- logrando aparecer entre sus manos un pergamino color rojo-. ** _En aquí muestra el modo de como entrar al Yokai y su estilo de pelea. Tanto como TaiJutsu, GenJutsu, NinJutsu, KenJutsus, FūinJutsu y KinJutsu. Pero lo dos último tiene que aprenderlo cuando no tenga ya más límite de tiempo en su modo Yokai._** \- entregando el pergamino al Líder del Clan para que lo Guardará muy Bien-. ** _Ese pergamino es el único, no lo pierdan ya que no hay otra de esa. Y una cosa más. No la entrenen desde ahora en el modo Yokai. tienen que esperar que tenga 8 años. Para evitar problemas en su Desarrollo._** -serio -. **_Y antes de irme no le digan nada a naruto de esta conversación, el ahora mismo esta leyendo en el subconsciente unos pergaminos._** \- mirando a la niña-. ** _Podría salir un momento_**.- Recibiendo un " si " para luego salir de la oficina-. _**Ninguno de los Dos tienen que saber que están unidos en pareja, y que naruto tenga que elegir más de 3 esposas.**_ \- Recibiendo una afirmativa de todos-. **_Y una última cosa, tanto Naruto y Yo estaremos inconsciente por 1 Día ya que Gastamos mucho Chakra los dos. Y lo vuelvo a decir que a partir de ahora si Naruto es AGREDIDO NO RESPONDO._** \- expulsado mucho instinto Asesino para dejar en Claro sus palabras-. ** _Y señora Hyūga._** \- mirando a la nombrada para luego hacer aparecer entre sus manos un Frasco-. ** _Quiero que beba esta agua una vez al Día._** \- entregándole y recibiendo un "Porque"-. ** _Es para curar su enfermedad, lo que tiene el frasco es El agua Sagrada de la Isla Kitsune, y cura cualquier enfermedad._** \- todos estaban asombrado, ya que según los médicos que atendieron la enfermedad de la Señora Hyūga era imposible curarla y le pronosticaron 1 mes de vida-.

Hana: Muchas Gracias Señor Kurama.- con lagrimas en los ojos de alegría y abrasando al Zorro-.

 _ **Kurama: pero tenga cuidado, solo tiene que beberlo antes de dormir y solo una cuchara hasta acabar su contenido sin interrupciones, ya que si lo hace no la curará por completo.**_ \- dicho lo ultimo el cuerpo de naruto volvió a la normalidad cayendo al suelo. Pero antes que lo tocará fue agarrado por Jiraya-.

Hiashi: (Muchas Gracias señor Kurama, Muchas Gracias)

Jiraya: Valla muchacho si que tienes muchas sorpresas y las que te esperan.- sonriendo mirando a su ahijado-.

Hokage: ya estoy muy Viejo para estás situaciones.

Danzo: tu lo has dicho Sarutobi, tu lo has dicho.-cansado por toda la situación-.

Hiashi: Hokage-Sama nos retiramos, porque creo que esto a sido mucho para todos y no creo que haiga otros temas por discutir.

Hana: y por Favor cuiden de mi Futuro Yerno.-feliz y secándose las Lágrimas-. Y nos envían la dirección de su nueva casa de Naruto-Kun para ir a visitarlo.

Hokage: no se preocupen y aquí tienen la dirección.- pasándoles una hoja con la dirección -.

Hiashi: Gracias Hokage-Sama nos retiramos que tengo asuntos pendientes en al Clan .- recordando que tiene que hablar con todo el clan para que no hagan daño a Naruto y dejen que se acerque a sus Hijas-. Cualquier cosa nos llaman-.

y así se retiraron la pareja que eran esperado por su Hija para irse a su Clan.

Hokage: Jiraya escucha, lleva a Naruto-kun a su nuevo departamento y cuidarlo hasta que despierte.- entregándole las llaves-. Y deja tus investigaciones pata otros Dias.

Jiraya : No Se preocupe Sensei, voy a cuidarlo y presiento que en un futuro no muy lejano tendré una Gran Inspiración para mis libros.- con una sonrisa pervertida mirando a luego Sensei.

Una vez que se fuera Jiraya con Naruto y que este retirará los sellos de silencio se quedaron solos otra vez los Dos para discutir sobre todo lo ocurrido.

Danzo: Sarutobi voy a mantener a mis Anbus cuidando al chico, no es que desconfíe de Jiraya pero hay que mantenerlo seguro.

Sarutobi: Te entiendo, yo por lo tanto are lo mismo, ya que me preocupa lo que dijo el Zorro, solo quiero evitar una Tragedia y más papeleo.- mirando a la Dos Grandes Columnas de Documentos que falta sellar y firmar-

Danzo: suerte en eso amigo, y hasta la otra ocasión.- retirándose del la oficina-.

Hokage: sólo espero que este pueblo entienda de una vez por todas que naruto no es el Kyubi y.- sacando en medallón que le dio el Zorro-. Atrapar al causante de toda esta Tragedia.

...

Una vez que la Familia Hyūga llegará a su recinto, llamo a un Guardia que dijera a todos, tanto a la Rama Principal y Secundaria, reunirse en 1 hr en el Dojo del Clan que tenia un asusto que hablar con urgencia y que Kõ Hyūga que se presente de inmediato a su oficina.

Hiashi: hasta luego querida e Hija tengo algo que hacer.- retirándose y yendo a su oficina a esperar al susodicho-.

Una vez que se despidió de su esposa e hija fue a su oficina y esperar al Hyūga, pero mientras lo esperaba comenzó a revisar el Pergamino que le dio el Zorro para su Hija.

Hiashi: veamos, pero no entiendo nada estas letras.- cuando lo abrió sólo pudo ver unas letras que el no pudo leer-. Ya veo parece que esto no podre leerlo.- revisando más el Pergamino y logrando encontrar unos Dibujos con letras que si se podía leer-.(al entrar en el modo Yokai, evitar que la persona salga en una noche de luna nueva, una vez llegada la pubertad ya que sus hormonas puede llamar a su pareja y procrearse ya que sus cuerpos están ya actos para tener a sus hijos)-. Sumamente serio por lo que acababa de leer.

Cuando estaba por leer más del pergamino, tocaron a la puerta y dando la orden pudo observar a la persona con quien quería hablar antes de la reunión con todo el Clan.

Kõ: me llamo a llamar Hiashi-sama.- con mucho respeto e inclinándose-.

Hiashi: Kõ voy a ser directo, porque apartaste a Naruto de Hinata ayer cuando ella Dijo que la Salvo y quiero que me respondas con la verdad.- serio -.

Kõ: Hiashi-sama lo hice, no por Gusto; fue una Orden de me dieron los ancianos del Clan y fue aprobada por usted, que evitará que la heredera se Juntara con otros niños que NO sean de algún Clan o que sea el niño de ayer .- con un todo de pena al decir lo ultimo-. Se que hice mal lo de ayer con aquel chico ya que hizo algo que tenia que ser mi deber a todo momento.- agachando la cabeza-. Si tengo que recibir algún castigo se que lo merezco.

Hiashi: descuida Kõ, si te dieron esa orden, la cual nunca dicte, no tienes por qué preocuparse ya que estaba asiendo tu Trabajo, pero no quiero que se repita ya que el Niño Naruto ahora será amigo de mi hija y no quiero que le prohíban verse ni entrar al clan.- serio y furioso por escuchar lo que hacían su padre y los otros ancianos sin su autorización, ahora sabía cómo se siente el Hokage con los del resto del consejo-. Puedes Retirarte y espero que este en la reunión.

Kõ: lo estaré, y con su permiso me retiro Hiashi-sama.- inclinando la cabeza y saliendo-.

Hiashi: ahora seguir leyendo el Pergamino, antes de hablar con el Clan.

….******….

Mientras el líder del Clan leía el Pergamino la señora Hana Hyūga con su hija recién nacida Hanabi en sus Brazos estaba en el cuarto de su hija mayor conversando.

Hana: Hija puedes me puedes mostrar como es tu Forma Yokai, si no puede esta bien.- sonriendo -.

Hinata: creo que si madre, "Voy a perder mis miedos, Enfrentar mi destino, No temo a lo que llegará, Porque sola no estaré , porque mi espíritu nos unirá…. Yokai…!".- diciendo las mismas palabra que dijo su amiga Yui, para cuando quiera entrar en modo Yokai y mostrando su forma y la ropa que tenia-. Listo Madre.

Hana cuando tu hija término de decir aquellas palabras activo su Byakugan y pudo observar su sistema de chakra de su Hija lo cual la sorprendió ya que tenía tanto chakra que un Genin recién graduado y se podía ver que la energía Natural entraba sin problemas a su cuerpo, pero su mayor sorpresa fue al ver sus ojos lo cual al verlo con su Byakugan sentía que le estaban quitando la energía y era dirigido hacia sus dos Hijas, lo cual en tan sólo 30sg ya le quito un 30% de su chakra y su modo Yokai de su Hija aún no desaparecía, Hinata al darse cuenta que su madre se estaba cansando sin hacer nada, pre sintió que era de alguna forma su culpa por ello ella misma desactivo su forma Yokai.

Hinata: Madre se encuentra Bien.- preocupada-. Lo siento no sabia que podía hacer eso.- Dándose cuenta-.

Hana: descuida Hija nadie esperábamos que fuera a suceder.- aún medio sorprendida-. Pero dime, desactivaste tu él modo Yokai o se agotó el tiempo.

Hinata: yo lo hice madre, ya que por alguna razón te estaba quitando tu Chakra.- preocupada aún por lo sucedido-.

Hana: ya te dije que no te preocupes, mejor vamos donde tu padre que Dirá a todo el Clan un asunto importante.

Hinata: si madre.- ya tranquila y dirigiéndose las 3 hacia el Dojo donde sería la reunión-.

En el Dojo se encontraba reunidos todos el Clan Hyūga sin saber aún el motivo el porque.

Hiashi: atención a todos.- logrando tener la atención de todos-. Voy ir sin rodeo al asunto que les quiero decir.- serio y mirando a su padre, ancianos y restos del Clan-. Desde ahora el Joven Naruto será bienvenido sin problema en el Clan.- hubo murmullos de algunos-. Me acabo de enterar que había una orden que decir que el Joven Naruto no se acercará hacia mi Hija mayor o que mi hija no se juntara con alguien que no sea de algún Clan, esa orden no fue dictada por mi, así que olviden esa orden ya que el Joven Naruto a partir de ahora será como un Hijo más de mi Familia y el que no obedezca esta orden será castigado.- serio y viendo a su padre lo cual también lo miraba serio-. Eso es todo pueden retirarse.

 ** _Continuará ..._**


	4. Chapter 4 Preparandose

Aquí les dejo la actualización que tanto esperaban y espero que le gusten

Gracias por todo los que les gusta mi historia y dejaron su Review y a los que los leyeron. y sin mas...

Perdón a todos si no les Respondí apropiadamente sus Reviews... es que no tengo mucho time y apenas complete el capitulo de hoy... pero les prometo que en el próximo Cap.. le saludo a todos...

Hablando Humano ...

(Humano pensando ...)

 _ **Demonio o Criaturas Hablando ...**_

 _ **(Demonios o Criaturas Hablando ...)**_

 ** _PREPARANDOSE PARA EL MOMENTO_**

Ya pasaron 6 meses desde la reunión que tuvieron en la oficina del Hokage y pasaron Muchas cosas; en primera cuando Naruto despertó al Día siguiente encontró en un nuevo departamento y con un viejo que resultó ser su Padrino, el cual le exigió el porque no estuvo con él y recibiendo una explicación, para después preguntar como eran sus Padres de Jóvenes y de varios temas; esos días igualmente tubo Muchas visitas desde el Hokage, hasta la familia de su única amiga, lo cual le dijeron que podían ser amigos e ir a jugar en su casa de ellos lo cual v veces a la semana, con los aldeanos aunque ya no le Golpeaban o le decía fuertes insultos, le siguen mirando con odio o como si quisieran que nunca hubiera nacido, eso a el nunca le importaba, ya que cuando le miraban así el simplemente le sonreía y pasaba de largo ignorando olímpicamente, de vez en cuando dejaba que su otro Amigo Kurama ocupará su cuerpo, mientras el se ponía a leer unos Pergaminos que Kurama le decía que leyera y hasta ahora a leído más de 27 pergaminos de distintas áreas. Ecológica, Psicológica en General, Geografía, Historia, Anatomía, Literatura y ahora comenzaba a leer Tácticas de sigilo, de Ofensiva y Defensiva, poder hablar con los animales. A los 2 meses se inscribió en la academia, junto con su amiga para que puedan estar en el mismo aula los dos junto; lo cual resultó, cuando no estaba en la academia se ponía hacer Bromas a todos, la idea fue del Zorro ya que le dijo que así podría poner en práctica los que aprendió en Sigilo, Geografía y Psicología, y hasta ahora solo 3 veces fue encontrado por los Anbus que mandaba Tanto el Hokage y Danzo. En la academia no sólo paraba con Hinata, también con unos Chico llamados: Shikamaru( un vago y perezoso en toda la palabra) Choji ( Alguien que le gustaba su Forma de ser y le invita algo) kiba ( un niño buena onda con quien competía algunas veces) y Shino ( con quien habla de diversos asuntos en General ). Y en la actualidad Naruto se encontraba terminando una Broma que consentía en una Bomba de humo especial en el distrito comercial.

Naruto: veamos sólo unos retoques más y…. Listo.- Feliz y Satisfecho por su Gran Trabajo -. Con esto aprenderán a no venderme comida podridas.

 _ **Kurama: jajajaja eres mas bromista que tu Madre de pequeña.**_ \- riendo-. _ **Y se lo merecen.**_

Naruto: Ahora falta que zip haga la distracción y bom la fiesta va a empezar.-riendo como maniático de. esperando la señal, pero viendo en el lugar a alguien muy conocido-. Oh Mierd… es la señora Hana tengo que evitar que ella se vea involucrada o el señor Hiashi me matará.- con miedo-.

 ** _Kurama: sólo dile al pulgoso de zip que aún no es hora y listo._**

Naruto: pero no logro verlo y ya los otros están listos sólo mira.

Kurama ya sabia que todos aquellos animales ya estaban listo Los perros, Gatos, Ratones y Pájaros, solo esperaban la señal de zip el cachorro que logró verlo cerca del estanque de agua donde sería la señal para comenzar la Broma.

 ** _Kurama: Naruto concentra mi chakra en tus manos, pero no mucha ya que llamaras la atención de los ninjas._**

Naruto: vale la misma cantidad de siempre.- haciendo lo que el zorro le pedía y logrando hacerlo pero en una forma más Chiby y con una sola cola-. Listo ahora que? .- aún no captando la idea-.

 _ **Kurama: mira tu ve donde la señora Hana y sácala del mercado, mientras yo voy donde esa pulga y evitó que comience todo**_.- mirándolo para luego -. **_Sabes que mejor dame la bomba y yo hago la broma que hace mucho no hago nada divertido y tienes 1 min para hacerlo_**.- riendo por lo que va a suceder -.

Naruto: ok y suerte.- entregando la pequeña bomba pero mortal al zorro y saliendo de su escondite sin que lo vieran para ir donde la señora-. Hola Hana-sama.- saludando con respeto-.

Hana: Hola Naruto-Kun, que haces por aquí, pensé que estarías donde la academia-. Sonriéndole y con intriga-.

Naruto: jeje es que.- poniendo su mano detrás de su nuca-. Es que vine a comprarme algo que come y hasta ahora nadie me vende nada mejor me voy donde el viejo de Ichiraku a comer Ramen.- diciendo casi toda la verdad –.

Hana: descuida mejor vamos a mi casa yo te prepararé algo y luego te irás a la academia.- sonriendo y preocupada por el trato que un recibe el niño-.

Naruto: Muchas gracias señora Hana.- feliz por 2 motivos -.

Hana: mejor vamos que te irá a ser tarde, y así te vas junto con Hinata.- sonriendo y por lo feliz que se irá a poner su hija -.

Una vez que logró sacar a la Hyūga del lugar y estar ya lejos el zorro ya comenzaba a hacer la dichosa broma, y a los lejos se podría ver una enorme columna de humo color Rojo y escuchar muchos gritos de espanto, por el polvo pica pica y la pimienta que tenia la cortina de humo

A los lejos se podía ver a dos personas un niño que sonreía como maniático, y a una señora que miraba la dirección donde ella estaba para luego mirar al niño y preguntarse si el fue el causante de aquella broma, ya que esa sonrisa le daba a creer que seria cierto.

Hana: Naruto-Kun no tienes nada que ver con lo que sucedió en el mercado verdad?.

Naruto: para Nada, soy inocente y usted es mi testigo.- Nervioso-.

Hana: bien te creo por está vez.

Naruto estaba aliviado y feliz ya que no le pregunto nada mas, porque nadie sabía que el era el que hacía aquellas bromas a la aldea ya que el mismo Zorro le dijo aquello, tanto en cuando hace aquellas bromas o de lo que puede hablar con los animales desde hace 5 meses atrás Gracias al Zorro que le puso a estudiar el idioma animal.

Una vez que llegaron a la residencia Hyūga Naruto pudo disfrutar de un increíble desayuno para después ir en compañía de Hinata a la academia.

Hinata: Naruto-Kun.

Naruto: Dime Hinata.

Hinata: me preguntaba si.- aunque no Tartamudeaba, seguía poniéndose nerviosa junto a naruto-. Si quieres ir a almorzar juntos hoy.- sonrojándose-.

Naruto: Claro que si Hinata-Chan.- feliz y haciendo sonrojar aun más a la niña ya que le dijo Chan a lo último-. Hinata-Chan estas bien.

Hinata: eeeeeh si .- nerviosa y sonrojada -.

Cuando iban a hablar mas vieron una multitud de niñas cerca del la academia gritando a lado de un niño su nombre Cómo si fuera un dios.

Naruto: no se que te ven al Teme aquellas niñas.- para luego mirar a Hinata -. ( gracias que Hinata-Chan no es como ellas y no le interesa el Teme… o sí? ).- con duda y un poco celoso-. Dime una cosa Hinata-Chan.

Hinata: que cosa Naruto-Kun.- Poco nerviosa-.

Naruto: te interesa el Teme como aquellas niñas.- celoso, aunque el no sabia el porque-.

Hinata: no Naruto-Kun.- viendo como el Rubio dejaba salir un suspiro-.

Naruto: Gracias a Kami-Sama.- ya más aliviado -. Y quien te gusta .- volviendo a ponerse celoso, sin saber el porque, aun-.

Hinata: eh… .- sonrojada y nerviosa aún Más-. Pues…. Nadie Naruto-Kun-.

Naruto: Ya veo.- aliviado y un poco triste-.

Hinata: que te ocurre Naruto-Kun.- preocupada, Iba a seguir preguntando cuando fue interrumpida -.

¿?1: si no se mueven llegarán tarde, y estando a unos pasos de entrar, que problemáticos .- hablando sin Ganas-.

¿?2: si.m, .m .mce.m . dem . . .- comiendo una bolsa de papas fritas -.

¿?3: jeje a mi me parece que se estuvieran declarando.- riendo y recibiendo un ladrido de su pequeño perro que esta en su cabeza -.

¿?4: Yo Diría que Naruto esta intentando ocultar su mas reciente celos al creer que Hinata le puede interesase el algún otro Chico que no sea el.- neutral y dando su opinión -. Y Hola Naruto y Hinata.

Naruto: que están diciendo chicos.- sumamente rojo como su amiga-. Hola Shino, Shikamaru, Choji, kiba y Akamaru. .- saludando a sus amigo -.

Hinata: Hola Shino-kun y hola a todos.- aún toda roja por los dicho de kiba y Shino-.

Shikamaru: mejor entremos que se nos ara más tarde.

Una vez adentro se sentaron en sus asientos respectivos y comenzaron las clases, mientras el profesor de la primera hora hablaba, Naruto sentía que alguien le hablaba desde su interior y fue a ver para que seria

Naruto: que pasa Kurama, y que tal la broma.

 _ **Kurama: como siempre, pero ahora más mejor, pero eso no es lo que te quería hablar es sobre de lo que hablamos el anterior mes.**_

Naruto: a sobre eso.- aún no recordando lo dicho, pero intentando engañar al zorro-. Si que hay con eso.

 _ **Kurama: lo olvidaste verdad**_.- viendo como el chico sonreía y se llevaba una mano detrás de la nuca-. **_Para que me molesto si siempre sos igual, bien te lo diré una vez más, iremos a la_** ** _aldea del Demonio ya que presiento una energía maligna y por lo cual está noche saldremos y volveremos e días y no te preocupes le diremos al viejo Hokage una excusa._**

Naruto: pero aun no se mucho o mejor dicho casi nada de las artes ninjas, ya que has dicho que no me enseñaría hasta los 8 y si voy me podrían matar.

 ** _Kurama: aunque no sepas nada puedes usar el modo Yokai Kyubi en un 15% para evitar cualquier daño en tus conductos de chakra y con eso será suficiente._**

Naruto: al fin podré usar el modo Yokai Kyubi.- con mucha emoción y brillo en los ojos -. Aunque sea sólo un 15% se que seré imparable.- saltado de la alegría -.

 ** _Kurama: compórtate Naruto que esto es serió y su no lo logras puedes morir y liberar ese ser maligno, los demás detalle te lo diré en la noche así que mejor vuelve que te están llamando._**

…..*****…..

Hinata cuando comenzó las clases vio a naruto que ya no se movía y dedujo que estaría hablando con Kurama, aun recuerda cuando el Kurama le fue a visitar a su familia de algo importante tal sólo 1 semana después de la reunión.

 _ **….Flash Back….**_

Se encontraba la familia Hyūga terminando de almorzar cuando un sirviente les dijo que alguien quería ver al Líder del Clan y su familia en privado.

Hiashi: quien es el que quiere hablar conmigo y mi familia.- serio -.

 ** _Kurama: Soy yo, pero será por unos momentos ya que mi tiempo es corto para evitar que naruto quede Inconsciente como la última vez._**

Una vez estando en la oficina del Clan comenzó.

Hiashi: y de que quería hablar Kyubi-Sama

 ** _Kurama: sólo les quiero informar de algo importante._**

Hana: disculpe Kurama-Sama pero nosotras que tenemos que ver en todo esto.- sin saber el porque de su presencia de ella y su hija-.

 ** _Kurama: de eso quiero hablar; en 1ra que la niña Hyūga no le diga al chico que puede convertirse el Yokai o algo por el estilo. 2da es que quiero examinarla en su modo Yokai ya que pienso que al unirse pudiera despertar alguna otra habilidad de la que ya dije. Y 3ra que usted Hiashi pienso que quería preguntar sobre algo del Pergamino que le di, estoy en lo cierto?_ **.- Recibiendo una afirmativa -. ** _Ahora niña por favor entra en modo Yokai._**

Hinata: Si; "Voy a perder mis miedos, Enfrentar mi destino, No temo a lo que llegará, Porque sola no estaré , porque mi espíritu nos unirá…. Yokai…!".- Una vez terminado de decir y entrar en el modo Yokai -. Listo Kurama-Sama.

Al entrar en el modo Yokai el Padre de Hinata estaba sorprendido que inconscientemente activo su Byakugan y sentía que su Chakra era succionando * paso lo mismo que cuando lo vio Hana * lo cual decidió desactivarlo.

 ** _Kurama: Ya veo… y creo que no fui el único en notarlo verdad_**.- acercándose a la niña para verla mejor, la cual puso nerviosa al estar cerca de el-.

Hiashi: y eso por que paso.

 _ **Kurama: se puede decir que es una forma de defensa contra cualquier Dõjutsu, al estarla mirándola con cualquier Dõjutsu succionara el chakra, pero hasta ahora no la tiene bien controlado por lo cual drenaría a quien sea.**_

Hana: eso es lo que pensé la primera vez que la vi.- feliz por su hija al ser inmune a cualquier Dõjutsu en ese modo-. Pero cuando lo vi sólo estaba drenando mi chakra y lo distribuía en ella y mi hija menor y fue ella quien lo desactivo su forma Yokai.

 ** _Kurama: su tiempo se extendió al Drenar tu Chakra y ahora con el de Hiashi se extendió a los 10 min mientras mas Drene el Chakra se irá extendiendo, pero eso seria hasta que logre controlarlo y de lo que dijo se debe que los Kitsune Purotekutā to Supirichuaru, protegen a todo infante que estén en peligro o estén involucrados en una posible pelea lo cual les cubre de un manto de Chakra, tanto de ella y el enemigo._**

Hiashi: eso seria todo o hay algo más.

 ** _Kurama: sólo una cosa más, que apenas logre percatar._** \- serio -. **_Que al entrar en esta Forma ella esta Creando unos nuevos conductos de Chakra, pero no Chakra normal._**

Hiashi: explique por Favor.

 ** _Kurama: es Chakra de Vida, pero otro día se lo explicaré, ahora tengo que irme el tiempo se agotó en otra ocasión le aclarare sobre el pergamino y cuiden de naruto estará durmiendo por 1 hr_**.- y con aquello callo enzima de alguien que estaba en su lado-.

Hinata desde que se transformó estaba en silencio para escuchar todo lo que decían y nerviosa al estar cerca del Pelirrojo que seria Kurama ocupando el cuerpo de Naruto, una vez que término la conversación volvió a su forma normal, pero su error fue hacerlo ese mismo rato ya que el ahora Rubio callo encima de ella la cual se Sonrojo al máximo y al final se desmayo e inconscientemente abrazo al Rubio.

Hana: Kawaii….! Se ven tal lindo juntos.- feliz por su hija -.

Hiashi: …. .- con una vena en su frente y no dijo nada ya que sabía si decía algo su esposa iba a dejar moretones-.

 ** _… The End Flash Back …_**

Cuando terminó de recordar se Sonrojo un poco y decidió en despertar al rubio para evitar que lo regañen como la última.

Hinata: Naruto-Kun despierta que el Sensei se molestará contigo.- sacudiéndolo con calma y viendo que dio resultado -.

Naruto: Muchas Gracias Hinata-Chan.

Llegó el medio día y se ve a una pareja de niños disfrutando su almuerzo debajo de un árbol que tenia un columpio.

Naruto: Hinata-Chan tu hiciste esto.?.- preguntando por la comida y recibiendo un "si" -. Wow Hinata cuando seas Grande serás una Gran Esposa.- no dándose cuenta de lo que dijo ya que provocó que su amiga se sonrojara aún mas-. Hinata-Chan están Bien?

Hinata: .si si Naruto-Kun. – tartamudeando y roja

Iban a seguir conversando hasta que vieron un grupos de niñas pasando cerca diciendo " Sasuke-kun" " Sasuke mi amor donde estas" "Sasuke-kun sal conmigo" todas ellas lideradas por una Rubia y una Peli rosa, que conocían bien tanto Naruto y Hinata.

Ino: Ustedes Dos no vieron a Sasuke-kun.

Naruto: no Ino, no lo vimos.

Sakura: Hinata porque te juntas con el, mejor ven con nosotras así entre todas encontraremos mejor a Sasuke-kun.

Hinata: No Sakura-san estoy bien con Naruto-Kun.- segura en sus palabras-.

Ino: déjala ya Sakura sabemos que prefiere a Naruto que a Sasuke.

Sakura: No se que le viste a el, si Sasuke es mucho mejor en todo y es super Guapo.- con corazones en los ojos de todas al recordarlo y Gritando juntas-.

Hinata estaba apunto de Gritarle que Naruto era mejor en todo los sentidos, pero se detuvo cuando sintió una mano agarra la suya, lo cual la calmo y se puso roja al saber de quien era.

Naruto: escuchen Ino, Sakura y Todas.- tranquilo y feliz por lo que dijo su amiga-. Se pudieran retirar de aquí, estoy queriendo tener un Almuerzo Tranquilo junto con Hinata-Chan y si buscan al Teme de Sasuke lo encontrarán en los tejado de la academia.- aún sosteniendo la mano de Hinata la cual no quería soltar-.

Todas estaban sorprendida por la forma que les hablo el Rubio, ya que pensaron que le Gritaría ya que sabían que era muy ruidoso en clases, pero les respondió totalmente en forma educada y por ultimo estaban feliz ya que les dijo que su amado Sasuke esta en el tejado de la academia, el lugar donde nunca lo buscan. Y así todas se fueron a buscar al Chico de sus sueños dejando a los dos solos otra vez.

Una vez sólo almorzaron a gusta, ya que hallaron la forma de comer sin soltarse de las manos, ya que ninguno de los dos quería Hacerlo. Pero una vez acabado la hora del descanso se dirigían hacia su aula, pero una voz desde su interior lle hablo a naruto.

Naruto: Hinata-Chan me disculpa un momento tengo que hacer algo.- de mala ganas soltó su mano para ir en un lugar para poder hablar-.

 **…******…..**

Cuando estaba solo y seguro que nadie lo viera naruto invoco al Zorro en su forma de cachorro como el lo pidió.

 ** _Kurama: Naruto iré donde el Viejo del Hokage y le diré que irás a conocer la Isla Kitsune po días como acordamos, pero tu ya sabes a donde realmente iremos y no lo digas a nadie, y tu le dirás alguna excusa a la niña Hyūga para que no esté preguntando de tu paradero por los días que no estés_**.- serio-.

Naruto: entiendo Kurama y no te preocupes, aunque no me gusta mentirle es por su seguridad.

 _ **Kurama: acaba las Clases te vas a comer algo "SALUDABLE" y me espera en tu Cuarto hasta que despierte ya que es la 2da vez que me invocar y seguro que estaré cansado hasta esa hora, ahora lárgate y no perdamos tiempo.**_

Cuando el zorro se fue Naruto estaba pensando que decirle a su amiga, algo que sea creíble, mientras se caminaba pudo idear una Lo que le diría, una vez que la vio en la entrada de la academia esperándole decidió decirle su pequeña mentira.

Hinata: ocurrió algo Naruto-Kun.

Naruto: Hinata tengo algo que decirte.

Hinata: que cosa es Naruto-Kun.

Naruto: lo que pasa es... me ire por 4 dias con un amigo a su casa que esta afuera de la aldea.- Naruto no sabia el porque no le pudo mentir... ya que tenia planeado decirle que iria con su padrino Jiraya por unos afuera de la aldea-.

Hinata: ya veo.. pero regresaras sano y a salvo.- preocupada y segura que no le dijo todo-.

Naruto: es una promesa Hinata-chan.- regalandole una sonrisa-.

Mientras que Naruto y Hinata conversaban el zorro tenia una pequeña platica con el hokage lo cual no estaba solo ya que estaba en compañía de Danzo.

 _ **Kurama: solo seria por 4 dias a mas tardar.**_

Danzo: y porque no quieres que valla alguien con ustedes.

 _ **Kurama: es mi Isla y YO decido quien ira y solo Naruto puede ir ya que es el único invocador de Zorro y esta prohivido que otro entren**_.- serio y perdiendo la paciencia ya que lleva un buen rato discutiendo con Danzo-.

Hokage: Calma Danzo, si Kyubi-Sama llevara a Naruto a conocer su Isla esta bien... solo esperemos que sea solo meso.- calmado pero sintiendo que habia algo mas-.

 _ **Kurama: que quieres decir con aquello.**_

Hokage: solo me parece algo sospechoso que de pronto lo pidieras y para hoy en la noche.

 ** _Kurama: ya les dije el motivo, ahora tengo que irme y vuelvo con Naruto en 4 Días._** \- con aquello se esfumo en una cortina de fuego dejando a los dos Pensativos-.

Danzo: esto es demasiado extraño, estoy seguro que esta planeando algo.

Hokage: Igualmente, pero no tenemos que desconfiar de el, y pensar que solo ira hacer lo que dijo.

 ** _Continuará ..._**


	5. Chapter 5 Sucesos Inesperados

Hablando Humano ...

(Humano pensando ...)

 _ **Demonio o Criaturas Hablando ...**_

 _ **(Demonios o Criaturas Hablando ...)**_

* Autor hablando *

Agradezco a todos por seguir leyendo mi historia y dejar su Reviews A Zafir09, , Guest, Mario.R.E, wolf1990, FerchoCruz, alucardzero y Black998. Y a los que me mandaron mensajes privado, enserio muchas Gracias.

 ** _Cap5 Sucesos inesperados_**

En una noche oscura sin Luna lo cual solo se puede ver las estrellas y eran observados por un Niño de 5 años lo cual corría por el bosque a oscuras, no sabia el porque quería llegar lo más antes posible al País de los Demonios, ya que al principio lo hacía por la misión que le dio su amigo, pero ahora sentía que alguien querido estaba por sufrir, y si no se apuraba estaría en problemas. Quería preguntarle a su amigo Kitsune pero no se animaba por 1 motivo y es que desde que salieron de Konoha hace 3 hr el zorro le dijo que no le molestará hasta llegar a su Destino, el motivo; tenía que moldear el Chakra del Modo Yokai Kyubi para el y así evitar cualquier tipo de consecuencias o daños a sus redes de chakra. Ahora sólo tendría que llegar y también evitar que alguien le siga o dejas algún rastro.

 **….*****….**

Mientras que el Rubio corrí a toda prisa, en El País de los Demonios ocurría una desgracia y la actual Sacerdotisa Miroku Estaba preocupada por lo que podía a llegar a suceder si el Demonio Mõryõ quedará libre ya que hace 1 mes atrás tubo una visión de el liberado destruyendo su País, matando a todos los hombres y niños y dejando vivas a las Mujeres y niñas para luego abusar de ellas para que queden embarazadas y en esa visión vio a su única Hija llorando pidiendo ayuda a su madre.

Miroku: no permitiré que esa horrible visión suceda y si tengo que morir al sellar al demonio lo are por mi País y mi Hija.- segura en sus palabras * la figura de ella es la misma que Shion cuando es mas Grande *-.

Ella estaba por dormir cuando volvió a tener otra Visión.

《 en ella se podía ver como estaba por sellar al demonio Mõryõ cuando vio a un niño rubio de aproximadament años golpearlo al Demonio Mõryõ en la cara mandándole estrellarse contra la pared, Para luego tomar el niño un Brillo Dorado en todo su cuerpo y viendo en su cabeza dos orejas que se asemejaban al de los Zorros.》

Miroku: Pero quien era ese niño tan extraño.- preguntándose y recordando su forma dorada-. Su forma se parecía mucho a los Yokai Kitsune que me contó mi abuela y los que aparecen en los pergaminos sagrados.- dándose cuenta ahora Pequeño y Gran detalle es un niño…! Y se supone que las invocaciones de Zorros están extintas.- Gritando totalmente sorprendida-. Mejor me duermo, y mañana lo pienso mejor.

 **…..****…..**

Al día siguiente se podía ver a un niño rubio llegar agotado a su destino, decidió apoyarse en un Árbol y descansar, lo cual no izo por que fue arrastrado a su subconsciente.

Naruto: Kurama quiero dormir, estoy cansado y con sueño..- sin ganas y bostezando-.

 _ **Kurama: Naruto para eso te llame, aquí puedes Dormir, si duermes aquí 1 hr sería como durmiera a fuera por 1 Día entero ya que hice el KinJutsu Sueño Libre.**_ \- confundiendo a naruto por hacer ese jutsu-.

Naruto: Y porque no puedo dormir como una persona Normal.

 ** _Kurama: te recuerdo que no estamos aquí para perder el tiempo y además mientras tu duerme yo investigaré como va la situación con ese Demonio._**

Naruto: ok entonces te invoco, pero antes iré a buscar un lugar seguro y así evitare estragos.- viendo al Zorro-. Y evitare llamar la atención mientras tu no estés.- adivinando lo que le diría-.

 ** _Kurama: ahora ve afuera y hazlo._**

Cuando naruto se pudo mover en el exterior invoco al Zorro en su forma pequeña, pero lo extraño que ahora lo invoco un poco mas Grande y con 2 colas ya que uso la misma cantidad de chakra.

Naruto: pero que sucedió, estoy seguro que use la cantidad de siempre.- extraño y cansado-. Mejor me voy a dormir. Hasta luego Kurama.

Lo que naruto no sabia es que el mismo Zorro provocó que fuera invocado así, ya que así el no quedaría durmiendo y extiende más su tiempo ya que naruto logró desbloquear 1 de sus 8 sellos de Sangre. * los 8 sellos de sangre se los explicaré que son pero más tarde *

 ** _Kurama: ve Naruto yo iré a investigar donde esta el Demonio._** \- recordando quien es-. **_Ya veo, así que eras Tú Mõryõ desgraciado pero esta vez no te me escaparas como la última vez._**

 ** _….Flash Back….._**

Se podría apreciar un bosque totalmente destruido y el suelo con grandes hoyos de más de 1 metro de profundidad y 50 de anchura, pero lo mas llamativo del lugar era las dos Criaturas extremadamente Grandes una de ellas era un demonio con un gran y largo cuerpo de color violeta oscuro y múltiples cabezas de dragón. Sus ojos eran rojos y sus lenguas azules. También tenía un aura o Chakra de color violeta claro y se vía que estaba sumamente herido; el otro ser era un Zorro color Naranja con mueve colas el cual solo se encontraba cansado y con algunos rasguños.

 ** _Kurama: este es tu fin Mõryõ, solo quedas tu y el Otro que más rato lo buscare pata eliminarlo._**

 ** _Mõryõ: Maldito Zorro porque proteges a esos seres inferiores, si igualmente te desprecian y te utilizarán cuando menos los esperas, mejor eliminarlos a todos ellos, menor a la mujer para poder procrear con ellas._**

 ** _Kurama: Asqueroso no me compares contigo con esa asquerosidad y si los protejo es por una promesa que le hice a mi Padre, vasta de charla ahora es tiempo de morir._**

Cuando el zorro estaba a punto de darle el golpe de gracias, tubo que evadir un gran cantidad de rocas gigantes que fueron lanzados por su espalda.

 ** _Kurama: Desgraciado. Pero si es al que iría a buscarlo después de eliminar a este._** \- mirando al otro demonio muy parecido a Mõryõ pero con 3 cabezas-. _**ahorraste la molestia de ir a buscarte.-**_ Con un sonrisa-. * no pondré su nombre porque no es necesario así que sólo será D1*

 ** _D1: Lord Mõryõ usted escape mientras yo le ganó tiempo luchando contra ese asqueroso Zorro._**

 ** _Mõryõ: Bien._** \- Clavando una cabeza en su espalda para robarle energías para así curarse-. **_Zorro de pacotilla no veremos en otra ocasión, pero en la siguiente yo te eliminaré._**

 ** _Kurama: quien te dijo que escaparas._** \- corriendo para eliminarlos-.

Cuando estaba a unos pasos de ellos tuvo que saltar para evadir otra Gran Cantidad de piedras lo cual levantó una Gran cantidad de Polvo evitando ver a los 2

 ** _D1: Zorro yo te detendré, aunque tenga menos de la mitad de mi energía, es la suficiente para que Lord Mõryõ escape._** \- hablando detrás de la cortina de polvo.

 ** _Kurama: maldición y con lo que me costó encontrarlo._** \- enfadado ya que no percibe la presencia del otro-. **_Me las pagarás._** \- golpeando la cortina de polvo con una cola para disiparlo-. **_Are que te arrepientas por lo que acabas de hacer._**

 _ **…The End Flash Back…**_

 ** _KURAMA: esta vez te eliminaré, aunque no sea yo en persona, mi Cachorro lo ara._**

Mientras el Zorro buscaba donde se encuentra, ya había pasado más de 1 hora y Naruto se encontraba ahora mismo buscando que comer.

Naruto: tengo mucha hambre…!.- Gritando para después escuchar como su estómago rugía-. Maldición si tan solo pud…. .- callándose ya que logró ver a un conejo-. Ven lindo conejito que tu amigo Naruto te cuidará y enviará a comer que tu será mi evitado especial.- con una sonrisa de demente-.

 ** _Conejo: tu piensas que te creo y como puedes hablarme._** \- sabiendo lo que pasaría si lo agarrara y sorprendiendo -. * se que varios olvidaron que naruto habla con los animales *

Naruto: Lo siento, es que tengo tanta Hambre.- se escucho otro rugido de su estómago-. Y fue un amigo quien me enseñó el lenguaje animal.

 ** _Conejo: mira conozco un lugar donde hay un árbol de manzana, te puedo llevar._**

Naruto: Muchas Gracias Conejo.- saltando de la alegría -. OK VAMOS…! .

Mientras Naruto y el conejo se dirigían donde el Dichoso árbol, cerca del lugar unos niños jugaban siendo vigilados por unas personas que eran los guardianes de la hija de la Sacerdotisa.

Niña: Vamos Taruho que será más divertido si vamos halla.

Taruho: pero Shion, en aquella dirección esta el risco, mejor aquí nos quedamos que es mas seguro.

Taruho en un niño de 5 años con el pelo castaño y llega unos lentes redondos.

Shion: pero Taruho es que en allá se puede ver a los animales que beben en el lago que esta hay abajo. Solo será un momento si por favor.- suplicando -.

Taruho: esta bien pero su tu madre se entera que estuvimos hay nos regañaría, que vamos hacer con los Guardias.

Shion: eso es Fácil, aremos que vamos a jugar a las escondidas, yo me iré a ocultar detrás de aquellos arbustos y tu después vienes y así iremos a ver a los animales un ratito.

Así lograron ir al risco los dos niños. Cuando estuvieron hay vieron a distintos animales bebiendo del lago.

Shion: vez te lo dije.- feliz por ver aquellos animales-.

Taruho: listo ya lo viste ahora vamos donde están los guardias antes que se den cuenta que no estamos por halla.- preocupado y sintiendo que comenzaba a soplar más Fuerte-.

Shion: ok vámonos.- levantándose-.

Taruho: ten cuidado Shion que el viento esta soplando más Fuerte.- preocupado por su amiga-.

Pero en ese mismo momento soplo un fuerte viento asiendo que Shion caiga por el risco.

Taruho: Shion….!

Tiempo atrás antes que Shion caiga por el risco, Naruto los estaba observando ya que le llamo la atención aquella niña.

Naruto: conejo sabes quien ella.- apuntando a la niña-.

 ** _Conejo: ella sus la hija de la Sacerdotisa del lugar, yo me retiro._**

Naruto: ( porque no puedo dejar de mirarla, y que es está sensación, se siente igual que cuando estoy con Hinata-Chan, tengo que acercarme para verla mejor).- estando a unos pasos de ella oculto detrás de unos árboles, pudo verla mejor cuando se paró.

Ella tiene los ojos claros de color lavanda, y el pelo rubio claro que cae más allá de su cintura, que le mantiene atado al final con un arco. Lleva un corsé blanco, con una chaqueta de color amarillo mostaza, que se ve un poco grande para ella, y pantalones de color rojo.

Naruto: ( lo siento Kurama pero tengo que salvarla ya que algo en mi interior me lo dice ).- saliendo de su escondite cuando vio que fue empujada por el viento-. (Sólo espero que este bien).- cuando logró agarrarla y ponerse delante de ella y recibiendo el impacto al chocar con el agua-.

Shion cuando fue empujada por el viento y escuchar como su amigo le gritaba supo que moriría por la caída al tocar el agua quedaría inconsciente y moriría ahogada. Pero cuando sintió que alguien le agarraba y se colocaba delante de ella se sentía cálida al contado de esa persona. * pasa lo mismo que en la película "la muerte de Naruto" hasta que salen del agua*

Naruto: duele… como duele, aunque use un poco del chakra de Kurama para evitar que quede inconsciente y me haga mas Daño igual Duele.- con dolor en su espalda-.

Shion que le estaba viendo, no se lo creía que fue un niño de su edad quien la salvo y el no esté inconveniente o paralítico por la caída desde esa altura y solo dijera que le duela no le daba crédito.

Naruto: Hola, te encuentras bien… Hola… Hola….!.- estando frente de ella para saludarle pero viendo que no se movía-. (Diablos debe de estar mal tengo que hacer algo…. Ya se….!)

Acostándola para darle respiración boca a boca, ya que pensó que habría tragado agua por eso no respondía, ya que leyó un pergamino de primero auxilio que se debe hacer si alguien se ahoga. Olvidando muchos detalles y una de ellas que estaba respirando con normalidad.

Shion: …! Estoy bien…! .- exaltada y sonrojada por lo que se imagino que pasaría después-.

Al fin despertando ya que cuando el la saludo se quedo anonadada por el niño, ojos azules, cabellos Rubio y 3 Marcas en cada lado de sus mejillas. Y cuando la recostó se sintió cálida al contacto de el, pero.

Shion: que crees que ibas a hacer.- sonrojada-.

Naruto: sólo RCP.- no dándose cuenta de lo que dijo y sonrojando más a la niña-. Te encuentras bien, parece que tienes fiebre… ya vengo iré a traerte algo.

Shion: yo estoy bien gracias por salvarme.- sonrojada por lo que dijo y no quería que se fuera-.

Naruto: que alivio, hola soy Na…. .- callándose ya que recorrido que su amigo le dijo no dijera su nombre y de donde es a nadie-. Lo siento no puedo decir mi nombre, pero solo dime… .- pensando en un nombre que no lo identifique -. Dime "L".

Shion: eh? Entonces L, mi nombre es Misa….. jejeje no es cierto Soy Shion.- evitando darle la mano ya que no quería sonrojarse más-. * si alguien sabe el apellido de Shion me ayudaría bastante *

Así los dos siguieron conversando un tiempo hasta que Naruto escucho paso aproximándose hacia su dirección.

Naruto: Fue un gusto conversar contigo Shion.- parándose para irse aunque no quisiera-.

Shion: espera…! No te gustaría ir conmigo a mi casa, te invito a comer por salvarme.- no queriendo que se fuera hasta que escucho como le llamaban " señorita Shion " voltio para ver a los guardias llegar donde ella estaba y cuando volvió su vista donde estaba aquel niño L ya no estaba-. Ya se fue -. Triste.

Guardias: señorita Shion se encuentra bien.

Shion: si.- aún triste, pero luego un poco animada ya que sintió que le volvería a ver otra vez-.

Naruto cuando vio que Shion miro donde los guardias estaba viniendo aprovecho ese laxo de tiempo para irse y evitar que lo vieran.

Naruto: (eso estuvo muy cerca) .- aliviado por no ser descubierto -.

 ** _Kurama: Naruto sólo espero una muy buena Explicación por no haber cumplido con la orden de no ser visto._** \- estando detrás de él y tapando la boca del niño para evitar que gritara por el susto-.

Naruto: mmmm. A mm. Kmmm.- sacándose la cola de su boca-. A Kurama me asustaste y lo hice por un bien motivo.

Así Naruto le contó todo, desde que despertó hasta que el Zorro lo asusto.

 ** _Kurama: Valla si que eres un gran Idiota._** \- recordando los que dijo del RCP-.

Naruto: porque dices eso zorro pulgoso.- Molesto por ser llamado idiota-.

 ** _Kurama: sabes lo que significa hacer RCP?_**.- Recibiendo una afirmativa -. **_Ahora acuérdate que se debe que hacer._** \- sonriendo-.

Naruto: haber 1ro Verifico si hay respuesta de la persona. 2do Colocó a la persona cuidadosamente boca arriba. 3ro Abro la vía respiratoria, es decir, Levanto la barbilla con dos dedos. Al mismo tiempo, inclino la cabeza hacia atrás empujando la frente hacia abajo con la otra mano. 4to Observó, escucho, y siento si hay respiración. 5to Si la persona no está respirando o tiene dificultad para respirar le Doy Respiración Boca a Boca.- terminando de decir y viendo al Zorro como le diría que repitiera lo último-. Le Doy Respiración Boca a…. .- al fin dándose cuenta de lo que iba a hacer y sonrojándose al máximo-.

 _ **Kurama: jajajajaja vez lo que digo que eres un idiota.**_ \- riéndose a sus anchas-. _**Y ese sería tu Primer Beso**_ _ **jajajaja.**_

Naruto: cierra la Boca Kurama.- avergonzado -. Y dime que fue lo que averiguaste.- intentando cambiar de conversación-.

 _ **Kurama: jajaja ya fue bueno reírse un rato**_.- ya más serio -. **_Bien escucha el Plan para evitar problemas y contratiempos._**

Así Kurama le explico varias cosas. Mientras en el Palacio la Sacerdotisa tenía una conversación con su hija de lo que ella le paso desde que cayó y llegaron los guardias.

Shion: perdón Mamá por desobedecerte al ir al risco.

Miroku: descuida Hija lo importante es que estés bien.- sonriendo-. Y dime como se llama el que te salvo.

Shion: no me dijo su verdadero nombre pero dijo que le dijera L.

Miroku: Valla pero como era aquel hombre.- creyendo que fue una persona mayor-.

Shion: no mamá fue un niño de mi edad y era Rubio con ojos azules y 3 Marcas en cada mejillas.- sonrojada por recordarlo-.

Miroku: un niño…! Y rubio.- sorprendida ya que fuera un niño y además Rubio ya que en su País no hay gente de cabello rubio y las únicas eran ellas dos, también feliz ya que notó que su hija estaba sonrojada adivinando el porque-.( podría ser el mismo niño de mi visión de ayer, y creo que mi hija encontró a alguien especial).

Mientras seguían conversando la madre e hija en el palacio. Kurama ya le explico todo lo que tendría que hacer y evitar cuando se enfrente con el demonio Mõryõ.

 ** _Kurama: eso seria todo, ahora me iré a descansar y TU no llames la atención hasta que Mõryõ este libre._**

Naruto: entendí, mejor dame algunos pergaminos para leer y así mato el tiempo. Ah no te olvides de comida que tengo aun hambre.- comenzando a rugir su estomago -.

 ** _Kurama: ese no es mi problema, yo te enseñe como sobrevivir hace 2 mes atrás y si no prestaste atención hay tu y tu sabes como sacarlos los pergaminos que quieres._** \- desapareciendo en una cortina de fuego-.

Naruto una vez que se fue el zorro izo aparecer entre sus manos 3 pergaminos para así pasar el tiempo. Después de leerlos todo y fijándose que se estaba oscureciendo decidió hacer un campamento improvisado para pasar la noche lo mas cómodo.

Naruto: solo espero que mañana no sea muy complicado.

 ** _Continuará ..._**

PDTA: se que es sumamente corto, pero no tuve mucho tiempo... motivo me volví a enganchar al Clash Of Clans y con lo que trabajo apenas me dio tiempo de hacer este cap. aunque me tarde 2hr en llegar hay, la proxima les prometo que sera largo y muy emocionante.

PDTA2: un avance de un cap. furuto... Naruto Tendra a Hinata, Shion de alumnas... pero no se si incluirla a Tayuya y Kin en el equipo y sean 4 y no 3... o despues le incluyo a las dos y coloco una Oc que ustedes los que leen mis historia como seria o directo pongo a una chica de naruto... eso a ustedes les dejo... y sin mas hasta el proximo cap.


	6. Chapter 6 Sorpresas y Tristesas

Antes de que lean el nuevo Capítulo les informo que este Fics se va a pegar a un 75% al Manga de naruto y 25% a mi Gusto ya que tendrá Muchas Variantes y con el nuevo Capítulo de hoy sabrán el porque y sin más espero que lo disfruten

Zafir09: Gracias por tu comentario, y gracias por tu opinión sobre quien serán los que formen el equipo de Naruto.

mvp187hx: La Verdad a Mi tambien no me gusto como acabo ella en el Anime por ello pienso hacer algo con ella...

Xyori Nadeshiko: Espero que te guste este Cap. y que sigas disfrutando de mi fics

Guest: A Fu, es Igual pienso ponerla, el Mini Herem de Naruto seria 10 a lo Mucho y Fu estara.. no ahora, pero si con el Tiempo.

TAKUFire: como Dije naruto tendria 10 y seria Chicas que en el Anime no se muestra con quienes tienen pareja o murieron y gracias por seguir mi historia.

Hablando Humano ...

(Humano pensando ...)

 _ **Demonio o Criaturas Hablando ...**_

 _ **(Demonios o Criaturas Hablando ...)**_

* Autor hablando *

((Demonio y Humana Hablando entre ellos en su Subconsciente))

 ** _Cap. 6 Sorpresas y perdidas_**

Al siguiente día Naruto se estaba preparándose para desayunar, pero escucho una voz en su interior "Naruto invócame" lo cual no tuvo otra opción que retrasar por unos minutos su Desayuno. Una vez que lo invoco al Zorro.

 ** _Kurama: Naruto tengo que ir por unos momento a la Isla Kitsune por unos Pergaminos que necesitarás para cuando te enfrentes a Mõryõ._**

Naruto: vale, y cuanto tiempo vas a tardar y que iré haciendo.

 ** _Kurama: me tardaré el tiempo que sea necesario, pero no creo que sea mas del medio día, y has lo que sea, pero recuerda no llames la atención y evita entrar al palacio sin mi_**.- con lo dicho de último el zorro desapareció en una cortina de fuego-.

Naruto: así que puedo hacer lo que quiera.- riendo como Maniático-. Creo que are unas cuantas Bromas hasta que llegue Kurama wuajajajajaja.- riendo como un Lunático-.

Mientras Naruto Planeaba divertirse "SANAMENTE" el zorro se encontraba en su isla la cual no estuvo hace más de 200 años y observo que no cambio nada.

 ** _Kurama: Valla más de 200 años y no cambia nada._** \- mirando todo el lugar desde afuera en la sima de un árbol, para luego darse cuenta en como estaba-. _ **Demonios si entró así perder todo el respeto que tengo**_.- cambiando su forma al de un Yokai * es como de InuYasha pero con el cabello y ojos de color Rojo pero más adulto * -. **_Mucho mejor._**

Una vez adentro observó a varios Zorros y Kitsune Purotekutā to Supirichuaru hablando entre ellos, pero cuando ellos vieron a Kurama se inclinaron y Alegraron que por fin después de muchos Años su Rey estuviera devuelta, algunos de ellos le saludaron con el Respeto que tenia su Rey.

 _ **Kurama: ( jajaja eso si me gusta… mejor consigo algo de información antes de entrar al Castillo) hey Zorro dime como a estado la Isla en mi ausencia.**_ \- preguntando a un Zorro que se inclino cuando paso-.

 ** _Zorro: Lord Kurama bienvenido, y la Isla sigue mejor como siempre._** \- hablando con sumo respeto-.

 ** _Kurama: y en el Castillo como esta ya sabes quien._**

 ** _Zorro: el Castillo esta bien y vuestra Reina esta bien y se alegrará aún más cuando usted este con ella._**

 ** _Kurama: entiendo y Gracias por la información._** \- viendo como el zorro se retiraba-. ( _ **mejor ya no pierdo tiempo y voy a ver como esta mi esposa ).**_

En el Castillo de la Isla Kitsune se encontraba una bella mujer con Rasgo Yokai Kitsune, Pelo Negro Piel Casi Blanco * es Igual a la Héroe de LOL Ahri, si la quieren ver búsquenla * se encontraba practicando su Magia en el pequeño Campamento que tenia adentro de su Castillo, hasta que sintió que alguien la observaba lo cual a ella la irritó, se suponía que cuando ella practicaba nadie la molestaba o la miraba en su prácticas y lo cual decido lanzar su Orbe del Engaño.

 ** _¿?: quien esta hay, muéstrate que es una falta Grave en espiar a la Reina De los Kitsunes y Zorros._** -sumamente sería viendo donde sintió aquella presencia la cual le parecía conocida-.

 ** _¿?: jajaja valla…. Si que paso mucho Tiempo_**.- Hablando detrás de la cortina de humo que provocó aquella técnica-. **_Y sigues tan Bella y letal como la última vez que te vi… mi Hermosa Ahri._**

 ** _Ahri: Acaso eres tu Kurama…!_**.- gritando de felicidad-. ** _Volviste…!_**.- yendo hacia el cuando al fin pudo verlo y tirando lo de la emoción al fin verlo después de mucho tiempo-.

 ** _Kurama: Si Ahri volví._** \- sonriendo y levantándose los dos juntos- _ **. Pero no por mucho tiempo como quisiéramos, estoy por un asunto importante.**_

A ** _hri: Ya veo, pero eso no importa ahora_**.- Dándole un beso en los Labio al Zorro-. _**Como extrañaba tus labios**_.- sonriéndole seductoramente -. _ **Pero no me negarás un poquito de acción, mira que la ultima vez que estuvimos juntos fue hace más de 300 años.**_

 _ **Kurama: como quisiera estar contigo más que nunca Mi Reina, pero hoy no ya que es importante y si no lo hago podría Medio Morir**_.- Calmado -.

 ** _Ahri: entiendo, pero en la Próxima NO TE SALVAS._** \- con una voz más seductora y besándolo con más pasión-. **_Pero no le negarás ver a tu hija, cierto.?_**

 ** _Kurama: eso si que no, Mi Princesa donde esta.-_** queriendo verla-.

 ** _Ahri: ella esta jugando con unos amigos de ella_**.- viendo como el zorro se estaba enojado-. **_No te preocupes son solo unos niños Zorritos de 50 años, no es para que te pongas "CELOSO"_**.-riendo por el comportamiento del Zorro-.

 ** _Kurama: aún así, pobre del desgraciado que se ATREVA EN LASTIMARLA._** \- sumamente CELOSO por su hija-. **_Pero después hablaré con ella de esos asuntos, primero iré a ver unos Pergaminos que requiero, pero si ella esta aquí puede verme y otra cosa más._** \- Abrazándola de la cintura y Dándole un beso en sus Labios-. ** _Solo espero volver Pronto y Terminar nuestro asunto con ansias._**

Mientras el Zorro se encontraba en La Isla Kitsune, en Konoha pasaban un asunto importante y eso implicaba al Hokage, Danzo, A un Anbu con máscara de cuervo y de 15 años aproximadamente y algunos Anbus de Raíz.

Hokage: es por aquí síganme.- corriendo a toda velocidad en donde le apuntaba el Emblema que le dio el Zorro-.

Danzo: Ya escucharon que esto es de alta seguridad de la Villa.- serio-.

Anbu: ( porque nos dirigimos por donde esta mi Hogar, que estará pasando)

Danzo: (Maldición, y ahora que no contamos con el Kyubi para encontrarlo más rápido, solo espero que Naruto este bien en aquella Isla)

Hokage/Danzo: ( Pagarás por todo la desgracia que causaste y evitaremos que hagas más)

Mientras El Hokage y los demás se dirigían al sector donde le apuntaba el emblema. En ese mismo lugar se hallaban 2 sujetos unos con una máscara Naranja y un poco de negro con un agujero en la parte del ojo y el otro sujeto era color Blanco de una mitad y la otra Negra y tenia en arriba de sus hombros Venus atrapa moscas * Ya se dieron cuenta supongo * y se contaban inspeccionando el sector.

Óbito: Rápido Senju rápido, que siento que tendremos hoy compañía.

Senju Blanco: Tranquilo Óbito que no creo suceda ya que nadie hasta ahora nos encontró.

Senju Negro: Siento que varios se acerca a este lugar y sus chakra es Gigantesco de dos de ellos.

Hokage: Alto Hay identifíquense.- Al fin llegando a su destino y observándolo en especial al de la Máscara Ya que era Igual al que atacó la Aldea-.

Danzo: es el Sarutobi, no hay ninguna duda.- serio-.

Anbu: ( es el mismo sujeto que apeteció hace 7 meses atrás en el distrito Uchiha )

Anbus Raíz: Hokage-Sama, Danzo-Sama que hacemos con ellos.

Senju N: ( que es esa cosa que tiene el Hokage y porque solo me apunta )

Óbito: Valla pero tenemos compañía verdad amigo.- usando una voz infantil-. Hola como están Soy Tobi es un gusto verlos.

Danzo: déjate de tontería se que tu atacaste la aldea hace 5 años atrás.

Tobi: Valla así que ya saben de aquello, pero como si todos ellos están Muertos.- Volviendo hablar normal sin su todo infantil -.

Senju B: Hay que tener cuidado.

Senju N: ( Lo que me interesa saber que es ese objeto que sujeta el Hokage, se parece mucho a unos objetos que usaba el Rikudo)

Danzo: Basta de Charlas, tienes que pagar por todo el Daño que has causado.

Tobi: eso no podría ser.- Lo dijo cuando hizo que alguien travieso su espalda con un kunai en mano-.

Anbu R1: Diablos como hizo eso.

Sarutobi/Danzo: ( es la misma Técnica).- serio y planeando algo-.

Tobi: parece que no es la primera vez que mi técnica, ahora tengo la curiosidad de como es que saben de ella y quien le contó de mi.- serio y mirando también el objeto que tenia el Hokage-. Pero tengo más curiosidad de eso que tiene en su mano.

Senju N: Se parece a unos de los objetos sagrados del Rikudo.

Hokage: (Ya veo, el Kyubi no se equivocó en esa cosa, su Chakra es algo repulsivo, aunque no sea un Ninja sensorial al 100%, siento su Chakra lleno de Asco e igual siento el Chakra de Hashirama–Sensei. Mierda esto será complicado)

Anbu: ( porque tanto el Hokage y Danzo siento sus Chakra y todo su cuerpo al 100% por esa persona, será tan peligroso y esa Técnica se me parece conocida de unos de los Pergaminos de mi Clan) .- listo para cualquier cosa que suceda-.

Anbu R2: Danzo-Sama que hacemos.

Danzo: ustedes se encargarán del sujeto Negro y Blanco.

Hokage: Cuervo-san Tu les ayudaras, Está falta de decir que tenga cuidado. Danzo tenemos que encargarnos de el a cualquier lugar.- sumamente serio y recibiendo un "si"-.

Tobi: como quisiera quedarme más tiempo y jugar con los dos pero tengo otros asuntos. ( pero antes tengo que saber que diablos es ese objeto y porque apunta a Senju, creo que eso será una molestia en mis Planes) .- serio y planeando en como quitarle en otra ocasión el medallón que tenia el Hokage-.

Hokage: No te escaparas.- serio y formando sellos Manuales a una gran velocidad al igual que Danzo-. NinJutsu Dragón de Tierra.

Danzo: NinJutsu Balas de Aire.

Ambas técnicas impactaron a una Gran Velocidad y causando una gran explosión lo cual levantó mucho polvo, pero otra técnica viento parte de Danzo para despejar el Polvo lo más antes posible para ver a sus enemigo, lo cual mostró que habían logrado escapar ambos y viendo el Emblema que tenia el Hokage la cual ya dejo de Brillar.

Hokage: Diablos escaparon.- Frustrado por la situación-.

Danzo: uso la misma Técnica para escapar, por si acaso Anbus quiero que Rastreen el Perímetro.- enojado y tratando de calmarse-.

Hokage: como sabrán esto lo que ocurrió será Clasificado SS y no quiero que nadie se entere.- para luego mirar al Anbu con máscara de cuervo-. Cuervo-san usted vendrá a mi oficina, seguro tendrá preguntas al igual que nosotros.

Tanto en Hokage, Danzo y el Anbu se dirigían a su oficia del Líder. En otro lugar muy alejado del País del Fuego se hallaban 2 sujetos Muy Lastimados aunque no de Gravedad.

Obito: Mierda…! Unas milésimas de segundo y tendría heridas profundas.- apoyando su cuerpo en un Árbol-.

Senju B: lo que me pregunto es como supieron de nuestra presencia si nunca nos encuentran.

Senju N: es por lo que tenia el Hokage en sus manos, estoy ahora seguro que eso es unas de las reliquias del Rikudo.- estando igual que el otro-. Pero la pregunta es, quien se lo dio.

Con esa pregunta se quedaron los dos en aquel lugar. Mientras en otro lugar, siendo más específicos en el País de los Demonios un Rubio se encontraba descansando un rato de las bromas que provocó en la mañana y siendo acompañado por un Perro y 2 Gatos.

Naruto: Valla si que eso estuvo gracioso, que dicen ustedes Chicos.?

Perro: la Verdad si, nunca me divertí de esa forma.

Gato1: eso es Cierto, pero lo mejor es que cuando lo planeamos no salió como queríamos si no mejor jajajaja.

Gato2: si, recuerdan la Cara del sujeto que vende Frutas, cuando agarro la Manzano y luego le estalló en toda la cara jajaja.

Perro: si, pero la Broma de chocolate con aquella mujer gorda la que nos bota cada vez que nos ve, fue más Épica, quedar como una estatua de chocolate hay en el mercado y aquella pose como una Orangután y una mano en la Nariz jajaja eso si que me gustó.

Gato: eso si, solo espero que ahora aprenda que aunque seamos callejeros, no significa que nos traten de esa forma.

Gato2: y todo Gracias a ti Naruto, cuando nos Hablaste, eso nos sorprendió pero cuando dijiste que querías hacer aquello, enserio Gracias por tratarnos sin conocernos de amigo.

Naruto: No hay de que agradecer, más bien yo les doy Las Gracias por ayudarme, y me agradan más como ustedes ya que comprendo más que nadie en como los trata y que hay que hacer para sobrevivir cada día.- un poco triste a recordar aquellos malos momentos -.

Gato2: no te pongas triste, eso a nosotros no nos gusta, aunque te conocemos hace 1 hora, pero tu nos diste tu amistad, al fondo que nos fue negado cuando nos votaron por se Viejos para ellos.

Perro: El dice la verdad, así que ponte feliz que aunque nos dijiste que estarías por algunos días, eso no significa que te olvidaremos.

Gato: y siempre desde ahora contarás con nuestra ayuda para lo que quieras.

Todo lo dicho por los 3 animales le alegro a Naruto y más cuando ellos se acercaron para estar junto a el y siendo acariciados por Naruto.

Naruto: Muchas Gracias Por todo Chicos y les Prometo que nunca los olvidare y are lo posible de volver… aún mejor venga conmigo donde vivo, aunque no sea muy Grande es acogedor.- Feliz por todo-.

Mientras Naruto estaba pasando por unos de los momentos más Felices de su vida. Un zorro de hallaba en su biblioteca leyendo en pergamino si quitar la vista de el.

 _ **Kurama: creo que esto es todo, y ya era hora.**_ \- sintiendo que alguien se acercaba a su lugar, pero sabiendo perfectamente quien es- _ **. Que Paso Ahri.**_

 _ **Ahri: nada Querido tan solo que tu Hijita te quiere ver, pero quiere que su padre valla donde ella ya que le quiere mostrar algo.**_ \- llegando donde el, para después volverle a besarlo pero esta vez en su mejilla-.

 ** _Kurama: entiendo voy con ella_**.- acariciando su cabello negro-.

En unos de los cuartos del Palacio Kitsune se encontraba una pequeña Yokai con características iguales a su Madre con la diferencia de su color de pelo y ojos que eran de color Rosa.

 ** _¿?: hace mucho tiempo que no veo a Papá._** \- emocionada por ver a su padre-. _**Me pregunto si trajo algo de donde estuvo.**_ \- tal era la emoción que no escucho que tocaron la puerta de su habitación en varias ocasiones-. ** _Será el…. Pase._** \- viendo como un Hombre adulto ingresaba lo cual le gusto ya que sin duda era su Padre-. **_Papá que bueno que este al fin conmigo_**.- corriendo y siendo abrazada por su padre después de mucho tiempo-.

 ** _Kurama: si hija ya estoy aquí de nuevo_**.- acariciando sus pequeñas orejas y para después alzarla-. _**Valla si que eres mas Grande que la ultima vez.**_

Así Padre e Hija kitsune estuvieron conversando por un tiempo hasta que unos de ellos tenía que irse de nuevo.

 _ **Kurama: lo siento Hija pero ya es tiempo que me valla**_.- viendo como su hija se ponía triste por aquello-. **_No te preocupes are todo lo posible por venir más seguido, lo prometo._**

 ** _¿?: entiendo Papá, pero ante que te vallas que quiero decir algo._** \- viendo a su padre esperando que lo diga-. **_Verás no hace mucho tuve un sueño un poco raro… en el estaba afuera jugando hasta que vi a un niño humano._**

 ** _Kurama: dime pequeña como era aquel niño de tu sueño que viste.-_** teniendo un mal presentimiento- ** _._**

 ** _¿?: pues verás era de mi estatura, era Rubio con tres Marcas en su mejillas iguales a las mis, ojos azules y una sonrisa que me hizo sentir segura a lado de el y lo mas extraño es que cuando lo quise tocar fue hay que siempre me despierto._** \- contando todo y viendo como su padre tenía los ojos cerrados-.

 _ **Kurama: ( Maldito Mocoso… esta me las pagarás una vez que te vea y pedirás estar en el infierno cuando te tenga en mis manos ) .**_ \- sumamente furioso por dentro y planeado que hacer a su pequeño contenedor por querer estar con su hija, aunque sea un sueño, igual nadie se metía con su pequeña-.

 ** _¿?: Papá conoces aquel niño._** \- viendo a su padre como se asustaba aunque quiso camuflarlo ella se dio cuenta-. **_Si lo conoces dime como se llama, de donde es, de donde lo conoces, dime… .-_** emocionada por saber la identidad del niño de su sueños-.

 ** _Kurama: no lo conozco._** \- poniendo se lo más serio posible, pero conocía a su hija y sabía que no la podía engañar-.

 ** _¿?: Papá se que le conoces, tanto a mi Mamá y a Mí no nos puedes engañar, o prefieres que valla contigo y lo vea porque presiento que lo ves todos los días a el_**.- viendo como su padre se podía a sudar-.

 ** _Ahri: así que mi querido esposo Sabe la identidad del Niño que mi hija sueña de vez en cuando, y no lo quiere decir_**.- estando en su espalda ya que estuvo desde que su hija le contó de su sueño a su padre-. ** _Haber Kurama dinos lo que tu Hija te pregunto._** \- sonriendo Dulcemente a su esposo-.

 _ **Kurama: ( por Kami-Sama, juro que esta me las pagas Naruto, LO JURO) lo conozco pero le contaré de el en otra ocasión que mi tiempo se acabo mis dos hermosas Reinas.**_ \- intentando cambiar el ambiente -.

 _ **Ahri: sólo por está te dejamos ir con nuestras preguntas.**_

 _ **¿?: si Papá pero vuelve pronto para decirnos todo de el.**_

 _ **Kurama: Hasta la próxima mis Reinas**_.- Abrazándolas y dándoles un beso a cada una en su frente para luego desaparecer en una cortina de fuego lo cual no le Hizo nada a las dos-.

Minutos atrás Naruto se encontraba terminando de Almorzar y despedirse de sus 3 amigo animales, hasta que sintió como era arrastrado a su Subconsciente a la fuerza.

Naruto: Kurama que te pasa porque me… .- se callo al ver la expresión de Un Psicópata que esta apunto de asesinar a alguien, en la cara del aquel Zorro, por edén sentía que esto día sería muy pero muy Largo para el-.

 ** _Kurama: Naruto hoy Conocerás el Sufrimiento, y Desearás estar en el Infierno wuajajajajaja_**.- Riendo como psicópata, llegando a asustar a Naruto-.

Naruto: ( Mierda que alguien me ayude….!).- en Varios lugares del continente elemental y en una Isla de invocación, varias niñas sentía pena por alguien y no sabia quien realmente, bueno solo 2 "Naruto-Kun" "L"-.

Ya habría transcurrido varias horas desde del Medio Día y eran aproximadamente las 8:00 pm y en el Palacio del País del Demonio ocurría una Tragedia.

Miroku: quien eres tu.- sintiendo algo en aquel sujeto que entró al Palacio sin pedir permiso-.

¿?: Hola mi Reina Miroku, no se acuerda de mi.- con una mirada lujuriosa-.

Miroku: No puede ser.- asustada ya que su visión se esta haciendo realidad -. Yomi que as hecho.

Yomi: así es soy Yo, solo hice algo que se tenia que hacer hace mucho tiempo.

Miroku: ( solo tengo una solución, espero Shion que me perdones) .- comenzando con el sellado para evitar que este libre-.

Momentos atrás en la afuera del palacio, Naruto y Kurama estaban entrando, uno cansado y el otro satisfecho con el correctivo, pero cuando sintieron aquella presencia, supo que ya era hora para entrar en acción.

Naruto: ((Kurama es el Verdad)).- sintiendo aquel chakra malisno destro del palacio-.

Kurama: ((asi es Naruto es el, así que levántate y vamos que presiento que la Sacerdotisa cometerá una idiotez)).

Cuando entro Naruto entro vio a aquel sujeto que estaba en frente de aquella mujer que parecía a Shion pero mas adulta y vio que comenzaba a hacer algo y presintió de ya era hora de meterse. * ocurre lo mismo que en su visión *

¿?: No se preocupe, yo me are cargo de el a partir de ahora, usted valla y evacue el lugar .- lo dijo ya con su Mido Yokai Kitsune-.

Miroku: Eres el niño que salvo a mi hija hace 2 días, Gracias y cuídate.- yendo a evacuar a todos del Castillo, ya que sentía que en aquel niño podía confiar-.

Yomi: Diablos... tu quieren eres o que diablos eres.- cuando se levanto y lo vio mejor sentia algo extraño en el-.

Naruto: Tan solo el Compañero de alguien que viene terminar su trabajo que dejo hace mucho tiempo.- mirándolo detenidamente-.

Yomi iba contestar cuando siente un gran dolor en su pecho y Cabeza, el grito del sujeto era tan fuerte que se escuchaba afuera sin problema, pero cada vez el grito se escuchaba mas grueso.

 ** _Mõryõ: pero que tenemos aquí._** \- cuando al fin poseyó el cuerpo de aquel hombre-. ** _Pero si es el zorro apestoso en el cuerpo de un niño jajaja mírate fuiste encerrado por los que tanto protegías._**

 ** _Kurama: ((Naruto déjame poseer tu cuerpo un momento))_**.- diciéndolo desde su subconsciente-.

 ** _Kurama: y tu sigues mas idiota que la ultima vez, pero esta vez si te destruiremos, aunque no sea yo en persona, el chico te destruirá y eso va hacer la mejor humillación jajaja_**.- riendo a sus anchas-.

 ** _Mõryõ: eso lo veremos .-_** ya enojado-.

 ** _Kurama: ((Naruto estas listo, ten cuidado y no estas solo que yo también te ayudare))._** \- diciéndole en su subconsciente-.

Naruto: es hora de eliminar la basura.-tomando el mando de su cuerpo-.

 ** _Mõryõ: ven niño que disfrutare despedazarte._**

Mientras Naruto y Mõryõ tenían su combate, afuera era un caos ya que la pelea estaba haciendo temblar todo el palacio.

Miroku: Shion donde estas.- buscando a su hija una vez que salió del lugar donde hace poco-. Shion vamos a un lugar seguro.

Shion: Mamá que esta pasando, tengo miedo.- abrazando a su madre-.

Miroku: no te preocupes Hija que todo estará bien.- llevándola afuera del palacio-.

Ya habían pasado 1 hora peleando y el palacio apenas estaba de pie y se venia tanto a Naruto y Mõryõ sumamente exhaustos, pero uno estaba con una herida en su brazo.

Mõryõ: mierda.- sintiendo como estaba sangrando en su brazo-. Ya me arte de juegos.- liberándose y mostrando su original forma-. Es hora de eliminarte a ti y al zorro de una vez.

Naruto: ((Mierda ya estoy exhausto y esa cosa tiene una forma mas grande, esto es tu culpa Kurama.)) * toda la conversación que tendrán Naruto y kurama es en su subconsciente *

 ** _Kurama: ((No es hora de quejarte y ponte mas serio.))_**

Naruto: ((Pero si no me hubieras dado tu "ENTRENAMIENTO ESPECIAL" estaría al 100%)).- aun Recordando lo que le izo el Zorro desde el medio Dia-.

 _ **Kurama: (( Ya basta, mejor pon en practica todo lo que logre enseñarte en mi entrenamiento))**_

Naruto: si así esta las cosas, entonces a probar algo que quería hacer hace mucho.- asiendo juntar sus manos lo cual izo aparecer una esfera negra en ella para luego aquella esfera tomas la forma de una espada de chakra -. bueno estoy listo.

Mõryõ envió varias de su cabeza hacia naruto para poder matarlo, lo cual es solo lo esquivaba y en ocasiones lo cortaba con su espada por la misma pero con dificultad ya que es la primera vez que la usaba, pero cada vez que evadía o cortaba se aproximaba hacia Mõryõ para poder sellarlo con la técnica que le dijo el zorro.

Naruto: es ahora no nunca... o mierda.- estando cerca de sellarlo pero vio como Mõryõ colocaba unas de sus cabezas entre los dos y haciéndolo explotar-. Aaaaa... .- siendo expulsado afuera por la explosión lo cual le provoco una herida en su pecho-.

 ** _Mõryõ: jajaja pensaste que no me daría cuenta, ahora muere._** \- saliendo afuera, para burlarse y lanzando una cabeza de Dragon para matarlo-.

Naruto: Mierda, aun no puedo moverme.

Antes que llegue a impactar a Naruto, 3 figuras se pusieron adelante y recibiendo todo el impacto, para después ser azotados contra una pared de una casa y destruirla.

Naruto: pero que... .- viendo a quienes tenia en su adelante-. No no no noooo...! Porque, se supone que ustedes se irían conmigo cuando esto acabe.- abrazando a sus 3 amigo animales y llorando-.

 ** _Mõryõ: Malditos animales solo prolongaron por unos segundo tu vida niño, pero ahora muere...!._** \- dirigiendo todas sus cabezas para asegurarse matarlo-.

Naruto: Maldito pagaras por esto.- comenzando a perder la cordura y evadiendo el ataque-.

 _ **Kurama: ((Naruto calamate))**_.- tratando de calmarlo-.

Naruto: (( no puedo Kurama tengo que destrosarlo con mis propias manos)).- evadiendo otro ataque-. (( el mato a mis amigos ))

 _ **Kurama: (( Se como te siente al perder a un ser querido, pero no dejes que sus sacrificios sean enbano, ellos lo hicieron los mismo que tus padres recuérdalo y no desde que la ira y el odio te consuma y Mõryõ Gane y destruya todo, ya que si lo consigue ten por seguro que ira igual a konoha y ara lo mismo que tiene planeado hacerlo aquí))**_

Naruto: (( no lo permitiré, no dejare que haga mas daño))

 _ **Mõryõ: Muere...!.**_ \- lanzando por ultima vez todas sus cabezas-.

Cuando estaba a unos centímetro de impactarlo Naruto tubo que usar mas chakra de lo permitido para evadirlo.

Naruto: lo siento Kurama, no tuve otra opción y tendré que usar mas para terminar con esto.- mirando serio a Mõryõ-.

 _ **Kurama: (( no te preocupes, pero estaremos inconsciente po dias, ya veremos que les diremos a los viejos de Danzo y Sarutobi al tardar mas de la cuenta))**_

Naruto: es hora de poner su fin a todo esto.- desapareciendo y apareciendo al lado de Mõryõ-. KinJutsu Evaporación del Ragnarok.

 _ **Mõryõ: aaaaa...!..**_ \- Gritando de dolor e intentando de escapar-.

Naruto: no lo harás.- usando mas Chakra de kurama para evitarlo y haciendo temblar el lugar-.

 ** _Mõryõ: aaaaaaaa esto no puede ser...!_**.- sintiendo que era desintegrado todo su ser-.

La técnica que le enseño kurama a Naruto es una tecnica de sellado y purificación, se vasa en sellar y eliminar todo rastro de oscuridad para convertirlo en energía natural y distribuirla en todo el lugar. Una vez acabado la técnica naruto se dirigió hacia los cuerpos de los 3 animales que le salvaron su vida.

Naruto: Gracias Chicos nunca los olvidare.- sentándose con dificultad a lados de ellos-. (( Creo que este es mi limite Kurama)).- cayendo inconsciente-.

 ** _Kurama: (( Igual Yo Naruto_** ** _)) ._** \- Cayendo el también, ya que tubo que hacer un trabajo extra al moldearle el chakra para evitar que dañe sus sistema de chakra y órganos vitales-.

En los Refugios del País del Demonio todos los habitantes no podían dormir, con todo el temblor y miedo que podría ocurrirles ya que había pasado varios minutos desde que se escucho la ultima Explosión y creían que esa cosa irían por ellos. Pero la Sacerdotisa del Lugar le Pedía que se calmen.

Miroku: Tengan calma por favor .- intentando calmar a sus aldeanos, mientras abrazaba a su hija-. Tranquila Shion estoy aquí.- Sonriéndole a su hija para que se calme-.

Shion: Gracias Madre.- Abrasándola mas-.

Guardia: señora Miroky, nos confirma que la Criatura violeta desapareció en un columna de luz.- llegando al lugar donde se encontraba la sacerdotisa-. Pero el Palacio esta todo Destruido, y los alrededores esta irreconocibles.-

Miroku: ya veo... no vieron algo mas.- preocupada por aquel niño-.

Guardia: no mi Señora.

Miroku: Bien, Vamos afuera, quiero ver como quedo el palacio.- saliendo y queriendo saber algo del chico-. (solo espero que este bien niño).- preocupada-.

Shion Mamá voy contigo.- siguiendo a su madre -.

Madre e Hija y con los guardias inspeccionaban todo el lugar, vieron casas destruidas el palacio en ruinas, estaban caminando un largo rato cuando alguien vio algo o alguien tendido en el suelo en medio de un enorme cráter.

Shion: Mamá hay alguien dentro del agujero.- diciéndole a su madre y yendo juntas las dos para ver quien era-. L...! .- Corriendo donde su amigo "L" para ver como estaba al verlo tendido en el suelo-.

Miroku: ( por Kami-Sama) Guardias Rápido lleven al Niño al refugio.- estando asustada por el niño que salvo a su País, Habitantes y a ella-.

Shion: Mamá se pondrá bien L.- Preocupada por su amigo-.

Miroku: No te Preocupes Hija .- Calmando a su hija-.

 ** _Continuara..._**

Pdta: Como pudieron leer Kurama tiene una Esposa e Hija, el nombre de ella lo dejo a elección de ustedes y el nombre que me agrade mas le pondré.

Pdta2: Lo siento por publicar ahora y no antes, el motivo me robaron mi celular y en hay es donde tenia ya el cap. y planeaba subirlo el Sábado y no ahora, pero como dicen, Es mejor Tarde que nunca.


	7. Chapter 7 Origen

Mil disculpa por actualizar hasta ahora... el motivo les diré al final del Capitulo

OTAKUFire: Lo tendré en cuenta el Nombre y gracias por dejar tu review y esperar por la actualización.

Xyori Nadeshiko-Kumiko Taisho: Gracias e igual le tendré en cuenta el Nombre que dejaste y disculpa por la demora y espero que disfrute al capitulo.

Zafir09: Gracias por la corrección sobre el como se escribe Zetsu, y disfruta de la lectura.

Kytsuneblue: Gracias por el consejo e intentare darme cuenta de mis errores gramaticales y ortográficos, como a cualquier autor nos suele pasar, además el anterior capitulo y este lo escribo en mi celular, no en una Pc y con el programa Work Office Online y vera lo difícil que es escribir aunque es muy bueno el programa.

Kushi-chan: Los nombre que dejaste para la hija de Kurama me gusto como de los demás, sobre Ino en un principio sera así, pero cambiara ya lo veras. y como dije este fics será casi como el manga digo casi porque Gozaré haciendo cambios en esta historia, y espero que disfrute este capitulo y disculpa por la demora.

Guest: Aquí la Actualización y disculpa la demora.

Hablando Humano ...

(Humano pensando ...)

 _ **Demonio o Criaturas Hablando ...**_

 _ **(Demonios o Criaturas Hablando ...)**_

* Autor hablando *

((Demonio y Humana Hablando entre ellos en su Subconsciente))

 ** _Cap. 7 Origenes_**

Ya había trascurrido 2 días y su noche desde el suceso que dejó al País se los Demonios con su palacio en rubias y sus alrededores totalmente inhabitable, por lo cual los aldeanos del País de los Demonios buscaban entre sus casas destruidas algo que pueda servir, otros ayudaban a construir casa con la poca madera que lograban encontrar. Todos los aldeanos estaban felices ya que dicha destrucción sólo causó Daños reparables y no hubo pérdidas humanas, ya que fueron informados a tiempos, por lo cual estaban agradecidos con su Sacerdotisa que dio la alarma para ir a los refugios. La Sacerdotisa del lugar esa misma noche cuando terminó dichas desgracia envío a unos de sus Guardias a pedir ayuda a su único aliado, por lo cual llegarían en cualquier rato.

Mientras sucedía todos aquellos en unos de los cuartos del Refugio se encontraba sobre una cama un niño rubio que actualmente acompañado por una niña y mujer ambas Rubias, ambas estaban preocupadas por su salud ya que no despertaba desde esa noche.

Shion: Mamá se pondrá bien cierto.- preguntando a su por el niño que tenia frente de ella-.

Miroku: si hija, estoy segura que en cualquier momento despertará.- sonriendo a su hija pata que no se ponga triste ya que ella no estaba segura-. Solo debe de estar durmiendo-.

Desde aquella noche tanto Shion y su Madre no se separaban del niño, Una por preocupación, y la otra sentía que debía de estar junto a él, pero solo se separaban cuando tenían de ir a comer o atender asuntos personales y otros.

Mientras aquello sucedía en el exterior, en el subconsciente del niño al fin alguien despertaba se su Largo sueño.

 ** _Kurama: ( Joder, solo espero que Está sea la última vez que hago trabajo extra)._** \- despertando y viendo a Naruto que seguía durmiendo -. ** _Naruto despierta._**

Naruto: 10 minutos mas… .- Hablando medio dormido-.

 ** _Kurama: conste que primero te hable de buena manera para que despiertes._** \- sonriendo por lo que planeaba hacerle-. ** _DESPIERTA NARUTO….!_** .- Gritando fuertemente lo que provocó que la mayor parte del agua que estaba en sus Patas se elevarán y forme una Mini Ola-.

Naruto: aaaaa, pero qué… .- despertando de golpe por el grito y para luego ver como esa Ola se dirigía hacia el-. Joder .- llegando a cubrirse y esperando el impacto, lo cual nunca llegó-. (Que Paso, no creo que me lo imaginara).- al no recibir dicha ola-. Y la Ola donde fue.- preguntando y viendo como Zorro lo miraba serio-. Que?

 ** _Kurama: ( no cabe ninguna duda, eso era la técnica del viejo, Shinra Tensei) ._** \- serio por lo que acaba de ver-. **_( mejor me aseguró )_ **.- haciendo otra Ola con sus patas pero esta vez más Grande-.

Naruto: Kurama….! .- Volviendo a cubrirse para recibir el impacto lo cual otra vez nunca Paso-.

 _ **Kurama: mmmm**_

Naruto: por que lo hiciste Kurama, ven acá.- estaba furioso, e inconscientemente extendió una mano en dirección al Zorro-.

 **Kurama: pero q…** .- no puso decir más ya que sintió que era jalado-. **_Demonios ( esto es el Banshō Ten'in ) naruto cálmate._** \- diciendo al estar sujeto con sus garras y colas al suelo-.

Naruto: eh? Que fue eso Kurama.

 _ **Kurama: eso fue las técnicas de mi padre.-**_ ya calmado por todo lo que paso -. **_El Bnshō Taen'in y Shinra Tensei, atracción universal y Juicio Divino_**. * no creo que haga falta explicar las características de ambas *

Naruto: donde escuche eso, mmmm.- intentando recordar-. Ya me acorde…! Son unas de las técnicas que solo se pueden hacer con el Dõjutsu…?.

 _ **Kurama: Rinnegan**_

Naruto: espera un momento, según lo que leí en los pergaminos que me diste, el Rinnegan es una varían más superior del Sharingan y aquellas dos técnicas sólo se hacen con dicho Dõjutsu.- diciendo todo lo que sabía-.

 **Kurama: exacto, pero no comprendo como**.- queriendo tener una explicación-.

Nar/Kur: El Sello de Sangre…! .- al mismo tiempo.

 ** _Kurama: tiene que serlo, y por lo que siento llegaste a liberas la 3ra y 4ta ranura del sello._**

Naruto: eso quiere decir que solo me falta 4.- con mucha emoción-.

 _ **Kurama: nos estamos desviando del tema.**_

Naruto: si, pero tu me dijiste que el Sello de sangre no implicaba NADA de habilidad de cualquier Dõjutsu.- mirando serio al Zorro-.

 _ **Kurama: mejor lo leemos otra vez**_.- haciendo aparecer un enorme pergamino a su lado-. **_Haber._**

"8 sello de sangre"; sello creado por Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki; su función es evitar Daños en sus conductos de Chakra y Genes. En cada sello se almacena sus afinidad elemental y su Kekkei Genkai y otras anomalías. El 1er sello consta en sellar sus conductos de chakra para fortalecerlo al igual que las 8 puertas, 2do sella todos sus 7 sentidos pero dejándolo con un 20% de cada unos para evitar problemas, 3ro sella el 50% de su Kekkei Genkais.. 4to permite obtener 5 habilidades de cualquier Dõjutsu que lograron ver o sentir, tanto el que realizó el sello de Sangre o el que tiene el sello, pero solo sus habilidades no el Dõjutsu mismo, 5to sella el otro 50% de su Kekkei Genkai, 6to sello sus afinidad elemental secundarias, no importa si son 3 o 2, 7to sella sus afinidad elemental Primarias y el 8vo sello es la unión de todos los anteriores sellos, que al liberarlo duplica tus Habilidades.

Naruto: Genial…!

 _ **Kurama: Calma muchacho que no termino de leer todo el Pergamino.**_

Mientras Kurama y Naruto seguían leyendo el Pergamino en las afuera del País de los Demonios llegaban la ayuda que abrían pedido y se puede observar entre ellos a un anciano con un bastón con el cuerpo y rostro medio vendado mirando el lugar y sintiendo que se llevaría una sorpresa. Al llegar ellos fueron recibidos por la Sacerdotisa del lugar que era acompañada por una niña idéntica a ella.

Guardia: Miroku-Sama aquí está la ayuda que mando a solicitar.- inclinando su cabeza para luego retirarse-.

Miroku: Gracias por venir.

¿?: no se preocupe

Miroku: disculpen no me presente. Soy Miroku la Sacerdotisa del lugar y ella es mi hija Shion.

¿?: no hay problema, soy Danzo Shimura el Líder de la misión, ellos son los Anbus que solicito, como sabrá no pueden rebelaran su identidad y aquí afuera esta toda las provisiones y Materiales que el Hokage les Manda.

Miroku: Danzo Shimura, también conocido como el Shinobi de la oscuridad o El Halcón de Guerra, es un Gran Honor y gusto que El Hokage mandara a usted para ayudarnos.- hablándole con respeto-.

Danzo: Yo diría que fue parte mía venir a esta misión.

Miroku: y porque, si no les molesta mi pregunta.

Danzo: es por un evento que sucedió aquí hace 2 días atrás, y me gustaría que me dijera.

Miroku: no hay problema.

Mientras Miroku le contaba todo lo sucedido en su País, en la Aldea de la Hoja, más específicamente en la Academia Ninja una Niña se sentía triste porque su amigo que no llegaba.

Hinata: (Naruto-Kun).- teniendo una mirada triste.

Shino: no te preocupes Hinata, verás que Naruto regresará.- adivinando cual era el motivo de su tristeza-. Y te traerá un recuerdo de donde fue.- queriendo subir sus ánimos-.

Hinata: Gracias Shino

Kiba: de que hablan.- llegando donde estaban los dos sentados-.

Shikamaru: de seguro es por Naruto, que problemático.- igual llegando al lugar en compañía de alguien-.

Choji: aún no llega? Pero a donde se fue?.- agarrando una bolsa de papas fritas que aún no lo abría-.

Hinata: aún no Choji.

Kiba: ese idiota, mira que hacerte preocuparte, solo espero que cuando vuelva tenga una muy buena excusa… si o no Akamaru.- semi enojado con el rubio y recibiendo un Ladrido de parte de ïsu amigo canino-.

Shikamaru: Mejor hablamos todos en hora del descanso, que Iruka-Sensei ya va empezar la clases.

Mientras los futuros ninjas tenían sus clases y volviendo en el País de los Demonios, la Sacerdotisa le contó casi todo lo acontecido.

Danzo: Ya veo y no saben de donde es aquel sujeto.- creyendo que la persona que lucho contra ese Demonio era una persona Mayor-.

Miroku: Disculpe si no me logre entender, pero es un niño rubio quien nos salvo.

Danzo: Un niño pudo derrotar al demonio Mõryõ.- sorprendido aunque no lo mostró y dándose cuenta de algo más-. Dijo Rubio?.- preguntando y recibiendo una afirmación con la cabeza-. Por si acaso no tiene la edad de 5 años, con 3 Marcas en cada lado de sus mejillas y ojos azules.- presintiendo que podría ser el-.

Miroku: de los ojos no le puedo decir, pero si tenia las marcas, lo conoce?.- esperanzada de saber la identidad del pequeño héroe-.

Shion: conoce a "L".- emocionada, ya a que desde que ellos llegaron estuvo en silencio-.

Danzo: "L" (ya veo si que eres listo Naruto al ocultar tu identidad… bueno casi) si lo conozco y seria un Gran favor si nos puede llevar con el.

Miroku: claro que si, por favor sígame.- llevándolo donde esta el rubio-.

….******….

Naruto: lo que no me explico, porque tengo que hacer aquello, no lo podemos saltar y seguir con lo otro?.- diciendo su opinión sobre unos detalles que hablaba el Pergamino-. Es que aun soy Un Niño… "UN NIÑO….!".- sonrojado por recordar que tenia que hacer-.

 _ **Kurama: sólo se podría aplazar un año a lo mucho, pero de que te preocupas, si casi lo haces con aquella niña.**_

Naruto: pero en ese rato no estaba consciente de lo que iba hacer y además hay dice que…. .- poniéndose más rojo-.

 ** _Kurama: que, tiene que dar un beso muy apasionado, que tiene eso y además Tú que sabes de beso apasionado?_**

Naruto: lo se, es culpa Tuya y del Sabio pervertido, cuando dejo esos escrito en la mesa y me dijiste que lo leyera.- recordando lo que decía aquellos-.

 _ **Kurama: ya lo recuerdo jeje.-**_ recordando aquel día-. **_Un momento, yo te dije que lo dejara cuando se estaba poniendo más intenso la lectura, pero tú no me hiciste caso._**

Naruto:….

 ** _Kurama: ya basta de bromas, el punto es que si quieres desbloquear el 4to sello al completo tienes que besar con pasión a una chicas, pero no a cualquiera._**

Naruto: Maldito viejo decrépito, en que estaba pensando al crear el 4to sello y poner esa condición para que liberar al completo.- medio enojado y sonrojada por el asunto-.

 _ **Kurama: (que bueno que no le explique la condición que tiene el 6to y 7mo sello para liberarlo en su totalidad también, jejejeje voy a disfrutar cuando llegue ese día) basta que charla naruto, lo que tenemos que hacer es ir nos lo más rápido posible a la aldea y evitar que esos decrépitos ancianos piense otra cosas.**_

Naruto: cierto me olvide, entonces andando que tengo mucho camino que recorrer.

Cuando naruto se despertó del lugar y vio a sus alrededores se encontró rodeados de varias personas Lo cuáles a 3 reconoció al instant es especial ya que se suponía que no debía de estar hay.

Danzo: Hola "L".- mirando a naruto y usando el nombre que el mismo se puso-.

Naruto: Danzo-Sama.- poniéndose nervioso y escuchando " maldita momia que hace el aquí" en su subconsciente-.

Danzo: no creí que este era el famoso lugar donde vive tu amigo.

 _ **Kurama: ((Naruto déjame hablar con el anciano)).**_

En el exterior cuando naruto dejos que el zorro tomará su cuerpo y tomará la apariencia de un Yokai, los Anbus se sorprendieron y se pusieron en Guardia por cualquier cosa que pusiera pasar, mientras las dos únicas rubias de lugar, una estaba atenta a lo que sucedió y comprendió de donde saco aquel poder ese niño, lo cual solo despejada su única duda que tenia desde que término aquella pelea, mientras que Shion al ver el dichoso cambio que tubo su amigo se Sonrojo por aquello, lo cual al Zorro se dio cuenta de ello.

Danzo: quédense quietos que esto es normal.- diciendo a los Anbus para que no atacaran al niños-. * para no escribir largo al nombre un Anbu con su máscara lo pondré así "A. Perro" = Anbus con máscara de perro.*

A Neko: pero Danzo-Sama.- Hablando una Anbus que su cabello era de color púrpura-.

A Inu: calma Neko, que esto es normal en "L".-sabiendo de aquello, ya que el Hokage le contó de ello-.

A Karasu: ( así que era cierto lo que me dijo el Hokage que Naruto y el Zorro).

 ** _Kurama: Hola viejo y cual es el motivo de tu generosa "visita"._**

Danzo: déjate de bromas ky…. No se suponía que llevaría tu hogar y no acá a combatir contra un demonio.- tratando de no enojarse y evitando revelar lo que tenia en su interior Naruto a las 2 presente-.

Miroku: no tiene porqué ocultarlo que tiene el niño en su interior.- dándose cuenta del motivo por que Danzo evitó hablar algo-. Me di cuenta de ello cuando cambio de forma, lo cual despejó mi anterior duda.

 ** _Kurama: así que la Sacerdotisa es mas lista que otros y aun sabiendo quien soy no me tiene miedo._**

Shion: Mamá se parece a la forma de la guardiana que aparece en los pergaminos Antiguos, pero el tiene su cabello rojo y no negro.

 ** _Kurama: que acabas de decir niña.-_ ** sorprendido por aquello-.

Miroku: lo que mi hija se refería es a la Yokai Ahri nuestra guardiana y quien sello a Mõryõ en un principio, según los pergaminos después de sellarlo ella murió por ello.

 ** _Kurama: eso es mentira, Ahri muerta jajaja ( así que fuiste tu quien lo sello y no me dijiste nada y aparte fingir tu muerte jeje típico de ti).-_ ** sintiendo orgulloso de su mujer por hacer aquello-.

Danzo: nos estamos desviando del asunto importante.- enojado por ello-. Que hacen ustedes aquí y si tenían que eliminar al demonio porque no pediste nuestra ayuda para esto.- mirando serio al Zorro-.

 ** _Kurama: simplemente porque quería que Naruto aprendiera que es una pelea de verdad y si ustedes estuvieran involucrados, solo serían estorbos, ya que el Demonio Mõryõ tenía la_** ** _habilidad de poseer cualquier cuerpo para escapar o robar sus esencia de vida.- Hablando y mirándole serio-. Y por lo que notaste afuera no fue sencilla la Batalla._**

Danzo:….

Shion: así que su verdadero nombre de L es Naruto.- feliz por saber el verdadero nombre de su amigo-.

 ** _Kurama: niña dime una cosa, que piensas o sientes por Naruto?._**

Shion: No te puedo decir mucho ya que solo por unos momentos estuve con el, pero en ese corto tiempo sentí admiración, pero esos 2 días que estuvieron inconsciente sentí calidez y miedo, miedo porque aun no despertaba y creía que cuando despertarás te irías como en aquella noche y no te volvería a ver.- triste al recordar aquellos días-. Y cálida al estar a tu lado y sentía que no tenia que separarme.- poniéndose roja al decirlo-.

 _ **Kurama: Gracias por el Dato.-** _ dicho lo último izo aparecer en una cortina de uno a una pequeña Zorrita de color amarillo entero y con pequeñas puntas negras en sus orejas y cola-. ** _Niña ella es Shinhwa y te cuidará a partir de ahora y Shinhwa proteger bien a la niña que ella es la 2da.-_ ** yendo la zorrita donde Shion y siendo cargada por ella-. ** _( Sólo espero que no paso lo mismo como con Yui )_**

Desde que Kurama hablo con Shion los demás sólo escuchaban y estaban atento a todo, sobre todo Miroku, al ver que le preguntaba el zorro a su hija y ella respondía aquello sólo sonrió, pero al ver como el Zorro invocaba aquella Zorrita y dijera que ella era la 2da estaba Sorprendida y con duda ya que no sabia a que se refería exactamente con " La 2da".

Miroku: disculpe…

 ** _Kurama: dígame Kyubi_**

Miroku: Kyubi-Sama invoco aquella Zorrita por que quieres que Shion y Shinhwa…. .- siendo interrumpida-.

 ** _Kurama: ante que siga.-_ ** mirando a Shion-. **_Podría las Dos salir un rato afuera._**

Shion: no hay problema Kyubi-Sama.- saliendo ella y la zorrita juntas y dejando a los adultos-.

 ** _Danzo: Inu, Neko y Karasu ustedes acompañe a la niña afuera y Neko envía un mensaje al Hokage que encontramos aquí a Naruto sólo eso.-_ ** Haciendo que salgan para evitar que escuchen, el sabía que 2 de 3 sabían de la situación de Naruto pero nada de los Yokai y prefería que siguiera así-.

Anbus: como ordene Danzo-Sama.- saliendo todos del lugar para ir donde esta Shion-. * se me olvido que Inu = Perro y tiene el cabellos Plateado, Karasu = Cuervo con el Cabello Negro semi largo y Neko = Gato y cabellos color púrpura y casi todos tienen 15 años y 18 años*

 ** _Kurama: dígame Sacerdotisa que tanto sabe de los Yokai._**

Miroku: Muy poco, pero se que cuando un Zorro y un Humano se funciona llegan a obtener habilidades que son capases de superar a cualquier Ninja con grado Chunin sin ningún esfuerzo y para llegar a aquellos ambos timen que se compatible en su totalidad y eso lleva aproximadamente 15 o más.- resumiendo todo lo que decían sus pergaminos-. Y lo se ya que unos de mis ancestro era un Yokai.

 ** _Kurama: ya veo, otra pregunta que saben sobre la Yokai Ahri._**

Miroku: casi nada, solo que era una Yokai única en su especie y podía utilizar Magia lo cual con ella podía sucumbir a cualquier ser humano y demonio, pero cuando se enfrentó con Mõryõ ella tubo que usar su Magia prohibida para sellarlo y con ella dar su vida.

Danzo: Kyubi eso que tiene que ver con el tema.

 ** _Kurama: simple curiosidad mía..-_ ** viendo como Danzo reprimía su enojo-.

Miroku: Dígame una cosa Kyubi-Sama que es eso que mi hija es la 2da? Acaso ya hay otra que tiene un zorro junto a ella o es la 2da que se podría funcionar como lo izo mi antepasado.- queriendo resolver su duda-.

 ** _Kurama: verá ella es la 2da por dos motivos la 1ra, que ella es la segunda chicas al que le doy un Kitsune Purotekutā to Supirichuaru y que ella sería una de las compañeras que tendría Mi invocador._**

Miroku: compañera?

Danzo: que seria su esposa más bien unas de sus esposas

Miroku: Que…! Por favor explíquese mejor antes que pierda todo el respeto que le tengo.- Indignada por lo que escucho-.

 ** _Kurama: antes que nada Cálmese y tome asiento que esto será largo_**

Mienta Kurama todo * es lo mismo que le contó y explico al Hokage y a los demás* en afuera de la habitación la Kitsune Shinhwa y Shion tenían una platica y eran observados por los 3 Anbus.

Shion: así que en realidad eres una Kitsune Purotekutā to Supirichuaru.

 _ **Shinhwa: y no cualquiera kitsune, soy la 2da mejor de mi generación.**_

Shion: y quien es la primera?.

 ** _Shinhwa: es, mejor dicho era mi amiga Yui, ya que no está en este mundo._**

Shion: lo siento por preguntar.

 ** _Shinhwa: no tienes que disculparte, se que Yui-san eligió bien a su Junsuina tamashī_** [Alma Pura]

Shion: Junsuina tamashī, a que te refieres con eso? .- preguntando ya que nunca escucho o leyó en los pergaminos sagrados que tenía-.

 ** _Shinhwa: les decimos Junsuina tamashī a las personas que elegimos o estamos destinadas a estar con ellas, no cualquiera puede ser nuestra Junsuina Tamashī._**

Shion: Shinhwa tu no eres hija o familiar de Kyubi-Sama, es que siento casi la misma aura en ustedes dos.

 ** _Shinhwa: no soy su hija, pero se podría decir que si a la a vez y para que entiendas mejor te contare la historia de nuestra Raza y Reina.-_** cuando acabo de decir lo ultimo los 3 Anbus que Hasta el momento escuchaban de vez en cuando, pero al decir aquello que el mismo kyubi tiene algún parentesco con aquella Zorrita pusieron más atención-. **_Y por favor no me interrumpas hasta que termine de hablar._**

Shion: de acuerdo.- feliz al saber algo más-.

 ** _Shinhwa: para empezar muestra Reina Ahri cuando era muy joven ella salió de nuestra Isla hacia el mundo humano, pero en esos tiempos los humanos luchaban a muerte entre ellos y según la historia abría dos bandos, la reina Ahri a diferencia de otros kitsune que habitan en nuestra Isla, Ahri siempre sintió una extraña conexión con el mundo mágico que la rodeaba. Una conexión que, de algún modo, le parecía que estaba incompleta. En lo más profundo de su interior, sentía que el cuerpo en el que había nacido era como una enfermedad y soñaba con llegar a convertirse en humana. Su objetivo parecía estar lejos de su alcance, hasta que se encontró en medio de una batalla humana. Era una escena espeluznante, la tierra estaba oscurecida por las siluetas de soldados heridos y moribundos. Se sintió atraída hacia uno de ellos: un hombre con túnica, envuelto por un campo mágico, cuya vida se iba acercando rápidamente a su fin. Se aproximó y algo en su interior se activó, atrayéndole hacia el hombre de una forma que no pudo comprender. Su esencia vital se introdujo en ella, guiada por filamentos mágicos invisibles. La sensación era embriagadora e insoportable. Cuando salió de este estado, descubrió entusiasmada que algo había cambiado en ella. Su lacio y brillante pelo blanco había desaparecido y su cuerpo era alargado y ágil: tenía la forma de los humanos que yacían en el suelo a su alrededor._**

 ** _Sin embargo, aunque tenía apariencia humana, sabía que en realidad la transformación estaba incompleta. Era una criatura inteligente, así que se adaptó a las costumbres de la sociedad humana y aprovechó su don de la belleza para atraer a los hombres incautos. Podía consumir sus esencias vitales cuando estaban encantados por sus hechizos seductores. Alimentarse de sus deseos le permitió estar más cerca de su sueño, pero a medida que arrebataba vidas, empezó a apoderarse de ella un fuerte sentimiento de arrepentimiento. Tenía reservas ante acciones que nunca le habían importado cuando sólo era una Kitsune. Se percató de que no podía soportar el remordimiento de su creciente moralidad. En su búsqueda de una solución, Ahri encontró la Academia de la Guerra, el hogar de los magos más poderosos. Allí le ofrecieron la oportunidad de mantener su humanidad sin causar más daño, a cambio de servir en la Liga._**

 ** _Pero eso duro apenas unos años, ya que en un lugar muy apartado donde se encontraban había ocurrido un suceso inesperado, así que la academia mando un mensajero para ver que era aquello, el mensajero al volver después de 1 año le había dicho que en aquel lugar abría creció un árbol enorme que liberaba una poderosa energía, así que decidieron ir hacia aquel lugar antes que sus enemigos que al igual que ellos si enterraron del suceso, su llegada al lugar tardó aproximadamente 1 año y 6 meses, en su recorrido tuvieron Muchos enfrentamiento con sus enemigo, pero cuando llegaron al dichoso lugar vieron a Muchos humanos con armas con las cuales les disparaban a una mujer de pelo blanco que se encontraba en un lado del árbol, la liga pensaba ayudar aquella mujer pero luego vieron como aquella mujer abría comido un fruto de aquel árbol, la reina Ahri cuando aquella mujer comió el fruto alertó a sus camaradas del peligro eminente que se aproximaba, así que los Magos más poderosos trataron de hacer un hechizo de defensa, lamentablemente fue demasiado tarde para ellos la dichosa mujer abría hecho que la luna se tornará roja y que apareciera un extraño gravados en ella, los cuales ponían a todos en un profundo sueño tanto a ella, a sus amigos y sus enemigos._**

Todos los Anbus que escucharon el relato de aquella Zorrita estaban asombrados por aquella historia que jamás habrían escuchados, que en tiempos antiguos se utilizaba Magia por lo cual no existe en la actualidad, pero hay registro en pergaminos muy antiguos que solo algunos del rango Anbus de élite tenían permitido leerlos, los Anbus estaban por preguntar a la zorrita una cosa pero vieron que ella estaba por decir más.

 ** _Shinhwa: después de un largo tiempo fueron liberados todos sus amigos y enemigos de nuestra reina de aquel sueño largo, pero solo ella pudo despertar de aquel sueño ya que al revisar a todos pudo apreciar que ninguno tenían vida o Magia, luego ella misma noto que su apariencia volvió a lo que era en un principio, triste por la pérdida de sus Amigos decidió volver a su academia lo cual lo llevaría 1 años, estando hay busco el lugar de su habitación para buscar y encontrar un retrato de toda su ligar reunida, para luego volver a la Isla Kitsune donde nos contó todo aquello._**

 ** _Después de varios años ella decidió volver al mundo humano para tomar venganza sobre aquella mujer que provocó la muerte de toda su liga, pero al llegar pudo apreciar desde lejos a un hombre demasiado viejo con pelo Blanco con cuernos en su cabeza de túnica blanca, llevaba un bastón negro y sentía que radiaba una energía de Paz y serenidad, pero lo que le llamo mas la atención fue que estaba rodeado de 9 seres que eran mucho más Grande el ella o el viejo, creyendo que esos seres atacaría al viejo decidió ayudarlo, después de un largo rato entendió que aquello seres eran como unos hijos del viejo, el anciano le presentó a ELLA a Todos sus Hijos comenzando del que tenia 1 cola y con apariencia de Mapache, hasta el último, lo cual la reina se le quedo viendo por un largo rato._**

 ** _Después de un tiempo ella le contó el motivo del porque estaba hay y a quien buscaba, lo cual se encontraba feliz y a la vez triste, feliz que la mujer que provocó la muerte de todos sus amigos estuviera muerta al fin y Triste por no ser ella la causante de su muerte. Desde ese tiempo Ahri estuvo con el viejo charlado al igual con aquellos seres que seria Bijus los cuales les tenía mucho aprecio, pero mas con Las Bijus, algunas veces tenía charla con el Señor Kurama que seria el Zorro de nueve Cola y nuestro Rey._**

Ahora si que todos los Anbus estaban más que sorprendido por lo que contaba la Zorrita.

 ** _Shinhwa: pero después de un tiempo llegó lo inevitable, el anciano al que le tenía mucho aprecio y le consideraba como a un padre murió, lo cual ella planeaba volver a su Isla para no regresar más, pero antes de irse nuestro Rey Kurama-Sama le ofreció que se quedara con el unos cuantos días con el y le acompañará ya que al igual que ella se sentía triste por la muerte de su Padre. Así Kurama-Sama y Ahri-Sama estuvieron juntos por 3 años en lo cual ambos se hicieron pareja y el señor Kurama le dio algo de su poder a Ahri para que vuelva a su antigua forma, lo cual ella estaba muy feliz y decidió llevarlo a que conociera su hogar, estando hay nuestra reina y rey se casaron después de 2 años al llegar. En esos tiempo que se quedó nuestro Rey el creo una fuente que almacenará y regenerara su poder para que los demás Kitsune Purotekutā to Supirichuaru accediera a la forma de la reina, lo cual no podíamos en su totalidad, se descubrió que nuestra reina era la única que e podía, y los kitsune sólo podría acceder sólo al Modo Yokai pero solo cuando nos Funcionamos con nuestros Junsuina tamashī, el tiempo transcurrió y otra raza de Kitsune había aparecido los cuales eran idénticos a nosotros y a la vez diferentes, ya que su poder reside en el números de colas y en los años de vida que tienen, a diferencia de nosotros que son en las líneas que rodea nuestros ojos, al principio había disputas en ambos grupos, pero eso cambio cuando el señor Kurama y Ahri intervinieron y llegaron a un acuerdo de Paz entre ambos Grupos y hasta la actualidad no tenemos conflictos. Y eso seria todo sobre la Historia de nuestra Reina y de los Kitsunes.-_** terminando de contarle a Shion y por accidente a los Anbus ya que se abría olvidado de ellos por completo-.

Shion: es un poco triste la historia de la reina Ahri, al perder a sus amigos y luego al anciano que le considero como su Padre. Pero al final estuvo con el kyubi, espera un momento la Reina Ahri es la misma Guardiana que tenia nuestra familia pero ellas dio su vida al sellar al Demonio que acaba de ser derrotado por Naruto-Kun.

 ** _Shinhwa: eso es una verdad a media, Ahri si sello al Demonio Mõryõ pero no murió, solo estuvo muy agotada por aquello y tuvo que regresar a la Isla para recuperar sus energía, pero el sellado que logró hacer provocó que le afectará a ella igual pero en otra forma que seria no poder volver hasta que el sello que izo se rompiera y como el Aquel demonio murió yo diría a que la Reina ahora puede volver._**

Shion: que bien por ella.- feliz y queriendo algún día conocerla-.

 ** _Shinhwa: Por favor Al señor Kurama no le digas Kyubi ya que es un apodo ofensivo hacia el, mejor dile por su nombre Kurama.-_ ** seria -. ** _Shion dime una cosa, que piensas del señor Kurama, de la Reina Ahri, nuestra Raza, los demás zorros y de nuestro nuevo invocador que serias Naruto-Sama.-_ ** al decir el nombre de Naruto vio que e la niña se Sonrojo y sintió en ella el sentimiento de Felicidad-.

Shion: de Kurama-Sama respeto ante todo, se que la mayoría de los humanos lo ven como un Arma y no como otro ser vivo, de la Reina Ahri orgullo, ya que ella al principio estuvo sola pero encontró unas personas los cuales lo considero sus Amigo y luego la perdió en ese terrible suceso, para luego encontrar a alguien que le vio como a un Padre y encontrar el amor en alguien especial, de ustedes los Kitsunes y los Zorro simpatía por ser seres sorprendentes y de… .- sonrojada por que diría-. Naruto-Kun cariño y calidez, Cariño por los día que estuvo, y además que cuando me salvo y casi me besa.- más roja al recordar aquello-. Calidez siento al estar con el-.

 ** _Shinhwa: enserio…! .-_ ** sorprendida al oír que casi fue besada por Naruto-. **_Una última cosa que harías si obtiene un poder inigualable para cualquier ser humano._**

Shion: es proteger a mi Madre, a todos los seres querido que tengo, a las personas que estén en peligro y a Naruto-kun.- muy segura en sus palabras-.

 _ **Shinhwa: ( ella es igual a mi en proteger a quienes nos rodea y no le tiene miedo a Lord Kurama, creo que Yo igual encontré a mi Junsuina tamashī al igual que Yui-san) Shion sabes por lo que estoy aquí realmente.**_

Shion: para ser amigas y cuidarnos entre nosotras como lo dijo Kurama-Sama.

 _ **Shinhwa: eso es cierto de alguna forma, pero para ser más sencillo de decir, es para estar juntas y con el tiempo ser compatible en todo, para que nos unamos y tu obtengas un poder inigualable.**_

Shion: unirnos en que forma.- no entendiendo bien aquello-.

 _ **Shinhwa: para que sepas los Kitsune Purotekutā to Supirichuaru como te dije somos una raza muy diferente a todas, ya que existimos por 3 motivos, la 1ra en cuidar a la naturaleza y ayudarlas en todo lo que se pueda, 2da es proteger a los más pequeños de cualquier peligro e incluso que no tenga pesadillas, aunque hay un Ser que se encarga de devorar pesadilla pero solo de los adultos y la 3ra se divide en dos. La 1ra a quienes no logran encontrar a sus Junsuina Tamashī, pueden formar pareja y tener familia. 2da es que si logra encontrar, es para que puedan funcionar o unirse, y según es sabido en la antigüedad un hombre logró unirse con su Kitsune pero se tardó años en ser compatible.**_

Shion: el es mi antepasado…! .- feliz por escuchar que su antecesor fue el último en lograrlo-.

 ** _Shinhwa: esa no me lo esperaba.-_ ** sorprendida por la información-. **_Pero no hace mucho mi amiga Yui llegó a unirse con su Junsuina tamashī en un corto tiempo, ya que eran las dos muy compatible._**

Shion: sorprendente, como quisiera conocerla.

 ** _Shinhwa: te diré una cosa.-_ ** viendo como Shion esperaba lo que le diría-. **_Al estar contigo en este corto tiempo y más que me dijiste aquellas palabras sobre Kurama, Ahri, kitsune y Naruto-Sama sentí todo tus sentimientos en tu interior, por aquello se que somos más que 100% compatible ya que compartimos los mismo sentimiento y forma de pensar._**

Shion: Gracias.- sintiendo ser alagada por lo dicho-.

 ** _Shinhwa: Shion te quieres unir conmigo para que con el poder que obtengas defiendas a todos.-_ ** viéndola sería-.

Shion: si es para protegerte a mi Madre, a personas indefensas y a Naruto-Kun si.- respondiendo sin dudas y segura de sus palabras-.

 _ **Shinhwa: sólo te pido que cierres los ojos y repitas lo que diré y cuando quieras acceder al Modo Yokai sólo di las misma palabra que diré.**_

Shion: Entiendo.- cerrando sus ojos-.

 _ **Shinhwa: Bien aquí vamos... "Voy a perder mis miedos, Enfrentar mi destino, No temo a lo que llegará, Porque sola no estaré , porque mi espíritu nos unirá…. Yokai…!"**_

Los Anbus que escucharon toda la conversación desde que término la Zorrita de contar la historia, estuvieron al tanto de los demás, pero cuando la Zorrita hablo sobre Funcionarse se pusieron alerta, trataron de detener aquello pero una extraña barrera no lo dejaba entrar así que 2 de ellos activaron sus Dõjutsu para ver que pasaba con aquella niña de era cubierta por una brillante Luz.

Cuando él brillo se acabo se observó a una niña Rubia con 2 orejas de Zorro en su Cabeza, 3 marcas en cada mejillas, sus ojos estaban cerrados pero cuando los abrió se les vio sus ojos violeta con las pupilas Rasgada, sus manos tenía una Garras afiladas, llevaba un Kimono como Crema y en la esquinas color negro, la niña se dio una vuelta y se observó que el Kimono tenía un zorro impreso y una cola de color amarillo con negro en su punta lo cuál no era afectado por el Kimono.

Shion: Me siento diferente y tengo una colita…! .- mirando para luego agarrarla-. Pero que suave es..!

A Neko: ( si que se ve adorable con ella, y con ese Modo Yokai que dijo aquella Zorrita cambio no sólo su forma también su Chakra ).- ella iba a preguntar a sus camaradas, pero los halló tumbados los dos con signo de mucho cansancio y noto también que su chakra habían agotados casi dejando les en un 35%-. Inu, Karasu que les paso .- preocupada-.

A Karasu: no sabría como decirlo pero cuando ella nos vio mi chakra fue disminuyendo a una velocidad importante-. Totalmente agotado y sudando-.

A Inu: lo más seguro que sea por los ojos que tiene ella… es la única explicación que puede haber y si no cerraba mi único ojo de seguro me seguiría absorbiendo mi chakra.- al igual cansado aunque no se notaba por la máscara que llevaba-. Ve eh informa de lo sucedido a Danzo.

Momentos antes que se unieran Shinhwa y Shion el Zorro le terminaba de explicar a Miroku del porque su portador tendría que tener mas de 3 esposas.

 ** _Kurama: ahora me entiende_**

Miroku: lo puedo entender sobre la Ley del 2do Hokage que puso y sobre la Ley de los Kitsunes, pero Qué pasaría si Naruto-Kun decidiera tener solo una esposa? .- preocupada su es que seria ese un problema-.

Danzo: lo dudo que eso pase.

 ** _Kurama: además no creo que se niegue e incluso dudo que algún hombre no le guste la idea de tener un Harem.-_ ** sonriendo me medio lado-.

Miroku: Tenían que ser Hombres…. .- seguiría hablando pero sintió al igual que el Zorro y Danzo como una energía puta se sentía por el lugar-. Y esa energía?.

 ** _Kurama: ( ella igual…!, que paso con esos tiempo que para unirse tenían que sufrir juntos, pelearse entre ellos, En mis Tiempo esto no pasaba de rápido, Joder ya estoy más viejo).-_ ** ya sintiendo a lo que vendría y añorando sus tiempos aquellos-.

Danzo: ella igual Kyubi?.

 ** _Kurama: así es Danzo ella igual, pero que le pasa a esta generación de Kitsune?_**

Miroku: de que están hablando y que es esa energía pura que siento, por lo que veo ustedes saben que es y de donde viene.

Danzo: Ya lo verá Sacerdotisa Miroku.

Miroku quería respuesta, pero no dijo nada ya que la Anbus entró primera y luego los otro mas pero siendo ayudados entre ellos, y al final entró una niña con apariencia al Kyubi en este momento tomando el control dl cuerpo del niño.

Miroku: niña quien eres y… .- dándose cuenta quien era-. Shion eres tu?

Shion: si madre…! .- aún en el modo Yokai-.

Miroku: .pero como?, no se supone que toma años ser compatible las dos?.- viendo a su hija de pie a cabeza, para luego ver como volvía a la normalidad.- que paso ahora?.

 _ **Kurama: lo que pasa es que ella como la otra niña hicieron algo que hasta ahora ninguno logró y es unirse con su Kitsune en una hora.**_ \- cansado de todo-.

 ** _...Continuará..._**

explicación porque hasta ahora actualizo... el motivo después de actualizar el cap.6 me fui de vacaciones donde mis abuelos y me olvide que en ese lugar no hay señal de internet lo cual solo planeaba quedarme 1 semana y no hasta ayer Sábado y aparte cuando me fui no me compre un celular táctil que soportara la App Work Office Online y donde viven mis abuelos no venden celulares de tecnología asi que estuve con un celular de Piedra, pero ahora cuiento con mi nuevo Celular de Full Tecnologia.

Pdta: En el Sigt Cap. pondré el Nombre de la hija de Kurama así que tienen hasta el jueves o viernes de decirme que nombre quisieran que tenga la hija de kurama y el domingo actualizo, a los ya dieron sus opiniones los tendré en cuenta y solo hasta hora 2 me gustaron eso seria todo y Gracias por esperar por la actualización, hasta la proxima...

Pdta2: si no publico el Domingo seria el Lunes a primera Hora y no se preocupen que como dije si o si termino una historia o fics que escribo.


	8. Chapter 8 Mas Sorpresas

OTAKUFire: Aquí el nuevo capitulo y espero que te guste y espera con paciencia de quienes mas serán las chicas que formaran el Harem.

Xyori Nadeshiko-Kumiko Taisho: Gracias por dejar tu Review, y Shin... lo tendré en cuenta, si sera o no una de las del Harem.

Zafir09: Gracias que te gusto el anterior Cap. y espero que disfrute este Igual como el anterior, y solo espera ya vera lo que se viene.

...

Aquí su nuevo Cap. y espero que les gusten a todos e igual al colocar aquellos nombres para la hija de Kurama, no se preocupen los otros nombre que pusieron Igual aparecerán, no les diré en donde pero lo verán así que no fue en vano dar sus opiniones y sin mas que disfruten el capitulo.

...

Hablando Humano ...

(Humano pensando ...)

 _ **Demonio o Criaturas Hablando ...**_

 _ **(Demonios o Criaturas Hablando ...)**_

* Autor hablando *

((Demonio y Humana Hablando entre ellos en su Subconsciente))

Miroku: .pero como?, no se supone que toma años ser compatible las dos?.- viendo a su hija de pie a cabeza, para luego ver como volvía a la normalidad.- que paso ahora?.

 _ **Kurama: lo que pasa es que ella como la otra niña hicieron algo que hasta ahora ninguno logró y es unirse con su Kitsune en una hora.**_ \- cansado de todo-.

Miroku: espere, igual la otra niña logró unirse en poco tiempo.- totalmente sorprendida-.

 ** _Kurama: y por lo que veo las Dos tienen la misma habilidad._**

Danzo: así que era cierto, aquella habilidad anti Dõjutsu.- dándose cuenta lo dicho por el Zorro-.

Miroku: que habilidad están hablando los Dos.

 _ **Kurama: para no hacerla larga, tanto su hija y la Niña Hyūga, son inmune a los Dõjutsu, que aparte drena el chakra enemigo cuando este Lo tenga Activado.**_

Danzo: y su tiempo que obtuvo su hija en el Modo Yokai fue los que logró drenar a aquellos Anbus.

Miroku: ya veo… esperen un momento que la otra niña es un Hyūga?

 ** _Kurama: si, porque lo pregunta_**

Miroku: eso solo que, según tengo entendido el Clan Hyūga sólo se casa con miembros de su mismo Clan y así perseverar su Kekkei Genkai.

Danzo: y no está equivocado en ello, pero sucede que con aquella niña Hyūga existe una exención.

 ** _Kurama: voy hacer directo, tanto su madre de ella y el niño cuando estaban embarazadas concordaron que si ellos nacieran de diferentes sexos se casarían, que no se opondría nadie ni sus esposos y si usted cree que el Líder del Clan Hyūga no permitirá eso, esta equivocada porque es una de sus hija la que se casara con Naruto._**

Miroku: me quiere decir que el mismo líder del clan está de acuerdo.

 ** _Kurama: ahora en lo que estaba_**.-mirando otra vez a Shion-. ** _Niña nos podría contar lo que sucedió afuera._**

Shion: Si.- así le contó todo-.

Mientras que en el País de los Demonios Shion les contaba lo ocurrido en la academia Ninja 1 niña, 4 niños y un perro pequeño se dirigían al un lugar más cómodo para poder conversar de cierto rubio y otra cosas.

Shikamaru: que problemático que el Iruka-Sensei nos diera esas tarea.- Hablando mientras bostezaba-.

Kiba: pero que fastidio y yo que quería ir con Akamaru y pasar el tiempo y no haciendo la dichosa tarea.- concordando con el otro y recibiendo un Ladrido de parte de su amigo canino-.

Choji: y lo mas peor que no son nada fáciles de hacer.- abriendo una bolsa de papas fritas-.

Shikamaru: Choji espera que estemos todo en el lugar para poder comer más a gusto.

Shino: aunque nunca me quejo, esta vez concuerdo con ustedes, hoy Iruka-Sensei nos dio más tarea que otras veces y no son nada fáciles de hacerlas.

Hinata: y si lo hacemos todos juntos y así acabarla más rápido.-llegando al lugar y sacando su almuerzo de ella-. Ustedes que dicen.

Shikamaru: por mi parte no hay ningún problema.

Kiba: es mejor que hacerla sólo

Choji: smmmimmm.- Hablando mientras que tenia papas en su boca-.

Shino: eso es mejor

Una vez que todos acabaron sus almuerzos que trajeron por fin podrían conversar.

Kiba: Hinata dime una cosa

Hinata: que cosa Kiba

Kiba: tu sabes el porque a Naruto lo miran como quisiera que no estuviera vivo eh incluso la mayoría de los maestros lo ven así.- serio -.

Choji: es cierto, una vez cuando estaba con en el mercado las venteras del lugar le lanzaron frutas o verduras podridas así de la nada y Naruto no izo ni dijo nada.- recordando lo de esa vez -. Y cuando le pregunte el porque no le decía nada solo me dijo que " Déjalo Choji, de seguro me están confundiendo con otro niño".

Kiba: eso ni yo la creo, porque confundirle cada vez que esta él en el mercado o en otros lugares siempre le lanzan cosas o me miran con odio o queriendo que se fuera y no sólo los aldeanos también algunos Ninjas.

Hinata: pues… es que… .- nerviosa, al no saber si contarle la verdad o no sobre naruto-.

Shikamaru: Déjalo así Hinata, kiba se a lo que te estas refiriendo, ya que al igual que ustedes cuando estaba con él le trataban de esa forma.- viendo como su amiga se ponía nerviosa por ese asunto y decidiendo ayudarla-.

Shino: lo más probable y seguro es preguntarle a el mismo y no a Hinata, aunque ella para más con Naruto ese tema lo concierne a Naruto decirnos y no a Hinata.- al igual que Shikamaru decidió ayudar a su única amiga-.

Hinata: sólo les puedo decir que todo ese trato que recibe Naruto-Kun es equivocado, y tanto los aldeanos o Ninjas sólo están cegados y no miran más haya de lo que Tiene Naruto-Kun.- de siendo aquello con mucha firmeza en sus palabras-.

Shikamaru: Ya escucharon a la Novia de Naruto así que cambiemos de tema.- logrando cambiar la tensión del momento para ver como se ponía su amiga-.

Mientras ellos se reían de como se ponía su amiga Hinata al decir que era novia de naruto, volviendo al País de los Demonios Shion terminaba de contar todo a los presentes.

Miroku: eso explica el porque la Guardiana Ahri no volvió y la consideraron muerta después del sellado.- recordando un pequeño detalle-. Tu te casaste con Ahri…?!.

 ** _Kurama: claro que me case con ella, pero no lo grite que no estamos sordos._**

Danzo: Ahora falta que el kyubi diga que tiene un hijo.

Miroku: eso ni yo me la creo, sin ofender señor Kurama-Sama.- recordando lo que le contó su hija de que era una ofensa llamarle Kyubi-.

 _ **Kurama: jajajajaja ( si tan sólo supieran, pero es mejor que sea así ) no hay problema Sacerdotisa. Una cosa más, Shion sólo te pido que no lee digas nada a naruto sobre que puedes tomar tu forma Yokai.**_

Shion: Porque Kurama-Sama

 ** _Kurama: es por un asunto de privado, pero solo te pido que no le digas nada, es esto va para los Anbus los que acabaron de escuchar y ver es de un asunto clase SS_**.- serio al decirlo a los 3 Anbus-.

Danzo: esta estrictamente prohibido decir cualquier palabra esta claro.- e igual hablando a los Anbus-.

Anbus: como ordene Danzo-Sama.

 ** _Kurama: ahora pueden salir los Anbus y Shion un momento._**

Shion: yo quiero quedarme.

Miroku: Hija sal un momento por favor.- ya sabiendo lo que dirían una a vez salieran-.

Shion: ok Madre.- saliendo junto con los Anbus-.

 _ **Kurama: como sabrá Sacerdotisa Miroku, Shion no debe de saber que ella en un futuro será la esposa de naruto y viceversa.**_

Miroku: por mi ninguno de los dos sabrán nada.

 ** _Kurama: Danzo Naruto se irá a la aldea en este momento._**

Danzo: espera, porque te quieres ir ahora. Ya ordene que mandaran un mensaje a Sarutobi explicando donde te encontrabas.

 ** _Kurama: sólo te diré que ya estuvimos mucho tiempo afuera de la Aldea y quiero ver su se presenta esa Cosa de la que hablamos._**

Danzo: Ya que presentó hace poco y como tu lo dijiste en esa "Cosa" por lo que le decía zetsu pareciera que tuviera dos personas en un solo cuerpo.

 ** _Kurama: Joder, pero igual tengo que regresar_**

Miroku: Disculpe Kurama-Sama, pero no puede retrasar su partida unos Días más, es que mi hija se sentirá triste por la partida de su amigo.

 ** _Kurama: lo siento pero si o si tenemos que irnos y eso Naruto lo sabe. Y una cosa más._** \- haciendo aparecer un pequeño pergamino-. ** _Este pergamino contiene todas Las Habilidades y demás cosas que tiene al entrar en el modo Yokai, cuide do por que es el único y otra cosa que le entrene a partir de los 8 años._**

Miroku: es una lastima que no se quedarán más tiempo, y Gracias por el Pergamino.

Una vez dicho lo ultimo el Zorro dejo que Naruto controlará su cuerpo, pudo observar como la Madre de Shion estaba un poco triste.

Naruto: que le sucede Sacerdotisa.

Miroku: no es nada Naruto-San.

Naruto: por favor dígame que le sucede.

Miroku: es que te irás así de pronto si haberte conocido o por lo menos que pases un tiempo con Shion.- intentando ocultar la tristeza que tenia al saber como se pondría su hija-.

Naruto: (( Kurama por Favor déjame estar por lo menos 1 hora y después are todo lo que me pidas por 1 semana))

 ** _Kurama: (( esta bien solo una hora, que tenemos mucho que recorrer y gózalo que será tu última hora libre, una vez que llegamos te are sufrir por esa semana))_**

Naruto: Sacerdotisa-Sama me quedare sólo por 1 hora mas.- viendo como ella sonreía-.

Miroku: Gracias Naruto-San y por favor dime Miroku.- feliz por ellos-.

Mientras Naruto se quedaba 1 hora mas en el País de los Demonios con Shion, en la Isla kitsune una madre eh hija tenían una extraña conversación.

 _ **¿?: Madre que fue eso.-**_ sintiendo una extraña energía desaparecer de la nada-.

 _ **Ahri: (podría ser) hija quiero que te dijes si tengo un sello en mi espalda por favor.**_

 ** _¿?: si hay uno pero se esta borrando poco a poco, que es Madre._** \- queriendo saber que era ese sello extraño-.

 ** _Ahri: Hija ese era un sello especial su nombre es Sellado Gris de luna y como di es que se esta desapareciendo poco a poco, eso quiere decir que un demonio al que use este sello murió hace no mucho._**

 ** _¿?: y porque lo tenía tu madre._**

 ** _Ahri: fue por un incidente que tuve hace muchos años hija, y si el sello esta comenzando a desaparecer eso quiere decir que muy pronto podré volver al mundo humano._** \- teniendo una pequeña sonrisa-.

 ** _¿?: Madre y si eso sucede me llevas a Conocer el mundo humano si._** \- ilusionada -.

 ** _Ahri: claro hija, es mas iremos donde esta tu Padre a llevarle una sorpresa_**.- viendo como saltaba de la alegría su hija-.

 ** _¿?: al fin podré ver como es el lugar donde vive mi padre y sobre todo podré ver al niño rubio de mi sueños._** \- feliz por ello y teniendo un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas-.

 ** _Ahri: claro hija, pero antes tenemos que prepararnos para cuando llegue el momento y presiento que no va a tardar._**

Mientras Madre e hija planeaban con todo lujo de detalle en ir al mundo humano una vez que el dichoso sello desapareciera en su totalidad y darle una sorpresa al Zorro que tenían de marido y padre. Volviendo con Naruto el se encontraba descansando en su habitación una vez que llegó a la aldea y pasara 1 semana desde que llegó y a la vez sufrió con el pequeño calentamiento y alimentación muy saludable que tubo. Y a la vez mentirles a sus amigo de donde estuvo todo ese tiempo, aunque a Hinata no le pudo mentir por alguna extraña razón, lo bueno que ella no le pregunto de donde estuvo o algo por el estilo, solo pregunto si estaba bien.

 _ **Kurama: (( Naruto ya es hora ))**_

Naruto: (( no hace FALTA que me lo vuelva a decir Kurama))

 ** _Kurama: (( se que no hace falta pero conociéndote de seguro que te olvidarás de algo))_**

Naruto: (( no creo, déjame ver la bolsa)).- abriendo su bolsa para ver que tenia -. (( pintura, aceite, harina, hueco podridos, cabezas de pescados y pimienta. Están todo lo que necesito para a hacer mi pequeña broma))

 _ **Kurama: (( te estás olvidando de la lechuga fresca))**_

Naruto: (( la lechuga fresca? Para que?)).- sin entender-

 ** _Kurama: (( vez a lo que me referías Tarado, como piensas pagar a los hermanos zorrillos))_**

Naruto: (( cierto…! Casi me olvido )).- Yendo al refrigerador por la dichosa lechuga-. (( ahora si ))

Mientras naruto se preparaba para hacer su nueva broma en la entrada de la aldea se podía observar llegar dos 2, una de ellas era alta y la otra muy pequeña, las dos figuras fueron detenidas por los Ninjas que suelen custodiar y registrar de los que entran y salen de la aldea.

Izumo: alto hay identifíquense.- hablando a las 2 personas-.

Kotetsu: Calma Izumo ella de segura vienen de visita.

 _ **¿?: Madre este lugar es muy distintos al nuestro.**_

 _ **¿?1: si Hija pero mejor busquemos a tu Padre que siento si presencia muy débil por aquí cerca.**_

 _ **¿?: al fin podre ver a mi padre donde vive y quien era ese muchacho.**_

 _ **¿?1: calma hija que muy pronto lo veras a ambos.**_

Volviendo con Naruto, se encontraba corriendo de los Anbus que lo esta persiguiendo al fallar su gracioso plan de escape.

 ** _Kurama:(( Baka te dije que planearas todo antes de iniciar la broma ))_**

Naruto: (( pero que iba a saber que descubrieran antes de tiempo mi escondite, alguien debió haber abierto la boca))

 ** _Kurama: (( lo que importa ahora es salir y que no te atrapen, por suerte llevas una mascara, si logras salir de estas no te...))._** \- sintiendo una presencia familiar pero no recuerda de donde-.

Naruto: (( que pasa kurama)).- escapando aun de los Anbus-.

 ** _Kurama: (( Nada, solo sigue corriendo que te están alcanzando ))_**.- desviando el tema y sintiendo como esa presencia desaparecía -. ** _( de donde conozco ese presencia)._**

Volviendo otra vez a la puerta del la aldea esta vez se podía ver a varias personas escoltando un carruaje y al frente de ellos se encontraba un hombre mayor con vendas en casi toda su cara siendo el primero en ingresar y dando su informe a los 2 guardias del lugar y indicando quienes eran los del carruaje-.

¿?: Madre, mira ya llegamos a la aldea donde vive Naruto-Kun

¿?1: si Hija ya llegamos.- mirando lo feliz que estaba su hija-.

¿?: solo espero verlo lo mas rápido posible.

Pasando de la puerta principal de la aldea, al complejo Hyūga Madre e hija se encontraban reunidas lista para ir donde el Hokage para podre hablar con el de un asunto delicado que concierne a cierto Rubio, hablando de el se encontraba rodeado por 3 anbus de 10 que lo perseguía desde un principio, lo cuales ellos no se encontraban en perfecto estados, al proseguir al de la mascara fueron victimas de varios bromas, uno de ello se encontraba pintados en su totalidad de color naranja, el otro estaba cubierto de plumas en la mayor parte de su cuerpo y la última aunque solo tenia su traje Anbu desgarrados en varios lugares de su cuerpo lo cual en una parte se le notaba el color de su Sostén.

Naruto: ( mierda ya me atraparon).- viendo que no tenia escapatoria-. (( Kurama algún Plan))

 _ **Kurama: (( solo 1 as ese Jutsu que creaste hace poco, pero resultara en 2 de ellos y no en la ambu, pero una vez que lo hagas corre lo mas rápido que puedas))**_

Naruto: (( te refieres que haga esa técnica?)).- no muy seguro de hacer aquella técnica pero viendo que no tenia de otra-. ( no hay de otra) Jutsu Sexy...!.- logrando como 2 de ellos caigan inconsciente, estaba por escapar pero-.

Anbu: Degenerado...!.- molesta por ver aquel jutsu y logrando agarrar al causante de todo sus molestias desde meses atrás-. Hoy pagaras por todo lo que nos has hecho para-. Llevándolo al Hokage y sintiendo decepcionada de sus camaradas por caer en ese jutsu-.

 ** _Kurama:(( que paso de correr cuando termine de hacer la técnica y caigan los 2 anbus?))_**

Naruto: ((me dio miedo su aura de peligro que despedía ella)).- aun recordando aquello-.

 ** _Kurama: (( es solo excusas, yo no sentí nada de ello))_**

Mientras Naruto era llevado hacia la torre Hokage, el mismo Hokage se encontraba ya reunido con dos mujeres Hyūga.

Hana: disculpe Hokage-Sama pero necesito saber en donde realmente estuvo naruto la anterior semana.

Hokage: disculpe señora Hyūga pero eso es confidencial, que solo a Naruto lo concierne decirlo… .- fue interrumpido al escuchar que tocaban la puerta-. Espero un momento Señora Hana, pase.- una vez dada la orden que pasara se observó a una Anbus con ropa desgarradas y arrastrando con ella a alguien que tenia la cara tapada-. Al fin lograron atraparlo, que le paso y los demás.- notando que sola ella de 10 Anbus que mando volvió de aquella misión-.

Anbu: 7 de ellos están en estos momentos en el Hospital por intoxicación estomacal al querer atraparlo, no contábamos que el tenía esas bombas de pestes, y los 2 último inconsciente por el campo de entrenamiento número 3, cuando está pequeña pulga izo un jutsu desagradable.

Hokage: Gracias por todo Anbu puede retirarse y tiene el día libre.

Anbu: Gracias Hokage-Sama.- retirándose del lugar para poder día de su día libre-.

Hokage: algo que decir en tu defensa Naruto.- ya sabiendo que quien se trataba-.

Naruto: como sabe que era Yo jiji.- sorprendido-.

Hokage: Por 2 simples Razones, la primera en tu anterior broma dejaste 1 pista, y la otra que eres el único niño de tu edad y estatura que tiene el pelo amarillo.

 ** _Kurama: (( Baka, te dije que ocultaras también tu cabello))_**

Naruto: (( pero me dijiste eso al último momento ))

Hana no podía creer que Naruto habría dejado a 9 de 10 Anbus fuera de combate a tan corta edad, iba a preguntar pero volvieron a tocar la puerta.

Hokage: y ahora que será, pase.- viendo como pasaban una mujer mayor y una niña las ambas rubias-.

Miroku: Buenos Días Hokage-Sama, soy la Sacerdotisa del País de los Demonios y ella mi hija Shion.- Hablando con educación-. Y venimos a ver a 2 personas que estuvieron halla hace 1 semana atrás.

Hokage: Buenos Dias Sacerdotisa Miroku y no se preocupe que aquellas personas se encuentra aquí mismo-.

Miroku: enserio.- mirando a su alrededor y viendo a 3 personas mas-. Hola Disculpe mis modales por no verlas soy Miroku y ella es mi hija Shion.- Presentándose a Hana-.

Hana: Igualmente, soy Hana Hyūga y ella es mi hija Hinata un gusto conocerla Miroku-San.- presentándose igualmente con educación-.

Hinata: Hola Soy Hinata gusto en conocerte.- presentandose sin miedo a Shion-.

Shion: mucho gusto Hinata, soy Shion.- sintiendo que se conocían desde mucho antes-.

Naruto: jiji podrias liberarme.- aun teniendo la mascara-.

Hokage: para que, si tu aun esta en problema por todas las bromas que ocasionaste.

Naruto: es que Kurama quiere salir un momento.

Hokage: bueno.- liberando y viendo como Naruto invocaba a un pequeño del tamaño de un perro adulto y Zorro de 4 colas-.

Cuando el Zorro quedo libre en la calles de konoha se encontraban 2 personas sintieron su presencia y decidieron ir aquel lugar.

Naruto: Hola Hinata-Chan.- quitandose la mascara-. hola Shion-Chan, hola Hana y Miroku.- terminando de saludarlas-.

Todas: Naruto/ Naruto-kun...!.- 2 sorprendidas-. Y viendo como las dos mas menores iban a abrazar al chico, olvidando varias cosas.

Miroku: Naruto porque estabas amarrado y hola Kurama-Sama.

Hana: Buenos dias Kurama-Sama.- saludando al kyubi.

 ** _Kurama: hola Señoras, esperen un momento_**.- tomando su forma Yokai lo que sorprendió a todos, por ser la primera vez que lo veían así-. **_Mucho mejor._**

Naruto: por que no me dijiste que podías convertirte en humano.-

 ** _Kurama: no me lo preguntaste._**

Hana: no sabia que podía hacer eso Kurama-Sama.

Miroku: ni yo, pero porque no uso aquella forma en aquella ocasión.

 ** _Kuramas fue por el simple hecho qu..._** .- se detuvo al sentir que alguien lo tenia abrasado-.

Ahora TODOS estaban mas que sorprendido, porque detrás del zorro en su forma Yokai se encontraba 2 persona abrasándolo y el no hacia nada

 _ **Kurama: Ahri que haces aquí**_.- sintiendo su aroma inconfundible de su mujer-. **_La trajiste a ella igual-_**. Sorprendido al ver a su hija también hay.

 _ **Ahri: Kurama-kun solo vengo a traerte una sorpresa y la traje para que vea como es el lugar donde vives y que pudiera conocer al chico de su sueños**_.- viendo como su hija solo miraba a un niño rubio siendo rodeada de 2 niñas una peli azul y la otra rubia-. ** _Así que es el._** \- destapando su rostro ya que lo tenia cubierto por una capucha-.

Hokage: disculpe pero quienes son.- sintiendo que sus anbus que vigilaban la oficia estaban por alguna razón durmiendo-.

 ** _Ahri: Disculpe, donde quedaron mis modales, Soy Ahri Reina de los Kitsune, Zorros y Esposa de este Galán al que tengo abrasando_**.- abrasando mas al kyubi-. ** _Ah y ella es nuestra Hija Hikari._**

Todos: Que...! .-Ahora si que todos estaban mas que sorprendido al saber que el Zorro de nueves colas tenias esposa e hija-.

 ** _Hikari: Hola Soy Hikari, un gusto conocerlos a todos_**.- destapando su rostro para que la vean mejor-.

 ** _...Continuará..._**

 ** _Pdta:_** Posiblemente me tarde un poco el sig. capitulo, el motivo... trabajo acumulado, demasiado para mis gusto, pero tratare en no tardar, y como dije y vuelvo a decir, siempre acabo lo que comienzo y nunca dejo una historia o fics a media.


	9. Chapter 9 vicitas Indeceadas

...

Hablando Humano ...

(Humano pensando ...)

 _ **Demonio o Criaturas Hablando ...**_

 _ **(Demonios o Criaturas Hablando ...)**_

* Autor hablando *

((Demonio y Humana Hablando entre ellos en su Subconsciente))

 ** _Cap.9 Visitas Indeceadas_**

Hikari: Hola Soy Hikari, un gusto conocerlos a todos.- destapando su rostro para que la vean mejor-.

Kurama: Hikari.- tapando su vista con una de sus colas ya que no le gusto como lo miraba a Naruto desde que entró-.

Ahri: Kurama-Kun deja que la niña conozca al chico.

Miroku: Guardiana Ahri, en verdad es usted.- una vez superada la sorpresa-.

Ahri: Guardiana? Hace muchos años que no me dicen así, usted quien es.- mirando a Miroku-. Te pareces mucho a la Sacerdotisa Rua.

Miroku: ella era mi Bisabuela.

Ahri: Valla, pues parece que ustedes Las Hembras tienen los Genes más Fuerte que los Machos.- viéndola de pies a cabeza-. Y que hace la Sacerdotisa en un lugar muy alejado de su país.

Kurama: Ahri por Favor, estábamos en una reunión y podrías despertar a aquellos Anbus de tu hechizo por favor querida.- Dándole un jugaste beso-.

Hokage: fue usted que durmió a mis Anbus.- un poco sorprendido-.

Ahri: si se refieres aquellas personas que están en el techo si fui Yo.- hablándole al Hokage-. Claro querido como tu digas, Hechizo nocturno liberado.

Hokage: Muchas Gracias señora Ahri.- sintiendo como sus Anbus se despertaban y dando la orden que se retirarán-.

Hana: Disculpe Ahri-San, Soy Hyūga Hana gusto en conocer a la señora de Kurama-Sama.- presentándose una vez superada su sorpresa-.

Ahri: el gusto es mío Hana-San.- mirando le completamente, en especial sus ojos-. Kurama-Kun ella tiene los mismos ojos que el hermano del viejo.- para luego ver donde estaba Naruto y las chicas-.

Kurama: Ya lo sé Ahri.

Hikari: Mamá en ellas siento el espíritu de Yui-san y Shinhwa-San.-

Ahri: Kurama no me digas que ellas… .- siendo callada por el kyubi ya que le tapó sus Labios con un dedo-.

Kurama: así es Ahri, pero el muchacho no lo sabe, y sobre todo no sabe de la ley Kitsune así que por favor no digas nada de aquello.- viendo como su mujer movía su cabeza en forma de afirmativa-.

Hokage: ahora si no es Muchas molestias, podría decirme las 3 mujeres mayores cual es la verdadera razón por las que están en mi oficina y q… .- siendo interrumpido porque sintió como el emblema brillaba-. Justo ahora.

Kurama: es hora de arreglar asuntos pendiente.

Ahri/Miroku: de que hablan los dos?.- sin saber porque estaban tan serios-.

Hana: Ahri-San, Miroku-San.- teniendo la atención de las dos-. Cuando aquel emblema brilla es que un sujeto con alguien más logró ingresar a la aldea sin ser detectado por la barrera y unos de ellos es él mismo que atacó la aldea, controlo a Kurama-Sama y otras cosas mas hace mucho tiempo.

Kurama: Ahri y señoras, lleven a mi Hija y las 2 niñas vallan a un lugar seguro.- mirando serio a las 3-.

Ahri: eso si que no, yo iré contigo, quiero ver al sujeto al que me apartó de ti por muchos años.- de igual que seria-.

Hana: Miroku-San y niñas vengan conmigo, iremos al clan Hyūga hay estaremos seguros.

Miroku: Naruto ven igual con nosotras.- viendo como las nombradas iban donde ellas-.

Kurama: Él vendrá con nosotros, no puedo apartarme de el ya que aún no tiene el 4to sello liberado en su totalidad, si se aparta de mí no podre tener acceso a casi todo mi poder.- explicando en porque para luego ver a Hana-. Cuide de las niñas por favor-.

Hana: No se preocupe Kurama-Sama.

Hikari: Papá cuídate por favor. Naruto-Kun espero verte pronto.

Hinata/Shion: Naruto por favor ten cuidado.- sintiendo ambas que todo aquello era peligroso-.

Naruto: no se preocupen Hinata-Chan, Shion-Chan y Hikari-Chan les prometo que volveré.- sonriendo a la tres y viendo como ellas se sonrojaban de igual forma-. Que les pasa.

Kurama: Naruto…!.- agarrándolo para que no fuera donde su hija-. Después arreglamos asuntos Tu y Yo.

Naruto: eh? Y ahora que hice.- temblando de miedo por formar que sonreía el Zorro, Viendo como abrían la puerta, y reconociendo aquella persona-. Danzo-jiji que hacer aquí.

Danzo: Hola Naruto, Sarutobi cual es la emergencia.- saludando al chico para luego notar a todos y sorprenderse de 3 presencia sobre todos 2 de ellos-. Y ellos quienes son…!.

Hokage: de ellos 2 eso te explicaremos en el camino, por lo que te mande a llamar es por esto.- mostrando como el emblema brillaba y viendo como se ponía serio su amigo-. Vamos cuanto antes, a Jiraya lo mande a llamar igual y de seguro estará en cualquier momento, ayer en la noche volvió-. Desde que el zorro planeaba poner segura a las mujeres, el mando a 2 Anbus que buscarán a los dos.

Danzo: entendido Sarutobi.

Jiraya: que era esa urgencia Sensei, mira que estaba haciendo mis investigaciones.- entrando por la ventana-.

Hokage: estoy es serio Jiraya.- mostrando el emblema-.

Jiraya: así que volvió,( desgraciado esta vez no saldrás vivo).- serio y notando al Zorro en su forma Yokai-. Así que mostraste tu forma Yokai.- estando un poco sorprendido-.

Kurama: luego hablamos.

Hokage: bien estamos todos andando.- saliendo todos los hombres los hombre y Una Kitsune del lugar y dejando a las mujeres en la oficina-.

Hana: por Favor síganme.

Miroku: Bien Niñas andando y no se preocupen por Naruto.

Todas las niñas: si.

Mientras que las mujeres se iban a la mansión Hyūga para estar más seguras hasta que vuelvan, momentos atrás antes que brille el emblema, en un lugar muy alejado de la aldea.

Tobi: Zetsu tenemos que ir y quitarles ese emblema al Hokage, aquella cosa nos podría perjudicar en nuestros panes en el futuro.

Zetsu Negro: eso lo se Óbito, y creo que también es hora de ir donde se encuentra el muchacho que tiene los ojos de Madara.

Zetsu Blanco: ya vamos a formar la organización, je ya era tiempo.

Tobi: primero lo primero, que es el dichoso emblema, luego la organización y por última el muchacho del Rinnegan, ah dime Tobi a partir de ahora en adelante-.

Zetsu N: entonces andando.- hundiéndose el la tierra-.

Tobi: no hay que perder tiempo.- desapareciendo en su vórtice, una vez dentro de la aldea en un campo de entrenamiento desocupado-. Diablos ahora tengo que esperar a zetsu que és de 15 sg esperando-. Al fin Llegas, ahora esperemos de seguro que pronto vendrán.

Zetsu N: lo más seguro que vendrá el Hokage, Danzo y algunos Anbus, yo me ocupó de los Anbus.

Zetsu B: de seguro que el Hokage y Danzo tratarán de eliminarte por lo que provocaste hace años.

Tobi: no tengo problema con ellos 2, pero mejor elimina Rápido a sus refuerzo y apóyame después para no llamar la atención.- serio y planeando todo-.

Mientras aquellos dos planeaban aquello el grupo de 5 hombres y una mujer se dirigían donde apuntaba el emblema y todos iban camuflados por un Hechizo de protección Cortesía de la Kitsune para que no detectaran sus presencias, a su vez Tanto a Danzo y Jiraya les pusieron al Marguen de todo lo que paso en la oficina, los cuales se sorprendieron en varias cosas.

Jiraya: (Así que La Mujer del Kyubi no está para nada Mal).- mirándola de vez en cuando-. ( y sobre todo esa forma, Diablos necesito escribir).- sacando su cuaderno de apunte-. (Naruto como te envidio, de seguro que la Hija del Kyubi esta enamorada de Ti, pero pensándolo mejor…. Vas a sufrir teniendo al Kyubi de suegro).- sintiendo lástima por su ahijado-.( pero Hasta eso…).- teniendo un sonrisa pervertida-.

Ahri: al tipo del Cabello Canoso y largo, si no deja de escribir mi figura e imaginarse algo indecente de mi, le juro que deseara que sea Yo quien lo Mate y no mí esposo.- sintiendo sus miradas furtivas de Jiraya y los instintos de irá contenía que venia del Kyubi al ver como Jiraya ponía apunte de ella-.

Hokage: Jiraya deja eso, que muy pronto llegaremos.- serio e intentando evitar una Masacre de su alumno-.

Jiraya: Lo siento Sensei.- guardando su libreta-. ( de la que me salve, pero siento que tendré otras oportunidades jejejeje).

Kurama: Viejo otra de esas de tu alumno y no me hago responsable de su Vida. Naruto.- serio y pasándoles una Máscara de Anbu y un Pañuelo a Naruto-. Cubre tu rostro y Cabello, no quiere que ellos te reconozcan o algo por el estilo.- viendo como hacía caso-. Bien, Naruto no te apartaran de mi y puede usar el Modo Kyubi Yokai cuando sea necesario.

Naruto: no te preocupes Kurama, se que esos tipos son peligrosos y no me confiare.- sumamente serio al saber de quienes se tratan-.

Danzo: parece que ellos nos están esperando y eligieron El lugar donde nos enfrentaremos.

Hokage: tenga cuidado, de seguro que pusieron trampas por todo el lugar.

Ahri: de las trampas yo me ocupó de todas ellas, con mi Hechizo y algunos Zorros podremos encontrar todas ellas sin problemas.

Hokage: Muchas Gracias Ahri-Sama.

Kurama: Ahri procura que no noten a los Zorros y sobre todo a ti.

Jiraya: estamos cerca, como nos distribuimos.

Hokage: Kyubi, Danzo y Yo nos encargamos el de la Máscara. Jiraya y Naruto de la Cosa Zetsu y una vez que la señora Ahri termine de desactivar las trampas apoyará a los dos.

Ahri: esta formación esta bien, pero si tienen refuerzos ellos.

Hokage: entonces sería Kyubi y Yo, Danzo y Jiraya y por ultimo Ahri y Naruto, pero eso seria si tienen refuerzo o compañía.

Danzo: Reina Ahri este hechizo de protección, por cuanto metros nos permitirá acercando a ellos sin ser detectados.

Ahri: a unos 10 metro a lo mucho si tienen a alguien que sienta nuestra energía, y si no lo tienen podemos estar a su lados.- dejando sorprendido de aquella información a 3 de ellos-.

Kurama: ya llegamos, silencio desde ahora.- viendo desde lejos a los dos y Aproximándose a casi los 10 metro y escuchando lo que decían ambos-.

Zetsu: listo las trampas están puestas.

Tobi: cuanto tiempo nos aran esperar.

Zetsu N: de seguro que ya deben de estar cerca, por lo pronto hay que estar atentos si activan algunas trampas.

Zetsu B: oye Tobi que Aras sobre el otro asunto Uchiha.

Tobi: de eso ya lo tengo planeado todo, pero como dije el emblema que tiene el Hokage puede fastidiarme y más que quieto saber quien le contó de mi y lo sucedido Hace años.

Zetsu N: de seguro dejaste a un Sobreviviente.

Tobi: eso es imposible, yo mismo me encargue de no dejar a nadie vivo aquella noche.

Zetsu B: yo creo que dejaste a alguien vivo para que les cuente todo aquello, sino como explica que lo sepan.

Tobi: Te dije que no deje a nadie vivo….!.- perdiendo la paciencia-. E incluso deje unos cuerpos de algunos Uchiha para que sospechen de ellos, pero por lo que se no lo tomaron en cuenta aquello y creyeron que ellos ayudaron al 4to Hokage.

Zetsu B: si no dejaste a alguien vivo, puede que usaron algún Jutsu para indagar las mente de los muertos y ver lo que sucedió.

Tobi: no eso es de igual imposible, aunque no se Jutsu de sellado, Madara me enseñó como borra aquello de sus mentes, que hasta a un del Clan Yamanaka no podría encontrar nada por más que lo intente.

Kurama: creo que ya escuchamos por demás todo, es hora de ir por ellos.- Hablando con voz baja-. Jiraya tu ataca al que parece un aloe vera y usa uno de tus sello para que evite usar si Chakra en el primer golpe yo are lo mismo con el de la Máscara.

Jiraya: cual de todos ellos.

Kurama: usaremos el sello que Kushina utiliza cuando te logra atrapar cuando la espiabas. Bien andando y Ahri ten cuidado.- diciendo aquellos y usando un jutsu de transformación para cambiar su apariencia-.

Ahri: no te preocupes, y pronto los iré a apoyar, ya localice todas las trampas.

Hokage: Bien andando, antes que nos noten.

Tobi: Zetsu mejor seria qu…. .- Recibiendo un gran golpe en una de sus mejillas-.

Zetsu: pero Com…. .- de igual forma recibiendo un Golpe-.

Tobi: Demonios.- parándose y mirando quien fue el que lo golpeó-. Joder….!.

Zetsu: como diablos lograron ingresar sin que los detecte yo o mis trampas.

Hokage: es hora que paguen por todo lo que hicieron.

Kurama: Hokage por ahora a mi y al otro pueden llamarnos Ryuk y L para está pelea.

Tobi: Zetsu mejor retiremos, no siento mi Chakra.

Zetsu N: También el mío no lo siento de seguro que los sellaron cuando nos golpearon.

Zetsu B: yo tengo aún Chakra disponible.

Jiraya: eso es imposible me encargue de sellarlo su Chakra.

Ahri: eso se debe que esa cosa tiene dos seres en uno solo y solo sellaste a un ser y no al otro y no se preocupen ya están desactivadas todas las trampas.- llegando junto a ellos pero con una túnica que cubría todo su cuerpo-. Además Ryuk, siento la esencia de aquella mujer Kaguya en esa cosa Negra.

Riuk"Kurama": estas segura de eso.

Ahri: estoy 100% segura, nunca olvidare esa desagradable esencia de aquella mujer.

Zetsu N: (de donde conoce a madre aquella persona, no hay nadie que haiga vivido tanto, aparte de los Bijuu y supiera de ella).

Tobi: Zetsu sácanos ahora mismo que no estamos.

Zetsu: a la orden.

Ahri: eso no lo permitiré, Hechizo Kitsune Chronofield Deluxe.- creando un campo de energía lo cual atrapó a todos e inmovilizando a todos por igual manera-. Impulso espiritual.- lanzándose donde Zetsu 1ro para hacerle gran daño en su pecho-. Roba esencias.- creando una esfera de color verde lo cual la lanzó donde Tobi-. Orbe del Engaño-. Creando esta vez una esfera de color azul lo cual la lanzó donde Zetsu, después la esfera se dirigió donde Tobi también para después volver donde Ahri-. Fuego zorruno.- asiendo aparecer 3 flamas de color azul, lo cual impacto donde ambos al mismo tiempo, pero él Hechizo Kitsune Chronofield Deluxe desapareció por lo que su tiempo solo era de 3sg-. Aun no acabo, Hechizar.- mandando un beso de forma de corazón donde Tobi. Lo que provocó que este avanzará donde Ahri que estaba donde los demás inconscientemente lo cual fue aprovechado-.

Kurama: L as lo mismo que Yo.

Naruto: adelante Riuk, mini Bijuu Dama.- creando una esfera pequeña de color rojo y lanzándolo a Tobi.

Sarutobi: Elemento Tierra: Bomba Dragón de Lodo.- creando una cabeza de Dragón la cual disparo hacia Tobi.

Jiraya: Jutsu: Melena de León Salvaje.- haciendo crecer su cabello y dirigiéndolo hacia Tobi.

Danzo: El Elemento Viento: Hoja del Vacío.- sacando 5 Shuriken e impregnándolo de elemento viento lo cual su filo creció considerablemente para luego lanzarlo.

Ahri: a mi no me apartan de la diversión, Roba Esencia.- lanzando otra vez su esfera verde-.

Todos los ataquen estaban dirigido hacia el Inconsciente Tobi que Hasta el momento seguía avanzando donde Ahri sin saber del peligro, lo al impactar a su objetivo creo una gran columna de polvo y haciendo temblar el lugar, pero otro Jutsu viento cortesía de Danzo despejó el la polvera, pero lo que vieron fue resto de Raíces enormes que surgieron del suelo y protegiendo a Tobi.

Zetsu B: Joder eso estuvo muy cerca.- cansado por realizar aquella técnica-.

Zetsu N: Tobi despierta, es hora de irnos.- estando sumamente tanto él, su otra mitad y Tobi Gravemente heridos por las Técnicas de Ahri al estar paralizados-. Es gira de irnos.

Zetsu B: entendido.- hundiéndose junto a Tobi y logrando escapar a tiempo antes que les alcance otra técnica en conjunto-.

Kurama: Joder, lograron escapar.

Hokage: no hay nada que hacer ahora, así que volvamos a mi oficina.

Todos se estaban dirigiendo hacia la oficina del Hokage,, pero por el camino estuvieron conversando de los que escucharon hablar Zetsu y Tobi.

 ** _...Continuará..._**


	10. Chapter 10 Relatos o Historias Contadas

Aquí la actualización, el motivo porque hasta hora, al final.

Kushi-chan: disfruta este nuevo cap. y disculpa por no responderte en el anterior cap.

KeyBlade: gracias que te gusto, sobre el Lemon habrá, pero mas adelante ya que naruto aun es un chiquillo, y wow desde Barcelona... no pensé que alguien le gustara mi fics desde lejos, disfruta la conti.

Prisoneer999: Creo, asi desde un principio lo pensé hace, y disfruta el cap. nuevo.

Xyori Nadeshiko: Tu lo has dicho Ahri es Hermosa y fuerte, y espera lo que le ara Kurama a Naruto, solo espera Wuahahahaha. disfruta el nuevo Cap.

Zafir09: lo siento pero ellos no pueden morir( aun) ya que son importante como en el manga para que suceda todo y en este fics no el la excepción, disfruta el nuevo capitulo.

fenixrojo36: Aquí la sigo y disfruta este capitulo, y como digo... Yo siempre acabo lo que comienzo.

...

Hablando Humano ...

(Humano pensando ...)

 _ **Demonio o Criaturas Hablando ...**_

 _ **(Demonios o Criaturas Hablando ...)**_

* Autor hablando *

((Demonio y Humana Hablando entre ellos en su Subconsciente))

 ** _cap.10_**

 ** _Kurama: con mil demonios, si hubiera sabido que esa cosa Zetsu tiene algo que ver con la Madre del viejo lo hubiera eliminado en el primer golpe.-_** sintiéndose enojado consigo mismo-.

 ** _Ahri: descuida Querido, ya tendremos otra oportunidad para eliminarlos.-_ ** queriendo calmar al Zorro-. **_Además hay asuntos muy importante que tratar._**

Jiraya: lo que aún me preocupa es que esa cosa Zetsu Blanca pudiera usar el elemento Madera a ese nivel, mira que detener todos esos Jutsu de nivel S, es mucho decir.

Hokage: tiene casi el mismo nivel de control que Hashirama-Sensei.

Danzo: lo que me preocupa que ellos están planeando algo contra el Clan Uchiha.

Jiraya: según mis fuente, el clan Uchiha esta planeando un Golpe de estado o algo por el estilo. Y era de eso a lo que vine en un principio, para saber si era cierto.

Hokage: eso es verdad, según Itachi y Shisui que hace mucho los demás Uchiha están comportándose más agresivos y ahora ya sabemos quién es el causante de aquello.

Naruto: Reina Ahri aquella técnica que uso al principio era genial, pero porque duro muy poco tiempo.- emocionado al saber aquello-.

 ** _Ahri: eh.? Te refieres al Hechizo Kitsune Chronofield Deluxe.-_** feliz al ver como el chico no tenia nada de miedo en hablar con ella-. **_Eso se debe que no lo dominó a la perfección y no creo lograrlo._**

Naruto: porque no?

 ** _Ahri: es que el Hechizo ocupa mucho de mi energía y es una variante del verdadero Chronofield Deluxe que usaba un ser místico, d tiempos de mis abuelos. La técnica real dura 6sg._**

Naruto: 6sg pero sigue siendo muy poco.

 _ **Kurama: Naruto para alguien que lo pueda dominar y que sea sumamente rápido 6sg es mas que suficiente para eliminar a su enemigo, viste como lo dejo Ahri aquellos dos en sólo 3sg, imagínate a alguien que lo use y sea más Rápido.**_

Naruto: Valla viéndolo de ese modo, cada Sg es vital para aquella técnica.

Danzo: ( aquella técnica es fatal para quien sea, no pude moverme nada ni usar mi Chakra para salir de hay )

Hokage: ( no me imaginaba que esa técnica fuera más Antiguo y valla que me dejó parado)

Jiraya: ( así que sumamente antigua, creo que me falta investigar Más, pero las otras técnicas que uso también no se quedan atrás )

 ** _Ahri: Kurama-Kun me estas diciendo que soy lenta? Al no acabar con ellos en eso 3sg._**

 ** _Kurama: no era eso._** \- estando nervioso ya que su mujer lo estaba mirando con aquella sonrisa que prometía dolor-.

Hokage: Disculpe Reina Ahri, quien es aquella Mujer Kaguya.- llamando la atención de ambos y a la vez salvando al Zorro-.

 ** _Ahri: La verdad conozco poco que ella, pero ella es la culpable de eliminar a todos mis primeros amigos y que es la Madre del Viejo.-_ ** seria al decirlo y a la vez triste al recordar cómo fue que perdió a sus amigo-.

 ** _Kurama: Yo te lo explicaré mejor, Kaguya es la Madre de Ōtsutsuki Hagoromo y Hamura Ōtsutsuki. Pero eso mejor lo hablamos en su oficina._**

Mientras aquel Grupo seguía su recorrido, en una cueva de un lugar muy apartado, oscura y desconocido surgían de la Tierra 2 personas sumamente Heridas de Gravedad cortesía una bella mujer que ellos no conocían.

Zetsu B: al fin Llegamos.- dejando a Tobi en el suelo para dirigirse a una enorme Raíz y succionar su esencia de vida-. Eh? Ya despertaste.- mirando a su lado a Tobi que de igual forma hacia lo mismo-.

Tobi: mejor cállate que no estoy de humor.- intentando hacer lo mismo que Zetsu-. Porque no puedo robar la energía del árbol.- después decir aquello tosió Sangre-.

Zetsu N: lo estas Robando, lo que pasa que las técnica que usa aquella persona tiene efectos secundarios, mientras Roba la energía del Árbol al mismo tiempo te lo Está quitando, así que mejor no lo hagas más.- sintiendo como aquellas e risas que tiene Tobi eran más internas que externas-.

Tobi: Maldita seas.- Volviendo a toser sangre-. Pero quien era aquella persona y aquellas técnicas nunca escuche hablar de ellas y estoy seguro que Madara menos.

Zetsu N: en eso tiene Razón, Madara no sabe de aquellas técnicas, acordarte que soy una sobra de él. ( lo que quisiera saber es como sabe de Madre aquella persona, mejor dicho esas 2 personas).

Zetsu B: lo más aterrador que no me dejo usar mu Chakra o Raíces de afuera cuando nos atrapó.

Tobi: a todo eso, quien es Kaguya y porque te relacionaron con ella y un tal viejo.- mirando serio al zetsu-. Y me digas que es un Familiar de Madara que todo Uchiha sabes su historia y familia de él.

Zetsu N: te recuerdo que soy la Sombra de Madara y ni yo se como me pudo familiarizar con aquella mujer que lo la conozco.

Tobi: seguro ( aunque el sea la sobra de Madara, el me dijo cuando lo creo sintió al diferente en él, aunque no sabia que era, desconfiaba de su propia sombra, pero lo descarto tiempo después cuando cumplía todas sus ordenes al pie de la letra, mejor lo tendré vigilado no se nada de él aparte lo que me contó Madara).

Zetsu N: ( se que no me creíste y desconfiar ahora de mi, aun no puedo eliminarte ya que retrasaría la resurrección de Madre) mejor descansa hasta que el sello desaparezca, por lo que siento aquel sello es temporal.

Zetsu B: seguro que su plan era capturarnos desde un principio por ello este sello que les pusieron.

Mientras ellos seguían conversando, en la aldea de la Hoja más específico en la Mansión Hyūga 3 niñas están conversando sobre cierto Rubio las cuales 2 de ellas fueron puesto al día sobre la vida del Rubio a dos de ellas.

 ** _Hikari: ( así que Naruto-Kun sufrió todo aquellos por tener a mi Padre dentro de él, y aun sigue sonriendo como no pasará nada).-_ ** recordando lo dicho por Hinata-.

Shion: ( Naruto-Kun por lo que tuviste que pasar y aun así fuiste a mi País a ayudarnos sin pedir nada a cambio, sin duda eres único).

Hinata: Hikari-San, Shion-San, no se preocupen, aunque a Naruto-kun su vida fue difícil, el tiene a sus amigos quienes lo apoyamos, aunque sólo Yo se sobre que Kurama-Sama esta en su interior se que él no es el causante se nada y que las personas no ven más halla, por estar ciegas al o darse cuenta.- Hablando con sinceridad y decidida ante ellas-.

Hana: Bien dicho Hija.-con una sonrisa Maternal al escuchar aquello de su hija-.

Miroku: Valla si que tu Hija conoce mucho a Naruto.- sonriendo se igual forma-. Hana-San usted que dice de todo aquellos que concierne sobre Naruto, eso que…. Usted sabe.- asiendo referencia a algo-.

Hana: la verdad Miroku-San, al principio me molesto y Asusto, es que las Ley del 2do Hokage obliga aún en contra de su voluntad, pero la del señor Kurama no.- Dándole su opinión-.

Miroku: entonces pasó lo mismo que Yo.

 ** _Hikari: de que hablan?.-_** escuchando lo que decían las señoras-.

Miroku: de nada Hikari, es cosas de mayores.- intentando cambiar el tema-.

Hana: Miroku-San es que la niña sepa algo sobre, usted ya sabe.- viendo como ella captaba lo referido-.

Miroku: este…. Hikari-San.- dudosa si preguntarle sobre aquello-.

 ** _Hikari: si dígame._**

Hana: Hikari, conoces las leyes o normas de tu Clan o Raza Kitsune?.

 _ **Hikari: la verdad no, es que según mis Padre soy muy niña para saber aquellas leyes o algo referente a nuestra raza, solo me permite leer pergaminos o entrenar con mi Mamá, técnicas y escritos que ella me autorice.**_ \- Hablando tranquila de aquello-. Porque?

Hinata: Disculpa Mamá, pero de que Hablan.- intrigada por aquel tema-.

Shion: Tiene razón Hinata-San, ese tema se oye interesante, cuéntanos Mamá.- emocionada por saber aquello-.

Miroku: lo siento niñas pero, es un asunto de adultos.- sonriéndoles-.

Hana: no se preocupen, cuando sean mayor se van a enterar.- sonriendo de igual forma-.

 _ **Hikari: este…. Hinata-San, Miroku-San… pueden tomar su forma Yokai.**_

Hinata: claro.

Shion: si.

Las 2 señoras no Hicieron ni dijeron nada, porque sabia que ella al ser Hija de Kurama presentía o supiera que sus hijas pueden tomar aquella forma.

Hina/Shion: "Voy a perder mis miedos, Enfrentar mi destino, No temo a lo que llegará, Porque sola no estaré , porque mi espíritu nos unirá…. Yokai…!".- fueron rodeadas de una luz muy Luminosa-.

Cuando aquella luz desapareció se observo a Hinata con unas orejas de zorro arriba de su cabeza de color azulado con blanco en la puntas, en sus ojos blancos una línea recta, en cada lado de sus mejillas tenía 3 Marcas de Bigotes, en sus manos sus uñas crecieron como Garras muy afiladas, en la parte de atrás tenía una Cola semi lacia y esponja de colar azulado y blanco en su punta, llevaba un Kimono Blanco con líneas azuladas en sus bordes lo cual tenía un agujero en la parte de atrás para que la Cola pudiera verse y no estorbara, en las espalda una figura de un Zorro como aullando.

Se pudo ver a Shion con 2 orejas de Zorro en su Cabeza, unas 3 marcas en cada mejillas, sus ojos violeta con las pupilas Rasgada, sus manos tenía una Garras afiladas, llevaba un Kimono color Crema y en la esquinas color negro, en su espalda se observó que el Kimono tenía un zorro impreso con la misma imagen que tenia Hinata y una cola de color amarillo con negro en su punta lo cuál no era afectado por el Kimono.

 _ **Hikari: mi Turno.**_ \- siendo envuelta en una capa de humana de pies a cabeza-. * se me olvido decir que ella está con forma de una niña normal, más rato sabrán el porque*

Cuando el humo se disipó se pudo ver a Hikari con las Orejas de zorro de color Rosa al igual que su cola, tenias las mismas 3 marcar en cada mejillas, sus ojos de color Rosa con pupilas Rasgadas, unas uñas muy afiladas y llevaba un Kimono color Rojo Pastilla con puntas Ploma en forma de flamas y en la espalda temía el mismo dibujo impreso que las 2 niñas.

Hana: las 3 se ven muy adorables.- viendo a las niñas de pie a cabeza-.

Miroku: si muy adorables.- contenta que por fin pidiera ver a su Hija y las 2 niñas convertidas en Yokai-.

Las 3 niñas: Gracias.- sonriendo y mostrando un poco los colmillos que Tenían-.

Estuvieron las 3 niñas con aquella formar por unos largo minutos conversando de cualquier tema y en especial del un Rubio en especifico, en ese transcurso se enteraron de varias cosas, que Yui, Shinhwa y Hikari en la Isla kitsune eran muy amigas las 3 es por ello que tenían una muy buena conexión entre ellas cuando se conocieron, pero el tiempo de Shion se agotó a los 15 min. Provocando que perdiera su transformación, para luego ser Hinata y Hikari las siguientes.

 ** _Hikari: eh?._** \- sorprendida por perder su forma-.

Hana: que ocurre Hikari-San.

 _ **Hikari: es solo que mi forma Yokai duro muy Corto.**_

Miroku: a que te refieres Cariño.

 ** _Hikari: es que mi forma Yokai dura 15 a 17 horas continúa._** \- intentando volver a su forma, pero fallando-.

Hinata: no te preocupes seguro que tu padre debe saber el porque?

Shion: si, más bien dejemos que Hinata-San nos cuente más sobre Naruto-Kun.

Mientras las niñas conversaban, después de 10 min un miembro de la rama secundaria llegó informando que las señoras y niñas tenían que ir a la torre del Hokage.

Hana: Bien Niñas es hora de ir.- todas ellas salieron, pero en el camino se toparon con Hiashi lo cual decidió acompañarlas, a su vez fue informado de todo lo acurruco por su esposa y la Sacerdotisa.

Mientras las 5 damas y Hiashi iban donde el Hokage, tiempo atrás de a ello, estaban llegando el grupo y se acomodaron en la oficina para tratar lo ocurrido en el campo de entrenamiento.

Hokage: Bien ahora que estamos acá, por favor señor Kyubi podría explicarnos quien es exactamente Kaguya.

 _ **Kurama: Bien… Kaguya Ōtsutsuki es la matriarca del Clan Ōtsutsuki, también conocida como la Diosa Conejo y la madre de Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki y Hamura Ōtsutsuki. Fue la primera ser en aprender, controlar y utilizar el Chakra, debido a que consumió el fruto del Dios Árbol, con el cual fue capaz de detener las guerras que había en el mundo. Además, formó parte en la creación de la legendaria bestia conocida como el Diez Colas…. .-**_ Siendo interrumpido-.

Todos: Que…!.- sorprendidos por aquella última información-.

 ** _Kurama: silencio…! .-_** enojado al ser interrumpido-. ** _Les contaré lo mismo que nos contó el Viajó a Mi y a Mis Hermanos, les pido que las preguntas al final y no me vuelvan interrumpir.-_** un poco más calmado-. _**Esto sucedió Hace un milenio, cuando Kaguya llegó al planeta desde las estrellas, cayó en el pequeño País de los Antepasados donde se encontraba el Dios Árbol. Kaguya fue llevada por hombres hacia Tenji el emperador de este país, a quien con un misterioso poder alteraría su memoria. Pronto, ella comenzaría a vivir en el país donde conocería a Aino quien fue designada para cuidar de ella y quien se convirtió en una amiga, con el tiempo, Kaguya empezaría a tener sentimientos de amor hacia Tenji llegando a ser reconocida como su concubina y quedando embarazada. Cuando el País de Ese, bajo la mentira de que un lago del País de los Antepasados realmente les pertenecía trataron de iniciar una guerra, Tenji trató siempre de mantener la paz, sin embargo uno de los ministros de Ese invadió el país queriendo tomar a Kaguya por su belleza pero resultó en una masacre para los invasores.**_

 _ **Éste hecho les dio motivos suficientes al País de Ese para declarar una guerra a menos de que les dieran la cabeza de Kaguya, por lo que Tenji ordenaría a todo su ejército el perseguirla. Al enterarse de esto, Kaguya junto con Aino deciden ir hacia el Dios Árbol, en donde fueron alcanzadas. Para ganar más tiempo, Aino trata de razonar con Tenji pero termina siendo asesinada para el horror de Kaguya. Por esta razón, Kaguya consumió el fruto del Dios Árbol adquiriendo la capacidad de manipular el Chakra, activando además el Tsukuyomi Infinito atrapando al mundo entero dentro del Genjutsu y uniéndolo al Dios Árbol, mientras atrapaba a Tenji quien desconocía que Kaguya estaba embarazada, ésta decide gobernar la tierra junto a sus hijos luego de que nacieran. Eventualmente, Kaguya dejaría libres a algunos humanos para no extinguirlos, borraría sus memorias y la empezaron a tratar como una diosa.**_

Al terminar de decir aquello, abrazo a su esposa ya que sintió la tristeza en ella, de seguro sabía que fue producto al recordar a sus amigos caídos por aquella técnica.

 ** _Meses después de esto, Kaguya dio a luz a dos hijos llamados Hagoromo y Hamura, ambos heredando su gran Chakra. Con el paso del tiempo Kaguya empezaría perder la confianza en la humanidad y el inmenso poder que poseía la empezaría a corromper, cosa que la llevó a la locura provocando que las personas empezaran a temerle y a tratarla como un demonio. En algún momento posterior, Kaguya descubrió que dos individuos, Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki y Kinshiki Ōtsutsuki que era del lugar donde ella vino, planeaban invadir el planeta para robar su Chakra. Para evitar ésto, Kaguya convirtió a las personas atrapadas en el Tsukuyomi Infinito en Zetsus Blancos unos soldados ideales para ella, solo con la finalidad de combatir a los invasores si éstos llegaban al planeta. Kaguya dejó un pergamino con toda la información sobre dicha amenaza en un pergamino muy encriptado que dejó oculto en el palacio de su Dimensión Helada. Pero dicha dimensión y pergamino no fueron encontrados por el viejo o su hermano. Pero ese es otro tema._**

 ** _Debido a su locura, Kaguya quiso recuperar el chakra que tenían sus hijos, así que se fusionó con el Dios Árbol, dando nacimiento a una poderosa bestia, el Diez Colas. La furiosa bestia arrasó con todas las tierras en busca de su chakra hasta que el Viejo y su Hermano, tras una intensa batalla, la derrotaron procediendo a separar el poderoso Chakra de su madre, sellándola y sellando el Chakra en el Viejo Hagoromo lo que lo convirtió en el primer Jinchūriki._**

 ** _Estando sin poder, Kaguya se transformó en una estatua y los Zetsus Blancos que había creado fueron sellados dentro de ella, la estatua quedó dentro del cuerpo de roca y fue enviada al espacio. Esta sería conocida como la Luna, cuyo núcleo sería la estatua. Su Hermano Hamura posteriormente partiría con el resto del clan a la luna para proteger el cuerpo de su madre, mientras que Hagoromo se quedaría en la tierra, donde enseñó a la humanidad los conceptos del Chakra llegando a ser venerado y conocido como el Sabio de los Seis Caminos en un intento por hacer que las personas se conectasen entre sí utilizando el Chakra, en vez de usarlo como un arma, tal y como Kaguya había hecho, esto mediante un concepto conocido como Ninshū. Y esa es la historia que se sobre Kaguya._**

Hokage: será posible que.- pensando-.

Danzo: Sarutobi en que piensas.

Jiraya: Sensei que sucede.

Hokage: es solo que, esa cosa llamada Zetsu y según la Reina Ahri, tiene la misma esencia de Kaguya, se conlleva, según Yo es que intenta traerla de vuelta.

 ** _Kurama: poniéndolo así, creo que tiene Razón.-_ ** serio al tratar ese tema-.

 _ **Ahri: pero si tu dijiste que Hagomoro sello a Kaguya y según tengo entendido, el era sumamente experto en las técnicas de sellado, al igual que su hermano.**_

Jiraya: Kyubi si hubiera una forma de traerla de vuelta, cual seria.

 ** _Kurama: según mi Padre, la única forma sería que Mis hermanos y Yo nos extrajeran nuestro Chakra y lo transfiriera donde la estatua de Kaguya, pero eso tiene que hacerlo alguien que tenga los ojos del Viejo._**

Naruto: te refieres al Rinnegan.

Jiraya: espera dijiste Rinnegan.- sorprendido al escuchar aquello-.

 ** _Kurama: si, pero dudo que alguien tenga dicho ojos._**

 ** _Ahri: Cariño, que pasaría si unos de los Hijos de Hagoromo despertará el Rinnegan._**

 _ **Kurama: eso es imposible, según tengo entendido, solo el viejo lo tenía, ni su hijo mayor lo heredó, solo obtuvo una variante asquerosa, ni siquiera Madara puedo acceder al Rinnegan.-**_ recordando el Sharingan de Madara-.

Jiraya: conozco, mejor dicho conocía a alguien que tenia el Rinnegan.- recordando a cierto Joven-. Verán cuando era mas joven, después de luchar con Hanzo, tanto Tsunade, Orochimaru y Yo estábamos descansando en una cueva, hay mismo se nos acercaron 3 niños a pedirme que los enseñarán, pero Orochimaru los quería matar según el como eran Huérfanos nadie notaria sus muertes, pero después le respondí que yo cuidaría de ellos y que tanto Tsunade y Orochimaru regresarán a la aldea.

El tiempo paso y los niños Yahiko un peli naranja, Nagato un peli Rojo y Konan una peli azul, le tome como mis primeros discípulos como así ellos me lo pidieron, cuando paso 1 años me fui a revisar los alrededores y deje a los 3 sólo, sabía que con su nivel juntos le harían frente a un Chunin sin problema. Pero mi equivocación fue Grande.

Al volver me encontré a 2 de 3 inconsciente y a un lado de ellos a 2 Junín de Iwagakure muertos, cuando me acerque al niño Nagato para ver si tenia alguna herida, pero cuando Nagato me miró hay pude ver aquellos ojos…. El Rinnegan… desde aquel día decidí entrenarlo a los 3 más enserio para que no vuelvan a pasar por otra situación similar, en especial con el Chico Nagato, hay me acorde sobre una profecía que me dijo el Gran Sapo Sabio, el tiempo paso y después de 3 años estar con ellos llegó el tiempo de volver y dejarlos sólo pero sabiendo que entre los 3 se podían cuidar y proteger para hacerles frente a cualquier Ninjas de buen nivel, pero mucho tiempo después me llego la información que ellos tres murieron en una emboscada por Ninjas de Amegakure liderado por Hanzo y otros Ninjas de otra aldea que Hasta ahora no se de donde eran.

 ** _Kurama: ese Chico Nagato si tubo el Rinnegan, sus padre habrán sido Uzumaki y Uchiha. Tanto el Clan Senju y Uzumaki son descendientes del 2do hijo del Viejo, al igual que el Uchiha. Por ellos que tuviera los ojos y como tu has dicho tenía el cabellos Rojos, ya que esa es la principal característica de los Uzumaki._**

Naruto: Oye que hay de mi!?

 ** _Kurama: tu eres un Bicho Raro y único en peligro de extinción._**

Naruto: pero este Bicho Raro como tu lo dices, tiene locitas a Hinata-Chan, Shion-Chan y Hikari-Chan.- Hablando sin saber lo que decía-. Eh? Porque dije eso?.- sonrojado al recordar lo dicho-.

 ** _Kurama: NARUTO….! .-_ ** enojado al escuchar el nombre de su hija-. ** _Van dos Naruto, VAN 2…! Minato, Kushina muy pronto tendrán a su hijo en su lado._**

 ** _Ahri: Naruto-Kun, aunque me puso feliz al escuchar que te interesa mi hija, eso no te da el derecho de decirlo así a la ligera y sobre todo Frente de Kurama-Kun.-_** acercándose a Naruto para luego estar ponerse a la misma altura de naruto y decirle una cosa en el oído-. ** _As sufrir a unas de mis Hijas y le pediré a Kurama-Kun que te haga quedarte 1 semana en el Bosque de los kitsune sin ropas y sellando tu Chakra.-_** una vez dicho le sonrió de forma muy Dulce-.

Naruto: eeeee…..en..entiendo .- sumamente asustado al ver aquella sonrisa que prometía sufrimiento-. HIJAS?.- dándose cuenta de ello-.

 ** _Ahri: tanto Hinata-Chan y Shion-Chan de a partir de hoy las considero mis hijas por un motivo especial y no te lo diré aún el motivo._**

Hokage: ( Naruto en que líos de metes)

Danzo: ( Naruto aveces pienso que sos más Demente, mira que decir aquello)

Jiraya: ( vez a lo que me refiero, Mi ahijado tiene una suerte y desgracia, al tener un Harem y a Kurama de suegro)

Hokage: Dígame Kyubi-Sama, puede ver algún otro método para un Uchiha, Senju o Uzumaki despertar el Rinnegan.- Tratando cambiar el ambiente-.

 _ **Kurama: puede, que al menos un Uchiha se implante células Senju, pero lo dudo ya que podría Matarlo ni bien se los coloque, y un Senju si se les implanta aquellos ojos de igual forma podría morir, solo un Uzumaki puede soportar aquellos. Según mí teoría.**_

 ** _Ahri: si puede y al obtener tendría todas las habilidades del Rinnegan, pero lo malo que sus Hijos de el no obtendrán Nada y quedarían como civiles sin Chakra._**

Jiraya: por que lo dice.

 ** _Ahri: verán al alterar Genes en una persona estos pueden mejorar, estabilizar o Destruir a sus descendientes, es como intentar juntar el agua con el aceite, sin que otro componente se una para poder juntarlos. Pero como dijo mi esposo sólo los Uzumaki son casos especiales ya que poseen una enorme cantidad de Chakra, pueden adaptarse rápido a cualquier situación y no hablar de su Longevidad y Genes Variables._**

Hokage: mejor Volvamos al tema anterior-.

 ** _Ahri: espero un momento. Usted señor al escuchar las Historia del Pervertido, pude sentir sorpresa e irá contenida, aunque no lo expresó, díganos que sabe de aquella historia.-_ ** hablándole a Danzo-.

Jiraya: Yo no soy un Pervertido, Soy un Super Per… .- Siendo interrumpido-.

Hokage: Jiraya silencio, Danzo explícate.- serio-.

 ** _Danzo: verán en aquellos tiempo estaba Trabajando con Hanzo para motivos que tu Sarutobi ya sabes, pero aquel día Hanzo escucho sobre una Organización que nos podría interferir en nuestro planes de destituirte de tu puesto, así que Mande un escuadrón Anbus de Raíz para eliminar aquella organización juntos con Hanzo, pero después de aquel día no tuve ninguna respuesta y decidí ir por mi cuenta._**

Jiraya: Desgraciado .- furioso-.

Hokage: Jiraya cálmate, eso es del pasado, Danzo hoy en día es de mucha confianza y leal a Konoha.

 ** _Kurama: sobre Kaguya, ya les conté todo sobre ella y como traerla y como dijo Jiraya el único que podría traerla ya que tenia el Rinnegan, esta muerto no hay como traerla de regreso._**

 _ **Ahri: siempre y cuando alguien no se crea Kami-Sama y se coloque a crear el Rinnegan y colocarlo a alguien.**_

Hokage: lo dudo, ya que el Rinnegan o el Sabio de los 6 caminos sólo se creen en la actualidad sólo un mito.

 ** _Kurama: y es mejor que así siga siendo._**

Hokage: ahora a lo volviendo al 1er tema, pero esperemos a que lleguen.- como cosa del destino tocaron la puerta-. Ya llegaron… pasen.- viendo como entraban entraban a las que solicito más un acompañante-.

Hana: Ya estamos aquí Hokage-Sama.

Hokage: ya que todas están aquí me podrían decir a lo que vinieron desde un principio.

 ** _...Continuará..._**

Aquí la explicación porque hasta ahora, veran como dije en el cap.8 tenia trabajo acumulado y justo hoy termine de hacer todo, por ello el anterior cap lo subi por mi celular y por ello salio de esa forma( sin _**"hdf"**_ para diferenciar) mis disculpa por ello y actualizar hasta hora, pero como ya no tengo mas trabajo acumulado este Domingo esperen su nuevo cap.

 ** _PDTA:_** a partir del Cap. 11 o 12 va comenzar la verdadera Historia ya que hasta ahora esto capitulo son como una sinopsis (para mi) es para poder aclarar aunque sea 15% de la historia y no poder Recuerdo o Rellenos... asi que hasta la proxima.

 ** _PDTA2:_** al primeros 3 que dejen sus Review tendran un cap. especial, _**OJO**_ yo les dire cual cap. serian. eso seria Todo.


	11. Chapter 11 Emociones Fuertes

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAP.

OTAKUFire: su kurama como su suegro, sera algo que nadie quisiera, pero la hija que tiene para Naruto vale la pena un poco de sufrimiento. sobre tu cap. especial al final sobre ello.

Xyori Nadeshiko: Tu igual lo crees así, No Pos estamos en la misma, mira que hacer que tenga miedo un Demonio de nueves cola es mucho decir jajaja. como dije antes al fin datos sobre tu cap. especial.

spark297: y lo tendras...! pero al final les explico mejor a todos los ganadores, disfruta este cap.

Zafir09: hay actualmente el Rinnegan pero como contó Jiraya, se los creen muertos a los 3, y esperemos que Ahri haga cumplir un día de esto su amenaza a Naruto wuajajaja.

Guest: tienes razón en decir eso, ya que mi vida no es casi nada fácil, y mas que me engancho a cualquier Game de Pc, PlayStation4, xbots, etc, disfruta este cap.

hpinvideente: sobre que Naruto no sufrirá con Kurama... la veo difícil, mira que su única Hija... ÚNICA HIJA! este enamorada de Naruto, kurama no la dejara nada Fácil. y si hay mas NaruHina, ya que es mi pareja Favorita en el Manga y anime, pero aquí sera igual y con otra momentos para cada chica de Naruto que tendrá.

...

Hablando Humano ...

(Humano pensando ...)

 _ **Demonio o Criaturas Hablando ...**_

 _ **(Demonios o Criaturas Hablando ...)**_

* Autor hablando *

((Demonio y Humana Hablando entre ellos en su Subconsciente))

 ** _cap.11 Emociones Fuertes_**

Hana: Hokage-Sama mi asunto ya fue resuelto. Miroku-San me explicó todo.

Hokage: entiendo Señora Hyūga, ahora dígame su verdadera razón de su visita Sacerdotisa Miroku.

Miroku: es simple, 1ra que me explique el señor Kurama sobre el Pergamino que me dio, es que hay unos datos muy curiosos al final de este. 2do pienso colocar a Shion en la academia y por último decirle de algo que encontré cuando movíamos los escombros de mi palacio.

Danzo: Kyubi como tu viviste más que cualquier persona puedes saber que es ese objeto que encontramos.- Dibujando una Guadaña-. Todos sabemos de estas Armas poco comunes en el mundo Ninja, pero esta Guadaña por Alguna razón, no pude moverlo o siquiera sellarlo por mi cuenta.

Miroku: pero solo lo logramos sellarlo gracias a que puede ayudarle a Danzo, pero lo extraño que tuvimos que sellarlo un pergamino encima de otro y eso lo hicimos 10 veces.- estando sería -. Se todas las místicas armas que existe en mi País y en sus alrededores, pero nunca Vi u Oí sobre esta y sobre todo que use mi 2da técnica de sellado más poderosa de se.

Danzo: Disculpa Sarutobi si nos estamos desviando de tus asunto pero esto es urgente.- serio más de lo normal-. Pero aquella Arma para sellarlo tuve que usar bastante Chakra en cada sello.

Hokage: entiendo.- comprendiendo ya que pocas veces veía o hablaba de esa forma a su amigo-.

Jiraya: nos los pueden mostrar.- curioso pero de igual forma serio-.

Miroku: Claro sólo les pido que hagan espacio.- sacando un pergamino entre sus ropas-. Bien, 1er sello de Luz Liberar, 2do sello de Luz Liberar, 3er sello de Luz Liberar, 4to sell…. .- no pudo continuar porque el Pergamino comenzó a despedir de un Brillo Negro y Blanco a la vez-.

 ** _Kurama: todo atrás de Mi…!.-_** colocando a Naruto y las 3 niñas atrás de el con sus colas-. ** _Ahri…!._**

 _ **Ahri: entiendo, Kitsune Chronofield Deluxe Mini.-**_ Volviendo a crear aquella técnica pero mucho más pequeña para rodear el Pergamino-. _ **Pero que…!?**_.- sorprendida ya que el Pergamino seguía despidiendo brillo, como su técnica no funcionará-. ** _Kurama-Kun._**

 ** _Kurama: entiendo.-_ ** dando más energía a su esposa para que se extienda más tiempo su técnica-. _ **Ustedes 4 salgan afuera, ahora…! No entren hasta que se los pida y Naruto cuida de ellas.-**_ serio por la situación y viendo como Naruto comprendía ya que en ese mismo rato salió con las niñas-. _**BIEN…!.**_ \- Viendo como la Pareja Hyūga ayudaba a su esposa y los demás ponían de su parte para contener aquella energía dentro de la técnica de su esposa.

Jiraya: porque Diablos hace eso aquella arma.- haciendo presión en su técnica-.

Hokage: Danzo, eso también les paso.- transfiriendo a su alumno chakra para que tu técnica sea mas fuerte-.

Danzo: Claro que no.

Miroku: ya se esta estabilizando.- observando cómo dicho pergamino disminuía su brillo-. Solo un poco mas.- cansada al usar su energía más de lo usual-.

Una vez que dejó de brillar el Pergamino se observó la Dichosa Guadaña pero tanto Danzo y Miroku estaban totalmente desconcertados por ver aquella Arma ya que su formar según ellos abría cambiado considerablemente, la Guadaña era de un Color Totalmente Negro, su Mango que normalmente son de fierro, este tenía la forma de varios Huesos de distintos tamaños y en la punta de arriba tenía un Cráneo, la Parte del filo tenía la aparecía de una Garra, pero lo mas extraño que estaba flotando.* si quieren saber como se ve, busquen la arma de "Dante Del Infierno" ojo la película *

 _ **Kurama: no puede ser….!.-**_ reconociendo la Guadaña-.

 _ **Ahri: conoces la arma cariño.**_

 _ **Kurama: si, es la Guadaña d… .-**_ no pudo seguir ya que la puerta fue abierta por Naruto-. ** _Naruto que te dije so.. .-_ ** dándose cuenta que estaba como inconsciente-.

Momento atrás cuando Naruto y las Chicas salieron afuera por petición del Kyubi.

Hikari: Naruto-Kun.

Naruto: dime Hikari-Chan.

Hikari: nada.- sonrojada al escucha como le día cualquier su nombre con el Chan-.

Shion: Naruto-Kun no sabes porque estamos afuera, exactamente-.

Naruto: acaso no sabes lo que tiene el Pergamino?.

Shion: la verdad no, antes de venir el Señor Danzo y mi Madre fueron hacer algo urgente, no me dejaron ir con ellos.

Hinata: Naruto-Kun que es una Guadaña?.

Naruto: eh? Pues verán.- recordando dicha arma su forma, ya que lo vio en unos de los Pergaminos que le dio Kurama-. Es unas de la Pocas Arma Ninja utilizadas, tiene un mango metálico largo y su hoja de filo es larga .- Dibujando en el suelo su forma-. Pero puede varía o colocar accesorios a estas armas par… .- se detuvo ya que sintió que algo lo llamaba-.

Hikari: Naruto-Kun… .- viendo al rubio algo extraño-.

Shion: Naruto-Kun te sucede algo.- notando algo distinto en el-.

Hinata: Naruto-Kun estas Bien.- estando preocupada-.

Naruto: Lo Siento Chicas… .- esas palabras lo dijo muy bajo para luego entrar en un modo de Trance y dirigirse a la puerta para luego abrirla sin escuchar a nadie mas-.

Hin/Shi/Hik: NARUTO-KUN…! .- estando asustadas, por el comportamiento repentino de Naruto-.

Volviendo al tiempo actual

Ahri: Naruto-Kun que haces aq… .- dándose cuenta igual del estado del niño-.

Jiraya: No puedo moverme.- avisando a todos su estado actual-.

Hiashi: tampoco Yo.- activando su Dõjutsu-. Una energía nos esta rodeando nuestros cuerpos-.

Hokage: esto se siente como su técnica señora Ahri.- sintiendo lo mismo que aquella vez-.

Ahri: es mi técnica, pero la produce aquella Guadaña.- estando inmóvil pero aun así podían comunicarse-.

Danzo: Naruto detente.- viendo como el chico no era afectado por la técnica y avanzaba hacia la arma-.

Hana: Naruto-Kun detente por favor.- preocupada por si algo le sucedía-.

 ** _Kurama: Joder no tengo más alternativa, solo espero que me perdones después Naruto, pero es para protegerte.-_ ** preocupado por el bienestar de su Amigo y arriesgando todo por salvarlo-. **_Arte Kitsune: Llamas Plateadas de la Perdición.-_ ** lanzando aquellas llamas Plateadas que provocaba al que lo recibe, que caiga en un tipo de GenJutsu, experimentando todo tipo de sufrimiento. Aparte que también las Llamas Hiere los músculos, más no la Piel-. _**Que...?!.-**_ viendo como su técnica no funcionaba-.

Hiashi: aquella Guadaña absorbió tu técnica Kyubi-Sama.- observándolo con su Dõjutsu-.

Hin/Shi/Hik: NARUTO-KUN DETENTE POR FAVOR…!.- Gritando y con Lágrimas en los Ojos las 3 ya que sentían que al tocar aquella arma el rubio no lo volverían a ver-.

Naruto"En Trance": Hinata-Chan… Shion-Chan… Hikari-Chan… .- estando a unos centímetros de tomar el arma con sus manos, por el Grito de angustia y tristeza provocó que detuviera su avance-. Yo… Lo… Siento… No… Puedo… Más… .- haciendo todo lo posible por volver, pero el llamado de aquella arma fue más Fuerte-.

Hin/Shi/Hik: Naruto-Kun…!.- Gritando del miedo-.

TODOS: NARUTO….!

Al momento que naruto tocó la Guadaña, fue envuelto en el Brillo Oscuro totalmente, pero luego desaparecer junto con el arma dejando a todos sorprendidos, tristes y miedo al no ver al Chico.

En un universo totalmente distinto al de Naruto, se podían ver las casas más modernas, vehículo parqueados, edificios, casas, Tanques y demás. Pero en ese lugar se encontraba en una batalla entre 12 Héroes, 6 de cada Bando, en busca de Ganar aquella Batalla, pero la disputa fue interrumpido por una enorme energía totalmente extraña para ellos, pero a la vez poderosa, lo cual dejo totalmente desconcertado ya que aquella energía, aunque se siente poderosa no encontraban su origen o lugar de ello.

Reaper: De donde viene esa energía.- Hablando un Hombre de capucha negra y llevando con 2 pistolas de inmenso calibre-.

Widowmaker: no se pero sea lo que sea debe ser nuestra.- esta vez Una Mujer con Traje color lila, piel de igual color y llevando un Rifle de alto Calibre-.

Reinhardt: pero de donde.- Hablando esta vez un ser enorme de color negro y agarrando un enorme Martillo-.

Hanzo: Sea lo que sea que fuera eso, esta desapareciendo.- un Hombre teniendo una flecha en una mano y en la otra su arco-.

Junkrat: te imaginas Roadhog esa energía en uno de mis explosivos…. BOOM…! JAJAJAJA.- Hablando esta vez otro Hombre con una pata de palo y sacando unos explosivos a mano y hablando a su fiel amigo-.

Roadhog: eso si Junkrat, pero me pregunto más, cómo sabría o como seria si lo colocaría en mi bebé.- Hablando esta vez otro hombre pero sumamente Gordo* sin ofender a nadie* y acariciando un arma de gran calibre a la cual le decía Bebé-.

En ese instante a otro lado de algunos edificios del mismo lugar.

Winston: que es esa energía, se siente Maligna y a la vez Pura.- Hablando un Gorila de inmenso tamaño con unos lentes y un arma láser-.

Genji: esta energía nunca lo abría sentido.- un hombre con un traje totalmente Blanco, una espada en la espalda-.

Torbjörn: esa energía es inmensa, no creo que ni mi traje o máquina soporte aquello.- un enano con traje metálico con barba y sosteniendo un martillo mediado-.

Lucio: Hey, pero de donde proviene y lo más importante, Está desapareciendo.- otro Hombre pero esta vez de color* No soy Racista o algo por el estilo, Respeto a todos* sosteniendo un arma de sonido y teniendo patines-.

Mercy: no lo sé, pero aquella energía me pone los nervio de punta.- Hablando una mujer con un traje que llevaba una alas en sus espalda y teniendo un cetro-.

D. Va: no detectó en origen de la energía y mi MEKA desde que apareció aquella energía esta totalmente recargada-. Hablando una Joven con un traje muy ajustado dejando ver su joven silueta, estando alado dentro de un tipo Robot-.

Pero como aquella energía se manifestó de pronto, de igual forma desapareció dejando aquellos 12 Héroes desconcertados de la repentina desaparición, y decidieron si es que vuelven a sentirlo búscalo y obtenerlo para uso Maligno o Benéficos para la sociedad.

Dejando aquel universo de lado y volviendo con un rubio que comenzó a despertar y observo frente a él a un hombre sumamente musculoso sentado en una especie de roca y frente de una fogata, para darse cuenta después que todo el alrededor estaba totalmente oscuro.

Naruto: Donde estoy, que es usted señor.- estando un poco asustado-.

¿?: Estas dentro a lo que podríamos llamar el agujero negro del Limbo, no tengas miedo, y a quien soy… sólo un Emisario.

Naruto: porque estoy aquí, acaso estoy muerto.

¿?: no estas muerto, pero a tu pregunta al porque estas aquí, es para poder darte en persona mi Guadaña y así poder descansar en Paz.

Naruto: este…. Porque a mi, si tan solo soy un niño.

¿?: verás esta Guadaña, varios personas tanto con Buenas y malas intenciones quisieron tomarla, fueron tantas veces que eh perdido la cuenta, ya que al tomarla, digamos una persona que tenga un corazón Maligno Yo mismo me encargo de eliminar su alma, pero si lo hace Alguien de buen Corazón Puro y digno de pórtala, los espíritus o demonios que fueron asesinadas por está armas salen a eliminar aquella persona antes que yo llegue para evitarlo.

Naruto: entonces tu evitaste que aquellos demonio me eliminarán.

¿?: se podría decir que si y no.- sintiendo que aquel niño estaba confundido-. Verás cuando entraste en trance y estuviste apunto de agarrar la Guadaña, si no fuera por el grito de aquellas niñas los Demonios te abrían matado, pero gracias a aquellos segundo pude llegar a tiempo para evitar eso, pero no conté a que ellos abrieran un portal Negro Tridimensional, por ellos que estas aquí.

Naruto: entonces no podre volver.- asustado por aquellos-.

¿?: Valla niño, si que sos impaciente, si podrás volver eso lo are como un ultimo favor, pero si vuelve aquí… déjame decirte que no te gustará la forma de salir ya que aquí en este Agujero Negro del Limbo están totalmente Locos. Pero nos estamos desviando del tema, ven y Dame tu mano.

Naruto: este, no me va a pedir matrimonio, verdad?.- estando asustado, viendo como se ponía de rodillas y le pedía la mano-.

¿?: mendigo niño, déjate de tontería y ven.- viendo como hacía caso-. Bien, Estamos aquí presente para unir y s... .- siendo interrumpido-.

Naruto: espera no me quiero casar aún y mucho menor con un Hombre.- estando totalmente asustado ya que recordó que aquellas palabra se decía en una ceremonia-.* Ojo, como dije antes Respeto a cualquier persona y lo siento si ofendí alguno con esto, mil disculpas*

¿?: mira Renacuajo si vuelves a interrumpirme o mal interpretar, no te llevare de regreso, e irás donde esta esos Loco y saldar a la forma que ellos hacen.- intentando no perder la paciencia-.

Naruto: entiendo

¿?: bien, a lo que estaba, estamos aquí presente para unir y sellar junto con la alma de este niño el arma que pertenecía al ultimo guerrero de nuestro señor.- al decir aquello aparecen de forma repentina 9 espíritus-. Niño di tu nombre completo a esos espíritu demoníacos, no tengas miedo.

Naruto: eh… vale, Soy Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto.- están más tranquilo-. Y seré el Próximo Hokage. Para ser respetado, reconocido y proteger a todos los que habitan la Aldea de la Hoja.

¿?: ahora toma la Guadaña.

Naruto: entiendo.- tomando la Guadaña, para luego desaparecer en ese instante-. Eh donde esta la Guad…. .- apareciendo un tatuaje en el dorso de la mano con la forma de un Cráneo con dos alas 1 ala de plumas, la otra de murciélago y desaparecer después-. Así que se sello el arma en mi mano, y como accedo a ella.

¿?: Valla niño sos listo, yo pensé que era un completo idiota.

Naruto oye…!. Algo más, que quieras decirme porque supongo que aquellos espíritu demoníacos no aparecieron por aparecer, verdad?.- dándose cuenta-.

¿?: eso es verdad, así que te lo diré ya aún pareces más listo de lo normal. Aquellos espíritus intentarán apoderarse de ti, pero tu tienes que vencerlos uno por uno, te seré sincero los 7 te será muy difícil, pero si lo logras obtendrás unas de sus habilidades más fuertes de esos seres. Y a Cómo invocar la Guadaña, por ahora no podrás, pero pronto no te preocupes aparecerá por si sola y cuando lo tenga tan solo tienes que poner tu mano donde esta el sello y sacarlo de la nada.

Naruto: Gracias por todo…. Eh enserio no puedes decirme tu nombre.

¿?: lo siento, pero no como te dije antes tan solo soy un Emisario y nuestro nombre no tienen que ser escuchados y sabidos por nadie.

Naruto: Valla, es una pena, pero si tu lo dices, y ahora como regreso.

¿?: niño creo que lo listo era temporal, acaso no te dije que Yo sería quien te saque de aquí?

Naruto: jejejeje ( primero Kurama y luego éste me dice listo y luego idiota que les pasa a esos 2, espera).- dándose cuenta de algo-. (( Kurama, Kurama donde estas…! Eh no me responde))

¿?: si quieres comunicarte con alguien, no podrás como te dije antes, este lugar comprendo a lo que podríamos decir otro universo tridimensional, pero basta que tengo que irme y tu también, así que.- apareciendo alado de el una mujer muy bella con un cuerpo de infarto al parecer de naruto -. Niño sierra los ojos.

Naruto: quien es ella y porque tengo que cerrar los ojos?.

¿?2: tu sólo confía en mi niño, no te are nada.- acercándose a naruto y poniéndose a la misma altura de este-. Cierra tus Ojitos y no lo habrás hasta que dejes de sentir algo o alguien te llames.- hablándole con una voz muy dulce para ver como el niño asentía a todo lo dicho-.

Una vez que naruto cerró sus ojos la dichosa ser rodea a naruto con un aura por todo su cuerpo, para luego ser BESADO en los Labios por ella misma cosa que sorprendió a Naruto, aunque este se aguanto las ganas de abrir los ojos, pero no se aguanto la tentación de abrazarla para acercarla más a su cuerpo.

…

En la oficina de la Aldea de la Hoja al momento de Naruto desapareció.

Hin/Shi/Hik: NARUTO-KUN.- con lagrimas en los ojos y no queriendo creer que naruto abría desaparecido-.

 ** _Kurama: mierda…_**.

 ** _Ahri: no siento a naruto.-_** estando preocupada-.

Hokage: Minato, Kushina los eh vuelto a fallar.

Hiashi: esa arma se lo llevo a naruto.- aún activado su Dõjutsu-.

Hana: Niñas vengan acá.- abrasándolas a las tres para querer tranquilizarlas aunque sea un poco-.

Jiraya: que mierda era esa armas….! Mi ahijado, lo único recuerdo y legado que dejó Minato y Kushina .- totalmente enojado consigo mismo-.

Miroku: como dije antes no tengo la más mínima idea.- totalmente triste y yendo a consolar a las niñas-.

Danzo: Díganos todo lo que sabe sobre aquella Guadaña Kurama-Sama, y si hay aquella arma se llevó a naruto para ir donde esta y traerlo devuelta.- mostrando por primera vez después de muchos años sus emociones a flote, y llamándole por su verdadero nombre al Kyubi pata mostrar que eso iba más que enserio-.

 ** _Kurama: aquella Guadaña se la conoce como Satsujin-Sha No Kaguya " asesino de sombra" es una arma que nunca tuvo dueño, ni siquiera el viejo pudo usarla y según el, su madre fue la que lo trajo de otro universo para querer usarlo pero ni ella pudo tomar el arma, y por lo que me dijo y eh logrado ver, esa Guadaña a que sea que lo intente agarrar, ya sea una persona de intenciones malignas o buena mueren al instantes o simplemente desaparecen, más no el arma._**

Hiashi: pero yo mismo lo vi desaparecer aquella arma.

 _ **Kurama: pensa que no lo vi también, e incluso intente comunicarme con naruto pero nada.**_

 _ **Ahri: eso quiere decir que Naruto-Kun esta…** _.- sumamente aterrada-.

Jiraya: eso no lo creo.- dándose cuenta de un gran detalle-. Si estuviera muerto, usted Kurama no estaría aquí o sino tendría todo su poder.- asiendo levantar el ánimo a todos, bueno casi-.

 ** _Kurama: esta en un 50% en lo cierto, aunque no me guste decir esto, pero aunque naruto estuviera vivo lo sabría por la conexión que tengo con el, pero nada, es como si aquella Guadaña sello mi poder en ella y a Naruto…_**

Hinata: No….- Hablando bajo pero aun así se puedo escuchar por todos-. Naruto-Kun esta vivo.

Shion: no sabemos como explicarlo pero sentimos que Naruto-Kun esta vivo.- secando sus lágrimas para decir aquello-.

Hikari: Padre, es verdad, yo también lo siento aquí.- dejado de llorar y señalando su corazón-.

Hin/Shi/Hik: el Vendrá…!.- Hablando las tres sumamente seguras-.

Al decir eso último en el medio de la oficina apareció una pequeña luz que fue creciendo considerablemente que provocó que todos ta paran su vista, una vez que el Brillo se despejó hay en el suelo se encontraba Naruto durmiendo como si no pasará nada y sobre todo con una sonrisa en los labios.

Hin/Shi/Hik: NARUTO-KUN.- al ver al rubio sano y a salvo fueron donde él con Lágrimas en los ojos pero de felicidad-.

 _ **Ahri: antes que se rompa este momento hermoso, Hokage mi motivo porque vine, ahora más que nunca estoy segura, quiero quedarme aquí y que mi hija irá a la academia.-**_ aprovechando esa situación para soltar la bomba-.

 ** _Kurama Que….! .-_** aún no creyendo lo que escucho-.

 ** _...Continuará..._**

Lo siento si no actualice ayer, pero me enganche en un Game, que lo jugue 15hrs seguida, ya tenia el capitulo hecho pero con ese juego fue la cool que me hizo olvidar de actualizar jejej lo siento por ello...

Ya a lo que iba... a los ganadores que son OTAKUFire, Xyori Nadeshiko, spark297... y Zafir09. si tu también Zafir09. van a aparecer un unos capítulos, no les diré cual seria pero, tienes que darme sus descripciones de su personaje y el nombre que llevarían y son 4 ya que se lo necesitare eso personaje muy pronto así que mientras mas rápido respondan mas rápido are el cap.. puede si quieren usarse los Nick de sus Game favoritos pero no de algún personaje de naruto que sea conocido.

 ** _Pdta:_** este no seria el único sorteo al azar que are... podría hacerlo en cualquier otro cap. así que estén atentos y a los ganadores les vuelvo a repetir, tienen hasta este jueves para decir como se verían ustedes en Naruto y que nombre llevarían, y en que clan posiblemente pueden estar( pero eso yo lo decido) así que espero sus Review.


	12. Chapter 12 ¿?

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAP. Y DISCULPA POR LO CORTO QUE ES...

Xyori Nadeshiko: Gracias por tu comentario, sobre tu personaje me gusta, pero le falta una historia, para que pueda hacer tu capitulo espacial que seria muy pronto. solo espera y disfruta este capitulo.

OTAKUFire: La Verdad me sorprendiste que supieras de donde son esos Personajes... ese juego me esta volviendo adicto... bueno casi... sobre Kiba veras como se pondrá jajaj peor cuando vea a la hija de Kurama... y sobre tu descripción para tu capitulo especial, espera el siguiente.

spark297: Gracias por los datos de tu futuro personaje solo espera, y como dije antes necesito una historia o anécdota de el para hacerlo mas explicito.

Zafir09: para el castigo de ahri para naruto si vuelve hacer llorar a las tres o mas (Harem) ya lo tengo planeado y es casi parecido a lo que dices, sobre aquella mujer... dejemolo como un secreto de naruto y nosotros, pero quien sabe si lo volveremos a ver... tu personaje me gusto, pero hay un pequeño detalle, no puede ser del Clan Uzumaki, 1ra si es otro uzumaki vivo en la aldea, naruto no podrá ejercer la ley del 2do hokage y 2do si hago eso abrias muchas preguntas e incopnitas que me aria poco dificil de explicar, ojo su historia me gusto y habilidades también y otra cosas. no diré mas ya que revelaría lo que tenga planeado para el.

...

Hablando Humano ...

(Humano pensando ...)

 _ **Demonio o Criaturas Hablando ...**_

 _ **(Demonios o Criaturas Hablando ...)**_

* Autor hablando *

((Demonio y Humana Hablando entre ellos en su Subconsciente))

 ** _cap.12 ¿?_**

El grito del Zorro provocó que Naruto despertará de golpe lo que hizo que las Chicas que estaban a su lado se sorprendan por el brusco movimiento de este, pero hay No acabo la cosa, Hikari que estaba a un costado de naruto, este al levantarse por accidente callo encima de Hikari estando muy cerca uno con el otro, sus miradas Azules y Rosas se juntaron, provocó que ambos se desconecten del mundo y sus alrededores haciendo que sus latidos de ambos acelerará y sus labio se estén acercando.

Todos los que les estaban observando tenían diferentes reacciones al ver todo aquello.

Con las mujeres…. La Madre de Hikari, Ahri tenía corazones en los ojos al contemplar la accidental escena romántica que tenia su hija y posible primer beso. Miroku y Hana no podían creer lo que estaban viendo por un lado estaban felices y por otro confundidas ya que sus hijas de ellas estaban viendo todo aquello como queriendo que a ellas también les pase, Shion y Hinata al comienzo las dos estaban triste al ver aquello, para luego ponerse felices ya que sintieron que muy pronto igual les pararía lo mismo con Naruto por eso no dijeron oh hicieron algo para evitarlo.

Pero con los Hombres…. Sarutobi y Danzo estaban neutro por aquello y sentían que muy pronto al susodicho tendrían que llevarlo al hospital o con un psicólogo para que pueda superar el futuro trauma que sufriría por parte de alguien. Jiraya estaba sumamente feliz al por ver a su ahijado en aquella situación lo que provocó que sacará su libreta y comenzará a escribir como loco aquella escena y agregar cosas sumamente picantes. Hiashi por su lado estaba sumamente aliviado que no sea su Hija, pero al ver aquella mirada de su hija, sintió un escalofrío y ganar de Matar al rubio en un Futuro no muy lejano. Ahora pasemos con el más importante…..

Para empezar cuando escucho decir a su esposa que tanto ella y su hija se quedarían en Konoha lo había sospechado, pero no que su única hija iría a la academia sin haberle consultado. Pero… al ver como su Princesita, su segunda LUZ, su ÚNICA y ADORADA HIJA, este debajo del muchacho al que le consideraba su amigo, ya que querer algo con su hija eso no es de amigos, pero la gota que derramó el vaso de su cordura fue que éste, este cerca de besas a su inocente Hija.

 _ **Kurama: Naruto… .-**_ usando una velocidad sumamente impresionante con una de sus colas aparto a Naruto de su hija y teniendo a Naruto agarrado frente a él con una aura que prometía dolor y sufrimiento, provoco que volviera a recobrar el sentido el chico-. ** _Con esta son 3 y prepárate que de esta ni Kami-Sama podrá salvarte.-_** aún con su aura y una sonrisa de Maniático ya que tenia en mente el peor escarmiento de la historia-.

Naruto: eeeeeh… Y.Y..YO… … HI…. . YO… QUÉ… HICE… .- estando sumamente asustado, ya que nunca vio al Zorro de esa formar ni cuando fue al País de los Demonios pudo sentir aquella aura o ver esa sonrisa-. Este… Kurama.- ahora teniendo más miedo a la persona que estaba detrás del Kyubi-.

 ** _Kurama: después arreglamos Todo esto Tu y Yo.-_** dicho lo ultimo, se dio la vuelta para enfrentar al mismísimo terror que cualquier Hombre, Demonio o Bestia les tienen miedo " Su Esposa"-.

 ** _Ahri: tienes 5 Sg para soltar a Naruto-Kun.-_** mirando sumamente enojada al Zorro-.

 ** _Kurama: pero… .-_** intentando ocultar su nerviosismo y teniendo aún sujeto a Naruto con unas de sus Colas-.

 ** _Ahri: Uno…_**

 ** _Kurama: Yo Opino?..._**

 ** _Ahri: Dos…_**

 ** _Kurama: Vamos a Calmarnos…_**

 ** _Ahri: Tres…. .-_** Comenzando a liberar un aura sumamente aterrador que hizo a todos los Hombre esconderse detrás del escritorio del Hokage-.

 _ **Kurama: Ahri, Estas Demente…**_

 _ **Ahri: Cuatro… .-**_ haciendo mover sus 9 colas, que a la vista y experiencia del Zorro eso significaba peligro eminente-.

 ** _Kurama: Ahora No Por Favor…_**

 ** _Ahri: Cin…. .-_ ** no terminando, ya que vio su esposo liberaba al chico-. ** _Ven aquí Kurama, ahora._**

 ** _Kurama: espera déjame explicarte… .-_** no pudo decir más ya que su mujer le dijo algo en el oído que nadie más puedo escuchar-.

 ** _Ahri: te quedo Claro Kurama.-_** dejando de usa el sufijo "Kun" para que supiera lo seria que estaba-.

Todos los Hombres desde que notaron a la Kitsune Ahri estando detrás del Kyubi sintieron un Gran miedo, 1ro nunca notaron cuando fue que se movió de un lugar a otro, pero lo mas aterrador que sintieron, fue cuando comenzó a contar y cada segundo que decía se podía sentir un aura de un peligro eminente, por ellos todos se escudaron detrás del Hokage.

Jiraya: no se ustedes, pero prefiero mil veces enfrentar una Guerra sólo y con una Tsunade enojada, que enfrentarme a la Mujer el Kyubi.- sintiendo un profundo miedo-.

Hiashi: eso lo dices porque no estás casado, entiendo a la perfección lo que está pasando el Kyubi en estos momentos.- sintiendo compasión-.

Danzo: ( de lo que me salve )

Hokage: ( me hace recordar a mis tiempos con mi linda Mujer ).

Naruto veía eso con mucho miedo y admiración, admiración por que era la única que podía poner a su amigo en ese estado, y miedo porque recordó sobre que le dijo a el la Kitsune si lastimaba a unas de sus Hijas.

Naruto: Hinata-Chan, Shion-Chan, Hikari-Chan.- teniendo la atención de las tres, ya que se acordó de algo muy importante-. Muchas Gracias…. Si no fuera por ustedes…. Estaría Muerto... .- dicho lo ultimo, abrazo a las tres una por una y depositando un pequeño beso en sus mejillas a cada una-. Verán, cuando estaba en inconsciente, si ustedes no me hubieran Gritado que me detuviera, los Demonios de la Guadaña me abrían matado.

Hokage: Naruto explícate por favor.- estando muy serio-.

Naruto: para explicarlo mejor tengo que decirlo desde que desaparecí.* todo lo del capitulo

anterior, ya saben a lo que me refiero* y eso es todo .- terminando de contar lo que le paso, pero omitiendo lo del beso de aquella Mujer-.

Danzo: Naruto déjame ver tu Mano.- examinando el lugar donde estaría la Guadaña-.

Jiraya: a mi también déjame ver.- impregnado Chakra para poder hacer visible su vello de la mano-. Eh? No hay nada,… Perdón aquí está.- viendo detalladamente el Tatuaje sello -. Nunca en mi vida eh visto esta clase de sello-.

 ** _Kurama: estamos en las mismas._**

Miroku: Ya somos 3.- acercándose para ver el dichoso sello-. Guardiana Ahri, usted conoce el sello?.

 ** _Ahri: con permiso Zorro Pulgoso.-_ ** empujándole y hablándole de esa forma, ya que estaba enojado con el Kyubi-. ** _Este sello es totalmente nuevo para mi, pero como dijo Naruto-Kun, es de almacenamiento para la Guadaña, no creo que sea nada malo._**

Hiashi: lo que me preocupa es que aquellos demonios que nos dijo, pueda manifestar en cualquier momento.

Hana: Naruto-Kun no te dijo nada El Emisario sobre cuando se manifiesten.- preocupada-.

Naruto: no

Danzo: lo más seguro, que sea cuando tenga la Guadaña a su disposición.

Hokage: Bien, por ahora no hay nada que podamos hacer, con respeto a Naruto y la Guadaña.- resumiendo su estado actual-. Con lo que pidieron Sacerdotisa Miroku y Reina Ahri podemos aceptar su solicitud de ambas sin problemas, pero Reina Ahri la decisión de colocar a su hija a la academia no tendrían que hablar con su marido.

 ** _Ahri: Esa Cosa… por ahora no tiene voz de voto, hasta que cumpla lo que le dije.-_** aún enojada con Kurama-.

Hokage: ahora sobre donde se quedarán a vivir….. .- interrumpido -.

Hana: Disculpe Hokage-Sama, pero si no mucha molestia para ambas, podrían quedarse en el Complejo Hyūga.- Dando su opinión-.

Hiashi: Espera Hana…. .- no hablo más ya que su esposa le estaba sonriendo de una forma muy dulce y pacífica que le hizo poner miedo ya que reconocía esa sonrisa a la perfección-.

Hana: alguna queja Hiashi-Kun? .- con aquella sonrisa aún-.

Hiashi: No, ningún problema.- contestando rápido y ocultando a la perfección su miedo-.

 _ **Ahri: esa actitud me gusta Hana-San**_

Hana: Gracias Ahri-San

Miroku: Chicas es hora de irnos no creen.

Hana: tienes Razón Miroku-San, así que Niñas es hora de irnos.

 _ **Ahri: hasta luego a todos, y a partir de mañana irá mi hija a la academia.-** _ saliendo de la oficina juntas con las dos mayores y las niñas-.

Jiraya: esas Dos son unas demonios… sin ofender a sus esposas.- dicho eso cuando al fin no estaban ellas-.

 _ **Kur**_ /Hia: tienes toda la Razón…

Jiraya: Se imaginan cuando conozcan a Mikoto Uchiha, o si estuviera Tsunade en la aldea.- todo los hombres estando nerviosos-. O peor aún... si tuviera Kushina viva…!.- estando con miedo al igual que los demás-.

Hokage: Si tan sólo con Kushina, Hana, Mikoto y Tsunade su Sensei en esos tiempos atrás eran Temidas y llamadas el Equipo Bellezas de la Muerte…

Danzo: aún recuerdo que ellas eran las únicas que podían sacar sus emisiones de miedo a mis Anbus.

 _ **Kurama: esos tiempos volverán sin duda y más peor… mi esposa Ahri es como Kushina y Tsunade juntas ×5 cuando se enoja…**_

Hokage: Tendré que buscarme a u remplazo, mucho papeleo me esta matando… Danzo tu querías el puesto, te lo dejo.

Danzo: Olvídalo Sarutobi, eso es cosas del Pasado, estoy muy Bien con Raíz.

Jiraya: A mi ni me vea Sensei, tengo mi red de espionaje que atender y mis Investigaciones.

Hokage: Diablos… .- luego mirando a alguien es específico-.

 ** _Kurama: ni lo creas Viejo… Ya tuve mi tiempo con manejar Papeleo cuando estuve en la isla Kitsune ase muchos años, además sería irónico que gobernará siendo quien soy, por lo que sucedió hace unos años atrás._**

Hokage: mi última opción es muy pequeño aún.- mirando a Naruto que estuvo muy callado desde que abrazo a las niñas-. Naruto que pasa..- observando su rostro serio del niños cosa que nunca solía pasar-.

Danzo: Naruto sucede algo?.

Jiraya: Naruto contesta.

 _ **Kurama: Mocoso… .-**_ callando de golpe ya que naruto estaba haciendo algo-.

Naruto desde que se fueron sus amigas estuvo pensando sobre su nueva arma y como podría sacarlo a gusto, saltando el dicho por aquella persona de que aparecerá en cualquier momento, así que estuvo meditando y recordando sobre todo que sabía de Sellos, Anatomía humana, Control Chakra, Jutsu de Invocación y Armas que pudo estudiar gracias a los pergaminos que le dio Kurama para que estudiará. Una vez que saco sus teorías era de ponerlo en práctica

Naruto: Es hora.- dicho eso concentró su Chakra en donde estaba la Guadaña almacenada, se puso a sentir cada parte de su cuerpo buscando la Guadaña, cuando al fin lo encontró cada parte del arma alojadas en diferentes lugares de su cuerpo no sólo en su mano, se puso a juntarlas-. Un poco más…. .- una vez juntas todas aquellas piezas y unirlas comenzó a invocarle-. Puedo lograrlo, de veras… .- cuando el sello comenzó a brillar la dichosa arma estaba saliendo fue hay cuando puso su otra mano para sostenerla y al fin tenerla completamente afuera-. Jejeje lo logre….

Todos los presenten no daban crédito lo que veían en sus ojos, ya que según el propio Naruto, esa arma tenía que manifestarse por su propia cuenta y no que este sea invocada aún.

Danzo: Naruto como lo conseguiste invocar la Guadaña.

Hokage: Naruto explícate ya que tu mismo as dicho que se presentaría sola en cualquier momento.

Naruto: jeje es que… como decirlo… .- buscando las palabras adecuadas-. Verán, cuando aquel sujeto que me dio la Guadaña y me dijo que se presentaría en cualquier momento, eso no quería que pasara…. Y si se presentaría cuando este en la calle de la aldea… o peor aún estando en Clases todos mis compañeros y maestro se a asustarían.

Hiashi: es por ello que te propusiste a sacarlo por tu cuenta, muy listo de tu parte, pero como pudiste hacer eso.

Naruto: eso fue complicado, pero según los pergaminos que me dio Kurama sobre, Sellos, Anatomía Humana, Control de Chakra, Jutsu de Invocación y Diferentes tipos de armas, para estudiar me puse a pesar y sacar mis teoría.

Jiraya: Valla eso es mucho, y cual es esa teoría.- estaba totalmente impresionado que su ahijado sea mucho más listo que su padre en su edad-.

Naruto: verán, según los Pergamino de sellados… este al sellar un objeto se mantiene en el sello, pero cuento aquella Guadaña desapareció en aquel entonces sentir como algo se dividía dentro de mi cuerpo en 9 piezas, así que me puse a buscar todas ellas en cada rincón de mi cuerpo, así que me puse a meditar y una vez que los halle tuve que mover cada pieza con mi Chakra en donde esta el Tatuaje y concentre una cantidad alta de chakra para poder invocarla y es así como lo saque.

 ** _Kurama: eso fue muy listo de tu parte Naruto… puedes regresar el arma a su sello._**

Naruto: Claro q… .- intentando volver colocar su arma dentro del tatuaje-. Claro que no…

 ** _Kurama: Todo ese Genio que tenias fue temporal como siempre… Un Clásico…_**

Naruto: pero por lo menos yo intento hacer algo y evitar problemas.

 ** _Kurama: estas seguro de eso… mira que aún me debes tu escarmiento que a pulso te lo has ganado._**

Naruto: eeeee….. .- asustado ya que esa sonrisa de psicópata del Kyubi no le agradaba sin duda-.

Hokage: creo que fue Muchas emociones juntas por hoy…

Danzo: tu lo as dicho, creo que es hora de irme.

Jiraya: Yo IGUAL… resumiendo: 1ro fue con esos sujetos, 2do con el asunto de la Guadaña en el Pergamino. Para rematar tu desaparecía con ella, 3ro vuelves como no pasará nada y casi esto se convierte en un Pandemónium…. Y ni siquiera son las 9:00 AM.- estando cansado por todo-. Mejor me voy a investigar.- recordando a las nuevas bellezas-.

 _ **Kurama: Jiraya ni pienses en ir a espiar a MI ESPOSA…! Juro que te mataré de una forma muy Lenta y Dolorosa, desearás que acabe contigo en ese instante que estar por 1 MES sufriendo.-** _ totalmente enojado liberando su instinto asesino más su Chakra en su alrededor-. **_Recuerda que puedo sentir las emociones al mi alrededor en especial las negativas y sobre todas las Pervertidas._**

Jiraya: en…entiendo.- captando la muy Clara señal de advertencia y con ello se fue de la oficia-.

Hokage: antes que se retiren Naruto, señor Kyubi… les recuerdo que aún queda pendiente el asusto sobre sus Bromas pero eso lo trataremos en otro momento.

 _ **Kurama: sobre aquello, era para mejorar aunque sea un poco las habilidades de Naruto y por lo que pudo notar, no sólo en aquellas bromas también cuando fuimos a enfrentar aquellos 2 Naruto pudo hacer una técnica que seria catalogada S.**_

Hiashi: de que están hablando.

Danzo: ellos seguro que te mi dirán más de un Rato, ahora dices que le estuviste enseñando técnicas Ninjas, diciendo tu mismo que era muy joven para aprenderlas.

 ** _Kurama: para empezar la Bijuu Dama no es una técnica Ninja, es mas una de las Habilidades que tenemos Los BIJUU, cuya habilidad Naruto pudo darle otra forma, no sólo de una esfera, cuando estuvimos en el País de los Demonios hay le dio la forma de espada para poder cortar las cabezas que tenia el Demonio Mõryõ._**

Hokage: ahora que lo dices tengo el informe de aquello, pero nunca se puso que uso naruto para vencerlo.

 _ **Kurama: esto seria un fastidio explicarlo… así que me ahorre las en escribirlo en este pergamino.-**_ apareciendo un pergamino entre sus manos y dándole al Hokage-. **_Hay esta el verdadero informe y le pediría que ni bien termine de leerlo quemarlo. Creo que sabrá ya cual es el motivo de ello._**

Hokage: entiendo a la perfección – ni bien agarro el Pergamino, en medio del escritorio apareció una pequeña cortina de humo y en ella un zorro de color blanco-.

 ** _Zorro: Mil disculpas por aparecer de esa forma señor Líder, pero este pergamino que me dio la Reina Ahri para usted .-_ ** entregando el perdamos al Hokage-.

Hokage: Valla aquí muestra todos los datos de su espada e Hija señor Kyubi, claro está omitiendo algunos detalles y cambiándole. Y también sobre la Sacerdotisa Miroku y su hija de ella– leyendo el Pergamino-.

 _ **Kurama: eso fue más Rápido de lo normal….**_

Danzo: lo más seguro que lo tenía ya preparado

 _ **Kurama: es lo mas probable.**_

Naruto: este Kurama no es hora de irnos?.- teniendo la Guadaña en sus mano Derecha-.

Hiashi: pero antes tienen que ocultar esa arma primero no creen.

 ** _Kurama: eso lo sabemos, ya que este "Genio" tuvo la genial idea de sacarlo justo aquí y no esperar que estemos en otro lugar mas apropiado._**

Naruto: Oye, para mi era una gran idea al principio-.

Hokage: no sería mejor idea dejarlo aquí Hasta que anochezca y así podrán llevarlo sin que nadie los vean.

 ** _Kurama: aunque su idea suena mejor, no creo que funcione, ya que presiento que esta Guadaña no se separar de Naruto y mucho mejor dejará que alguien más lo agarre. Estoy en lo cierto Naruto._**

Naruto: estas en lo correcto, hace poco deje la Guadaña a un lado mío… pero cuando me di cuenta después de 1 minuto ya lo estaba sosteniendo de nuevo.

Danzo: eso será un problema, es mejor que no valla a la academia hasta hallar la forma de volverlo a colocarlo en su sello.

Naruto: entiendo.

 ** _Kurama: jajajaja eso ni siquiera lo tenía pensado, Naruto y Yo tenemos un asunto pendiente que arreglar, o me equivoco Naruto.-_** sonriendo en una forma muy siniestra-.

Naruto: cual asu….. .- recordando lo que le dijo hace poco-. A ese asunto-. Teniendo miedo por su salud-.

Hokage: ten Naruto, para que cubras tu arma.- entregándole un mantel grueso-.

 ** _Kurama: bien, Vamos al campo de entrenamiento #44._**

Hokage: no estas hablando enserio.

Danzo: estas loco, ese es El Bosque de la Muerte.

 ** _Kurama: si lo se, y que tiene de malo si son solo unos bichos o mascotas sobre desarrollada, no veo nada de malo. Ya basta de charla, tengo que tort.. digo entrenar a Naruto.-_** dicho eso se fue del lugar junto con naruto-.

Danzo: este kyubi esta Demente.

Hokage: que le vamos hacer si es el Tutor de Naruto por ahora, ya que es el único que lo está protegiendo más que nosotros desde aquella vez que se nos presentó.

Hiashi: Eso es muy cierto y con su permiso me retiro, Hokage-Sama, Danzo-Sama.

Danzo: Yo igual me retiro Sarutobi, y mejor ten un ojo a tu alumno, conociendo su forma, la amenaza del Zorro lo tomará por unas hora.

Hokage: así también lo pienso, y prefiero ahorrar más papeleo con lo que ya tengo.

 ** _...Continuará..._**

 ** _PDTA:_** se que este capitulo es mas charla que otra cosa... pero como dije antes los cap. 10 o 11 serian la sinosis de la historia, sobre todo que estoy escribiendo sus cap. especiales de todos al mismo tiempo, Gracias por responder Rápido. hasta ahora los tengo sus capitulos de los 4 al 35% hecho.

 ** _PDTA2:_** tal vez el siguiente cap. tarde mas de lo esperado, por motivo de una operación, si no actualizo en 4 semana a partir de ahora, es que algo fallo, si eso sucede esta historia llegara hasta hay, por ello estoy haciendo sus capitulo antes que entre a Cirugía este próximo lunes. eso seria todo Hasta Luego.


	13. Chapter 13 ¿? 2

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAP. Y DISCULPA POR LO CORTO QUE ES... Y HOY NO PUEDO RESPONDER SUS SALUDOS SERIA PARA LA OTRA...

 ** _..._**

Hablando Humano ...

(Humano pensando ...)

 _ **Demonio o Criaturas Hablando ...**_

 _ **(Demonios o Criaturas Hablando ...)**_

* Autor hablando *

((Demonio y Humana Hablando entre ellos en su Subconsciente))

 ** _cap.13 ¿...? 2_**

Era un hermoso nuevo día en el país del fuego, pero en Konoha En un lugar muy apartado de la aldea, más específicamente en el área 44 conocido también como El Bosque de la Muerte salía un niño de aproximadament años con su ropa sumamente rasgados, algunos moretones en casi todo el cuerpo y unas ojeras que delataban que toda la noche no pudo dormir. Pero en esos mismo momento se dirigía a su casa para poder cambiarse de ropa e ir temprano a la academia.

Naruto: (( Kurama me puedo faltar hoy a clases))

 _ **Kurama: (( No, tienes que ir))**_

Naruto: (( pero estoy cansado , adolorido y tengo mucho sueño… a demás todo lo que dicen en clases ya me lo se ))

 ** _Kurama: (( aunque sepas todo eso, ya que es gracias a los pergaminos que dije que leyeras, aun así irás, además de que te quejas si gracias a mi Tort… Entrenamiento logramos colocar la Guadaña en su lugar, aparte descubrimos habilidades de la Guadaña que te serán útil para cuando te enfrente a esos demonios))_**

Naruto: (( nunca hubiera imaginado que mi Guadaña Satsujin-Sha No Kage, pueda tomar diferentes tipo de cuchillas, pero aun así tengo mucho sueño))* en el anterior capítulo coloque por error Satsujin-Sha No "Kaguya" y es Kage*

 ** _Kurama: (( mira para que no digas que soy Malo, are el mismo Jutsu que use cuando llegaste al País de los Demonios aquella vez ))_**

Naruto: (( si es aquel Jutsu esta bien ))

Una vez dicho Naruto se dirigió a su casa para bañarse y cambiar de ropa y por ultimo dirigirse a su aula ya que el mismo Kyubi le aconsejo que seria mejor estar ya hay para llevar acabo el Jutsu. Pero en el camino se puso a recordar todo lo que paso desde que salieron de la oficina del Hokage hasta llegar al bosque.

 _ **...Flash Back...**_

 ** _Kurama: bien aquí comienza tu Tort…. Entrenamiento, para empezar quítate toda tu ropa.-_** estando serio-

Naruto: entendido.- asiendo caso sin protestar ya a que Hasta ahora todos los entrenamiento que le daba su amigo Kurama era para ayudarle, aunque sumamente dolorosos-. Y la Guadaña?

 ** _Kurama: Vamos a Destrozar algunas cosas con tu arma y veremos que habilidades tenga pero después que te metas al río y si te pican algunos bicho déjalo que lo haga, quiero comprobar una teoría._**

Naruto: Cual teoría y cual río.- viendo como el Kyubi en su forma Yokai aún le apuntaba una dirección-. Ah ese río..- Yendo al río con la arma en su mano una vez hecho eso volvió donde Kurama temblando-.

 ** _Kurama: interesante._**

Naruto: que cosa.- aún temblando de frío-.

 _ **Kurama: date cuenta por voz mismo.**_

Naruto: aparte que estoy temblando de frío y… .- captando ya-. Eh no tengo ningún mosquito o bicho en mi cuerpo.- Comenzando a pensar- eso se debe a la Guadaña verdad?, ya que en otras ocasiones cuando salía del agua estaba con Sanguijuelas, mosquitos o algunos insectos a mi alrededor.

 ** _Kurama: exacto, pero basta de charla, ahora vas a practicar con tu Guadaña y Yo.-_** creando Dos Bijuu Dama y dando forma a una Katana y otra a un Bastón-. **_Aremos esto, tu vendrás a Matar mientras yo are casi lo mismo pero solo te golpeare con el bastón._**

Naruto: entiendo, pero puedo colocarme mi ropa.

 ** _Kurama: No… es parte de tu entretenimiento._**

Naruto: bien, si no hay de otra….

Naruto se lanzó con su Guadaña por el lado izquierdo de Kurama, pero este detuvo su avance con su Katana, pero al chocar ambas arma se produjo una Mini explosión que hizo a los dos separarse y observar ambos sus Armas.

 _ **Kurama: ( Mierda eso fue un poco peligroso, creo que no puedo jugar con aquella Guadaña)**_

Naruto: ( Genial, no creí que pudiera hacer aquello).

Una vez mas Naruto se lanzó pero esta vez sin darse cuenta hizo aparecer otro filo atrás del que ya tenía haciendo que parezca una "C". El Zorro al Darse cuenta de aquello colocó su Katana y Bastón en forma de "X" para recibir el impacto, pero solo esta vez sacaron chispa, al terminar el impacto pateó a naruto en su pecho, pero este logro esquivar al ultimo momento para Golpearlo con el Mango de su arma, pero fue Bloqueado por la Katana y con el Baton golpeó a Naruto en su cabeza haciendo que este retroceda y esquivara al mismo tiempo otro Golpe dirigido a su espalda ya que el zorro apareció rápidamente por detrás.

Naruto: ( eso Dolió, tengo que mejorar mi velocidad).

 ** _Kurama: Mejor ponte más serio y no te confíes que no será nada divertido jajaja_**

Está vez fue Kurama en lanzarse a una velocidad regular de él para dar un Golpe con su Bastón en el brazo de naruto y con la Katana bloquear la Guadaña. Naruto después de recibir el golpe sin darse cuenta separó la Cuchilla y la Vara, agarro donde esta el Cráneo de su Guadaña para usarlo como cuchilla y la Vara de Huesos usarlo también para estar iguales en uso de armamento, esta vez naruto se abalanzó a toda su velocidad obligando al Zorro a cubrirse ya que este fue sorprendido, el Kyubi tuvo un buen rato cubriéndose, pero este ya cansado decidió cambiar un poco las cosas, en el último Bloqueo decidió dar una patada en una pierna de naruto, pero este salto antes de recibirlo y tener una muy buena distancia para planear otro ataque, mientras que Kurama analizaba lo que paso.

 ** _Kurama: ( al parecer la Guadaña fortaleció sus movimientos y reflejos pero…. Aunque sea un poco grande aquella Guadaña para naruto no le incómoda en lo absoluto, creo que al aparecer el otro lado de la Cuchilla y dividir el Bastón tuvo mejor comodidad que al principio, veamos que Más habilidades oculta esa Guadaña)_**

Naruto: ( se que Kurama no está peleando enserio, pero aun así tengo que lograr dale un buen Golpe, un momento ahora que lo pienso, cuando atacó a Kurama no se si lo hará a propósito pero su defensa flaquea algunas veces, no pierdo nada en intentar )

Una vez analizado todo por ambos, los 2 se abalanzaron al mismo tiempo, pero esta vez Naruto tuvo que Bloquear la Katana y esquivar la patada pero no le dio tiempo para esquivar o bloquear un gran golpe en la retaguardia causado por el Bastón.

Naruto: eso Dolió…!.- sobando la parte afectada-. ( si no fuera un entrenamiento, podría jurar que se estaría vengando de algo… pero que?).- No tuvo tiempo para pensar más, ya que se aparto a tiempo de otro golpe dirigido hacia el-.

 ** _Kurama: te recuerdo que este es un entrenamiento para mejorar un poco tu Destreza en el KenJutsu y tienes que venir con la intención de mata. No te distraigas o te costará caro._**

Ambos tuvieron así Hasta el Medio día. Vemos a un Kurama con su ropa sólo con polvo y nada mas, pero Naruto era otra cosa, en este mismo momento se encontraba tumbado en el suelo con varios moretones en todo su cuerpo, completamente sucio, sudando a Mares, tomando grandes zancadas de aire y un gran dolor en su retaguardia.

 _ **Kurama: tienes tan solo 1 hr para recuperar energía, almorzar y asearte. Tengo que recuperar energía, que estoy comenzando a cansarme. Antes que se me olvidara no puedes salir de este lugar.-** _ dicho eso desapareció en una cortina de fuego-. _**(( recuerda que puedo saber si tratar ir a la aldea por comida))**_

Naruto: (( en… Entiendo)).- Comenzando a regular su respiración-. (( aunque sea puedo ponerme mi ropa?)).

 ** _Kurama: (( Vale peri nada mas y otra cosa más, por tu gran idea de sacar tu Guadaña, no nos iremos hasta hallar la forma colocar la Guadaña en su Sello))._**

Naruto: (( entiendo eso me lo dijiste en la mañana))

Así estuvieron todo el Día y la Noche, recién pudo Guardar su Guadaña a las 5:00 AM del día siguiente pero en el proceso tuvo que recibir muchos Golpe y Meditar, pero Gracias al "entrenamiento" descubrió varias habilidades de su Guadaña y claro volverlo a sellarlo.

 ** _Kurama: Bien, creo que eso es todo, es hora que volvamos.-_ ** Volviendo a desaparecer-.

Naruto: Si…! Al fin podré descansar.- saltando de la alegría-.

 ** _Kurama: Nada de eso, tiene que a Clases…._**

 ** _...Flash Back End..._**

Terminando de recordar todo y justo a tiempo que entraba a la academia e ingresaba a su aula para tomar asiento y hablar con el zorro para que realizara el Famoso Jutsu.

Naruto: (( Bien Kurama…. As tu Magia))

 _ **Kurama: (( jaja muy Gracioso… una mas de esa y no lo are))**_

Naruto: (( Lo siento ))

 ** _Kurama: (( olvídalo… te despertaré cuando alguien ingrese… KinJutsu Sueño Libre… )).-_** logrando dormir a Naruto y haciendo lo mismo-.

Mientras que Naruto y Kurama dormían plácidamente. En la recién vía Hyūga, en el mismo cuarto, despertaban 3 niñas al mismo tiempo.

Hinata: Buenos Días Shion-San, Hikari-San.

Shion: Buenos Días Hinata-San, Hikari-San.

Hikari: Buenos Días Hinata-San, Shion-San.

Hinata: emocionadas para ir a la academia?

Shion: a decir verdad, estoy un poco Nerviosa y tu Hikari?

Hikari: Para Nada, pero mientras estemos juntas y nadie se meta conmigo o ustedes será sencillo.

Shion: poniéndolo así, ya no tengo nervios, Dime Hinata, esos compañeros de que nos hablaste ayer son como tu lo has dicho?

Hinata: si, si lo son, sobre todo Nuestros Amigos que solo nos juntamos Naruto-Kun y Yo. Pero ningunos de ellos saben que naruto tiene al Padre de Hikari en su interior.

Hikari: entiendo, e imagino que solo Naruto-Kun puede decirlo verdad?.

Hinata: si… pero aunque nuestros amigos sepan la verdad, estoy segura que no lo juzgarán a Naruto-kun de nada.

Shion: si tu lo dices, debe ser verdad. Pero si mejor nos vamos a bañar Juntas para ir temprano a la academia o pasamos por Naruto-Kun a su casa.

Hikari: es una buena idea, vamos.

Así se fueron las tres a bañarse y alistarse para ir a su casa de naruto primero e ir con el juntas a la academia, lastima que este ya este hay Durmiendo de lo lindo. Mientras las niñas preparaban, en la Cocina 3 señoras se encontraban cocinando y charlando de lo lindo.

Hana: No creí usted Ahri le dijera eso al señor Kurama.

Miroku: mucho menos Yo.

 ** _Ahri: si le dije y mientras no me culpa aquello no lo perdonaré por arruinar su momento mágico de mi hija._**

Hana: entiendo, pero es muy exagerado eh imposible hasta para Kurama-Sama en cumplirlo.

Shion: le dio toda la razón a Hana, mire Ahri-San, conseguir eso y en tan corto tiempo es imposible.

 _ **Ahri: Ya me convencieron, pero a la otra no le perdonaré eh incluso será en mucho menos tiempo.**_

Hana: cambiando de tema, y si le acompañamos a nuestras hijas a la academia.

Shion: Cómo no tengo más que hacer, estaría bien eso.

 ** _Ahri: claro y de paso le digo a Kurama-Kun que esta perdonado._**

Mientras las 3 mujeres y 3 niñas se preparaban, en otro lugar alejado de la aldea , más preciso en el Clan Uchiha una mujer de cabello y ojo negro estaba preparando el desayuno para su esposo e Hijos que muy pronto estarían en el comedor.

Mikoto: Buenos Días Itachi.- sintiendo a su hijo entrar-.

Itachi: Buenos Días Madre… Déjame ayudarte en la cocina.- de volviendo el saludo y yendo a lado de ella pata ayudarle-.

Mikoto: Déjalo, que ya termine, siéntate que te sirvió. Y Bueno a Días Fugaku.

Fugaku: Buenos Días Mikoto, Itachi.- saludando con una Forma sería-. Itachi todo esta bien con tu trabajo de Anbu.

Itachi: si padre

Mikoto: querido, por favor, estamos apunto de Desayunar. Desearía que lo tratarán en otro momento.- sonriendo amablemente a su esposo-.

Fugaku:….. .- o dijo nada solo movió su cabeza en forma afirmativa, porque reconocía esa sonrisa de su mujer-.

Miroku: Gracias Querido.- aún teniendo esa sonrisa-. Buenos Días Sasuke-Kun.

Sasuke: Buenos Días Madre… Buenos Días Padre, Itachi.- saludando-.

Sasuke: Hermano me ayudas con mi entrenamiento.

Itachi: Lo siento mucho Sasuke, pero tengo otros compromiso, en otra ocasión será.

Sasuke: entiendo.

Fugaku: Sasuke no moleste a tu hermano, el es un Anbu y no tiene tiempo de jugar contigo.

Miroku: Fugaku…!.- viendo como esas palabra le afecto a su hijo menor-. Sasuke si te entreno yo, pero seria después de clases, aparte te acompañare hoy.

Sasuke: Gracias Mamá pero no ha…. .- callando de golpe por la sonrisa tierna de madre -. Vale.

Mientras eso sucedía, pasando unas horas. En un curso de la academia ingresaba 2 niños, 1 con cara de aburrimiento y cabello de piña y el otro comiendo una bolsa de papas fritas y están un poco rellenito.

Choji: Oye Shikamaru, crees que suceda hoy algo interesante, mira que ayer fue aburrido sin Naruto.

Shikamaru: la verdad Choji…. Presiento que si… y hablando del chico Problemático, ese no es naruto.- apuntando donde esta el durmiendo-.

Choji: si es el, pero que hace tan temprano?

Shikamaru: No es obvio. Esta siguiendo mis pasos.- viendo que su amigo aún no entendía-. Esta durmiendo, algo que me orgullece y debería estar haciendo Yo en este mismo instante.- sonriendo por su amigo-.

El tiempo paso y comenzaba a llenarse su aula hasta que aparecieron 2 niños y vieron a su amigo rubio dormir tranquilamente y uno de ellos tuvo una Genial idea para despertar a su amigo y así por lo menos cobrarse de una broma que este lo hizo ase tiempo.

Shino: no creo que sea una buena idea Kiba, recuerda la ultima vez que Naruto te devolvió tu Broma.

Kiba: aún lo recuerdo, estuve apestando a Mofeta… Literalmente a peste por 2 días a Zorrillo.- recordando aquello y teniendo un escalofrío-. Pero esta vez él no sabrá quien fue, vamos Shino Ayúdame.

Shion: esta vez no, no quiero que se desquite conmigo y lanza Ranas o secuestre y me deje donde están las plantas Carnívoras, no quiero volver a repetir aquello.- teniendo un escalofrío al recordar aquello y dejando a su amigo sólo en eso-.

Kiba: va miedoso .- avanzó donde su amigo que estaba durmiendo aún y vio en otro banco a Choji-. Choji Ayúdame en esta pequeña Broma-.

Choji: mi creas que are algo a naruto, no quiero estar corriendo todo el día al baño como la última vez.

Shikamaru: Kiba, porque sos mi amigo, te recomiendo no hacer eso, te lo digo por tu propia salud.- despertando, para luego aconseja a su otro amigo-.

Kiba: acaso no quieres vengarte por lo que te hizo, mira no poder dormir por 3 días entero es mucho, incluso para mi, y debe ser una horrible tortura para un Nara.- recordando ese día-.

Shikamaru: por ello no vuelvo a molestar a Naruto nunca mas, esas píldoras de soldado son muy Problemáticos.

Kiba: son unos miedosos todos ustedes.

Shino: Yo más bien diría... Instintos de Supervivencia.

Shikamaru: conste que te lo advertimos Todos tus amigos.

Choji: kiba hasta Akamaru piensa igual, mira que apartarte de voz, eso demuestra incluso el sabe el peligro que es naruto.- viendo al perrito blanco ahora detrás de Shino-.

Kiba: Todos son unos cobardes.- sacando un bote de pegamento entre sus cosas-. Es hora de mi cruel venganza… wuajajajajaja .- colocando en todo su alrededor de naruto el pegamento, pego sus Brazos y también donde se está sentando y una vez terminado tiro el frasco lejos por la ventana para evitar que lo delatara-. Todos nos dirán nada… menos ustedes, que también somos mejores amigo y los amigo no se delatan.

Todo aquello fue visto por todos sus compañeros de clases y sobre todo por un grupo de chicas que están unas gradas más abajo y un chico que era rodeado por ellas y veía todo eso con un poco de Gracia.

Sasuke: ( Naruto-Baka ).- sonriendo de medio lado-.

Sakura: jajaja Naruto-Baka…. Ya quiero ver lo su reacción jajajaja.- riendo al igual que todas la otras niñas, bueno casi-.

Ino: aunque se vea Gracioso, no lo es…

Sakura: de que lado estas Ino cerda.

Ino: de ninguno de los dos, te recuerdo que a ninguna de nosotras Naruto nos a hecho una Broma, el solo se enfoca en los Chicos.

Sakura: Si… pero él fue Él, responsable que Sasuke-Kun llegará Bañado en jugo de tomate y con un letrero enzima que decía " El Emo Tomate Maduro listo para la Sopa" así que esa broma le tiene bien merecido.- las demás Chicas del Grupo estaban de acuerdas con Sakura-.

Sasuke: ( Maldito Naruto-Baka… juro que esa broma me las pagaras algún día).- estando enfadado y recordó ese día perfectamente ya que tan sólo fue hace 5 días atrás.

Ino: ya frentona, no diré nada más, tan solo esperemos que naruto no se desquite con todo el Salón.

Todos estaban esperando atentamente lo que naruto haría, pero siguieron esperando, esperaron, esperaron, esperaron y este nada de algún signo que mostraría que despertaría, así que decidieron dejarlo hasta que sea el momento. Pero la puerta del salón se abrió mostrando a un Hombre Joven pelo castaño y una cicatriz. Seguido de una niña que todos reconocieron.

Iruka: Ve Hinata toma asiento en tu nuevo lugar.

Hinata: si Iruka-Sensei.

Iruka: Bien, atención Chicos y Chicas… les tengo una buena Noticia, Hoy se nos une 2 señoritas más al salón, así que les pido a todos ser amables con ellas y le traten con la hospitalidad de Konoha suelen dar a sus habitantes sean o no del País del Fuego.

Todos los niños estaban atentos a las nuevas que ingresarás y esperando quienes serían… aunque 2 no mucho, Hinata ya sabia quienes eran y Naruto se encontraba aún durmiendo sin saber todo lo que ocurría en su salón.

Iruka: bien… Señoritas pueden pasar por favor… .- abriendo el la puerta y llevando a las 2 niñas al frente-. Bien pueden presentarse ante todos por favor-.

Shion: Yo primera…. Mi nombre es Shion Mikashi, Mi Madre es Miroku Mikashi la Sacerdotisa y Gobernadora de mi País, el de mi Padre no su nombre, tengo 5 años, vengo del País de los Demonios y espero ser amiga de todos ( mientras no lastimen o intenten hacer quedar mal a Naruto-kun) presentándose ante todo sus nuevos compañeros-. * no creo que haga falta poner la descripción de Shion, porque es la misma que cuando es pequeña y usa las mismas ropas.

Iruka: Gracias por aquellos Shion… ahora te toca…

Hikari: Bueno que más da…. Soy Hikari KyuKitsune tengo 5 años aproximadamente( en mi forma humana o años Humanos), vengo de un lugar sumamente lejos. La Isla Kitsune, mi Madre es Ahri KyuKitsune, antes Ahri Jonia actual líder y Gobernadora de mi Clan e Isla junto a mi padre, mi padre Kurama KyuKitsune ser sumamente poderoso, solo espero que podamos llevarnos muy Bien con todos ustedes, ah y otra cosa más, no me agrada las personas que lastiman que según ellos se lo merecía sin antes conocerlos mejor, si son así no le gustaría estar contra mía, porque no tendría ninguna piedad. Como dice mi Madre… ''La piedad es un lujo y una responsabilidad humana''.- Hablando todo eso con una voz casi alegre, pero lo casi último sumamente terrorífica para sus compañeros y haciendo que sus pupilas tomen una línea más delgada-. * de igual manera no hace falta saber como es ella, si quieren saber su aparecían retroceda algunos capítulos*

Iruka: eh…Claro…. Gracias por tu presentación… bien niñas, sus lugares son aquel, donde esta la señorita Hyūga.- apuntado donde Hyūga-.

Todos en el salón les miraban sumamente impresionados a ambas, pero sobre todo a Hikari, cuya presentación dejo a más de uno intrigados y un poco asustados.

Ino: ( tanto Shion y Hikari vienen de lugares lejanos o desconocidos, pero ambas tienen algo en común, son hijas de mujeres poderosas, porque ser gobernadoras de un País o Isla debe ser muy difícil ).

Sakura: ( Shion y Hikari son herederas de mujeres poderosas, pero Hikari da mas miedo con lo último que dijo, solo espero que no se interesen por Sasuke-Kun)

Choji: ( Shion parece una niñas más agradable y Hikari también, pero a su vez da miedo. Jeje ahora que lo veo ambas parecen como Ino y Sakura en el Cabello porque eran las únicas con ese color de pelo. Será divertido conocerla a ambas)

Kiba: ( aquellas 2 me dejaron impresionado, sobre todo la niña Hikari, somos pocos que tenemos los ojos rasgados, aunque en mi clan es normal. Pero lo extraño es su apellido, KyuKitsune nunca escuche hablar ese apellido y ese aroma, ambas huelen a Zorros con toques florales, Genial otras personas con el mismo aroma que naruto y Hinata, ahora que lo pienso… porque ambos tienen ese aroma)

Shino: ( Shion y Hikari, hijas ambas herederas de clan o país poderosos y esa increíble cantidad de chakra, están a la par con de Hinata y Hikari incluso tiene las mismas marcas de naruto en cada lado de sus mejillas, puede que sea parientes muy lejanos, al igual que de la Familia de Kiba por esos ojos rasgados)

Shikamaru: ( ambas son unas mujeres muy Problemáticas, aunque debo admitir esos ojos no son nada comunes, pero de seguro por donde ellas bienes deben ser, pero aquellas marcas en su mejilla de Hikari…. Son idénticas al de Naruto, seguro son familiares lejanos. Lastima que naruto no esté despierto me hubiera gustado ver su reacción o comentario, aunque conociéndolo sería muy Problemático escucharlo)

Sasuke: ( ambas niñas son totalmente parecidas y a la vez diferentes, pero Hikari KyuKitsune me llama más la atención… Clan KyuKitsune nunca hoy hablar de ellos y sobre todo de esa Isla Kitsune… es posible que sea familiar del Dobe, esas marcas sólo Naruto las tenías en la aldea… y aquellos ojos rasgados se parecen al de kiba, pero de ella son más finos y por alguna razón terroríficos… diablos tengo que averiguar algo más de ellas dos)

Todos él salón veían como ambas se dirigían a sus asientos que seria junto a la niñas Hyūga, sus amigos estaban un poco preocupados por su amiga, ellos sabían como es Hinata con personas extrañas, solo esperaban que no hicieran nada contra ella aquellas dos.

Hinata: Shion-Chan, Hikari-Chan muy buena presentación de ambas, aunque es una lastima Él no lo viera.- Hablando con toda tranquilidad o familiaridad-.

Shion: Hola de nuevo Hinata, y si es una penas, me hubiera gustado que nos escuchara, pero el ya sabe casi todo de Nosotras, si o no Hikari-Chan.- respondiendo con la misma Familiaridad que hay entre las tres-.

Hikari: Gracias por ello Hinata, y si Shion pero aun así me ubicar gustado que nos vea, pero le podemos preguntar más después.- usando un todo alegre en ambas-.

Todos en el salón estaban sorprendido aunque Sasuke lo pudo ocultar bien, que las tres ya se conocieran, pero todos se preguntaban a quien se refería las 3, sobre todo sus amigos pero 3 de todo el salón ya presentían a quien se refiera ellas, Hinata tenían que darle una explicación a sus amigos.

Iruka: a ver todos presten atención y por favor Shino despierta a Naruto.

Shino: Entendido Sensei… .- Shino estaban por mover a Naruto para que este despierte pero este se levantó sólo-.

Naruto: no hace falta, ya desperté… .- viendo a todos sus compañeros en especial a las que estaban en su lado de la banca-. Hola Hinata-Chan, Shion-Chan, Hikari-Chan.- regalando una sonrisa a las tres-.

Ahora todo sus compañeros de clases estaban más que sorprendido por dos motivos, 1ra que el pegamento que le puso Kiba no funcionará y 2do que naruto conociera a las 2 nuevas y la tratara con mucha familiaridad.

Una vez pasará la sorpresa comenzaron las clases y nadie hablo nada, sus amigos buscarían a naruto a la hora del almuerzo para pedirle una explicación y no sólo a Hinata.

Mientras eso pasaba en clases, afuera de ella en un restaurante se hallaban 4 señoras conversando animadamente de cualquier cosa.

Mikoto: enserio eso paso…. Me gustaría haber visto su cara de aquellos tipos cuando lo amenazó Ahri-San.- riendo un poco por lo que le contaron-.

Miroku: fue muy Gracioso, y dudo mucho que vuelvan a intentarlo.- también riendo pero con moderación-.

Hana: Ahri-San no se va con rodeo y me gustó que ponga a ellos en su lugar.- riendo pero con mucha moderación-.

 ** _Ahri: eso no fue nada chicas, si me uniera gustado les abría castrado en ese momento, pero con asustarlo bastó.-_** sonriendo igualmente y mostrando a la perfección su Rostro o cuerpo, ya que logró ocultarlo sus orejas y Colas con un Jutsu que le enseño Hana y un sello que le puso Miroku para que nadie notará nada y ella pudiera liberarlo con tranquilidad-.

Mikoto: Cambiando de tema… Hana te pido disculpa si antes no nos pudimos hablar, es que la muerte de Kushina me afecto tanto y sobre todo algunos problemas en el Clan que surgieron después de la muerte de ambos.- teniendo una cara triste-.

Hana: No hay nada que disculpar Mikoto, yo también actúe distante contigo cuando murió Kushina y también disculpa si no me atreví a hablar contigo hasta ahora.- también triste a recordar-.

Miroku: Ya chicas eso paso, ahora ambas se hablan y arreglaron ese problema, que mejor ahora que se reconciliaran a que sigan distantes.- asiendo levantar el ánimo de ambas-.

 ** _Ahri: es verdad, pero quisiera que ambas me contarán todo que sepan sobre Kushina ya que ustedes 2 eran sus mejores amigas, si es que quieren hacerlo._**

Así las 4 Bellas Señoras seguí en conversando. El tiempo paso y era las 12:00 en la academia un grupo de 4 niños y siendo seguido desde lejos por otro mas, buscaban a su Rubio amigo y Pelí Azul amiga para pedirle una explicación y se dirigieron al sitio donde siempre los encontraban a ambos, cuando llegaron pidieron ver que estaba hay los 2 más las 2 nuevas conversando y almorzando tranquilamente.

Kiba: Naruto y Hinata nos podrían explicar de donde conocen a Shion y Hikari.- Hablando un poco calmado-.

Shikamaru: kiba si que eres Problemático, mira naruto no es que no nos agrede que tengas más amigos, es mas eso es excelente y todos te apoyamos, pero entenderás que eso nos sorprendió a todos.- Hablando más adecuadamente-.

Naruto le contó que las conoció a las dos en la casa de Hinata cuando fue a visitarla y hay que se hicieron amigo, esa explicación la invento hace poco con las chicas para que se los creyeran sus amigos aunque no le gustaba mentirles, pero vio que ellos entendieron, sus amigos sabían a la perfección que naruto visitaba a Hinata casi siempre así que esa era una explicación muy creíble para Ellos.

Choji: Hinata supongo que es igual contigo?

Hinata: si, las conocía, sus Madres es amiga de mi Madre y fueron ellas las que me las presentaron.- de siendo lo mismo que le pidió su madre que digiera-.

Shino: eso explica todo, ahora no quiero ser descortés.- dando a entender todo-. Hola Shion, Hikari, mi nombre en Shino Aburame.- presentándose primero-.

Shi/Hik: Hola Shino.- devolviendo el saludo-.

Choji: Soy Choji Akimichi.- de igual forma presentándose y regalándole a cada una, una bolsa de papas fritas-.

Shi/Hik: Gracias Choji.

Shikamaru: Shikamaru Nara gusto en conocerlas y espero que no sean muy Problemáticas como el Rubio.- saludando y sonriendo a la vez-.

Shi/Hik: Gusto en conocerte Shikamaru.

Kiba: creo que dejaron lo mejor al Final… Soy Kiba Inuzuka, el Alfa y Omega de este Grupo y el único que puede derrotar a Naruto y el es mi amigo Akamaru.- alzando a su fiel amigo y presentándose de una formar muy…. Muy a su estilo-.

Shi/Hik: hehe Hola Kiba, Akamaru.- riendo con una gota en su nuca-.

Naruto: te hago memoria kiba, de quien tiene toda las victorias ganadas? Y quien dice que eres el último… Sasuke porque no sales de hay.- mirando un lugar en especifico-.

Sasuke: ( como? Si me asegure de estar bien oculto).- poco sorprendido pero saliendo detrás de un árbol-…. Dobe… .- sin decir nada más se retiró del lugar-.

Naruto: Teme…

Kiba: Oye naruto, dime porque cuando te enfrentas con nosotros casi siempre nos ganas…. .- viendo como naruto lo miraba-. Ya bueno nos ganas, aunque a mi te cuesta jeje. Pero cuando peleas con Sasuke en las Prácticas el te gana sin problema e incluso rápido.

Naruto: digamos que tengo mis motivos personales, pero si quiero lo haría fácilmente pero después tendría que arreglármelas con sus Fans, por ellos evitó ganarle, como diría Shikamaru son muy Problemáticas.

Shikamaru: tienes toda las razón Naruto.

Así aquel grupo siguió conversando por un buen rato y conociéndose más mejor sobre todos de las nuevas chicas con los amigos de naruto.

…

Era una noche poco oscura, por ser tan solo las 18:15 y A pasado aproximadamente 3 semanas desde que naruto obtuvo su Guadaña o conocido a las chicas y en estos mismos momento se encontraba sólo en el bosque de la Muerte con Guadaña en mano frente a lo que sería el primer espíritu maligno, tenia que enfrentarlo tarde o temprano y agradeció que fue justo hoy cuando estaba en el Bosque, su amigo Kurama tuvo que irse, según el, esta y todas las pelea sería sólo entre naruto y los Demonios y nadie más.

Naruto: dime con cual de los demonios estoy enfrentando.- serio al ver no sólo a 1 sino a 3 demonios-.

 _ **Dem: jajaja no creí que el portador sería una Garrapata de cuarta jajaja esto será fácil, para que lo sepa sólo soy 1 pero estos son parte de mi, y soy el Demonio que protejo el 1er círculo del infierno " el Limbo".-** _ al terminar decir aquellos la mayor parte del bosque fue rodeado y cambiado de forma, ahora se podía sentir mucho más calor, había telarañas por doquier cráneo pequeños y muchos huesos humanos esparcido por todo el lugar.* para más referencia vean la película Dante del infierno hay sabrán mejor como es*

Naruto: que es esto… .- asustado por reconocer los cráneos de niños recién nacidos y huesos de seguro de ellos, pero tuvo que controlarse para enfrentar al demonio-. Pero que?.- observándolo que cambio de forma al de un niño recién nacido en descomposición, alas de murciélago y en cuenta de manos tenía casi el mismo filo que su Guadaña-. ( concentración Naruto se que puedo Ganarle aunque el lugar sea horrible o el Demonio lo sea igual)

 ** _Dem: es hora de matarte y ocupar tu cuerpo para liberarnos a todos nosotros y gobernar este universo._**

El Demonio se lanzó junto con los 2 más de su atrás dispuesto a eliminar al Chico, porque este se quedo quieto y aprovecho eso para darle fin a esto con unos de sus ser... pero no contó que naruto sólo lo estuviera esperando tranquilamente, este aprovecho el descuido de confianza del Demonio, agarro su Guadaña firmemente e hizo un corte limpio verticalmente, eso dio fin a 1 de 3.

 ** _Dem: mierda se supone que con solo ver el paisaje quedaría traumatizado…!.-_** viendo como naruto ya no era afectado para nada por el cambio del lugar-.

Naruto: puede que al principio estuve asustado, pero déjame decirte que e vivido y sufrido cosas a mi temprana edad que esto no me afecta en lo más mínimo.- serio al decir cada palabra-.

El Demonio no podía creer que aquel niño de tan sol años pudiera soportar aquellos, pero esas palabras que dijo eran muy cierta ya que su mirada lo comprobaba. Naruto aprovecho el descuido del Demonio para ir a todo su velocidad y degollar al 2 ser rápidamente, esto provocó que el Demonio se enfurezca, porque según él tan solo un infante lo estaba venciendo fácilmente.

El Demonio enfurecido atacó a naruto por todos los ángulos posible, naruto cada bloqueo que hacía le tomaba más trabajo seguir su ritmo así que no tendría otra opción que dividir su Guadaña como aquella vez que entreno con Kurama. Una vez que logró apartarse de el hizo aquello.

 ** _Dem: eso no te servirá ahora._**

Ambos se lanzaron al mismo tiempo para chocar sus armas en forma de "X" tratando que alguno de los dos cediera, pero ninguno cedió a nadie así que naruto trato golpear con su pies derecha, pero el Demonio se aparto a tiempo y luego darle un cabezazo a naruto, este no puedo esquivar el golpe pero si una de sus cuchillas dirigido hacia su cabeza, naruto bloque con su Vara la Cuchilla pero después tuvo que apartarse para evitar que este trate de apuñalar su estómago con la otra cuchilla, naruto no podía creer que aquel demonio al que logró asesinar a sus otro 2 ser fuera tan peligroso de matar.

 ** _Dem: si quieres saber algo, al matar a mis otras 2 partes sus esencias y fuerza se unieron a mi, a déjame hacer esto.-_** el Demonio expulsó un humo negro rápidamente hacia naruto este no pudo apartarse a tiempo- _ **. Este humo es una de mis habilidades especiales y sabrás el porque niño de cuarta.**_

Esta vez el Demonio se lanzó para hacerle herida lo cual logró pero una muy pequeña, pero naruto al apartarse trato de curar la herida con el chakra curativo de Kurama para evitar algún problema en aquella herida, pero en vez de curar lo estaba abriendo más. Eso preocupo a naruto.

 ** _Dem: mi humo evita que una herida aunque sea la más mínima sea curada, pero al tratar de cerrar la herida esta se abre, no importa que técnicas uses o habilidades especiales tenga no podrás cerrar ninguna hasta el plano de 24hrs._**

Dicho eso el Demonio volvió a atacar a naruto por todo los flancos posible, a su vez este hería a naruto en diferentes lugares. Naruto estaba en mucho problema cada bloqueo que hacía era mas difícil ha hacerlo a parte que el atacaba a una velocidad cada vez mayor y hería a naruto cada vez que podía… pasó el tiempo, ahora vemos a un naruto sumamente cansado, su ropa cortada en diferentes lugares y con mancha de su propia sangre por todas partes, mientras que el Demonio se encontraba en perfecta condiciones.

Naruto: ( si esto sigue así… voy a morir… no tengo más alternativa tengo que usar aquella habilidad… aunque después… termine muy… herido… ganaré esta batalla…) .- estando sumamente cansado hasta para pensar)

 ** _Dem: Garrapata no se que este planeando pero llego tu fin… Muere…!.-_** lanzándose a una velocidad superior para eliminar a naruto-.

Naruto: es ahora o nunca.- haciendo que la vara se enroque en su muñeca para bloquear el impacto del Demonio-. No soy una Garrapata…. Soy Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki… de Veras….!.- Gritando todo aquello y haciendo que su cuchilla brille para poder apuñalar al demonio que a su vez bloqueo con su otra cuchilla.- eso si que no-.

Naruto Mandando más energía a su cuchilla para poder romper el del Demonio lo cual lo estaba logrando, una vez roto este apuñaló al demonio y la energía acumulada de su Cuchilla creo una enorme explotación que causó la muerte definitiva del Demonio, pero la explosión fue tan inmensa que también afecto a naruto que solo alcanzó a cubrirse con su otra mano el rostro, la explosión mando a volar a naruto varios metro, y estrellarse contra una pila enorme de Huesos acumulado provocando que este quede totalmente mal herido pero consciente. Una vez derrotado el 1er Espíritu Demoníaco, todo el lugar estaba volviendo a su normalidad, y estando en perfecta condiciones el campo lo que extraño a naruto.

Naruto: Gracias que acabo todo.- Guardando su Guadaña, sintiendo todo su cuerpo mal herido y sus heridas aún abiertas eh imposible de cerrar por el momento-. Solo espero que las siguientes peleas este mas preparado para ganar sin necedad estar apaleado.- Naruto siguió caminando hasta llegar cerca de la aldea-. Me pregunto que habilidad tendrán los otro 8.- iba tan distraído que no noto a la persona que estaba a su detrás-.

Shinobi: Hola Demonio tanto tiempo sin vernos, por lo que veo alguien si pudo darte tu merecido, eso significa que Yo y mis amigos podemos hacer lo mismo.- teniendo una sonrisa que a naruto le recordó sus días oscuro-.

Naruto: no… espera… .- siendo tapado con un trapo que Está impregnado de Cloroformo, perdiendo el sentido-.

Shinobi: ahora muchacho, es hora de volver a divertirse como en los viejos tiempos.- adentrando juntos a sus amigos-.

Naruto: don… donde…. Donde estoy.- recién despertando y observar los alrededores-. Pero que… .- no pidiendo mover las manos y las piernas, estaba colgado en un Árbol-. ( Mierda ya recuerdo )

Shinobi 1:jeje al fin despierta Demonio del infierno.- observándolo-.

Shinobi 2: sabes… no hacer esto me ponía los nervios de punta jajaja.- riendo-.

Shinobi 3: miren parece que sus heridas no se cierran… esto significa que al fin podremos matar al Demonio…! - observando las heridas de naruto que nunca cerraban-.

Shinobi2: eso hay que festejarlo a lo Grande… que opinas Demonio… .- esta vez golpeando a naruto en su rostro con mucho gusto-.

Shinobi 3: hey no te diviertas sin mi.- dando un rodillazo en el estómago y observando cómo escupía mucha Sangre Naruto-. Jajaja creo que saque un premio.

Shinobi2: Maldito demonio… a el le Regalas un premio pero a mi no…?.- dando una patada con toda sus fuerzas en el estómago también-. Jajaja así me gusta y creo que fue más superior que el tuyo jajaja.- viendo la enorme cantidad de sangre que expulsó naruto-.

Shinobi1: tengo una idea… para celebrar que otra vez podemos disfrutar esta experiencia… y sobre todo que gracias a alguien que logró que tus heridas no se sanara.- Yendo donde Naruto para agarrarlo del cabello-. Hoy jugaremos al Bingo Humano * los que fueron al cuartel como Yo sabrán ese juego y lo mucho que se sufre, pero aquí cambiare un poco las cosas*.

Shinobi2: si.. hace mucho tiempo que no juego eso.- emocionado-.

Shinobi3: este… como se juega….

Shinobi: no lo has jugado…? Ya recuerdo que tu no sos de Interrogación y Tortura…

Shinobi2: te explico… .- tomando una distancia entre naruto y el-. 1ro nos colocamos a una distancia, cerramos nuestros ojos y con un Kunai o Senbo le lanzamos al objetivos. 2do cuando el Kunai o Senbos llegue al blanco y este se incruste vamos y pateamos el Kunai o Senbos para que se incruste por completo es su cuerpo… y gana al que logra matarlo primero… así de fácil… mira.- lanzando un Kunai donde Naruto pero este fallo-. Mierda… maldito Demonio con suerte.

Shinobi: pero solo esta vez usaremos Senbos, para dar más tiempo a nuestra diversión.- lanzando un Senbo con los ojos cerrados que impacto en la mano izquierda de naruto y yendo a clavar más adentro-. Vez así de fácil… pero no vas hacer idiota y no poner Chakra en tu plantilla cuando clave más el Senbo.

Shinobi3: pero el Desgraciado no Grita, así no hay diversión.

Shinobi2: el que lo haga gritar tiene otro turno más… Bien comencemos.

Naruto desde que despertó y sintió el primer Golpe, sentía todo su cuerpo flaquear, pero el sabía que ellos sólo buscaban primero Hacerlo sufrir, escuchar sus Gritos o súplicas pero no le daría el gusto, para después matarlo como siempre lo hacían hace tiempo atrás, quiso usar Chakra para salir de hay, pero le habían puesto un sello para que use su chakra. Cuando escucho hablar sobre aquel juego y su explicación tenía que liberarse lo más antes posible, intento comunicarse con Kurama pero no podía. Su única esperanza que tenia es que alguien le viniera a rescatar.

En la Mansión Hyūga 3 niñas practicaban sus modo Yokai, pero solo era para que extiendan más su tiempo, pero de repente algo en su pecho le dolía y sintieron de que o quien se trataba.

Hin/Shi/ _ **Hik**_ : _**N**_ AR ** _U_** TO- ** _K_** UN…!.- Gritando fuertemente al mismo tiempo, logrando tener la atención de todos los que miraban su entrenamiento-.

 _ **Ahri: que le sucede a Naruto niñas.**_

Hana: Cálmese niñas y díganos que pasa.

Miroku: tranquilas y cuéntenos que sintieron.

Shion: Mamá Naruto-Kun esta en peligro.- Comenzando a llorar-.

Hinata: y es fuerte este sentimiento de angustia.- agarrando su pecho donde esta su corazón, sentía el dolor y sollozando-.

 _ **Hikari: Madre, el Está sufriendo en este mismo momento.-** _ sollozando igualmente-.

 _ **Ahri: Ku…rama.. .**_ \- viendo el lugar donde supuestamente estaría su marido-.

 _ **Kurama: chico tan solo resiste un poco más, donde quieras que te encuentres te encontraré.-**_ estando afuera del recinto Hyūga y comenzando a usar su olfato-.

Desde que las 3 niñas gritaron el nombre de naruto, tenia un muy mal presentimiento, así que trato de llamarlo por el sus consciente, pero nada. También trato de aparecer dentro del sello, el resultado era el mismo… nada, pero cuando escucho decir a cada una aquello sin mas salió del lugar a buscarlo. Estuvo buscándolo por toda la aldea y sus alrededores pero nada e incluso fue al Bosque de la muerte y no lo encontró, eso lo estaba desesperando, cada segundo es vital para naruto y encontrarlo, pero esta vez no se contendría en eliminar al causante. Ya pasaron 10 min. Hasta que al fin logró olfatear su aroma y eso lo preocupaba ya que sintió también el olor a sangre.

 ** _Kurama: tan solo resiste un poco mas.-_** usando toda su velocidad-.

Unos instantes atrás escondidos en uno de los campos de entrenamiento abandonado.

Naruto estaba completamente perforado por Senbos en todo su cuerpo, la sangre salía de las pequeñas y grandes heridas que tenia hasta el momento, pero se encontraba consciente y en lo largo nunca Grito o pidió piedad y eso enfurecía más aquellos 3.

Shinobi2: no tengo más Senbos… este demonio nunca dijo nada

Shinobi3: también yo, estoy vacíos.!

Shinobi: si no hay Senbos… es hora de los kunai.-tirando a su cabeza para mátalos de una vez-.

 ** _Kurama: de esta no saldrán vivos.-_** destruyendo con la mano el kunai que estaba a milímetro de impactar en el rostro de Naruto-. ** _Mueran…! .-_** a una velocidad extrema, ninguno de los tres pudo hacer nada, ahora solo había 3 cuerpo sin vida y cabeza en el suelo-.

 ** _Kurama: Naruto resiste._** \- eliminando el sello que tenia y mandando su chakra curativo-. _**Que…?!** _.- observándolo que su chakra curativo sólo empeoraba más esas heridas-. ** _Naruto sólo resiste._**

…..

Al día siguiente, en el hospital de la aldea y en unos de las habitaciones del lugar, vemos a un niño postrado en la cama, con vendas, en todo su cuerpo y varias de ellas estaban otra vez con sangre. En su alrededor se encontraban 5 personas nada mas.

Jiraya: Naruto por favor, recupérate pronto.- acariciando su cabeza-.

Sarutobi: ( que clase de Hokage soy… si no puedo proteger a Naruto de mi propio habitantes).- furioso consigo mismo-.

Danzo: ( recupérate y te prometo que iremos a comer lo que tu quieras ).- estando sumamente asustado aunque esta vez sólo mostró un poco en su rostro-.

Hiashi: Kurama-Sama puede explicarme una cosa?.- teniendo su Dõjutsu activado y mirando solamente a Naruto-.

 ** _Kurama: que cosa?_**

Hiashi: cuando termine el efecto del humo, podrá curar a naruto al 100%.

Kurama: No creo que sea posible.

Hiashi: lo supuse.- apretando sus puños-

Jiraya: porque dices eso.- no entendiendo nada-.

Danzo: Hiashi, Kurama, expliqué

Hiashi: en estos mismo momento en todo los huesos y órganos que fueron perforados están llenos de sangre, o astillas de sus huesos rotos que apenas logro ver incrustados en todas partes.

Sarutobi: Kurama-Sama el agua que trajo puede solucionar eso más?

 ** _Kurama: no, El agua Sagrada de la Isla Kitsune sólo cura enfermedad en su totalidad y un poco hacer recrear más sangre, como dije antes por eso traje el agua._**

Jiraya: Maldita sea, juro que si oigo algún Shinobi o Civil agredir verbalmente o mirarle con Odio a Naruto… los are sufrir.- totalmente furioso-.

 ** _Kurama: Danzo quiero que cuando despierte naruto te hagas cargo de su entrenamiento como acordamos hace mucho._**

Danzo: no te preocupes.

Jiraya: Kurama porque el y no Yo?

 ** _Kurama: te resumiré el porque, 1ro el mismo Hokage te lo dijo aquella ocasión el porque no puedes estar contigo. 2do puede que esta situación se repita, cada espíritu Demoníaco solamente naruto puede enfrentarlo sin ayuda de nadie, y no sabes con exactitud cuando se manifieste el siguiente. 3ro estando en Raíz se que lo entrenarán y si aparece unos de esos espíritu, naruto estará a salvo cuando termine de ganarlo y 4to es mi última opción._**

Hiashi: Kurama-Sama, dejara que las niñas se despidan de el… aunque sea eso.

 ** _Kurama: si déjalas pasar.-_** Estando a lado de naruto y usando el Jutsu de transformación para ocultar su aparecía-. _ **No dejaré que vean a Naruto en ese estado, suficientemente tienen al saber que no volverían a verlo en un largo tiempo.**_

Todos los demás estuvieron de acuerdo con eso e Hiashi fue hacia la puerta para abrirlo, dejando pasar a las 3 niñas seguida de sus Madre.

Hikari: Papá… es un Jutsu de Transformación.- estando triste-.

Shion: Queremos verlo como realmente está en estos momentos.- estando igual de triste-.

 ** _Kurama: Lo siento niñas, pero lo hago por ustedes._**

Hinata: no se preocupe Kurama-Sama, si naruto estuviera despierto el le pediría que hiciera lo mismo, todo por evitar que nos preocupemos más por el.- teniendo lágrimas en los ojos-.

Hana: Hija.

Hinata: Naruto-Kun sabemos que cuando te despierte ya no podrás estar con nosotras o tus amigos, pero quiero que te lleves algo que solamente te pertenece desde el Días que te conocí hasta siempre.- limpiando sus lágrimas y acercarse junto con las chicas donde naruto para estar a su lado-. Yo… Te Amo Naruto-Kun… .- Dicho eso Beso a Naruto en los Labios, fue un beso tierno y corto-. Cuídate mucho.

Shion: Naruto-Kun cuando me salvaste en ese entonces, creció algo en mi interior, un sentimiento que en ese entonces no sabia que era, pero el tiempo paso, y cuando vine aquí para volver a verte, mis sentimientos fueron muy claros para mi.- esta vez siendo ella al estar a su lado, ya que Hinata le dio espacio-. Te Amo Naruto-Kun .- Dándole un Beso en los Labios de forma Dulce y corto También-.

Hikari: Al principio no conocías tu nombre o de donde eras, solamente eras el chico de mis Sueño Diarios, al que quería conocer si o si, pero cuando te vi de cerca y no en un sueño sentí un sentimiento que en ninguno de mis amigo Kitsune o Zorro despertaron, pero tenía miedo, miedo a equivocarme o que me rechazaras por ser Hija de una Yokai y un Bijuu, pero me di cuenta que mis miedo eran infundados, No te importó en lo más mínimo quienes eran mis padres, desde hay mis sentimientos hacia Ti crecieron enormemente, que confundirlo sería Idiota.- con pequeñas lágrimas que amenazan por salir y estando a su lado-. Yo Te Amo Naruto-Kun.- ella la Beso con Dulzura pero corto, derramando lágrimas de alegría-.

Desde que las niñas se acercaron, no dijeron o Hicieron Nada para evitar o arruinar aquellos momentos. Tanto Hiashi y Kurama, tampoco Hicieron nada, sabían que si evitaban esos momento sus Hijas estarías con una tristeza por mas de 1 mes aproximadamente y eso ellos jamás lo permitirían, preferirían un millón de veces Tragar sus Orgullos que ser los causantes que las tristezas o Lágrimas de sus Hijas.

…..

A paso 2 Días desde que el incidente de naruto, en este mismo momento se encontraba con Danzo dirigiendo a conocer a su Futuro Maestro de TaiJutsu.

Todo lo que recuerda naruto es que Cuando despertó le dijo que a partir de ahora entrenaría y viviría en Raíz, siendo que el no podrá ser visto por nadie o comunicarse con sus amigo. Este Claramente protestó y planeaba mandarles al infierno, pero Kurama lo tranquilizó y le explico las razones del porque, y una de ellas era, que podría volver a pasar por lo mismo, o peor aún que estos al no poder hacerle daño, lo sufrirían sus amigos. Naruto sabía que eso era como un chantaje, pero también era verdad así que accedió. Así solamente, sin ver a nadie o Despedirse.

Danzo: No te preocupes Naruto, cuando termine los entrenamientos aquí en Raíz y los de Kurama, podrás proteger a tus seres queridos.

Naruto: entiendo.- estando ahora frente a una puerta-. El esta hay cierto? El que me enseñar taiJutsu.

Danzo: si, ahora déjame presentarte a….

¿?: Danzo-Sama me gustaría ser Yo el que me presente… .- saliendo de las Sobras para que lo vea-. Mi nombre es…. Kumasho … Kumasho Saiminbi Akimichi.

 ** _...Continuará..._**


	14. Chapter 14 Kumasho Saiminbi Akimichi

**Siento hacerlos esperar hasta ahora por la actualización... espero que disfruten el cap.**

spark297: siento la gran espera, si me das una descripción mas detallada vera que are maravilla con la historia de tu personaje, solo espera y gracias por la suerte. disfruta el cap.

Zafir09: Lo de idiota, eso nadie lo quita, y con ahri... ya veremos... ok, tomare tu reto sobre tu personaje que sea pariente de naruto y gracias por la suerte. gracias que te abra gustado sobe sus presentación de ambas, comienza una vida en Raíz le traerá tanto cosas buenas y mala ya veras. Disculpa la tardanza.

TXPOK2460: Aquí la ansiada espera... enserio lo siento la tardanza.

: se a que te refieres... no te preocupes, no soy de esas personas que hacen a sus personajes inmortales e imposible de ganarles, o enemigos igualmente, sobre poner otros personajes de otro universo, lo haré... pero! de forma no muy tan notoria, y no cambiara mucho sobre la historia real del manga. disfruta el cap.

brandon daza: Bienvenido a este mundo donde encontraras de todo un poco, gracias por el cumplido de mi fics y disfruta el cap.

AcidESP: listo... aquí la conti, y gracias por comentar siendo el ultimo desde mucho de mi actualización.

 ** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

Hablando Humano ...

(Humano pensando ...)

 _ **Demonio o Criaturas Hablando ...**_

 _ **(Demonios o Criaturas Hablando ...)**_

* Autor hablando *

((Demonio y Humana Hablando entre ellos en su Subconsciente))

 ** _Cap. 14_** **_Kumasho Saiminbi Akimichi_** _**(OTAKUFire)**_ _**"Especial"**_

Danzo: Naruto desde ahora el será tu maestro en TaiJutsu.- Señalando a un hombre alto, piel morena , con Cabello castaño, ojos Café y con una masa Muscular.

Naruto: TaiJutsu?, Este Danzo-jiji…. Hay un problema.

Danzo: Cual Naruto.

Naruto: Kurama sería el encargado de enseñarme Su TaiJutsu Yasei no kitsune no hi "Zorro Salvaje de Fuego".

Danzo: Naruto, con Kurama anteriormente he hablado con el y dijo que esta de acuerdo con esto, además sólo aprenderás a Diferenciar y saber que TaiJutsu esta usando tu enemigo para contrarrestarlo.- mirando serio a Naruto-. Y Kumasho es el mejor en TaiJutsu en Raíz, ya sabrás porque.

Naruto: vale.

Danzo: Kumasho enséñale todo lo que sepas y procura que no te sorprenda, Naruto puede que sea sólo un niño, pero este niño a dejado en varias ocasiones a los Anbus del Hokage y Raíz fuera de servicio por mas de 2 Días.- mirando muy serio al hombre-.

Kumasho: este niño es el causante que Raíz este mas alerta y eficaz.- Hablando muy serio y mirando a Naruto-. Me estas comenzando a agradar Muchacho.

Danzo: Te lo dejo en tus manos.- saliendo de lugar-.

Kumasho: Bien, así que Naruto verdad?

Naruto: si Kuma–san?

Kumasho: dime que tanto sabes o entiendes del TaiJutsu?

Naruto: Bueno… .- haciendo aparecer unos lentes de la nada-. El Taijutsu o Técnicas de Cuerpo, son todos aquellos jutsus que tienen que ver con el combate mano a mano, es decir técnicas que usan artes marciales. Generalmente no requieren chakra, pero se puede utilizar para mejorarlo, otra de sus características es que no es necesario usar sellos de mano y son muchos más rápido de usar que el NinJutsu o el GenJutsu. Estas técnicas también pueden usar armas para aumentar la potencia y letalidad del ataque.- tomando un respiro para volver a hablar-.

A pesar de que es utilizado por casi todos los ninja, algunos utilizan taijutsu en especial la Bestia verde de Konoha Maito Gai, y es un experto con la técnica de TaiJutsu, éste tipo de jutsu son las decisiones correctas para aquellos que quieren ahorrar su tiempo y su chakra, o para aquellos que confían en sus atributos físicos. También se puede utilizar en colaboración con NinJutsu para crear técnicas de nintaijutsu o con el Flujo de Chakra para crear técnicas, y también Dõjutsu como los Hyūga y Uchiha..- terminando de explicar y guardando sus lentes entre sus ropas-.

Kumasho: exactamente…. Oye un momento…. Conoces a Maito Gai?

Naruto: sólo un poco, es difícil perderle de vista cuando te persigue, más cuando está retando a su amigo Hatake Kakashi, para ver cual de los dos logra atraparme primero… jejejeje pero Hasta ahora solo UNA Anbu logró aquello… .- riendo y recordando aquella Anbu-. (Quien será…?).

Kumasho: Sabes de esto y eres mas de lo que aparentas Naruto… bien lo que dijiste anteriormente es cierto… pero… hay más…. Conoces o has escuchado sobre Tsunade Senju?.- viendo como afirma con la cabeza-. Como sabrás ella tiene una Súper fuerza Moustroza, que hasta el momento sólo su compañero de equipo Jiraya a logrado Sobrevivir a cada uno de sus Golpe en varias ocasiones, la fuerza de Tsunade radica en que concentra una cantidad Especifica de Chakra en cada Golpe. Ahora te diré unos TaiJutsu que conozco a la Perfección como el Jujutsu; centrado en los agarres y golpes, Aikido; centrado en los lanzamientos y las llaves comunes, el Kenpo; se centra en golpear. Estos 3 son las principales bases del TaiJutsu, pero no en el Gõken y el Jūken

El Puño Fuerte "Gõken" es el estilo de lucha característico de Gai y su Padre, y tiene como propósito el causar daño externo y hacer que los huesos del oponente se rompan. Pero el Jūken "Puño Suave" que es utilizado por el Clan Hyūga que hace que los daños al Sistema Circulatorio de Chakra.

Naruto: ( no creí que la familia de Hinata-Chan tenga un TaiJutsu increíble).

Kumasho: Bien Naruto, quiero que preste atención a las Katas que estaré haciendo, los iré habiendo lento para que entiendas, a y otra cosa más, no sólo te enseñaré a diferenciar los estilo de TaiJutsu, también a eliminar tus emociones a la perfección… .- mostrando un rostro sin ninguna explicación-.

Naruto: eso si que no…!.- enojado al oír eso-. Prefiero que me torturen los aldeanos a renunciar a mis emociones y ser como un muñeco o títere.

Kumasho: espera a que termine de explicar, cuando te dije a eliminar tus emociones a la perfección, me refería a que controlarás a desactivarlo si en una situación peligrosa te encuentras.

Naruto: Cómo?.- estando un poco más calmado-.

Kumasho: el como lo Aremos, es difícil de explicar, ya que los métodos que aremos no te puedo revelar, pero cuando logres controlar tus emociones te servirán. Ahora no perdamos más el tiempo y presta mucha atención.

Así Naruto estuvo un largo tiempo mirando como hacía las Katas, escuchando las formar de como defenderse y contrarrestar cada una de ellas, hasta que Kumasho decidió que ya era hora de tomar un corto descanso.

Naruto: Kumasho-Sensei…. Una pregunta.

Kumasho: dime Naruto.

Naruto: usted es familiar de mi amigo Choji?

Kumasho: eh? Choji?...

Naruto: Choji Akimichi… recuerdo que usted mismo dijo que su nombre es Kumasho Saiminbi Akimichi, aunque es muy diferente a todos los Akimichi que conozco.- mirándolo de pies a cabeza-. Usted es todo lo contrario a ellos…

Kumasho: para empezar… que sea un Akimichi no significa que deba tener su misma características, pero eso se debe que tengo más los Genes de mi Padre que de mi Madre… los Saiminbi somos de esta forma por así decirlo… según mi Padre…. Pero tengo algunas habilidades que me llego enseñar mi madre cuento era pequeño.- teniendo una sonrisa melancólica-.

Naruto: Ya veo.

Kumasho: Naruto te diré esto…. Disfruta cada pequeño momento de la vida con la o las personas apreciadas, no importa lo corto que sea, pues podría ser la última vez que los vea o supieras de ellos.- mirando a la nada al recordar a alguien-.

Naruto: entiendo a lo que se refiere…. Kumasho-Sensei. Se que no tengo el derecho de pedir esto… pero… me podría contar algo de su vida… si no quiere esta bien.

Kumasho: no hay problema…. Mi Padre Ken Saiminbi originario de la aldea del Rayo y mi Madre Saya Akimichi originaria de Konoha… según mis padre se conocieron en el Campo de batalla cerca de un risco… ellos se estaban enfrentando a los grupos de cada uno… tuvieron algunos roces entre ellos… pero según ellos en un momento de descuido de ambos… no vieron el kunai con el sello explosivo que explotó a un lado de ellos provocando que ambos caigan del risco.- tomando una pausa para continuar-.

Cuando estaban cayendo mi padre vio a mi madre que estaba inconsciente y supo que ella no sobrevivía a la caída, el no supo el porque pero agarro a mi madre y lo apoyo a su cuerpo para que el fuera el que recibiera el golpe de la caída….. Mi Madre al despertar se encontraba un poco adolorida y desorientada, pero cuando fijo su vista abajo se encontró con mi padre totalmente herido e inconsciente, así que se puso recordar lo que paso y hay supo que mi padre evitó que ella muriera en la caída…. Ella sacando de su bolsillo saco un pergamino en ella saco un botiquín de primero auxilio y con ello puso a tratar a mi padre sus herida más importante olvidan de las suyas, y sacando fuerza de donde pudo alzó a mi padre y lo llevó a un logar más seguro por así decirlo.

Dentro de una pequeña cueva mi madre una vez que atendió cada herida de mi padre, comenzó a tratar las de ella por un largo tiempo y olvidando totalmente de mi padre…. El al despertar abrió lentamente sus ojos sintiendo todo su cuerpo no tan adolorido lo cual lo extraño, giro su rostro sin levantarse y pudo observar a mi madre tratar las heridas de ella, la contemplo todo el tiempo sin decir nada hasta que ella término de curarse, y cuando sintió que ella estaba por ir donde el, fingió seguir inconsciente.

Ella una vez curará sus herida vio a mi padre sigue en ese estado, así que decido prender una fogata con la poca leña que encontró en la cueva, sin saber que era observada, pero cuando se paró sintió los efectos de haber consumido la mitad de la píldora Roja, así que callo sin previo aviso, cerrando los ojos y esperando el golpe de la caída que nunca llegó.

El al verla levantar y vio como su cuerpo se estremeció dedujo que se desplomaría, sacó fuerza de donde sea y fue a detener su caída para evitar que se lastimara más, aun sabiendo que su cuerpo seguía dolorido y que algunos huesos estaban roto.

Ella al abrir sus ojos vio al hombre que tiempo atrás era su enemigo, al que lo salvo la vida de la caída, al que trato sus heridas de el antes de la que ella tenía y ahora la tenia fuertemente agarrada para que se volviera hacer daño….

El tiempo paso y mis padres desde aquella vez se conocieron más, olvidando completamente que eran enemigos o que estaban en guerra, tratando sus heridas el uno al otro y repartiendo entre los dos lo poco de suministro que tenían, no podían aún salir de la cueva por las heridas de ambos. Pero después de 2 semana ambos salieron de la cueva totalmente sanados, pero ambos no querían separarse del otro, pero sabían que debían hacerlo, para volver al campo de batalla. Cuando mi padre se dio media vuelta y dio apenas 3 pasos, sintió que era abrasado por ella, sintiendo como su espalda de estaba humedecido poco a poco, supo de golpe que ella estaba llorando.

Mi madre cuando vio como se alejaba se lanzó y abrazo su espalda y lloro sin impórtale si a el le interesará y le dijo en voz baja " no te vallas, no quiero alejarme de ti, aunque pasamos unos cuantos días de habernos conocidos, no quiero que te aparte de mi… por favor quédate conmigo".

Mi padre al escuchar aquello sólo se volteo e izo que ella lo mirará a los ojos y vio a través de ellos que todo lo que dijo era verdad y le dijo " no me importa ahora está absurda guerra, si tengo que enfrentarme yo solo contra mi clan o mi aldea lo are si eso me hace estar contigo, se que desde ahora seguro que me toman por muerto, o cuando me encuentre me tacharan de desertor o traidor al estar a una bella mujer de otra aldea que desde el día que la vi me cautivo o que los días que pase y pasare con ella viviré con la persona que amo".

Desde aquel entonces mis padres dejaron sus aldea para vivir juntos el tiempo paso y nació primero Yo, mi padre me hablo sobre su clan y su origen y mi madre también cuando tenía 8 años mi madre estaba de nuevo embarazada… .- teniendo una mirada triste-. Pero…. Un día cuando mi padre se fue a hacer unos trabajos en el pequeño pueblo… mi madre y yo nos quedamos en casa sólo… todo iba bien…. Cuando de repente entraron unos tipo de la nada… .- apretando sus puños-. Mi madre me dijo que me ocultará y guardará silencio, los tipos entraron buscando a mi padre, ella les dijo que no conocía aquella persona que habían dicho, pero uno de ellos agarro una foto que estaba en la pared colgado donde salía mis padres y yo…

Unos de ellos agarro a mi madre del cabello y le obligó a decir donde esta él, yo en esos momentos salí furioso por el trato a mi madre agarre un palo de escoba y le di un fuerte golpe al tipo que estaba lastimando a mi madre, logrando que la soltaran… en ese mismo instante el otro lanzó un kunai hacia mi, pero mi madre se interpuso clavándose cerca del corazón… pero otro kunai más lanzaron a dirección mía pero este fue agarrando por el mango por mi padre que había llegado…. Observó a mi madre gravemente herida… después a los tres tipos que eran de su propia aldea…

Ellos al ver a mi padre sonrieron y le dijeron que estaban hay para eliminarlo por desertor al no volver a la aldea por mucho tiempo y traído al estar casado con una mujer de otra aldea. Mi padre en este mismo momento estaba más preocupado por mi madre, mi hermano y yo. Que no escucho lo que dijo aquellos, pero estaba atento a cualquier movimiento que harían… los tipos se lanzaron a mi padre para eliminarlos, pero mi padre los enfrentó con un poco de dificultad a puro TaiJutsu… pero los estaba venciendo. Mientras yo de dirigí hacia mi madre llorando y viendo como se desangraba, ella al darse cuenta que estaba llorando levantó su mano para acariciarme y diciendo que no me preocupe.

Los tipo cuando vieron que no podía vencer a mi padre en TaiJutsu estos lanzaron Jutsu relámpago hacia mi Madre y Yo, mi padre al ver esto se entre puso y recibió de lleno el golpe dejándolo muy mal herido y un poco a mi madre le llego el rayo, ellos pensaron que ahora podían eliminar a mi padre, pero el se lanzó con la poca fuerza que tenia al resistir el Jutsu pudo eliminar a dos de ellos con dificultad pero en tercero, como vio como los otro cayeron decidió huir porque vio que no podía con mi padre aunque este este sumamente herido.

Al ver que el otro huía mi padre rápidamente agarro con mucho cuidado a mi madre y se dirigió hacia el hospital del pueblo junto conmigo, en todo el trayecto mis padre hablaron con dificultad por las heridas de ambos, cuando llegamos al hospital atendieron rápidamente a mi madre y mi padre sólo se quedo hay evitando ser atendido ya que el solo quería saber el estado de su esposa y bebé. Las horas pasaron y vino un doctor informándonos que tenias que elegir entre la vida de mi madre y del bebé, según mi madre perdió mucha Sangre y su herida era mortal pero podrían salvarla con mucha dificultad, el bebé recibió una descargar eléctrica y izo que su pequeño corazón comenzará a latir cada vez menos y estando mi madre con apenas 7 meses de embarazo podrían hacerle una cesaría, pero eso conllevaría que la mujer perdiera más sangre de la que perdió hasta ahora.

Mi padre Dijo que salvará a ambos y que usarán su sangre o si era necesario su corazón para salvar a su mujer y bebé, ya que era compatible. Luego me dijo "Hijo a partir de ahora serás el hombre de la casa y tendrá que cuidar de ambos ".- Comenzando a notar que brotaba unas lágrimas de sus ojos -. Pero… .- apretando más sus Manos-.

Unos gritos y una pequeña explosión se oyó destrozado una pequeña parte del pequeño hospital, mi padre reaccionó rápidamente y pregunto donde esta la habitación de su mujer, se dirigió rápidamente hacia hay, yo lo seguí, cuando llegue mi padre me detuvo y dijo que no entrará por nada a la habitación, donde estaba mi madre, sabía que algo había pasado a mi madre y hermano, era claro eso salía humo de hay había cosa tirada y semi quemada afuera de ella, sobre todo que mi padre estaba llorando viendo el interior de ella agarrándome para que no viera nada y abrazarme fuertemente una vez que voltio del lugar.

Al Día siguiente nos encontrábamos sepultando a mi Madre y Hermano, solo éramos El y Yo. Ninguno lloraba, por el simple hecho que habíamos gastado toda nuestra lágrima ambos, pero sobre todo sabíamos que eso no quería mi madre, sabíamos que ella prefiera vernos aunque sea con una sonrisa que vernos llorar donde quiera que se encuentre en el cielo.- teniendo una sonrisa fingida que notó Naruto-.

Solo estuvimos hasta un rato mas hay, mi padre Dijo que esta sería la última vez en mucho tiempo que veríamos la sepultura de mi madre y hermano, teníamos que salir para evitar que aquellos que hirieron y mataron a mi madre y hermano vinieran por mi padre y yo.

Es tuvimos viajando de pueblo en pueblo, cambiando nuestro nombre un sinfín de veces, en el tiempo mi padre me enseñó todo lo que sabía y me dijo sobre el Kekkei Genkai de su clan y como dominar a la perfección, también me dio unos Pergaminos de mi madre con referente a su Clan para que aprendiera de ellas, una vez que cumplí 16 años me encontraba en el pueblo donde sepultamos a mi madre y hermano, pero ahora estaba mi padre también junto con ellos, el murió por una enfermedad o Herida del Corazón, una enfermedad sumamente mortal e incurable que solo era tratado un poco pero no se podía curar.- asiendo una pausa para calmarse y limpiar las lágrimas que brotaban-. Su enfermedad era la tristeza y corazón roto por la pérdida de mi madre, otro pensarán que aquello no puede matar a nadie, sobre todo el tiempo que paso habría sido suficiente para curar y cerrar aquella herida, pero mi padre Jamás pudo olvidar a mi Madre todo ese tiempo, hubo momento donde muchas mujeres hermosas coqueteaban con mi padre, ya que por su edad y condición física era un buen partido para ellas, pero mi padre se negaba a cada una de ellas amablemente por respeto a la memoria de mi madre, siempre se concentraba en mi educación y formación, había veces que lo escuchaba llorar y pronunciar el nombre de mi madre en silencio o cuando dormía, pero siempre cuando me veía tenía una sonrisa para mi y me abrazaba no importa el lugar donde nos encontrábamos decía que Yo era el motivo Por el cual seguía con vida, hasta que poco a poco lo notaba más débil y cansado.

Un día de la nada mi padre Dijo que era tiempo de volver a ver a mi madre y hermano, en el trayecto cuando dormíamos en el bosque cerca del pueblo donde estaba mi madre, al despertar hice lo de costumbre para desayunar y empacar mi cosas, cuando fui a despertar a mi padre el no se movía.- con expresión triste-. El de encontraba muerto pero tenia una carta en su mano. " Hijo… lo siento por no seguir más tiempo contigo, pero la pérdida de tu madre y hermano me afecto bastante, solo seguía adelante por ti, el último y más apreciado regalo que me dio tu Saya tu Madre…. Eh sido muy egoísta de mi parte al dejarte desde ahora solo, pero se que puede cuidarte sólo… pero no te confíes, el mundo está rodeado de personas que tratarán hacerte daño de mil maneras que jamás sabrá hasta que esté herido, pero se que puedes seguir adelante, no cometas el mismo error mío…. Si encuentras a la mujer indicada nunca la dejes ir y recuerda esto…. Disfruta cada pequeño momento de la vida con la o las personas apreciadas, no importa lo corto que sea, pues podría ser la última vez que los vea o supieras de ellos…. De nuevo lo siento por dejarte sólo a tan corta edad. Recuerda que donde quiera que este tanto tu Madre, Hermano(a) y Yo te estaremos cuidando y espero que nos cuentes cuando seas viejo con nosotros en el otro mundo. Te quiere tu Padre.".

Desde aquel entonces seguía viajando, visitando la tumba de mis Padre y hermano, pero sobre todo aprender todo tipo de e TaiJutsu…. Cuando cumplí los 20 años me volví Mercenario, pero solo realizaba trabajos se protección, caza de traficantes y evitaba en cada misión herir o matar a niños, mujeres o ancianos.- Comenzando a sonreír-. Un día como cualquier otro cuando entregaba a un traficante, conocía a una mercenaria sumamente…. Como decirlo… .- llevando una mano a su barbilla-. Más fría que un Glaciar… aunque ese Cabello Negro que le llegaba hasta la punta de sus caderas, piel morena, figura aceptable, un rostro fino y delicado, pero aquellos ojos Color Plateado, pero aunque toda su figura era bello, ella no era un flor nada delicada e indefensa, desde aquel entonces me topaba con ella en diferentes situaciones… a veces Yo le ganaba a su Presa y Viceversa. Y en sólo 2 ocasiones ambos eliminamos a nuestro objetivo… lo cual teníamos roces de palabra, pero nunca llegamos a enfrentarnos… pero una ocasión un Cliente contrato a 2 mercenarios para su protección…. YO "Deddo ken" 'Puño Muerto' y Ella "Reddo hyōga" 'Glaciar Roja'… ninguno de los dos rechazamos el trabajo por motivos personales y profesionales…. Jejeje .- Comenzando a reír abiertamente-.

Al comienzo de la misión ni ella y yo hablamos, solo nuestro cliente no informaba la situación Y donde nos dirigimos…. Pero no sospechamos que aquello era una trampa para ambos… .- esta vez estando serio-. Al llegar nos informaron a ambos que nuestro cliente quería que hagamos un trabajo extra a los dos y que pagaría en ese mismo momento toda la misión, una vez que estuvimos dentro, ambos nos dimos cuenta que nos engañaron, en ese mismo instante aparecieron 5 mercenarios, 4 de ellos no lo conocía pero sentía que eran de temer… pero 1 lo conocía perfectamente…. Kakuzu renegado de Takigakure… sabía por mi persona que no podría ganar esa batalla sólo, cuando me la mire a ella supe que tenia hacer equipo para sobrevivir aunque sea eso… Tanto Reddo y Yo combatimos sin parar contra 4 de ellos, kakuzu en ningún momento entró a la contiendas, sabíamos que el solo buscaba que los otros nos cansará o que fuéramos herido… cuando paso en largo tiempo peleando los dos no podíamos más, en ese momento fue que Kakuzu camino hacia nosotros, jajajaja.- riendo de repente-. Por suerte tanto mía como la de ella apareció Jiraya-Sama.- esa información dejo asombrado a Naruto-. El porque estaba justo hay No lo sabíamos ninguno de los dos, pero con su presencia hizo retroceder a Kakuzu, y a los otro 4. Pero Kakuzu se le lanzó a Jiraya con unos extraños hilos que salían de su mano, la pelea entre Kakuzu y Jiraya fue Moustroza, así que la alce a ella para retirarnos y evitar que saliéramos más heridos de aquella batalla.

Estando afuera ella me mostró una faceta diferente a lo que era, me agradeció por haberla sacado de hay, sobre todo me dijo su nombre, cosa que ningún de los mercenarios por código tiene que dar su nombre para evitar problemas… pasaron los minutos y no se escuchaba nada de la batalla….. tiempo después vimos salir del lugar a Jiraya con heridas muy notoria… pero lo que vi y escuché de dejo sumamente impactado… Ishizu ese es su nombre, se levantó como pudo si fue corriendo donde Jiraya para luego abrazarlo y decirlo "Padre"….

Naruto: Que….!.-totalmente sorprendido por aquella información -. El Pervertido tiene una hija…!?.- aún no creyendo lo que le dijeron-.

Kumasho: tuve casi la misma expresión cuando escuché eso, es bien sabido por todo Ninja que Jiraya-Sama no tiene Hija, iba a preguntar, pero cuando me estaba acercando a ellos observe como unos Kunais eran lanzando donde ambos, con la poca fuerza que tenia desvía unos cuantos pero no me fije que unos de ellos tenía un sello explosivo, después de hay quede inconsciente.

Desperté en un lugar desconocido y pude observar a ella a mi lado curando mis heridas, a Jiraya-Sama entrando por la puerta de aquella cabaña, hay supe que Ishizu era su Hija adoptiva y la tuvo ocultada para evitar problemas con su aldea, por tener un Kekkei Genkai, pasaron 5 días y tanto Ella y Yo estábamos curados, hay fue que Jiraya nos propuso a mi por agregarme al salvar a su Hija, que me Uniera a la Hoja, por varios motivos, acepte. Desde que llegue a la aldea ya pasaron 3 meses, elegí estar como Anbu En Raíz, y ella Anbu del Hokage. Eso es el resumen de todo.

Naruto: espera… me dices que Ishizu se encuentra aquí y aparte que esta de servicio con JIJI.

Kumasho: si… espera, a ti todos los Anbus te persiguen cuando ase aquella bromas, de casualidad no te encontraste con ella, mira que en los tiempo de mercenarios de ella, nunca se le escapaba un objetivo.

Naruto: según recuerdo…. .- Comenzando a pensar -. En todas mis bromas sólo una Anbus me perseguía pero no me alcanzaba…

Kumasho: no te creo…

Naruto: espera…! .- Recordando -. Hace no mucho, en mi última Broma cuando me perseguía un grupo Anbu, solo una me pudo agarrar… .- teniendo un escalofrío al recordar-. Ella daba un Miedo escalofriante.

Kumasho: jajajaja es ella sin duda jajaja..- riendo a sus anchas-. Ya mucha charlas, Naruto como pudiste apreciar cuando te conté, exprese mis emociones y hasta ahora lo hago.- sonriendo-. Pero… .- borrando todo signo de alegría en su rostro-. A esto me refiero a controlas tus emociones .- teniendo un roto monótono,, sacando un escalofrío en Naruto-. Al hacer esto tienes muchas ventajas y posibilidades de ganar o cumplir una misión.

Naruto: entiendo a los te refieres .- captando el mensaje a la primera-.

Kumasho: Bien tenemos 2 mes para que tengas al 100% controlados todos tus emociones y 3 en poder defenderte de cualquier TaiJutsu.- temiendo sigue su rostro Monótono-.

Naruto: entendido.- serio por aquello.

…. SALTO EN EL TIEMPO…..

Pasaron 5 meses y vemos a un Niño Rubio y un Castaño enfrentarse a puro TaiJutsu sin decirse palabras, solo el Rubio Bloqueaba o esquivaba todos los Golpe, pero en Ambos no montaban signos de cansancio o ceder ante el otro, pero lo mas notorio es que tanto el Joven y el Niño no mostraban Emoción alguna, como si ambos fueran simples muñecos o títeres. Los cuales eran observados por una persona Mayor, el cual dio por terminado el encuentro que duró exactamente lo que pidió.

Danzo: Suficiente.- viendo como ambos paraban en seco-. Regresen a la normalidad.

Kumasho: mis respeto Uzumaki, aprendiste en controlar tus emociones antes de tiempo y como bloquear mis ataques a la perfección.- Dando una reverencia-.

Naruto: no pude lograrlo gracias a Ti Kumasho-Sensei.- también dando una reverencia-.

Danzo: Naruto lo que Saiminbi dijo es cierto, según mis planes tu tenias que aprender todo de él en 5 meses y lo lograste en 4 meses al completo.

Kumasho: y el mes que te sobraba, aparte que repasaste todo por tu cuenta, estuviste entrenando tu resistencia a medida para no dañar tu crecimiento.- Felicitando-. Eso nadie a tan corta edad lo pudo lograr.

Danzo: Naruto, tener un combate con Saiminbi a puro TaiJutsu por 3 hrs sin parar nadie de Raíz consiguió aquello y no presentar signos de cansancio, eso ya es mucho decir. Aunque el usará apenas el 20% de su fuerza de combate.

Kumasho: esos reflejos y velocidad es como mínimos de un Chunnin Alto.

Naruto: como dije antes, todo es gracias a tus enseñanzas y paciencia Kumasho-Sensei.- feliz al recibir a elogios aunque no lo mostró-.

Danzo: Ahora, escuchen los dos.- teniendo la atención de ambos-. Kumasho, Naruto, ambos partirán a una misión de rescate, aunque al principio tenía que ir solamente Saiminbi, pero viendo el avance completo de Naruto se que no tendrá problemas en esta misión.

Kumasho: entiendo Danzo-Sama.- Recibiendo un pergamino de la misión-.

Naruto: a quien rescataremos Danzo-jiji.

Danzo: a un Anbu del Hokage, según el informe regresaban de cumplir de una misión de escolta cuando fueron emboscados por unos Ninjas desconocidos de niveles altos, combatieron por largo tiempo, pero algunos fueron heridos, la Líder de la misión se ofreció de carnada para que sus compañeros regresarán a la aldea y curaran sus heridas.

Kumasho: pero que… .- no creyendo lo que ve sus ojos-. Cuando partimos Danzo-Sama .- estando serio por aquello-.

Danzo: parten en 5 min.

….

En un lugar desconocido se encontraba 12 personas sonriendo al ver que su plan resultó, al separar a la líder del aquel grupo de Anbus.

Sujeto1: jajajaja quien diría que la afamada Reddo Hyōga, temidas en el Bajo mundo, fuera capturada jajajaja.- riendo a sus anchas-.

Sujeto2: pero mira que ella sola elimino a 8 de nosotros una vez que se separó de su Grupo.

Sujeto3: eso demuestra lo que vale su cabeza.

Sujeto4: si .- abriendo un libro con su descripción-. 900.000 mil, eso es una jugosa cantidad.

Sujeto5: sería una lastima que un cuerpo tan hermoso sea eliminado:

Sujeto6: a la mierda, voy a disfrutar de ellas Hasta que la entregamos.- mirando el cuerpo de la capturada de pie a cabeza-.

Sujeto7: seré el primero, al ser Yo la que la capture.- viendo con de forma lujuriosa-.

Sujeto8: Oye espera, no te acuerdas lo que dijo el Jefe?

Sujeto9: si no te acuerdas te refrescare la memoria, Nadie la tocará hasta que llegue el otro en su rescate.

Sujeto10: te refieres a Deddo Ken?, están seguro que vendrá, sobre todo que esta en la misma aldea que ella?.

Sujeto11: estamos más que seguro, la información que nos dieron es confiable un 50% que este en la aldea de la Hoja, la prueba es ella, seguro que el otro también está. O me equivoco Jefe.* como el jefe será un personaje momentáneo sólo pondré "J"*

J: exacto, cuando capture al otro, podre ver terminar lo que dejamos a media, si no fuera a por la intromisión de Jiraya. Kakuzu, los otros y Yo. Esos dos estarían muerto hace mucho. Así que nadie la toca y estén alerta por si aparece.

Todos: entendido

Cerca del lugar donde estaban aquellos y la Anbu, Naruto y Kumasho se dirigían sigilosamente.

Kumasho: Naruto, sin tu ayuda me hubiera tardado un poco mas hallarlos.- Hablando bajo-.

Naruto: no hay problema, Kumasho-Sensei, puedo sentir la presencia de 13 sujetos, 11 de ellos son de nivel Chunnin Medio, otra apenas siento su chakra, pero el último es de nivel Jounin alto.- Hablando igual Bajo-.

Kumasho: Bien, yo me encargo del nivel alto, mientras tú de los 11, se que suena a un suicidio, pero… se que tu condición Física, más aparte que tienes aquella arma, puedes usar cualquier método para eliminar a ellos fácilmente superas a esos 11 pero no te confíes mucho, confío en ti que lo lograrás.

Naruto: gracias, no lo defraudare.

Ambos lograron pasar todas las trampas sin activarlas y pasar a los que vigilaban sin problemas, Kumasho por experiencia en sus entrenamientos, mientras Naruto por las experiencias en sus bromas, tanto Diurnas y Nocturnas. Al llegar divisaron a la Anbu capturada y los otros a su alrededor con el líder que reconoció al instante.

Kumasho: Bien, por lo que veo, no se dieron cuenta nuestras presencias, naruto este es el Plan.- Hablando en su oreja el plan-.

Naruto: comprendo.- anulando todas sus emociones como dicta el plan-.

Kumasho observó como Naruto se alejaba de su lado, para iniciar el plan, " Muerte Súbita"

Kumasho: ( hora que este cuerpo demuestre que esta siempre listo ).- desapareciendo sus emociones igualmente-.

El Grupo se encontraban atentos a cualquier ataque, pero comenzaban a dudar que llegaría, de pronto escucharon un potente Golpe que provocó que 3 de ellos se estrellará contra unos árboles atravesando unos 5, para impactar de ultimo contra una piedra dejando a los 3 muertos.

Sujeto7: Nos at…. .- no dijo más, tenia la garganta degollada de un movimiento rápido que nadie sabía quién fue-.

Sujeto3: Hijo de P… .- se detuvo al sentir 5 kunai incrustados en diferentes lados de su cuerpo.

Sujeto4: ustedes 2 agrúpense.- grave error al estar los tres juntos fueron decapitados al mismo tiempo dejando un enorme charco de sangre, pero unos de ellos sólo vio un filo Negro billar más algo amarillo-.

Sujeto1: estamos siendo cazados.- sintiendo miedo, lo cual este comenzó a corre, pero no dio más de 5 pasos al caer partido por la mitad en forma vertical, llegando a expandir sus restos y sangres a los otros que faltaban-.

Sujeto10: q… qui… quien.. quien eres.- temblando de miedo al ver a los demás caer en menos de 5 Sg y observando cómo una figura sumamente pequeña se aproxima con algo en su mano sosteniendo-.

Sujeto9: pe… pero si es un n… ni… Niño…! .- asustado y sorprendido que tan sólo un niño d años matará a 9 de ellos sin piedad y rápido, sobre todo que su rostro no tenias rastro alguno de emoción-.

Naruto sin perder el tiempo se lanzó a una velocidad que aquellos 2 no pudieron ver, al estar el delante y segundo después a sus espalda con Guadaña apuntado a un costado izquierdo y teniendo unas pequeñas gotas de sangre, cuando aquellos 2 movieron sus cabezas a un lados sintieron como a ambos se les desprendía la parte de arriba, poco segundos después se desplomaron al suelo con sus sesos saliendo de sus cabezas.

Una vez terminado su parte del plan, naruto volvió a activar sus emisiones y camino directo donde se encontraba la rehén para liberarla y poder irse a descansar, según el no abría podido almorzar a su hora indicada.

La Anbus que estaba atadas desde un principio, cuando fue capturada no dijo ninguna palabra alguna, pero se sorprendió aunque lo oculto al ver aquel sujeto que reconoció, estaba sintiendo asco al ver como aquellos tipos hablaban de ella, lo que planeaban hacerla y a su amigo cuando este llegará y sea capturado también, pero al momento de escuchar aquel golpe, reconoció aquella persona frente de ella, pero a los segundos después sólo vio como varios tipos caían 1 por 1 o en grupo, sabiendo que su amigo trajo un al ido para que lo ayude, grade fue su sorpresa al ver aquel niño que reconoció de inmediato, si hace poco fue ella la que le capturó y entregó al Hokage, nunca se imagino verlo con ese rostro monótono al igual que su amigo, pero este al eliminar al ultimo y ver como recuperaba sus fracciones faciales supo en donde fue entrenado.

El Jefe de aquel grupo, se sorprendió un poco al ver llegar aquella persona que tanto quería, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver caer a sus hombre rápidamente y ver aquel niño causante de todo, teniendo la misma expresión que su enemigo, pero el no era idiota, savia que aquel niño y aquella Guadaña no era normal, al verlo sólo podía observar a un Demonio Del mismo infierno que fue incluso expulsado de hay por varios motivos.

Kumasho al observar al Jefe del "equipo muerto" distraído se lanzó a sus máxima velocidad logrando golpear y mandarlo con fuerza a estrellar con varios árbol.

J: ( Mierda, tengo que salir lo más antes posibles, aquel niño es mas intimidante y eso que apenas es un niño, esto se salió de las manos).- levantando del lugar- ( Joder )

Kumasho sin perder más tiempo se lanzó nuevamente lanzando Golpes certeros y mortales que apenas eran esquivado por su enemigo, si los Bloqueaba sentía que sus huesos comenzaba a romperse, tuvieron a puro TaiJutsu un buen rato, para el enemigo cada vez se le hacía más difícil esquivar.

J: ( si sigo así terminare muerto ) .- saltando para tener una buena distancia y preparar tu técnica-. Elemento Fuego; Gran Bola de fuego. La técnica se dirige a gran velocidad hacia Kumasho, a cambio este no se movía del lugar al planear contra restar la técnica hasta que…

Ishizu: Elemento Hielo; Muro de Hielo.- creado un enorme muro para protegerlo, lo cual causó que gastará lo ultimo de chakra que tenia.

Naruto: Anbu-San no era necesario aquello, Kumasho-Sensei tenía planeado otra cosa.- nombrándola por su Grado, no sabia si tenia que hablarle por su nombre, pues que este lo sabia por parte de Kumasho-.

Ishizu: este… Naruto Verdad?.- teniendo un "si"-. Así que estuviste todo este tiempo con Kumasho-Kun en Raíz, jejeje con razón todos los Anbus están ahora más relajados.

Naruto: enserio Anbu-San?.

Ishizu: sólo dime Ishizu, si estas con Kumasho-Kun significa que sos su amigo.

Naruto: Kumasho-Sensei hay que irnos ahora…!.- Gritando fuertemente de la nada-.

Ishizu: porque lo… Kumasho-Kun es hora de irnos…!.- sintiendo como se aproxima otras personas a lo lejos-.

Jefe: al fin, solo tengo que alargar más el combate y será el fin de estos, no importa quienes son).- igual sintiendo aquella presencia-.

Kumasho: Naruto ven, vamos a acabar con esto rápido.- Hablando normal y sin expresión-.

Naruto: ok.- Volviendo a estar sin expresión-.

A tan sólo 1 km del enfrentamiento, corriendo a una velocidad aceptable, un grupo de 5, 3 de ellos teniendo mascara Anbu, 2 Jounin alto de la aldea de la neblina.

Anbu: aumenta el ritmo.

Todos: entendido.

Volviendo con Kumasho y Naruto que estaban por lanzarse hacia el enemigo para irse antes que aquellas presencia llegue, sabían que aquellos son refuerzo del enemigo.

J: jajajaja .- Comenzando a reír escandalosamente-. El antiguo mercenario Deddo Ken pedir ayuda a un niño jajajaja.- sacando de su bolsillo unos kunai-. Aunque el renacuajo sea fuerte, solo tengo que aguantar un poco mas y aquellos que vienen los eliminará a ambos, a ella solo la llevarán a Kiri para ejecutarla por ser del Clan Yuki, aunque…. .- viendo aquellos ojos del Ishizu-. Esos ojos son diferentes a los de su clan.

Ishizu: ( sólo saben poco de mi )

J: sólo es cuestión de tiempo, llévate a Kiri, serás ejecutadas por tu Kekkei Genkai, luego me darán tu cabeza, para poder con ella reclamar la recompensa.

Kumasho: suficiente de comentarios.- sin demora lanzarse al combate junto con Naruto-.

J: no mas TaiJutsu… elemento fuego; mil agujas del infierno.- creando mil agujas pequeñas hechas de fuego, lanzando todos hacia Kumasho-.

Naruto al ver la técnica venir hacia ellos, agarro su Guadaña y dando un corte al suelo sumamente profundo, Dicho corte fue aprovechado por Kumasho que al golpear ambas manos al suelo provocó que un muro de tierra gruesa bloqueará mayor parte del Jutsu.

J: ( jajaja ).- riendo de lado-.

Las restantes agujas que no fueron bloqueados, eran dirigidos hacia Ishizu que aún no se recupera, Kumasho al ver esto, solo le dio tiempo para lanzarse rápidamente y colocar su cuerpo como escudo para recibir la técnica.

Kumasho: aaaaa….! .- Gritando Dolorosamente, aquella técnica al impactar en el, no sólo le quemo sus ropas y piel, también algunos órganos internos fueron afectados.

Ishizu: Kumasho-Kun.- preocupada-.

J: jajaja que patético, pero esa idiotez tuya me a beneficiado jajaja.- preparando otra técnica-. Este es tu fin.

Naruto: neblina del Limbo.- expulsando una neblina negra que cubrió por completo al enemigo-.

J: jajaja esto es más patético, oye tu Niño, si esa neblina tuya tenía algún veneno o tóxico, déjame decirte que es inútil, soy inmune a ellos jajaja.

Naruto: eso crees?.- regresando las emoción-. Jeje si yo soy patético al usar esa neblina… tu eres estúpido al tener contacto con ella.- sonriendo medio lado-.

J: jajaja tienes muchas agallas, al enfrentar al 5 mercenario más Fuerte.- estando serio -. Haber, tanto Deddo Ken y Reddo Hyōga. Están gravemente lastimados. En poco tiempo vienen mis refuerzos, aunque este un poco herido, no quiere decir que solo me ganarías.-mirándose ambos fijamente-. Sabes… igual te eliminaré, nada personal niño, pero si no lo hago Ahora, presiento que seas un estorbo en el futuro.

Naruto: ( como me gustaría tu Ayuda Amigo Kurama, pero se que en estoy momentos estar Durmiendo para recuperar toda la energía que usaste para curar mis heridas en su totalidad) .- Triste por dentro al no poder conversar con su amigo desde que salió del Hospital-.

Jefe: ( que tanto tardas esos que aún no llegan) .- observando de ocasiones la dirección donde sintió se presencia-.

A unos 500 metro del lugar, observamos 5 cuerpos sumamente Heridos e inconsciente, a un contado observamos a un hombre Mayor, con Ropas Ropas y Blancas, y un largo cabello Blanco

¿?: no permitiré que se lleven a mi "Hija", primero tienen que atravesar sobre mi.- Hablando a la nada, pero teniendo clara iré-.

Volviendo con el Rubio, este se encontraba cansado y herido en diferentes lugares, más el enemigo sólo unos raspones o suciedad.

J: niño aunque fue divertido, esto se acabo… elemento Tierra: Cúpula de Rocas.- capturando a naruto pero solo dejando visible la cabeza -. Solo muere .- alzando varios Kunai a la cabeza de naruto-.

Naruto: ( si no hago aquello estoy muerto).- preparando una de sus técnicas regaladas-. Shinra Tensei.- creando una barrera invisible, para bloquear los Kunai y salir de la cúpula de rocas-.

J: Que… que demon… .- sintiendo como su cuerpo era atraído fuertemente hacia el niño-.

Naruto: Banshō Ten'in .- extendiendo una mano y la otra con la Guadaña para eliminar al sujeto-. Muere.- lanzando un corte-. ….. Falle.

J: ( aquellos que diablo Fue?) .- mirando a naruto y luego su herida -. ( Unas milésima de segundo y aquel niño me mata).

Kumasho: ( un poco mas resiste naruto, ponte me recuperó)

Ishizu: ( que tipo de técnicas uso naruto, nunca a observe que hiciera sellos)

Jefe: niño, sea lo que sea que acabas de hacer… me tomo desprevenido pero… veo que aquello gasto tu última energías.- observando cómo la respiración del niño-.

Naruto: ( debí suponer que pasaría).- respirando entre cortadamente-.

J: esta vez Muere… tirando mucha Shuriken y Kunai a naruto el cual no podía moverse-.

¿?: Jutsu; Melena de León Salvaje…! .- saliendo entre los árboles una cantidad enorme de cabello Blanco, que formó un escudo para proteger a Naruto-.

¿?: esa técnica jamás olvidaría, Jiraya el ermitaño de los Sapos.- ahora sabiendo que estaba en problemas superiores-.

Jiraya: descansa Naruto, me encargo de esto ahora.

Ishizu: Padre.- Hablando bajo, pero fue escuchado por Kumasho-.

Kumasho: ( jeje Gracias Jiraya, esta es la segunda vez que me salva )

Naruto: es un alivio que Jiraya-Sama nos salvará, como están.- decirlo de forma educada a Jiraya, al estar a un lado de su hija.

La pelea entre Jiraya y J comenzó, pero Jiraya tenía mucha ventaja, aprovechando cada unas de ellas, J fue golpeado fuertemente, provocando que se eleve unos metro, Jiraya aprovecho creando una esfera comprimida en una mano.

Jiraya: Rasengan…! .- impactando la técnica en su pecho, para después salir disparado fuertemente contra árboles, partiendo varios de ellos-. Nadie se mete con mi familia.

Kumasho: Gracias de nuevo Jiraya-Sama.

Naruto: Jiraya-Sama igualmente gracias.- de forma educada, cosa que sorprendió a el-.

Jiraya: Naruto estas enfermo?.- preocupado por el estado de su Ahijado, es que desde que lo conocía nunca lo llamo de esa forma-.

Naruto: me encuentro bien, un poco cansado, pero bien… sólo le hablo así por el respeto que su persona tiene.- educadamente y apuntando levemente con sus ojos hacia Ishizu el porque-.

Jiraya: gracias… (( enserio gracias naruto por eso)).- viendo ahora a la joven-. Hija te encuentra bien?

Ishizu: si Padre.- sonriendo-. Pero esto es gracias a Kurama-Kun y Naruto, ellos me salvaron.

Jiraya: Kumasho, Naruto Muchas Gracias.- dicho eso, abrazo a los 2 de sorpresa, para luego también a su hija-.

J: pero que repugnante Escena.- saliendo entre los escombros de árboles caídos de la zona-.

Jiraya: Valla, una armadura de roca justo donde impacte mi Rasengan.- observando resto de Roca donde la herida-.

J: aunque sólo me sirvió para hacer esto último.- sonriendo de un lado-. Bang .- a sus espaldas de el a los lejos se escucho una fuerte explotación-.

Jiraya: ( esa es la dirección donde deje a esos Ninjas heridos e inconsciente, ahora no sabré quien les dio la información de Ishizu que esta en la aldea ).- enojado-.

J: lástima Jiraya, no tendrás información, pero… Hai! Activando unas trampas que el mismo puso hace mucho, logrando atrapar a los 4 e inmovilizando.

Jiraya: Joder, me descuide… .- pensando como liberar a todos-.

J: si no puedo recoger la recompensa… Nadie lo hará.- rasgando su ropa, para Mostar varios sellos explosivos en el-. Hora que todos no vallamos al Infierno jajajaja.

Un terrible explosión se escucho y observo desde lejos, un Ninja de la Hoja que estaba vigilando desde arriba de la muralla, alertó aquello a los demás, para estar alerta. Regresando, observamos un lugar sumamente destruido, con árboles ardiendo y el suelo con un cráter enorme.

Pero de la nada comenzó a brotar del suelo 4 personas rodeado de una energía roja que se desvanecía por completo, mostrando que estaban ilesos.

Naruto: (( Gracias por salvarnos Amigo))

 ** _Kurama: ( ( de nada, pero lamento no poder mas, mande toda la energía que puede acumular, así que otra vez no despertaré por largo tiempo))_**

Naruto: (( Descansa )).- observando cómo el gran Zorro volvía a dormir hasta nuevo aviso-

Jiraya: todos están bien.- Recibiendo por todos un "Si"-. Dale las gracias por mi parte al Zorro. Bien salgamos de este lugar.

Mientras los 4 se dirigían a la aldea para descansar y dar sus informe de la misión de Raíz a Danzo, unos de ellos tenían que decir algo importante a dos de ellos.

Jiraya: Kumasho, Ishizu, aunque me duela decirlos esto…pero es por el bien de ambos….

 ** _...Continuará..._**

 ** _PDT:_** ESTO ES UN AVISO... es posible que tarde en lo siguientes cap. entre 2 semanas o 1 mes... motivo, mi trabajo me esta jodiendo mi tiempo, apenas me da para ver a mi familia o incluso estar con mi celular conectado a Internet... y no lo dejo porque pagan jodida-mente Bien, gano en 1 semana lo que antes ganaba en 3 semanas. Gracias por esperar y entender por las actualizaciones.

 _ **PDT2:**_ a los que les falta sus cap especiales, esta casi terminado, lo único que me falta es una historia para cada uno que cuadre en el Fics... "Spolier" si creen que solo saldrán en un solo cap... jajaja NO, sabrán a lo que me refiero una vez que termine de entregar los otros 3 cap. especial... y gracias por el apoyo cuando dije que tendría una cirugía...

Saludos a; """"AcidESP"""" listo te mande el saludo jajaja


	15. Chapter 15 Sufrimiento, recuerdos y verd

Siento la demora y no responder a sus Review.

 ** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

Hablando Humano ...

(Humano pensando ...)

 _ **Demonio o Criaturas Hablando ...**_

 _ **(Demonios o Criaturas Hablando ...)**_

* Autor hablando *

((Demonio y Humana Hablando entre ellos en su Subconsciente))

 ** _Sufrimiento,_** **_recuerdos_** **_y_** **_verdades_** ** _ocultas_**

En los semis iluminados pasillos de Raíz, se distingue 2 figuras de cortas estatura, uno era el Rubio, ojos azules, tres Líneas de bigotes en cada mejillas. Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, sus vestuario era el Clásico Uniforme Anbu con el símbolo de Raíz, mientras su acompañante es una Niña de la misma edad; Pelo Rubio y ondulado hasta la espalda, ojos verdes claros, Piel Canela, un Vestido Celeste Cielo con pétalos Blancos como detalles. El porque estaban juntos, la respuesta es…

 _ **…. Flash Back….**_

Danzo: Al final se decidió esa alternativa.- Terminando de leer el informe de Naruto-. Sobre todo aquello, Ni siquiera mis Anbus fueron capaces de darse cuenta…. Aparte, Kumasho e Ishizu no tenían otra opción, pero como es de esperar, Jiraya elaboró aquel Plan de emergencia.

Naruto: Sólo nos queda desearles suerte y Felicidad a Kumasho-Sensei…

Algo Más Danzo-Sama.- serio en su expresión, pero feliz y recreando a su Sensei-.

Danzo: Por el momento ve a la oficina del Hokage, el se encuentra con una persona que se unirá a nuestras filas, según su informe es para que pueda controlar unas de sus Habilidades.- dándose vuelta para irse-. Naruto, no creo que haga falta decirte esto; pero tienes que evitar ser detectado o visto y evitar hacer contacto con otros que no saben donde estas.

Naruto: Afirmativo.- sin mas desaparece del lugar, en su trayecto oculto su rostro con la máscara de Zorro dado para evitar problemas-.

En su camino paso por la Academia Ninja, visualiza el Árbol donde siempre suele descansar, encontrado a sus Tres "Amigas" y sus Amigos, las Ganas de ir donde ellos para Saludarlos, Hablar un rato, saber si los extrañaron o si lo recuerdan a él-.

Naruto: ( Sólo será un momento ).- con esos pensamientos se dirige al lugar, olvidado lo dicho hace por Danzo-.

 _ **Kurama: (( Donde crees que vas Naruto? )).- Hablando de la Nada, cosa que detuvo el andar del Rubio-.**_

Naruto: Kurama…! Hola de nuevo, como te sientes)).- Dentro su subconsciente, pero antes ocultar su presencia-.

 _ **Kurama: Naruto…. En Primera… Hola, con mucho sueño y aburrido…. Y no me cambies el tema, donde crees que vas.**_

Naruto: solo a saludar a mis , Hinata-Chan, Shion-Chan, Hikari-Chan…. .- observando la de fastidio del zorro para luego recordar-. Lo siento…. Actué sin pensar… sobre todo al verlas.- Triste y lo ultimo en voz muy baja-.

 ** _Kurama: Se lo difícil que es, ver a amigos y no estar con ellos, tienes que soportarlo un de años mas…. Mientras tanto cumple la orden del y recuerda en la noche nos vamos al Bosque de la … .- Interrumpido._**

Naruto: ahora lo recuerdo… Tu y Yo tenemos unos asuntos pendientes… Bola de Pelos, Plumero andante… .- salir de una antes de oír los Grito de Ira del zorro-.

Llegó a la torre del Hokage, mostro la insignia de Raíz con eso ingreso a la oficina del Hokage.

Hiruzen: Kyub llegas a tiempo.- usando su nombre Clave de Naruto en Raíz-.

Kyub 'Naruto': Hokage-Sama… Danzo-Sama me ordenó escoltar a…. .- salto a un lado para evadir un Kunai hecho de Electricidad lanzado de una esquina y visualizó a una Niña-.

Hiruzen: Kyali-San pará, Kyub-San es de confianza, esta aquí para llevarte donde Danzo. (A veces su habilidad de Kyali crea pequeños conflictos, por suerte en Raíz hay alguien con la misma habilidad y la puede ayudar).- aliviado por el momento-.

Kyali: Pero Hokage-Sama en él no siento…. Y estoy muy segura que es un niño, probablemente de mi edad… pero no siento nada en él, ninguna emoción y sin duda eso es sospechoso..

Hiruzen: descuida Kyali, sólo ve con él… Kyub entrega este informe a Danzo, son los datos de Kyali-san.

Kyub: afirmativo Hokage-Sama.- sosteniendo la carpeta-. si me permites Kyali-san.- con un tono más expresivo al volver sus emociones-.

En su Trayecto por la aldea fue en absoluto silencio, pero a llegar a la base de Raíz… Kyali comenzó hablar o más bien a interrogar a Naruto. Naruto al frente y Kyali en su espalda.

Kyali: así que Kyub, sos de mi misma edad o eres mayor que mi?.- preguntando pero sólo recibió un silencio por parte de éste-. Si quieres muy hablador no?... pero aunque no me hables sabré las respuestas… .- con una sonrisa medio diabólica-.

Naruto 'Kyub': ( qué niña más problemática… espera, sueno con Shikamaru).- comenzando a medio molestarse de la situación-.

Kyali: en este mismo momento sientes fastidio y molestia... Fastidio al compararte con alguien y molestia por parte mía… verdad oh me equivoco?.- aún con aquella sonrisa-.

Kyub: eh..?!.- evitar sonar sorprendido al oír como Kyali supo que pensó o Como se sentía hace unos instantes-.

Kyali: ahora mismo sorpresa y… Oye! eso no es Justo, Es trampa Desaparecer tus emociones, no podré saber nada de ti y no es divertido… para nada divertido.- enojada al No sentir nada del niño cosa que no le gusta, pero a la vez lo sorprende que pueda hacerlo-.

Kyub: Kyali cierto?.- decidió hablar, pero con sus emociones apagadas, con tono monótono-.

Kyali: al fin decidiste hablar, pero tu tono de voz suena escalofriante-. Poco intimidada-. Pero no me intimidas-.

Kyub: No quiero intimidarte, para que veas que no miento.- Dando la vuelta para quedar frente a frente al mismo tiempo quitarse su máscara más las capucha-. Soy Naruto, mucho gusto en conocerte.- con la típica sonrisa que suele tener siempre, con sus emociones juntas-.

Kyali: WOW sorprendente… disculpa donde están mis modales… Gusto en conocerte Naruto… Kyali, Kyali Muto Namikaze…

 _ **….. Fin The Flash Back…..**_

Caminaron por 5 min, en total silencio, Naruto decidió desactivar la emoción de Sorpresa, por muy obvias Razones. La principal, que un Familiar suyo esta a su lado, quería preguntar pero primero es llegar donde Danzo el cual no tardaron en llegar donde el.* Es donde Sai y Danzo le da la misión de vigilar a Naruto, en un tipo puente* al estar los tres juntos, este recibió las carpetas de los datos de Kyali, una breve charla entre los tres hasta que de pronto de un movimiento brusco De Naruto se alejo de ambos con un salto, esto desconcertó a Kyali y Danzo.

Kyali: Naruto – San que pasa, porque esas emociones que transmites…. .- preocupada por las repentinos cambios de Naruto-.

Danzo: que ocurre… .- de la nada sentir una débil esencia, pero esta cada vez crecía más-.

Naruto: Danzo-Sama es el Segundo.- desde su posición atento a su alrededor-.

Danzo: ( Naruto aunque quisiera ayudarte en este futuro enfrentamiento, pero es tu pelea…. Sólo puedo desearte suerte y que tu Habilidades o entrenamiento sean suficiente para ganar este encuentro).- preocupado pero este esperaría hasta que el Rubio termine su encuentro-.

Kyali: (esta sensación de muerte?)-. Temblando del miedo.-( No sólo de muerte, también Repulsivo o Asqueroso, pero de donde viene).- terminando de sentir todo, pero aun temblando-.

Naruto: (( esto se parece un poco a tus instintos Asesinos Amigo Kurama, pero este tiene algo diferente)).- Hablar con Kurama de aquellas sensaciones dentro de su mente pero estando alerta en el exterior-.

 ** _Kurama: (( Si, pero es muy poca cosa, qué tal si le mostramos nuestro Instintos Asesinos… mejor libera sólo el Tuyo, quiero ver que tanto has mejorado))_**

Naruto: (( No se diga Más )).- sin mas Liberó su propio I.A. 'Instintos Asesinos', cosa que no sólo opaco el del Espíritu Demoníaco aún no visto, sino que lo superó, esto solo era dirigido a su alrededor evitando que llegue a Danzo y Kyali-.

Kyali: ( Este Instinto es mas superior…!) .- Notando el reciente y nuevo instinto, pero este por alguna razón no le afecta más solo suprime al primero-. ( por alguna razón este se siente a; Sufrimiento, Odio, Desprecio, Ira, Soledad, Sed de Sangre, Desprecio, Venganza y Maldad…. Pero…. También Hay; Tranquilidad, Bondad, Felicidad, Calidez, Protección, Amor, Esperanza, Amistad, Cariño y Paz…. Que Clases de I.A. es este? O no es I.A.?, esto tiene Sentimiento Negativo y Positivo).

De la nada, unas neblina oscura emergió del suelo alrededor del Rubio en un área pequeña de 20 metros, cuyo EJE es Naruto, esta neblina rápidamente encerró a Naruto formado una gruesa y oscura Cúpula o Domo.

Kyali: ( lo atrapó!).- sorprendida al ver por primera vez aquello y más aún saber quien libero el ultimo Instinto, que le ayudo a tranquilizar-.( Tengo que ayudarlo) Elemento Tormenta; Huracán Saffir-Muto Categoría 2… .- creando un Mini Huracán arriba de ella, con sólo un Dedo apunto a la Cúpula y mando un fuerte viento combinado de Rayos, la técnica impacto más la Cúpula no mostró daño alguno.- Qué!?, no puede ser…. Otra vez…. .- medio cansada, comenzó a crear la misma técnica pero esta temí no su forma al tener una mano en su hombro-.

Danzo: Déjalo, esto es algo que sólo Naruto tiene que enfrentar, solo podemos esperar que salga por su cuenta.- serio en su rostro y tono de voz-.

Kyali: Danzo-Sama sabe que mi Kekkei Genkai es el Crear y Controlar una Tormenta… Más Sentir todas Clases de Emociones o Chakra, aunque no lo demuestre o quiera ocultar ( pero no sí este Lo elimina) y en usted siento… Miedo, Preocupación e Impotencia… .- sin apartar la vista de la Cúpula y sin temor al decir aquello-.

Dentro de la Cúpula, al terminar de cerrar, Naruto salto a un lado esquivando la caída de un enorme Mano, al instante es impregnado por un sustancia Viscosa, Color Negro y en Putrefacción, que salió debajo de aquella Mano.

 ** _¿?: Tienes muy bueno reflejos muchacho.- con voz Ronca y profunda-._**

 _ **Kurama: ((Escucha Naruto, tengo que dejarte al ser está Tú pelea, aparte que apenas estoy recuperando mi Chakra, puedes usar lo poco acumulado, si es necesario)).**_

Naruto: (( Gracias por el Detalle Amigo )). En estos momentos, A quien tengo el placer de conocer o quien eres, mira que te tardaste mucho en llegar.- Calmado, aún por la situación-.

 ** _¿?: Vaya, aparte de tener reflejos, conservas la calma, liberas aquel instinto y apenas eres una pulga no mayor de los 8 años… pero pediste saber quien soy.- un sonido al tronar los dedos amplio y cambio el lugar, del puente a_** * pueden verlo aquí  watch?v=umIp61KoGww en Youtube en el min 17:30 para ser exacto* **_-. Soy Minos el Guardián del 2do círculo del Infierno, castigo a los Lujuriosos, los que tienen Amor Propio de una formar egoísta, el encargado de enviar las almas pecadoras a sus círculos correspondientes …. .- interrupción en plena presentación-._**

Naruto: Sólo pregunté tu Jodido nombre, No tu Loca historia o lo que haces o más Bien… alguna vez llegaste hacer, porque seré tu ejecutor… .- Igual interrumpido-.* aquí el guardián es Minos, No Cleopatra y Cesar como en el Juego*

 _ **Minos: A casó te pregunte el porque estas aquí… eh?.**_

Naruto: je… Quien lo diría.- convocando su Guadaña-. Me enfrentare con un Parlanchín, pero muéstrate de un vez.

 _ **Minos: Naruto verdad?, para empezar no estoy aquí para eliminarte o algo por el estilo.- levantando al fin su mano del suelo y en ella mostrar manchas que parecía sangre-. Malditos lacayos del Limbo, siempre aparecen de la nada… AH! .- mostrar su tamaño y Forma, dejando a Naruto con una Gota enorme en su nuca, a su vez con la otra mano aplastar una criatura o E.D. ' Espíritu Demoníaco' que Naruto Conocí-.**_

Naruto: (( es grande, pero no le llega a Kurama y eso era el mismo E.D. que eliminé la primera vez)). * Minos es igual que en los Juegos, pero en menor tamaño*

 ** _Minos: Donde me quede? Así… Tan sólo quiero darte mis habilidades… .- Hablar aquello como sin nada-._**

Naruto: Qué!?.- pensó oír mal-. Je je je…. Es un Chiste verdad.- sonriendo de un lado-. Crees que me creo eso…? Que un Demonio, Espíritu Demoníaco 'E.D.' o lo que seas. Tan sólo venga y decida de la nada otorgar su Habilidad, siendo que mi deber es eliminarlos para evitar que unos de ustedes tomen mi cuerpo.- comenzando a perder la paciencia -. No conozco a Ningún Demonio tan estúpido para decir aquello.- enojado al ver que lo toma de idiota-.

 ** _Kurama: (( N-A-R-U-T-O… después tendremos una cómoda Charla sobre… " UN DEMONIO ESTUPIDO" te recuerdo que permito que uses " Mis Habilidades")) .- enojado que causó un escalofrío en Naruto que volvió meter la Pata, pero esta vez Hasta el fondo-._**

 ** _Minos: Por lo que sé y veo, aquel demonio que tienes dentro tuyo, permite que uses sus Habilidades y energía, más por las palabras que dijiste sin pensar provocó que esté se enojará contigo, por eso tiembla como gelatina.- mirando como Naruto aún temblaba-. Además no es un Demonio cualquiera, aunque se encuentre con pocas energías… es suficiente para matar a 5 E.D. del Limbo al mismo tiempo como moscas-. Con expresión y voz sería de repente-. Él es Actualmente el ser más fuerte de éste lugar, el solo puede eliminar a los 5 primeros como moscas… al 6to y 7mo como matar un simple niño… al 8vo le costaría un poco y al 9no Diría que Ambos tienen el mismo poder destructivo._**

En todo el relato de Minos, Naruto no llegaba a entender el porque aquel "E.D. Minos" decía todo aquello, no creía que de verdad este le daría su habilidad así como sin nada… Sin combatir hasta la Muerte. Seria verdad lo que Dijo o solo lo dice para que Baje su Guardia y tenga una enorme ventaja al tomar su cuerpo o matarlo, No quería ser lastimado por volver a Confiar en alguien, lo paso varias veces a sus 4 años, confío en Varias ocasiones cuando algunos aldeanos le ofrecía comida o fruta, las cuales casi siempre tenían veneno o somnífero, para luego el invitado de Honor de su propia Masacre… con heridas que a otro infante o adulto lo mataría, sino como mínimo en un estado vegetal, aún tiene cicatrices pequeñas que el mismo Kurama no pudo desaparecer al ser estas muy profundas o infectados… Para su enorme suerte, así llamarlo, los tiene en lugares poco visibles o notorias, en total son 3; Corazón, Hombro y Muslo.

 ** _Minos: Naruto vuelve! .- con un dedo mover varias veces a Naruto-. Vaya… se desconecto su cerebro… eh Vuelve! .- Fastidiado al ver como este se quedo inmóvil por mas de 5 minutos-. Regresa y conecta ese cerebro tuyo…. Qué Más Da… .- creo de entre las Sombras 3 pequeñas fijar as femeninas-. Según pude ver, ellas son las actuales capaces de despertarlo, así que veamos .- De la nada cambio una pequeña parte del lugar a un Lago-._**

 ** _¿H?: Na…Naruto-Kun ven aquí por favor.- una voz suave y poco nerviosa-._**

 ** _¿S?: Naruto-Kun ven que el agua está Tibia.- una voz mezclada de Timidez y Sensualidad-._**

 ** _¿Hi?: Seguro que Naruto-Kun quiere que estemos sin Ropa dentro del agua, Cierto Naruto-Kun? .- esta con un Tono sensualmente provocativa-._**

 ** _¿S?: Si ese es el caso… .- Usando esta vez el Tono Sensual-._**

 ** _¿H?: Lo que pide o piense Naruto-Kun… se lo Daré y si él quiere verme sin Ropa… Por Favor, se Gentil con Nosotras, es nuestra primera vez… .- ahora con una voz, Salvaje y Sensual, con toques nerviosos-._**

Hablemos desde el principio. Naruto al comienzo sólo escucho una voz que lo llamaba y movía, más no le dio ninguna importancia, por el hecho que aún Procesaba, analizaba y Recordaba momentos aún dolorosos. Pero todo se fue al DRENAJE cuando escucho la inconfundibles voces de ellas, aunque su tono de piel no era las misma cuando este las vio, pero si sus voces. Con el Paisaje y que ELLAS plan en hacer. Al escuchar a la Primera provocó que esté, este nervioso, Naruto apenas llegó decir en voz Baja "HI…Hin". Después la segunda provocó lo mismo "Sh…Shi". Luego la ultima lo Semi Desconectó "Hi…Hik". Lo más Peor y Catastrófico fue oír lo Último y esto Provocó.

Naruto: ….AAHH…! .- Tan pronto escucho lo ultimo salió volando para estrellarse contra una columna del lugar presa de una hemorragia nasal bastante poderosa, con una velocidad comparada con el Hiraishin no Jutsu -. Je… Je… Je.. .- con una sonrisa Pervertida-.

 _ **Minos: Esto fue demasiado práctica su corta edad… pero lo sorprendente es la cantidad exagerada de Sangre y que siga con vida, sin duda este Niño no es "NADA NORMAL" .- Viendo toda la sangre acumulado, desaparecer a las 3 figuras con el Paisaje-. Se supone que mi deber es eliminar a los lujuriosos, pervertidos y más. Pero este Niño por alguna razón no entra o encaja aquí para ser castigado-.**_

 _ **Kurama: eso se debe a que Naruto no es Lujurioso egoísta o Pervertido en exceso.- Saliendo de la nada en su forma Yokai, atrás de Minos-. Naruto es alguien que sólo existe 1 cada 100 años, ahora quiero hablar sobre técnica que hiciste anteriormente.- Serio y enojado-.**_

 _ **Minos: primero que nada, es un Gusto conocer al 9no Demonio más poderoso de éste Universo.- inclinando su cuerpo de forma de respecto-. AHORA por lo que has dicho, eso explica el porqué no puedo Juzgarlo. Si Naruto ama a alguien, ya sea Una, Dos, Tres o Más Mujeres, Él las quiere, respeta y protegería con su propia vida a todas sin dudarlo…. Y sobre la técni…. .- silenciado de golpe al sentir el I.A. del Zorro-.**_

 _ **Kurama: Grábate esto en tu Podrida Cabeza… vuelves a poner a MI HIJA en esa técnica y me importa un bledo si es una ilusión… .- Sujetando del cuello al Tomar su verdadera forma y tamaño para alzarlo y dar mas peso a su amenaza-. Desearás estar definitivamente MUERTO, así que estas advertido Minos.- apretando más su cuello, mas esta vez obligar ver sus ojos y liberar su I.A. -.**_

 _ **Minos: E..ent…Enten…Entendido… .- Apenas completar su palabra al ser sujetado del cuello más la pesada atmósfera-. ( Tienes todo mis Respetos Naruto, al tener semejante Ser en tu interior, vivir con el sin problema y sobre todo tenerlo de Suegro ) –.**_

 _ **Kurama: Bien… .- Regresando a su forma Yokai-. Según Tú desde el principio, quieres entregar tus habilidades a Naruto… se que no mientes, pero me intriga el porque Usted un E.D. es amable.**_

 _ **Minos: Solos… se debe… .- aún recuperando el aliento-. Cuando me enfrente al Anterior Dueño de la Guadaña, al derrotarme, sin que nos diéramos cuenta los 2, él absorbió toda mi Fuerza que era también mi Odio, Desprecio, Maldad y Pecados…. Pero no sabría decir si lo mismo le ocurrió a los otro-.**_

 _ **Kurama: Entiendo… .- Creando un Garra de Chakra para aplastar a un E.D. del Limbo-. Estos son más fastidiosos que mosquitos en el Bosque-.**_

 _ **Minos: ni me lo digas… pero dejemos de Charlas, no cuento con mucho tiempo y quisiera darle mis habilidades a Naruto…**_

 _ **Kurama: ok.- con la misma garra trajo a Naruto frente a ellos-. Naruto Despierta… .- Fastidiado al ver esa sonrisa y escuchar " Hinata-Chan, Shion-Chan, Hikari-Chan" -. Te la estas Rifando la Vida…. .- una gigantesca vena apareció en la frente al oír lo ultimo de éste " Las trataré con mucho Cuidado" -. ( Calma Kurama, primero lo despiertas, una vez que salgamos de aquí, lo llevas al Bosque de la Muerte y recién HAY podrás TORTURARLO con más PLACER) .- tratar de auto calmarse e imaginar todo lo que él Suicida se busco a pulso-. Despierta…!.**_

Naruto: Ah…! Que diablos te pasa Kur… .- asustado al sentir el aura amenazante que liberaba su amigo-.

 ** _Kurama: Luego tendremos una pequeña pero interesante Charla entre Mi Persona y Tu Insignificante vida muy corta vida.- con su sonrisa de Psicópata, Desquiciado y Sobre protector en su Rostro-._**

 _ **Minos: Siento interrumpir, pero se agota mi tiempo.- Creando en su palma una pequeña esfera de color azul oscuro con energía Negra rodeándolo y de el tamaño de una pelota de tenis-.**_

Naruto: Así que por fin te decidiste Luchar… .- recibiendo un golpe por parte del Zorro-. Eh!... Porque?.

 ** _Kurama: calla y escucha, lo que dijo es verdad, tendrás sus habilidades sin ninguna Batalla._**

Naruto: espera… sus? No se supone que solo es 1 por E.D.? .- Confundido y aceptando confiar de Minos-.

 _ **Minos: En total son Tres. 1; Crear pequeños portales de casi continúa. 2; Localizar a personas mediante espejos o cristales. Y 3; Tendrás a tus Servicio a mis Sirvientes, ellos obedecerá tus ordenes sin duda alguna.**_

 _ **Kurama: Algo más que decir Minos… .- presintiendo -.**_

 _ **Minos: Sólo esto… el proceso no será nada hermoso y pacífico. Puede que mueras en el proceso, al ser 3 habilidades puestas al mismo tiempo, desgarra los órganos, doblega la mente que provoca auto suicidarse….**_

 _ **Kurama: sobre el desgarre de órganos podría lidiar con lo poco de Chakra que tengo, pero lo Psicológico de auto suicidio no es mi área… Naruto sabes que no estas obligado a nada y si quiere no hacerlo esta bien…**_

Naruto: si con eso consigo tener la posibilidad de Proteger a mis seres queridos, no me importa nada mas, Tomare el riesgo.- serio y Decidido -.

 ** _Minos: Esa Voluntad inquebrantable que tienes, estoy seguro que superas esta y más decisiones por mas dolorosa que sea. Naruto sólo te deseo Mucha suerte… .- sin mas lanzó la esfera en Naruto e incrustar directo al Corazón-. ( Soporta cada etapa, porque cada vez será más dolorosa)._**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la Aldea de Konoha los habitantes de ella, comenzaron a iluminar sus casas y calles al comenzar oscurecer; Dentro de Raíz directo donde se encontraba la Cúpula oscura que hace 5 hora atrás encerró al Niño Rubio conocido por ellos como Naruto, en el exterior esperando y observando se encontraba el Hokage, Danzo, Kyali y algunos Anbu de Raíz o Del Hokage. Dentro del Domo tan solo paso 10 min, Naruto al recibir dicha esfera comenzó a sentir un Dolor nunca sentido e Indescriptible en todo su cuerpo que emergía rápidamente. Kurama por su parte al notar la expresión de dolor en Naruto rápidamente uso su poder Curativo en los órganos internos que comenzaron a desprender o desgarrar, pero no podía lidia con el dolor que Naruto sentía en estos momentos.

En toda Konoha actualmente tranquilo, de la nada se escuchó en toda la aldea un Grito Desgarrador, lleno de Dolor, pero lo aterrador para los Shinobis y Aldeanos es que era el grito de un Niño cosa que perturbó al sólo escucharlo.

Naruto: AH….! .- totalmente desesperado al no querer sentir aquel Dolor jamás antes sufrido, en su mente trataba no Gritar, pero su voz no respondía-.

 _ **Kurama: Resiste Naruto… .- Comenzando a cansarse por la falta de Chakra y no siendo consciente que el Grito de sufrimiento era escuchado por toda la aldea-.**_

 _ **Minos: un poco más y asimila la 1ra habilidad.- escuchando como Naruto dejaba de gritar poco a poco-. Listo el primero…. Ahora el Segundo.**_

En toda Konoha al oír como el grito Desgarrador poco a poco calmaba, muchos agradecía y rogaba que aquel Niño este A salvo. Su Tranquilidad sólo fue momentánea. El mismo Grito se volvió a oír pero mucho más aterrador y desesperante. MUCHAS de la mujeres Civiles no aguantaron y se desmayaron, las Kunoichis de todas las edades, las más jóvenes fueron Nockeadas por sus compañeros o Familiares al ver que sufrían, las más adultas tenían lágrimas brotando de sus ojos, varias de ellas pedían de rodilla que aquel Niño sea Salvado de su tortura.

El Grito de Dolor, sufrimiento sólo aumento su intensidad, pero de la nada en todos los Espejos-Cristales reflejaron al mismo tiempo a un Demonio cuyo aspecto alteró a la aldea en general. * es Minio en su forma De los Juego* los Shinobis al ver aquella figura detalladamente observaron que a sus espalda del demonio Huesos Humanos esparcidos, las Columnas hechas de cuerpos Humanos en un estados de Putrefacción y sus expresión de lamento y tortura, varios de ellos sintieron de la nada un inmenso calor y un olor a azufre al ver por largo tiempo a las ventanas.

En el exterior de la Cúpula o Domo las cosas no eran nada distintas que en el exterior, los que estaban en el lugar al oír el Grito de Naruto. Kyali nuevamente lanzó su Jutsu pero esta vez ni siquiera logró tocar el Domo, más el ataque se escuchó impactar al otro lado del Domo. En su Desesperación Danzo mando al Desagüe su aspecto Serio y carente de emoción o sentimiento, al Lanzarse para poder entrar dentro de ella, su sorpresa fue al estar frente de una pequeña destrucción y a su espalda el Domo, volvió a lanzarse pero esta vez estaba frente de Hiruzen Sarutobi, Kyali Muto y los Anbus. Todos dedujeron que el Domo tenía una especie de Portal Espacio-Tiempo en su alrededor.

Un Anbu llegó informando que el Grito de un Niño es escuchado en toda Konoha y sus alrededores, aquella tortura duro 2 minutos, 2 aterradores minutos para todos, comenzando a calmar, cosa que alivio a todos, pero después de unos insignificante 3 segundos volvieron a escucharlo y aun más fuerte. Un segundo Anbu apareció informando que aparte del Grito, en todos los Espejos-Cristales sin excepción alguna se reflejaba a un Demonio o Espectro más que si observan los espejos por mucho tiempo si siente un olor a Putrefacción y azufre más un calor insoportable.

Hokage: Que todos los Ninjas que esté en Servicio o No, Calme a los Civiles, los dirijan a los refugiados y tapen todo Espejos-Cristales.- más Serio que nunca antes vistos-. ( Naruto, sea lo que esté pasando los Resiste y Gana aquel Demonio).- preocupado-.

Danzo: ( Si tan sólo pudiera entrar para ayudarte o Sacarte de ese Maldito Lugar).- enojado consigo mismo, a la vez sosteniendo a la inconsciente Kyali que el mismo Danzo le dejo en ese estado al notar como ella era la más afectada por su Habilidad-.

El Grito de Dolor y Desgarrador duro esta vez unos escalofriante 1:30 Sg. Más la espeluznante imagen en los vidrios desaparecieron, esto alivio a todos que solo suplicaban por el Alma del Niño y que nunca volvieran experimentar todo aquel momento.

 ** _Kurama: Aún no termina… cierto?.- Cansado en extremo y adivinando la respuesta-._**

 ** _Minos: No… y lamentablemente es el más Peor de todas… si no lo hago podría morir si lo dejo a medio camino.- querer no hacer lo último, no tenía alternativa, rogó que al finalizar esto, Naruto este Bien tanto Física y Mental… más Mental que nada-. Vamos con el último de una vez._**

Nuevamente se escuchó el Mismo Grito del Niño, pero esta vez Más Fuerte y peor. Desgarrador, Aterrador, con Dolor, Suplicante y Escalofriante. Poco después el Reflejo del Demonio en todas partes, pero esta vez de las sombras y del suelo surgieron unos Espectro… * Son los Espectro que Dante se enfrenta a los largo del Juego* … Toda la aldea entró en Pánico, los civiles asustados escapaban a sus hogares, pero ni bien entraban salían más asustados al ver los mismos Espectro dentro de sus hogares, Los Ninjas Actuaron de inmediato atacando a los Espectros, atacaron con Jutsu y armas Ninjas para evitar contacto… todo fue inútil, todos los ataque eran atravesados, un Ninja se lanzó para Golpearlo, de igual manera que los Jutsu, este sólo lo atravesó aparte que al atravesar sintió un Calor que irritó su piel. Otros Pensaron que solo era GenJutsu… error, sin importar cuantas veces intentaban liberar el disque GenJutsu era una perdida de tiempo, otros trataron de Sellarlos más solo podían mantenerlos dentro del sello unos instante luego estos salían como sin nada. Los Distintos Clanes usaban sus Kekkei Genkai o Técnicas propio de su Clan para poder eliminar o detener a los Espectros.

Clan Akimichi; Utilizaban sus Jutsu de expansión para atacarlos, más era inútil y peligroso al atravesarlos y salir con quemadura de 1er grado.

Clan Aburame; Por una extraña Razón sus insectos normales no se acercaban a los espectros, pero los que tenían insectos especiales, estos se lanzaron…. Solo provocó la muerte de los insectos al atravesar y salir en llamas.

Clan Yamanaka; Trataban con su Jutsu de control mental y más, entrar en sus mentes para dañarlos, pero no había mente que controlar o cuerpo que manipular con unos de sus Jutsus Especiales.

Clan Inuzuka: estos eran los más afectado en un solo sentido, el olor que desprendía los Espectros era de Azufre recién Salido, Carné en Putrefacción, Sangre Podrida o Secas. Y sus sentidos olfativo muy sensible los Detectaba, cosa que varios del clan tenían Náuseas constantes.

Clan Nara; Estos son los más afectados por los Espectros, al principio usaron sus Sombras para atraparlos y otros para estrangularlos, pero ni bien tocó sus sombras a los Espectros, las sombras eran devorados en su totalidad, aquellos que les devoraba sus sombras quedaron Con Quemaduras de 1er grados y algunos Inconsciente o respirando con dificultad.

Clan Hyūga; Ellos al usar su Byakugan los Espectros desaparecían de su Vista, si no estuvieran, atacaron con el Jūnken pero sólo lograban tener quemaduras en sus Brazos al tocarlos.

Clan Uchiha; Los que tenían el Sharingan desde 1 coma hasta los 3 en ambos ojos, ellos al activar su Dōjutsu para saber que eran esos Espectros para eliminarlos, solo observaban Nada un Vacío en el lugar, como si fuera un GenJutsu, más al atacarlos con todo tipo de Jutsu eran atravesados y en combate de TaiJutsu conseguían quemaduras.

El Grito del Niño no ayudaba más solo provocaba terror, el Reflejo causaba Miedo, los Espectros Pánico…. Pero lo más espeluznante, Aterrador, Preocupante, Doloroso y sin duda causó Trauma es oír aquel Niños entre los Gritos decir perfectamente; " Ayuda", "No Más", " No Puedo Seguir", " Alguien Sálveme" y " Por Favor". Todo aquel momento Término en 1:30 seg El Grito, el Reflejo del Demonio y los Espectros desaparecían, toda Konoha que Marcada por aquel suceso, la parte civil que aún quedaban consciente, algunos de los Hombre reconocieron esa voz inconfundible del "Niño Zorro", cada palabra que Decía eran como si enterraban unos de los tantos Kunais que ellos utilizaron en el Niño, ser enterrado en ellos de una formar muy dolorosa y despiadada. Se lamentaron en ese instante, al darse cuenta de su tarde error, aquel niño que Lastimaron, Golpearon y dejaron más Muerto que Vivo, era realmente un Inocente Niño y no el Zorro de Nueve Colas, que solo era Él Carcelero y no Él Prisionero.

Afuera del Domo que aún encerraba al Rubio. El Hokage, Danzo y Varios A bus de Raíz y del Hokage llegaron a sentir una pequeña parte del Sufrimiento, Agonía y Mas que apenas soportaron. Dentro del Domo Naruto que estaba inconsciente es sostenido por un Agotado Kurama y un Minos que desaparecía lentamente.

 _ **Minos: Pudo Sobrevivir a todo aquello… .- Apenas visualizar su cuerpo-. Esto seria el Adiós… No? Señor Zorro…**_

 _ **Kurama: En efecto Minos y tal parece… que no sólo le diste… tus Tres Habilidades a Naruto… .- Sudando extremadamente, apenas hablar y lograr estar de pie, pero su orgullo no le permite mostrar debilidad-.**_

 _ **Minos: Así es… pase algunos conocimientos de usar correctamente su Guadaña… Mierda! No dejan de Joder, ni cuando uno está muriendo.- aplastando a otro E.D. del Limbo-.**_

 _ **Kurama: Jeje… Gracias por ayudar a Naruto… aunque sufrió una experiencia Jamás antes sentida… .- Tratando de Hablar normal, pero el agotamiento o cansancio comenzaron a afectar lo más que nunca-.**_

 _ **Minos: una última cosa… hay una muy alta posibilidad que en el exterior abrían escuchado Gritar a Naruto, verme a Mi y que Mis Espectro manifestarán sus Sombras… .- Desapareciendo en su totalidad al terminar de hablar-.**_

 _ **Kurama: sos un Hijo de… Va Qué más da… .- también desaparecer pero antes ver como el Domo desaparecía y dejar a Naruto recostado en el suelo**_ -.

En el exterior al ver como el Domo desaparecer en su totalidad, sin mas fueron donde Naruto que lo encontraron en el suelo y con pequeñas manchas de sangre en su ropa más el pequeño lugar en perfecta condiciones, esto desconcertó a todos en especial al Hokage y Danzo.

Danzo: Taka revisa a Naruto.- preocupado que sus daños sean interno-.

Hokage: Neko ve y que preparen la Habitación especial en el Hospital.- de igual manera preocupado-. (Todo esto no cuadra, en lo absoluto nada cuadra).

Danzo: ( Ninguna herida Superficial, aún con su poder curativo tendía que tener por los menos unas cerrándose, solo rastro de poca sangre en su Ropa y Nariz).- aún sin creer nada-.

Hokage: Hebi, Busca a todos los Líderes de su Clan, a los consejeros, en 30 min hay una reunión.

A Taka: Danzo-Sama no tiene ninguna herida superficial, sus órganos internos fueron recientemente tratadas y Curadas, esta regenerando sangre y solo se encuentra inconsciente.

Danzo: Bien… Hiruzen llevemos a Naruto al Hospital... No creí que la Señora Miroku predijo que esto sucedería.

Hokage: Gracias a eso pude enviar a todos los Niños Civiles y Ninja a una excursión al País de los Demonios, esto habría tramado a todos ellos… más a las 3 niñas.- aliviado aunque sea por eso-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras eso y más pasaba en el exterior, Naruto tenía soñaba aquel día que Kumasho, Ishizu, Jiraya y Él estaban Juntos por última vez.

 _ **….. Flash Back Dream….**_

Jiraya: Kumasho, Ishizu, aunque me duela decirlos esto…pero es por el bien de ambos….

Kumasho: que sucede Jiraya-Sama… No me Diga que…. .- imaginando lo que diría-.

Jiraya: Así es Kumasho alguien infiltró información sobre sus paraderos… y la prueba son esos Ninjas…

Ishizu: pero como, se supone que Nadie sabía que estamos en Konoha… Sólo Hokage-Sama, Danzo-Sama y usted Padre.

Jiraya: No tengo idea… pero según mis fuentes, sospechaban que estaban en Konoha, Kiri, Iwa y Ame

Kumasho: por si acaso sabe cuales son las Razones… Dudo que de la nada decidan Buscarnos.

Jiraya: a Ishizu, por la Purga en Kiri, se enteraron de su origen y Kekkei Genkai, por lo que le llegaron información donde fue Vista por última vez… y eso era en Kiri, Ame y Konoha. Según mis fuentes les vendieron información de su paradero que confirmaba estar en Konoha, estar en Anbu y no se que más…. .- apretando los puños-. Y tu Kumasho, te Busca los de Iwa, no creo que haga falta decir el porque, mis espías descubrieron que tanto Los Datos de ambos fueron vendido al mismo tiempo.

Ishizu: eso quiere decir que los espías son Anbus del Hokage…

Jiraya: es lo mas lógico, lo preocupante es que no tengo idea de quienes son… .- interrumpido-.

Naruto: te equivocas Jiraya-Sama… .- Hablando recién al estar callado todo ese tiempo-.

Jiraya: en que cosa Naruto, acaso sabes algo de esto?.- medio sorprendido-.

Naruto: se podría decir que se mas de la cuenta… y no son "Espías" solo es Uno y exactamente es un Anbu.

Kumasho: explícate mejor Naruto y deja ese misterio.

Naruto: ( lo siento Kurama, pero tengo que revelar este pequeño secreto).- estando frente del Zorro que aún dormía, en el exterior sigilosamente poner detrás una mano para luego abrirlo y liberar algo-. Verán.. como ya deben saber, soy el Responsable que los Anbus estén más alerta y preparados. Por mis Bromas diarias…

Ishizu: eso lo sabemos, incluso Yo misma te Capture y entregue al Hokage… pero que tiene que ver eso con este Problema.

Naruto: como Sabrán todas mis Bromas eran hechas a la perfección y siempre involucra animales de todo tipo… por ellos los Anbus del Hokage y Raíz me decían "Korekutā" = 'Coleccionista'… .-interrumpido-.

Jiraya: quieres decir que lograste entrar al modo Yokai?, pero si el mismo Zorro dijo que aún no estás Preparado… .- Sorprendido al verlo en esa Faceta; Listo, Tranquilo hasta Manipulador-. ( Minato Tu Hijo no salió tan cabeza dura, tiene también tu donen incluso a más temprana edad).- Sonriendo de la felicidad en su interior-.

Naruto: en efecto Jiraya-Sama, aún soy joven para entrar al Modo Yokai.

Ishizu: entonces como?, no me digas que puedes hablar con los perro y gatos… .- interrumpida-.

Naruto: en Efecto Ishizu-San, pero no sólo con los perro y gatos, con todos los animales. Eso es gracia que Kurama me puso a estudiar el Idioma General del mundo Animal.

Jiraya: Naruto ve al Grano que esta situación es delicada, con esa habilidad sabes quien es el espía?.

Naruto: No sólo lo se…. Si me permiten un rato… .- haciendo el sonido de las aves, para después ser respondido por ellas, esto duro como 1 minuto-. Si me permiten los guiare donde se encuentra en estos momentos nuestro Anbu espía o Traidor.- sin mas comenzó a irse por un camino medio apartado a la ruta a Konoha-.

Los tres estaban asombrados, pero no era tiempo para eso, siguieron a Naruto en absoluto silencio, en su Trayecto vieron una pequeña ave estar a un lado de él y comenzar a comunicarse a puro Silbidos, después de 30 minutos entraron a un Área que todos conocían 'El Bosque de La Muerte' entraron sin problemas, de la nada Naruto se detuvo, eso lo interpretaron que su objetivo estaba cerca y tendrían que ser cuidadoso para capturarlo.

Jiraya: Bien, Kumasho por la Izquierda, Ishizu por la Derecha, Naruto y Yo iremos de frente, hay que capturarlo vivo para sacar toda infor…. .- Interrumpido otra vez-.

Naruto: No hace falta… .- poco después este avanzó un poco mas para estar frente unos árboles grandes característico del bosque, Naruto comenzó a hacer unos Ruido que eran Él Rugir de Un Tigre y Oso-. Jiraya-Sama, Kumasho-Sensei, Ishizu-San… les presento al Informante Traidor.

Nuevamente los 3 estaban sorprendidos pero esta vez preocupados, Sorprendido al ver salir entre los árboles a Un Tigre y Oso que fácilmente Triplican sus tamaños de ellos, el enorme Tigre tenían entre sus Fauces al Anbus sumamente herido e inconsciente, luego lo acerco hacías ellos para dejar al Espía y se retiró atrás de Naruto donde el Oso igual estaba.

Jiraya: Gracias Naruto… .- aún sorprendido, al ver mucha sangre en el Anbu y los dos Enorme animales, lo preocupante era que estos no presentaban heridas, solo Mancha de sangre en sus pelajes, pero no era las suyas sino del mismo Anbu-. No tengo idea que quien es.

Kumasho: por el tono de piel y masa corporal, sin duda es un Ninja de Kumo, pero que hacer el aquí y más de Rango Anbu.- analizando al Anbu, Piel Canela, rubio claro y con musculatura-.

Ishizu: Nombre Clave; Rakūn 'Mapache' al igual que su máscara, Anbu desde hace 3 años atrás. Es todo lo que se.

Jiraya: Es suficiente, tendré que ir donde El Hokage por la información restante… .- dejando de hablar al oír unos extraños ruidos-.

No sólo Jiraya lo oyó, también los dos ExMercenarios, levantaron la visto donde provenía los Ruidos o chillidos, hay lo vieron A Naruto y un pequeño Ratón en su hombro, sus chillidos duro unos segundo más.

Naruto: Nombre; Susumu Usolshi Surt. Edad; 38 años. Aldea de origen: Kumogakure. Se unió a la aldea hace 6 años atrás, Traicionó su aldea al robar un pergamino prohibido y entregarlo al 3er Hokage en ese tiempo. 1 años en constante vigilancia, 2 años de Jounin y 3 de Anbu. Pertenece a la División de Espionaje y Caza. Hace 1 semana duplicó Las Información de 3 Anbus; Kumasho Saiminbi Akimichi, Ishizu Yuki y Itachi Uchiha. Los de Kumasho y Ishizu los vendió hace 6 días a Ninjas de Kiri e Kumo, de Itachi hace 3 Días a Ninja de Ame… .- recibiendo otro Chillido del Ratón-. Elementos; rayo, Tierra y Viento. TaiJutsu; 8/10 con resistencia de 2 días continuo. GenJutsu; 6/10. Fūinjutsu; 4/10. Kenjutsu; 5/10. Misiones en total 21; 15 rango B, 5 Rang Rango S. Únicas Misiones Fallidas 4 Rango A, todas al querer capturar a… ¿Korekutā? 'Coleccionista'… eh? Mi captura era de Clasificación A?... .- riendo en su mente -. Eso es todo.

Jiraya, Kumasho e Ishizu, no podían creer que Naruto obtenga esa información del Anbus en tan poco tiempo, más aún que su informante sea un pequeño Roedor. Esa habilidad de hablar con los animales les parecía cada vez tener sus Ventajas y Desventajas.

Jiraya: Gracias por la ayuda Naruto.- aún sorprendido, más al enterarse que su ahijado era Korekutā, en 1 ocasión su Sensei solicitó su ayuda para atraparlo y ni siquiera pudo dar con él, no sabia como sentirse; Orgulloso, Preocupado, Feliz o Molesto-. ( Tengo suerte que Sensei me dio esa misión sólo y que nadie sabe de esto, espero que siga siendo así ).

Kumasho: ( Desde cuando Naruto sabe sobre esto?, si en Raíz no salía, solo tenia comunicación con Danzo-Sama, Hokage-Sama y Yo).

Ishizu: ( su habilidad de investigación supera al de mi Padre, no sólo en eso, también en Espionaje y escape, aquella vez supimos el lugar donde ejecutaría su broma fue gracias que uno de los perro que le contó su plan era del Clan Inuzuka, sin aquella enorme ventaja… estoy segura que sólo mi Padre podría atraparlo).- sorprendida al analizar, a la vez no saber que Jiraya también Fracaso-.

Jiraya: Kumasho, Ishizu, con esto confirmamos y tenemos al espía que dio sus información a las aldea de Kumo y Kiri, pero lamentablemente es demasiado tarde para ir a recuperar el de Uchiha Itachi, es mas seguro q… .- nuevamente interrumpido-.

Naruto: aquí está la información duplicada de Uchiha Itachi, Jiraya-Sama.- Teniendo un pergamino con manchas de sangre, luego lanzar directo en las Manos del Gama Sennin-.

Este último acontecimiento fue suficiente para los tres, hay mismo Naruto se encontraba Rodeado de Animales Enormes y Salvajes, Primero El Tigre, El Oso y el Único Pequeño Ratón. Ahora se unieron 7 Halcones; 5 de tamaño Promedio… pero los 2 últimos más parecían Invocaciones por su enorme Tamaño, a la par del Oso y Tigre. 6 metros de alto y 15 metros de largo. Lo sorprendente era que esos Halcones sólo mostraban Pequeñas manchas de sangre en su Plumaje, pero en sus Picos, y Garras están impregnado de Sangre.

Para Él Sennin y los ExMercenarios no tenían ninguna duda, esos 10 animales tuvieron entrenamiento Ninja, El Tigre y Oso; redujeron a un Anbu Altamente calificado por las estadísticas que Naruto informó, mínimo tenían que tener unas Heridas pero nada. El Ratón; aparte de seguir al Anbu sin ser detectado, se infiltró a la oficina del mismo Hokage, eso demostraba Sigilo, Control y Inteligencia, aparte que la seguridad actual en la misma oficina del Hokage y Raíz es pésima. Los Halcones; Rastrearon, Emboscaron, Eliminaron, Recuperaron la información y Volvieron Sin Daño alguno en tal sólo 3 Días. No lo tomen para mal, agradecía sus ayuda al capturar y recupera información de un Ninja de la aldea. El problema es que lo hicieron en un nivel altamente cualificado de Anbus Élite, entrenados para esas áreas o más, Animales Salvajes que no obedecían a nadie y actuaban por instintos. Los únicos que entraban a este lugar desde tiempo atrás era Naruto y Compañía Interna. Aquel con poder Suficiente para mandarlos y Hablar sus idiomas sin problemas, capaz de entrenarlos a los 10 o incluso otros animales que aún no sabían, la respuesta era nadie mas Que él mismo Kyubi.

El Kyubi, conocido como " Kyubi no Yōko" 'Zorro de Nueve Colas' o " Bakegitsune" ' Moustro Zorro'. Nombre Real Kurama, Esposo y Padre, Actual Bijū más poderoso aún siendo sólo la mitad… todos los informes de los Anbus que los observan entrar al Bosque, estos salían luego de 3 Horas, 4, 6, 8 horas, incluso al día siguiente, con ropas Sucias, Rasgados o Destrozado, moretones leves. Esto lo hacía veces a la semana. Nadie entraba a ver que clase de entrenamiento tenía Naruto, ya que el mismo Zorro entregaba un informe de ello… siempre era lo mismo, Sólo Control de Chakra, ambientación corporal, estudio de pergamino simples y algunas veces Kenjutsu por su Guadaña… pero la realidad era otra y no lo notaron aún al estar pasando frente de sus Narices; La Batalla en El País de los Demonios, Con los intrusos hace mucho, cuando Naruto creo una Bijū-Dama como sin Nada, era buscado por sus Bromas a los Civiles, Jefes de Clanes, Anbus de Konoha y Raíz, Consejeros y el mismo Hokage, Conocido como 'Korekutā' y Clasificación 'A' por su captura y ahora está Habilidad de comunicase con cualquier animal, más tener el apoyo incondicional de los Animales más peligrosos de la aldea y que estos aún estén atrás de Naruto como esperando una nueva orden. Con esa Habilidad podría obtener toda información de la Aldea, si es que Ya lo Tiene?, oh de las demás aldeas sin tener que ir hacia ellas.

Aparte de todo eso, que otras Técnicas o Habilidades esconden los dos y solo lo muestran cuando les da la gana. Esta vez Jiraya, Kumasho e Ishizu sacarían toda información sobre que hacen exactamente Naruto y el Kyubi en ese lugar, que técnica Sabía u otras habilidades, si se negaba lamentablemente tendría que usar la fuerza e interrogar.

Jiraya: Naruto, Yo Jiraya el Gama Sennin, Alumno y hombre de Confianza del 3er Hokage. Y Tener el más Alto Rango en este momento. Te ordenó informar de todo lo que él Kyubi y Tu hacen en este lugar, al notar que los informes de ustedes no coinciden en nada.- Serio y mirarlo a los ojos-.

Kumasho: Naruto Namikaze, al ser tu actual Sensei, autoridad de Danzo y Anbu de Raíz, explica detalladamente tus entrenamientos realizado junto con el Zorro de tu interior.- Mirada y voz Fría, tajante y sin emoción-.

Ishizu: Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, con la autoridad del Hokage y encargada de la seguridad de la Aldea, confiesa sobre los entrenamiento tantos tuyo y los animales de esta Área, que otras cosas sabes que puedan o este atentado con la seguridad de la Aldea o Ninjas de esta.

Naruto por su parte, sabía que esto pasaría, no por nada Kurama le advirtió y que guarde silencio de todo que pasaba en el Bosque. No por nada preparó Tres técnicas con anterioridad.

Naruto: Jiraya, Kumasho, Ishizu…. Lamentablemente no puedo dar esa información y… .- igual de serio como ellos, luego en un movimiento Rápido junto sus manos en posición del "Carnero" para activar el Fūinjutsu-. Técnica de sellado; Evaporación del Ragnarok "restricción "… Activado…

Jiraya: que nos hiciste Naruto… .- sintiendo el cuerpo tieso-.

Kumasho: aparte de inmóvil, no siento mi Chakra.- asombrado-.

Ishizu: no puedo sentir nada de Chakra, ni mi cuerpo… que clase de técnica es está?.- igual asombrada-.

Jiraya: es la misma técnica que usaste en el País de los Demonios?... planeas evaporar nuestro Cuerpo?.

Naruto: antes que saquen falsas suposiciones, es Parecida a la otra técnica, la diferencia es que esta es FūinJutsu y la otra en KinJutsu, esta sólo evapora sus Chakra y los guardar en el exterior, aparte que deja sus cuerpos en un estado de títere…

Ishizu: Padre se parece a una de tus técnicas, para sellar los recuerdos.

Jiraya: si se parecen… ( pero por alguna razón tiene otras cualidades, si mi teoría es cierta, el debe saber que Yo al ser un Maestro de sellado 9/10 me daría cuenta después, algo no cuadra).

Kumasho: ( qué Planeas Naruto? Sabes perfectamente que si haces eso, el Sello; "Erradicación Lengua Maldita" ´Zekka Konzetsu no In´ no permite otro sello sobre este).

Naruto: seguro Creen que no funcionará a Un Maestro del FūinJutsu y sobre el Sello de Danzo, déjenme decirles que este FūinJutsu es "Especial"… sin hacerle largo este tema... Es la combinación del Chakra Curativo de Kurama, mi Chakra y La Habilidad del primer E.D. .- Concentrado para realizarlo sin problemas o efectos secundarios-.

Jiraya: jejejeje. Quien lo diría, la única vez que pude ver a tu Padre; no solo en su físico o apariencia, Listo, Genio, calculador...y alfinal no recordare nada. Es una verdadera lastima.

Naruto: siento por eso Padrino... Técnica de sellado; Evaporación del Ragnarok "Renovación de recuerdos "… Activar…

 _ **... The End Flash Back Dream ...**_

 _ **….. Continuara ...**_


End file.
